Hidden Stitches
by LadyJaeza
Summary: Jane and Lizzy must prepare to face an uncertain future. Shunned by Mrs. Bennet and largely ignored by Mr. Bennet, they face additional challenges when a young gentleman of fortune leases Netherfield Park. This is an AU story with major changes to some of the familiar characters and situations. As a result, ODC can be considered OOC in this rendering. Some angst and a little humor
1. Needle and Thread

_AN: Out with the old, and in with the new! For the third time, I have had one of ODC suddenly start talking loudly to me just as I was wrapping up a story and hoping to edit another one for publication. I** really do** mean to get back to what Maria Lucas was telling me so I can start "Coming Out" (sequel to Miss York) but Lady Catherine (Shields and Roses), then Mr. Darcy (Another Point of View) and now Lizzy (Hidden Stitches) have all overpowered her soft, sweet voice. This one also put my rewrites on APV back a little bit - I am still undecided how to resolve the matter of the ending. I am pulling it later today anyway so I can publish at any point. It will not be available on Amazon this week and possibly not even next week. Soon, though._

_So, as I mentioned in the teaser, this is definitely an Alternate Universe story. The people we know will be somewhat OOC and we do have a couple of changes to backstory and new characters who affect ODC. The timeline is roughly similar but with the differences, the story will diverge. Unlike so many of my stories, this one is not all happy families, although as it has progressed some of the relationships have altered from what I originally saw happening. (I just can't help myself, it seems) There are some difficult moments, an evil-ish stepmother and a somewhat unusual for JAFF villain. It has the T rating for some non-graphic discussion of marital relations, frank discussions about the results of those relations and an attempted sexual assault with references to others as well as some other themes about bullying and death. In general there should be nothing terribly offensive, but I know some people prefer to avoid reading about such topics and some have had RL experiences that make them sensitive to the subjects. ** If this is not your cup of tea, stop now. **_

_Since I have several chapters written ahead, I will be posting one a day. We are currently looking at between 20 and 30 total. I hope that, despite the darker notes, you enjoy where this story takes us (HEA for D & E, of course ;oD)._

_Happy New Year!_

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet, generally known as Lizzy, carefully tied off the tail of brightly colored silk thread, working the end in neatly before she used her tiny silver sewing scissors to snip it off. She placed the needle into a small strip of fabric sewed to the ribbon from which her scissors hung around her neck, alongside a trio of other needles. Carefully pulling the rest of the thread tail free of the needle's eye, she wound it onto a tiny card and put it away with several similar cards in a small work-box.

She stretched her back with a slight grunt - most unladylike, but there was no one in the room who would be inclined to judge. As she sorted through the cards in search of the next color in her pattern, the young woman once again thought through all the reasons she had for gratitude in her current situation. First off, she was doing this work by choice. Then, she was sitting in a pleasant room that was warm enough for comfort. She had plenty of good light in which to do her work. She had good food, with no fear it would run out, and when her work was done she would retire to a comfortable bed in this very safe house surrounded by people who cared for her. Of course, even with all those benefits, she took the work she did no less seriously than someone whose life depended on every stitch. She was working ahead for the days when one day hers, or the life of someone she cared about, might.

When she found the desired card, she was glad to see it had more than enough thread on it to complete the next section of the beautiful floral embroidery pattern. She carefully snipped off a short length, took the needle from its holder and threaded it with the silk. Picking up the delicate muslin on which she was working, she set to stitching again.

"Lizzy, you have done enough for the evening," said her aunt, Madeline Gardiner, who sat on a chair nearby. "You know we did not invite you here to work yourself to the bone."

"Of course, not, Aunt. I am fine, and I want to finish this tonight. Madame Gaillard has promised a significant bonus if I can get it to her before her shop opens tomorrow. I may have to work a little late, but I think I can do it. I must, really, since it is too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Oh, Lizzy," her aunt sighed, "sometimes I regret I ever got you and Jane started on all this."

"Do _**not**_ regret it, Aunt Madeline," Lizzy said seriously. "This will be the saving of us. You know Mrs. Bennet will toss us out of Longbourn the minute Papa dies, or Tony would sell us to a brothel in a heartbeat if it gave him enough money to play another hand of cards with his horrible friends."

"Your uncle and I will not desert you, Lizzy, either of you. And you do have your dowry. Hopefully both of you will be happily married before the worst comes to pass."

"We may have good dowries, but you know we cannot touch them, or even the interest from them, for our own use until we reach the age of six and twenty. Jane still has over four years, and I have six, before _that_ can happen. Mrs. Bennet scares off any man who attempts to court us in Meryton and Papa will do nothing to stop her, not even give Uncle the right to agree to a courtship or marriage and sign a wedding settlement for us should we find someone here in London. We must be ready to leave Longbourn at a moment's notice and support ourselves. You have your own family to take care of. You cannot be expected to take us in as well."

"You are too proud sometimes, Elizabeth Bennet. You know we would gladly have you both living here already and would happily support you both if your father would just allow it."

"Ah, but you know how he is. He loudly decries the lack of sense in the household if Jane and I are both gone, although _**he**_ has never made any effort to educate Mary, Kitty or Lydia to show some sense of their own. And once Mrs. Bennet figured out that most people in the village will not invite her and her daughters to their events unless Jane or I are to be members of the party, our fate was sealed. We only get short visits and only one of us at a time." Lizzy had been working the entire time she and her aunt spoke. Now she worked in the tiny end of thread left and snipped off another piece from the card so she could continue.

Mrs. Gardiner shook her head as she watched her niece making quick but careful stitches. "Your dear mother would be spinning in her grave if she could see how _that woman_ treats the two of you. Mrs. Bennet must be entirely senseless not to have realized what good daughters you would have been to her had she shown even a small amount of affection towards you."

"Well, you know Papa did not marry her for her intelligence or good sense."

With a slight snort, Mrs. Gardiner replied, "No, he married the newly widowed Mrs. Jamison, not three weeks after your mother died in childbirth from the exertion of producing a stillborn daughter, because the widow already had a living son and another possible one on the way."

"And if Mary had been a boy, she would have been legally Papa's heir, even if she shared none of his blood. It was a reasonable gamble on Papa's part, even if it did leave him with a rather unpleasant wife who went on to produce two more living daughters after Mary. I am very glad you and Aunt Clarissa have done your best to make sure Jane and I knew the feeling of motherly affection."

"And you know Lady Morton would take in the two of you in a heartbeat as well, if your father and Sir Roger would only allow it."

"But they will not. In fact, Sir Roger is less likely to allow it than Papa. Be at ease, Aunt Madeline. Jane and I are not helpless damsels awaiting our fate with sighs and sobs, nor are we foolish enough to hide our heads under the bedclothes and pretend there is no danger. You know how much we have both saved since those first bits of piecework you sold for us when I was twelve. And it would be more if we could only do the work while we are at Longbourn. Unfortunately, these good jobs come with a timeline and I would never wish Mrs. Bennet to catch me at it even if they did not."

"You also make a nice amount on those lace ribbons you make during your supposed rambles in the woods."

"Only if you discount the time it actually takes to make them. But I do always enjoy knowing how Mrs. Bennet would covet those strips of bobbin lace if she knew about them."

"Yes, she would chain you to a seat in the parlor and force you to work on them constantly." Mrs. Gardiner laughed lightly, although both knew her tease was not far from the truth.

"Jane has it a little easier, being able to mix some of her plain-sewing jobs into her never-ending basket of mending. It just disgusts me how little she is paid for the work."

"Women willing and able to do plain-work are a halfpenny a dozen, even those who are as skilled as you and your sister. No, you were wise to hone your skills at embroidery and lace-making even if those are also poorly paid for the amount of labor required."

"Jane would have done so as well, but you know Mrs. Bennet much prefers her presence to mine, even if the opposite is true for Papa."

"Can you blame her? Jane has perfected that mask of serenity she wears so well. You still have trouble hiding your contempt and annoyance at times and Mrs. Bennet provokes you more than anyone except possibly your stepbrother."

Lizzy laughed, although there was an edge of bitterness to the sound. "Oh, you know he has made a special study of provoking me since the day he was first installed in Longbourn's nursery and found he had two younger sisters to torment. Even at the age of four Jane already hid everything behind a serene face and quiet tears, so he turned his attention to me."

"And even at the advanced age of nearly three, you were a feisty child, unwilling to be imposed upon. If I were to believe all the tales the nursery maids told, the battles between the two of you over the next four years were epic. Thank goodness your father sent your stepbrother off to boarding school or we never would have had a chance to make a lady out of you." Both women laughed softly.

"It is a shame he wasted that opportunity and his time at Cambridge, and decided to play the dissolute wastrel instead," Lizzy continued with combined regret and bitterness. "Although, his lack of interest in books and learning certainly played to _my_ benefit. Papa was so desperate to have someone in the house to speak with on history and all the other subjects he enjoyed that he started tutoring me the minute he learned I had taught myself to read with the books he had provided for Tony. I consider it even more fortunate that Mrs. Bennet did not notice until it was much too late to convince Papa to stop. I have great sympathy for her situation in those early years, of course. At least, I do _now_ when I realize part of her constant fussing and fretting was because she was always ill as she tried again and again to produce a son to break the entail. The poor woman! To think that if all the children she bore had lived, I would have five more sisters after Lydia, not to mention the little brother who came along last and was far too early to have survived even if he had been born alive."

"Yes, she had an excuse to be disagreeable then, although she did not _have_ to be, but there was no reason later for the way she has treated you and Jane."

"We are not her children. That is enough reason for her to take every bit of the recrimination and disdain Papa heaps on her head and pour it back on ours." Lizzy sighed. "I am _so_ _very glad_ for the time we get to spend here in a safe and loving home."

She chose another card from the work-box and threaded her needle with a strand of the new color. As she began work on the next segment of the pattern, a maid entered with a note for Mrs. Gardiner.

"It came by express, mum. No answer required," the maid said with a curtsy.

"Thank you, Polly."

Mrs. Gardiner took the note and the maid left the room. Breaking the seal, Lizzy's aunt quickly unfolded the paper and read the contents. She huffed out a deep breath.

"It seems your visit is over, Lizzy," she said. "Mrs. Bennet writes that Netherfield Park is let at last, and to a young gentleman of good fortune. She wants you to return straight away so the ladies of the family can be seen at all the dances and parties where the gentleman will attend in hopes he will be attracted to Lydia." Mrs. Gardiner and Lizzy looked at each other and both broke into laughter.

"Well, he will have to be a fool if he is attracted to a wild fifteen-year-old," Lizzy said. She looked down at the work in her hands. "We know straight away means she wants me back tonight, although she has not thought about how that might be managed. The next post carriage that can get me to Meryton will not leave until nearly noon tomorrow. Even if it left this evening, I made a commitment to finish this and I will not leave until it is done."

"As if we would allow you to travel post by night, even with the maid for company," Mrs. Gardiner said indignantly. "It is a shame. We were hoping to have your company for at least another two weeks."

"As I was hoping to be here for at least that long, and not just because of the work I can get done in that time. I shall be glad to be with Jane again, though. I always feel safer when we are together."

Her aunt looked at Lizzy carefully. "I am certain she feels the same. Just remember it is not the two of you _alone_ against the world. Come to us if you need help. Do not hesitate or worry about the legalities. Your uncle and I love you and will do everything we can to keep you safe."

Lizzy looked up from her work with a loving smile. "I know that, and I consider it at the top of the list of things for which I am _always_ grateful."

"Well, I can see you still have a great deal of work to do if you plan to finish that tonight. I will return to my mending and leave you to it."

Mrs. Gardiner reached into her mending basket and pulled out a stocking that required darning. Pulling a darning egg from her little packet of work tools, she slipped the stocking over it. Soon she had a needle threaded and became as engaged in setting a nearly invisible darn as Lizzy was in finishing the pattern of fine embroidery scattered over the surface of the nearly-transparent muslin over-skirt she had been commissioned to complete for one of London's finest modistes.


	2. Return to Longbourn

Lizzy stood and watched silently as Madame Gaillard herself examined the completed embroidery carefully. The modiste checked for loose threads and ensured no damage had been done to the original fabric. She had two assistants hold the full piece up before a light to get the overall effect of the work. Finally, she had them drape the over-skirt in its final place on the gown, pinning it carefully before holding the gown up by the shoulders for inspection.

Although she knew she had done her best work and had been through this process many times before, Lizzy always found this part nerve-wracking. It wall all the more so, because the modiste was doing the inspection instead of her top assistant. That meant the client was either of very high status or was of low status while still being very wealthy and likely to be overpaying a great deal for the privilege of wearing one of Madame Gaillard's creations. The latter would explain the extra bonus for quick work.

Finally, Madame Gaillard turned to Lizzy with a smile. "Beautiful work, as always, Mademoiselle Gardiner. It is a shame the client will not understand how much your fine embroidery has turned her questionable color choices into something truly elegant and lovely."

Lizzy dipped a curtsy. She knew this was merely a comment, not an invitation for questions or conversation.

It was true, the color choices were rather odd. She had been given a swatch of the primary fabric of the gown which she then used to help her choose the colors of the embroidery pattern. As she worked, she had frequently placed the swatch underneath to check that the colors still coordinated and complimented one another. The heavy bronze-orange fabric of the gown and the puce of the diaphanous over-skirt on their own looked rather like a halfway-healed bruise. The embroidery could have tipped the overall look either way – garish and jarring or, as Lizzy had managed, tying the colors together into something both unusual and elegant.

Madame Gaillard continued. "Yes, very well done indeed – you have produced quality work in the time specified. I believe you have earned the promised bonus."

She waved the assistants holding the gown up away. They would, no doubt, immediately set to work sewing the over-skirt to the primary gown so the completed item was ready to be picked up by the client.

"Are you available for another commission right away, Mademoiselle Gardiner?"

Lizzy and Jane both went by the Gardiner name for their work, not wanting to take any chance of someone accidentally learning their origins or of word getting back to Mrs. Bennet of their activities. The slight subterfuge had worked so far. Of course, her name would not actually be given to a client, Lizzy was just a background part of the modiste's operation even if people were now specifically asking for her embroidery work on their gowns.

Lizzy curtsied again. "I very much regret that I have been unexpectedly called away, Madame. I do not know when I will be available for another commission."

"Hmm, that is unfortunate," Madame Gaillard said thoughtfully. Then, she smiled. "For the next client, that is. Your work is unique enough that it has become fashionable. Scarcity, however, will drive up both the demand and the price. I hope you will return soon, but until then I will make certain my clients know the availability of your special work is limited."

"I will be in touch as soon as I return," Lizzy promised.

"Very good." Madame Gaillard clapped her hands. One of the assistants quickly rushed over to answer the summons. "Pay Mademoiselle Gardiner the full amount with the agreed-on bonus."

Both Lizzy and the assistant silently curtsied. The modiste gave Lizzy a nod before she quickly walked away to tend to other matters in her shop.

On receiving her pay, which she carefully tucked into a secret pocket worked into the bodice of her gown, Lizzy returned to her uncle's carriage where it waited on the street nearby. Once she arrived back at the house, she would pass the money on to her uncle to be deposited into the account that she and Jane maintained for their future needs. Because they were women and Lizzy was under age, the account was held in his name so that no one at Longbourn had a claim to it.

Her maid always waited in the carriage while Lizzy made deliveries. Mr. Gardiner insisted that the maid stay with Lizzy when she traveled, even just in town, both to satisfy propriety and for Lizzy's safety but bringing her into the shop would be out of character for someone who sold her skills with the needle. Lizzy stepped inside the vehicle and the single footman closed the door. As she settled into her seat, she turned to the waiting maid.

"Well, Amy, that is the last of my business here. We are off to Longbourn in a few hours. Still, if all goes well, you should be back safely to the house in Gracechurch street tomorrow."

"Yes, miss," the woman said.

She was a sensible person in her early thirties and had served in the Gardiner household for a little more than a decade. In that time, Amy had made several trips to Longbourn and back to escort Lizzy or Jane. She was old enough and smart enough to keep herself safe on her solo journeys either to get one of the sisters or return after one of them had gone home. She was young enough and pleasant enough to be a good companion to the oldest Bennet sisters. The arrangement worked out well all around.

Mrs. Bennet would have thought nothing of sending either of her two stepdaughters to or from London unaccompanied, even if they traveled by post. Their safety or position as young gentlewomen was of no importance to her unless it affected her own daughters. In one of his rare moments of support for his older daughters, Mr. Bennet backed up Mr. Gardiner's insistence that Lizzy and Jane _always_ have a maid travel with them unless both young women traveled together. Since Mr. Gardiner provided Amy's services, Mrs. Bennet did not complain about the situation very much any more.

Three hours later, Lizzy and Amy quickly slipped into their preferred places in the post coach. Whenever possible, Lizzy took a corner seat with Amy right next to her. To some extent, that prevented any men who might be riding with them from heeding the temptation to have wandering hands, at least for Lizzy. Amy would usually keep her work-bag on the bench between her and any male passenger who tried to sit next to her. If their adjoining passengers were women, she kept the bag on her lap.

Both women immediately took out their knitting. Neither cared to be idle, and knitting needles could be useful deterrents to predatory behavior as well. In a household with five daughters, new stockings were always needed and they were easy to work on in while traveling. Lizzy would complete the second of the pair she had started on the earlier trip to London over the course of the journey.

The two women rarely talked on the trip. They had learned from experience that speaking to each other invited strangers to attempt to join the conversation. Both did their best to appear fully engrossed in their knitting, while actually remaining alert and aware of everyone else on the coach. Lizzy enjoyed studying people and often guessed at where people had come from and why they might be traveling. In this case, however, it was also a matter of safety. Being alert for trouble had kept them out of problems more than once.

Fortunately, there were few people with them on the coach this time and no trouble worthy of the name. Lizzy was just binding off the last stitches of the second stocking as the church tower in Meryton came into view over the last hill of the journey. In almost identical movements, she and Amy both returned their knitting needles and any other supplies they had out to the bags they had kept laid across their laps during the trip.

They descended from the coach at the familiar post station. When asked, Lizzy pointed out her medium-sized trunk in the luggage stacked atop the coach. As soon as it was handed down, she and Amy each took a handle. Carrying it between them, they set off at a walk towards Longbourn.

From regular practice, the women matched their paces well, falling easily into a gait that was quick but not so fast as to tire them out before they reached their goal. As they went, Lizzy was thankful that the day was dry and neither too hot nor too cold. The pair had done this walk in mud, rain, sleet and snow before. A day like this, even as gray as the skies had turned, was the best possible weather.

The first part of their walk followed the same lane that a carriage would use in traveling from the village of Meryton to the estate. Walking partly on the lane and partly on the strip of grass between the lane and the hedges, they kept on this way as long as they could. When the lane veered off to curve around a small hill and skirt several more fields before reaching the main drive to Longbourn house, the two women turned onto a path that had been used by the Bennet family for decades when walking to and from the village. Over the years gravel had been laid down to make it more passable in damp weather and small wood bridges spanned the dips and dampest places on the way. It led them forward on a much straighter and shorter path than taking the road would have done, cutting nearly two miles off the trip. They traveled past land belonging to the neighboring estate of Lucas Lodge and slipped along a hedge line until reaching an open space from which they could see the Longbourn house and grounds. Crossing that last open area, they entered the main yard of the house near the stables.

As usual, Lizzy and Amy entered the house through the kitchen door, struggling through with the trunk still between them. It was nearing dinner time, and the room was full of the last-minute bustle that usually preceded a meal. The cook looked up from her work when the women entered her domain. She gave them a polite nod as she called to her son, a boy of nine who helped earn his keep by running errands and doing any simple task his mother set for him.

"Bobby, you run ahead of Miss Lizzy and be sure the way is clear. Pay more attention than last time. Mrs. Bennet is in a right pother today," she ordered her son.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fowler," Lizzy said, appreciating the help. The cook nodded even as she turned back to her work.

It was never good to encounter Mrs. Bennet while covered with dust from the road and carrying the trunk. Bobby would open doors as needed for the two women as they took the servant's route up to the small room Jane and Lizzy shared. The last time, Bobby had not been careful enough checking around corners, earning them all a severe lecture from the mistress of the house when she happened on them in a hallway.

This time, they were able to carry the trunk upstairs without any problems. Bobby nipped back to his work in the kitchen, while Amy helped Lizzy quickly change into a fresh gown and make herself generally presentable. After setting the trunk against the wall next to Jane's, they opened it just long enough to remove Amy's bag for overnight stays. Once it was locked again, the maid headed off to offer her help downstairs as needed, while Lizzy reluctantly made her way to whatever faced her in Mrs. Bennet's favorite sitting room.

"Was my message not clear, Elizabeth Bennet? I told you to return _at once_," Mrs. Bennet complained.

"As I did," Lizzy replied calmly. "I took the very next available post coach and have just arrived."

"Hmph! You could have gotten here more quickly walking the entire way. You certainly have practice enough at that," Mrs. Bennet said, her poor mood clear. It was a complaint the Bennet matron repeated regularly, and Lizzy knew better than to argue or attempt to reason with her on that point.

"Is there a particular reason you required my early arrival?" she asked meekly even though she was fuming inside.

"Well, of course, there is," the older woman snapped. "I would not have sent for you otherwise. Netherfield Park is let to a single gentleman of good fortune, as I said in my note. I am hoping to interest him in my Lydia but I cannot do that without an introduction. Mr. Bennet refused to stir himself from the house to make a visit to Mr. Bingley so we could call before the next gathering. Sir William, unpleasant man that he is, has told me he will _only_ provide us with an introduction if _both_ you and Jane are present this time. Had you arrived last night or early enough this morning, we could have called at Netherfield in company with Sir William today to make the young man's acquaintance. Now, we must wait and be introduced in the bustle of the Assembly ball tomorrow and Lydia has lost her chance to secure an early dance with Mr. Bingley. It is too late, just like you!"

Lizzy wanted to point out that Mrs. Bennet could have sent the family carriage for Lizzy instead of just a messenger if it had been _that_ important for her to come home the previous evening. She swallowed the comment, however. Experience had taught her the futility of defending herself against the unreasonable woman. Logic frequently did not apply where Mrs. Bennet was concerned.

Jane must have guessed at Lizzy's thoughts anyway. She looked up from her "mending" and gave a subtle shake of her head that her younger sister understood very well. The oldest Bennet daughter looked tired,. Lizzy thought her sister had probably been forced to listen to Mrs. Bennet's fussing and complaints all day. That would tire out anyone.

As Lizzy silently stood, Mrs. Bennet continued to vent her frustration with the supposed tardiness, Mr. Bennet's lack of care for his children, and the refusal of Sir William Lucas to help without conditions. All Lizzy could do was wait until the older woman wound down and finished her current batch of complaints.

Waving a dismissive hand, Mrs. Bennet finally said, "Well, go make yourself useful. Honestly, I have no idea why anyone thinks so highly of you, great, lazy lump that you are."

Taking the sting out of the comment by imagining it was actually directed at Lydia, to whom it more accurately applied, Lizzy gratefully went to join Jane on the small, out of the way sofa they often shared. Without a word, she dipped a hand in the mending basket, took out the first project that she touched and set to work. She claimed the necessary needle and thread from the small work-box that Jane moved to sit between her and her sister.

Jane continued to work on the hem of a fine cotton shift that she held in such a way that it looked like she was only mending a tear. When completed, the shift would join several others to be carried to London on the next trip either of them took. Mrs. Gardiner had found a merchant who would purchase as many of the shifts as Jane could reasonably complete. Her stitching was always neat and even, so there was never a problem with the work being accepted. The serviceable garments were made of good quality fabric, with bits of decorative stitching to give a touch of elegance. They sold very well, although the work did not pay anywhere near the same kind of prices as Lizzy's embroidery or lace bands brought in. The primary advantage was that Jane could do the work in plain sight of Mrs. Bennet and her daughters without being questioned about it, so long as she was careful.

As she worked on an actual piece of mending, Lizzy looked around the room. The scene was fairly typical for an evening at Longbourn just before dinner. When it was clear that Mrs. Bennet's lecture to Lizzy was over, Mary moved to the harpsichord tucked away in a corner of the room and began to play. With as much practice as she put in, Lizzy often wondered why her playing was no better. Bad technique, she supposed. Any hints or suggestions Lizzy had offered when Mary was first learning had been brushed aside and ignored after a few unpleasant comments from Mrs. Bennet. Now, the two older sisters just let her play as she would. She used the old harpsichord when in this room and the pianoforte in the music room otherwise.

Kitty and Lydia sat at a worktable. They squabbled over a fashion magazine and a pile of ribbons as each tried to remake a bonnet into something more elegant. Lizzy knew neither of them had any eye for color or design but they often came up with something decent if they copied the magazine illustrations faithfully and stuck to ribbons that matched those on their gowns.

Mr. Bennet, of course, was nowhere to be seen. Even before his health had begun to fail, he normally stayed in his book room, away from all things feminine. In those days, he would usually come out to join them for dinner. Now, it was even bet whether they would see him at all on any given day. With the mood Mrs. Bennet was in, Lizzy doubted he would make the effort to join them for dinner that night even with his supposedly favorite daughter now at home.

They were soon called to table. Lizzy's suspicion proved correct. Not only did her father not show up, Mrs. Bennet behaved as if she had not slightest suspicion that he might. Lizzy would have to check on him in the morning to see how much worse his health had become in the past few weeks. He never liked to be disturbed in the evenings but sometimes she could get a few words with him in the earlier hours of the day.

As was their habit, Jane and Lizzy ate their meal in silence. Kitty and Lydia made enough noise for all five young women as they gabbled on about the upcoming assembly. Mrs. Bennet encouraged them to look their finest, with the new master of Netherfield likely to attend. At the end of the meal, she addressed Jane and Lizzy.

"When we arrive at the assembly tomorrow, you will both make certain you greet Sir William as soon as may be. I want him to know you are there so he has no excuse to avoid introducing me and my daughters to Mr. Bingley. Once that task is done, you will stay out of the way and off the dance floor. You are both excused for the evening. Leave."

Jane and Lizzy both stood, curtsied to Mrs. Bennet and left the room. No answer was required, only obedience. That aside, both were glad to be out of Mrs. Bennet's company and away from the noisy chatter of Kitty and Lydia. Mary could be pleasant enough company when she wished to be, but in her mother's presence, she rarely wished to.

Taking a candle in a holder that had been left for them on a small table in the hallway, the two young women gladly slipped away to the sanctuary of the small room they shared, locking the door behind them out of long habit.

"Did you bring more fabric and supplies?" Jane asked once they were safely inside. "I know you had to leave quickly. This stay has been so long that the shift I am currently working on is made from the last of my supply."

"Never fear, dear Jane. We filled your order on the first day I arrived, just in case of an unexpected summons. I brought little else with me other than your supplies and mine. Shall we set to cutting out some more shifts for you to work on?"

"Yes, please. It is so much easier when we can work together.'

Moving to the wall near the bed, Lizzy shifted the candle from the holder to a mirrored sconce hung there, increasing the available light. Then, she and Jane carefully released the ties that held a large, thin piece of board suspended under the bed ropes. They did their best to avoid any noise that might alert the household to their activities. The board was moved on top of the neatly-made bed to provide a cutting surface.

Lizzy unlocked and opened her trunk. After removing and putting away her nightgown and the small box containing her hairbrush and other such personal items, she revealed her own small work-box and the stack of supplies that filled the rest of the trunk. She drew out one of the tightly folded lengths of fine white cotton while Jane retrieved the patterns from their place in her own trunk.

Working as a team, with one on either side of the bed, they carefully opened out and spread a length of the fabric over the cutting board. Then, they pinned the patterns in place and cut out the various pieces. Opening more of the fabric, they repeated the process until they had sufficient pieces cut out to make another dozen shifts.

As Jane folded the cut pieces into twelve bundles ready to be made up, Lizzy cleaned up all the stray scraps from their cutting. When cutting, they arranged the patterns to make the most efficient use of the fabric but there were always a few sizable chunks of fabric left that could be cut and hemmed for handkerchiefs. Lizzy put those in a covered basket in a corner. The smaller scraps were gathered up and placed in a bag until they could be slipped into the household ragbag later.

Jane's bundles and patterns were locked away in her trunk. The remaining supplies in Lizzy's trunk were also locked away. Once that was done, they worked together to rehang the cutting board in its place under the bed. The two had worked in near silence while there was some chance another member of the household might hear them and wish to investigate. Once all evidence of their activities was safely locked away, they finally felt free to speak as they both prepared for bed.

Lizzy quietly told Jane about her latest stay with the Gardiners including details of a small dinner party she had attended with them. They discussed the commissions Lizzy had completed and the amount she had been able to add to the fund intended to support them both when their father passed on. They already had enough in their account to provide them with a respectable, albeit extremely modest establishment together until one or both of them married or they reached the age when they could access the interest on their dowries of fifteen thousand pounds each.

The full thirty thousand pounds had come through a bequest from their maternal grandmother's family and had been placed in trust to be divided among all of their mother's surviving daughters. The funds were entirely separate from their mother's dowry, which had all been paid out to their father and was, in all likelihood, long gone at this point. The fund was managed by their mother's brother, Mr. Gardiner, who had never shared the exact amount each girl would have, believing the current Mrs. Bennet would try to find a way to deprive them of it. He had told their father that the two sisters _had_ a dowry that was to be administered through him when the time came to draw up marriage settlements, but he had not even indicated whether it was a modest or large amount. Mr. Bennet had never bothered to inquire further, nor had he ever offered to add anything to the amount.

When Jane turned fifteen, the Gardiners had told both sisters about their dowries after extracting a promise that they would not say anything about the amount until after they had _both_ reached the age of majority. The girls already understood that telling anyone at Longbourn would only cause more resentment and problems. Worse yet, if Tony found out, they would be in danger from him or his fortune-hunting friends. On this subject silence was their best friend.

Even though they had what would probably be enough to carry them in their account, along with the knowledge that the Gardiners would never allow them to starve, that was not the end of the matter and they would not stop working yet. Both knew that their father had also failed to provide any significant dowry for Mary, Kitty or Lydia as well. Mrs. Bennet had the interest on the five thousand pounds that had been her jointure and was held in trust to be divided among her children on her death. Tony always complained because the wording of the trust did not specify the children of her _first_ husband, in which case he would be sole heir because Mary was legally Mr. Bennet's daughter. Lizzy suspected Tony might have been willing to find a sneaky way to kill his own mother for the full five thousand, but one thousand two hundred fifty was not quite worth the risk of a noose. At any rate, that was all their half-sisters could expect on their mother's death and they had nothing coming to them from their father so far as anyone could tell. Jane and Lizzy both knew they might be called on to assist if Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were not willing to help support their three nieces.

In her turn, Jane discussed the happenings in the neighborhood. They talked over the state of their father's health, which was not good and rapidly deteriorating. Jane also spoke of Mrs. Bennet's growing desperation to see at least one of her own daughters married before she became a widow again, an occasion that appeared to be looming.

"Has Tony visited lately?" Lizzy asked.

"Briefly," Jane replied with a slight grimace. She liked to see the best in people, so even that little gesture of censure spoke volumes. Experience had taught her not to trust Mrs. Bennet's son. In fact, Anthony Jamison might have the distinction of being the one person in the world that Jane most truly disliked. "He came for money and only stayed long enough to get what he was after. I expect the household funds are a bit lighter than they were before he arrived."

"Did anything go missing this time?"

Jane nodded. "I have not said anything to avoid upsetting Papa, but when Tony left, it looked like one of his saddlebags was stuffed with books."

"And not borrowed to read, I would wager," Lizzy said grimly. "I expect he took a selection of the more rare and expensive ones. He may not care to peruse the interior of a book, but Tony lived in this house long enough to know which volumes could be sold for the highest profit. I just hope Papa does not miss them any time soon."

"Yes, Mr. Jones warned us again of the dangers of any sudden upsets in his current condition."

"I should think Tony would be more circumspect. He stands to lose his allowance and a place to stay whenever his funds are too low to pay for his own lodgings, not to mention knowing that his mother and sisters will be thrown from their home when Papa is gone. Still, he never was much good at remembering that his actions have consequences attached. I am very glad he is not here right now."

"That makes two of us," Jane said simply.

After a little more discussion of upcoming events, including their plans to stay out of Mrs. Bennet's way during the assembly the following evening, Jane said, "I think we should save the rest of the candle for later and get some sleep. It is good to have you back, Lizzy. I always feel safer when we are together."

"I always feel safer when we are together in the Gardiner's home, but barring that, I would rather be with you here than have either of us be here on our own."

Lizzy blew out the candle. Soon, both of them were fast asleep.


	3. The Assembly Ball - Lizzy

Six women should have easily fit in the Bennet carriage. All of them were relatively slender, even if Lydia was sometimes referred to as being 'sturdy' which only meant she was a little bit larger than her sisters in her general proportions. Yet, somehow the carriage always felt overcrowded to Lizzy. There often seemed barely room to take a breath, although the vehicle was a generously-sized one. Perhaps it was just Lydia's incessant chatter that filled the space and sucked away all the air. Whatever the cause, Lizzy was always glad when they arrived at their destination.

The assembly rooms gleamed like a beacon as the carriage pulled up in front of the building in the gathering darkness. The Bennet women almost tumbled out of the vehicle, which then swiftly moved out of the way of the next carriage in line, heading to the area set aside for the carriages, horses and those who tended them.

Even though she would not be able to participate in the dancing, Lizzy's spirits rose as she and Jane followed after Mrs. Bennet and her daughters to enter the rooms filled with cheerful people, with all the noise and laughter that accompanied them. The musicians were warming up and the whole atmosphere was festive.

Both Jane and Lizzy immediately understood the glare Mrs. Bennet gave them before she headed off to find her own sister, Mrs. Phillips. It was an order and a call to action they were required to heed. Without delaying to greet or talk with anyone on the way, the two women went in search of Sir William Lucas.

He was not hard to find. Sir William generally acted as Master of Ceremonies. He took great delight in greeting people, making introductions and otherwise being socially useful. The man could usually be found somewhere near the entrance. If one could not see him, he could still be tracked by his voice, which was a loud boom that could be heard nearly half a room away even when he thought he was being quiet.

As instructed, the two sisters greeted him. They then both reminded him that their family depended on his goodwill for an introduction to Mr. Bingley as he had promised, Jane subtly and Lizzy a little more directly.

"Of course. Of course. Capital! I shall be happy to introduce him to you when his party arrives!" he said, willfully misunderstanding the intent of their request. Knowing they could not afford to anger him, Lizzy bit her tongue to avoid making an unpleasant retort and quickly turned away to hide a glare that could have rivaled Mrs. Bennet's. Fortunately, someone else addressed him just then, so Jane and Lizzy could both slip away, Lizzy heading in one direction, while Jane went the other. They had learned it was less obvious that they were sitting out the dances if they did not sit together.

"What did my father say _this_ time to put such a sour look on your face, Eliza?" a woman's voice asked, arresting Lizzy's progress with a light touch to the arm.

Lizzy stopped and turned, knowing ti was her friend and neighbor, Charlotte Lucas who had spoken. She was the only one who used that variation of Lizzy's. The tall, angular woman waited for an answer with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"It is good to see you again, Charlotte. I have missed your company," Lizzy said warmly. Her friend was about the only person she would truly regret leaving when circumstances forced her from Longbourn permanently.

"As I am glad to see you. However, you are avoiding the question. What did Father say to upset you?"

"Nothing that would signify if one did not listen to _how_ he said it and the intent behind his words. It is clear that despite the presence of Jane and myself, _both here at his direct request_, he still intends to slight Mrs. Bennet when the time comes to make the introductions he promised. He seems so smug and proud of himself about it. It infuriates me, yet I can say nothing directly to him without making things worse."

"You know he does not like seeing you or Jane slighted by your stepmother. He only wants to help you receive the attention you deserve."

"I used to believe that, but as many times as we have asked him through you to stop this campaign of his, I sincerely doubt that is his true motivation. Please, can you try once again to somehow make him see that he _**only**_ makes things more difficult for us? Each time slights her, each time he demands our presence in return for her ability to attend some event, he feeds and inflames her anger and resentment, when otherwise she would leave Jane and me in peace."

"He only wants her to treat you with the respect due to her daughters," Charlotte said placatingly.

"But we are _**not**_ her daughters," Lizzy hissed in frustration. She kept her voice low to avoid being heard by anyone but Charlotte, however much she wanted to shout out her rage. "All he does is highlight how unpopular she and her actual daughters are, and really Mary is only unpopular because Mrs. Bennet is her mother. Honestly, Charlotte, _you_ are my dearest friend, but I truly feel that _your father_ is my greatest and most implacable enemy."

"Eliza! What has gotten into you? I know you have expressed some frustration before, but you cannot seriously think of my father as your enemy. That is Mrs. Bennet." Charlotte looked utterly shocked by the idea, although Lizzy could also see she was starting to feel some discomfort, like she was asking questions to which she suddenly did not want to know the answers.

"No!" Lizzy whispered emphatically. For the first time, the whole of her annoyance poured forth. "It is _**your father **_who causes most of the problems Jane and I have _with_ Mrs. Bennet. Without his interference and insistence that no one invite her anywhere unless Jane or I are a member of the party, she would happily send us off to the Gardiners and forget we exist. That would be an ideal situation all around, and if she insisted on it, Papa would allow it. Your father's demands are the _**only**_ reason she will not allow us both to leave. Because of your father and his little games, we are forced to stay in a house where we are not welcome, or even particularly safe, and are kept from a good home with people who love us. His stunt this evening is particularly annoying because he demanded the presence of **_both_ **of us. He disrupts our lives and plans with no consideration whatsoever for the consequences we will face. When Mr. Bingley arrives, your father will take great pleasure introducing Jane to him as a most desirable partner all while doing his best to ignore Mrs. Bennet, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. And for what? To spite the woman? And yet, for the dubious pleasure of this introduction, Jane and I will face repeated recriminations and lectures over the next several days. We will be blamed for your father's bit of fun. And should Mr. Bingley ask Jane to dance and prefer her company over Lydia's, as any sensible man would do, the recriminations will go on for months. _Your father _will not have to hear them, but Jane and I will."

"You must see that he wants you to make a good match as much as he wants me to," Charlotte said weakly, too disturbed by what she was hearing to come up with any better defense.

"We will _**never**_ make a match here in Meryton," Lizzy whispered sharply. She was on the verge of completely losing her temper and struggling to keep it under good regulation. "Mrs. Bennet will not allow us to be so much as courted until all three of _her_ daughters are married. You know she has driven good men away from us before, much as your father has done with you. No. Jane and I will make our matches in London, among Uncle Gardiner's acquaintances. But we cannot do that if we keep getting pulled back here at your father's every whim."

Lizzy stopped and took a very deep breath, letting it out slowly. She repeated the process while Charlotte watched with concern and confusion.

"I am sorry, Charlotte," she finally said very softly and without the hard edge to her voice as she regained control of herself with the calming breaths. "You, alone of those here in Meryton, know how Jane and I are trying to prepare for our future. Every time one of us has to come back here, that has financial consequences as well as those to our current happiness and safety. I only _just_ managed to finish a good commission when I was ordered to return for this event, but I lost out on another one because I could not stay where I was and that could make a big difference to the future quality of my life."

"But you can still work on your lace," Charlotte whispered back.

"Only part of the time and only in secret. It also pays less than what I can do in town. And while _Jane_ is stuck here, she can only do the poorest paying work because she must always hide what she is doing. We would be so much further ahead without your father's supposedly well-intentioned interference. And I have _no power_ to counter him or make him understand. That is what frustrates me."

Charlotte seemed even more disturbed by Lizzy's calmer statements. "I had not realized before that it was such a problem for you. I truly hoped Mrs. Bennet would get the idea and treat you both better so he would stop. I must also admit that this latest demand is partly my fault. I told my father I missed your company. He was trying to please me as well by insisting on your return. I am very sorry. I promise I will try to change things, without mentioning the financial cost to you, of course. I remember my vow of secrecy. I am terribly sorry I never realized just how strongly you felt about this or what the real cost might be."

"I know you never meant me any harm, my friend. This has bothered me for years, Charlotte, but as long as I _believed_ in your father's good intentions I tried to make my objections politely. Seeing his expression just now – well, I believe he knows exactly what he is doing. And my time is running out. Papa is not well and he could pass away at any point. The greatest danger to Jane and me is if we are here when it happens. Worse yet, if Tony is here then, or arrives before we can get away, we could be in physical danger as well as the danger of poverty."

Charlotte shuddered. "I always forget about him, or try to. I suppose you cannot afford that luxury."

"Never," was Lizzy's simple reply.

Before either woman could come up with a safer topic of conversation, there was a commotion near the main door. Like many others in the room, they turned to get a look at the new arrivals.

First to enter was a slender man of medium height who had curly reddish-gold hair and a handsome face. He was smiling broadly and looked very pleased to have arrived. He just had to be Mr. Bingley.

His attitude contrasted sharply with the four people who came behind him. One of the two men was older than the rest, probably in his mid-thirties. His figure was portly and he moved as if he had already had too much punch, even though he had only just arrived. He briefly greeted Sir William before listing his way towards the card room.

The second man was tall, with wavy dark hair, an athletic build and an even more handsome face than Mr. Bingley despite the serious and aloof expression he wore. He bowed to Sir William and then stepped back as if he did not wish to be associated with even the members of his own party. Lizzy thought it likely he wanted nothing to do with anyone else in the assembly rooms either.

Once he and the older man were clear, the two women in the party stepped into view, both wearing expressions of complete disdain for their surroundings. Lizzy gasped slightly at what she saw after that first view of their faces. Both were overdressed for the event, and the taller, thinner woman in the pair was wearing a very distinctive gown.

Charlotte heard the soft gasp and turned to her friend. She looked from Lizzy to the newcomers and back again.

"I know that look, Eliza. Is that unusual gown one of yours? The embroidery is exquisite. It somehow pulls those odd colors together. The gown would be quite elegant if only..." Charlotte's words trailed off as she looked back at the woman.

"If only it were worn by someone of a different complexion and hair color," Lizzy finished for her. "With your black hair, you might be able to pull it off creditably, although it would look even better on someone with more olive skin tones."

"Instead of copper hair and pale skin that appears positively jaundiced next to that strong orange. How can she wear that gown with such pride of bearing? Has she not looked in a mirror?"

Lizzy chuckled softly. "I suspect she has no idea how poorly it suits her and that she has no sense of color at all. She simply knows she is wearing a fine and expensive creation from Madam Gaillard, for which she paid a _great_ deal of money. And yes, that is my work. _**That**_ was the commission I finished just before I had to leave yesterday. It is possible some of the lace on the other woman's gown is my work, although it is impossible to tell from this distance."

They both tore their eyes from the spectacle the thin woman made to look at the shorter, rounder and probably older of the two women. She definitely looked more elegant, despite the over-abundance of lace trim affixed to every edge of her ruffled and flounced gown. At least the colors of the underlying fabric suited her complexion, which was similar to that of the thinner woman.

Sir William started to guide the party into the crowd. Lizzy touched Charlotte's shoulder to get her friend's attention.

"Your father is about to begin his round of introductions. I think I had best make myself scarce. We can talk again later."

Charlotte nodded understandingly. Lizzy slipped away into the crowd, trying her best to stay out of Sir William's line of sight. She hoped Jane would be able to do the same.

It was tricky at times, but Lizzy managed to avoid an introduction to the Netherfield party over the course of the first four sets. She knew Sir William had hoped to find her, and she took no little pleasure in thwarting his designs. Of course, the lack of introduction did not mean Lizzy remained ignorant of the newcomers' names or stations.

She had already learned from Mrs. Bennet that Mr. Bingley was leasing the estate in preparation for purchasing one of his own. He was rumored to have an income of more than five thousand pounds a year. The gossip floating around the room confirmed that he was the amiable-looking man in the party.

The two women were his sisters, one older than him and one just a year or so younger. The older sister was married to the man who had taken himself so quickly off to the card room. The brother-in-law was the son of a minor gentleman with a small estate in the vicinity of Scarborough. While Mr. and Mrs. Hurst waited to inherit the estate from his father, they spent much of their time in Mr. Bingley's household.

The younger sister, Miss Caroline Bingley, was still unmarried. According to the gossips of Meryton, she was likely to remain so if she was not willing to take her nose out of the air and behave politely to those who were actually her social betters, even if she could afford a gown made by London's most fashionable modiste. Of course, Lizzy and Charlotte were not the last women in the room to notice the jarring contrast between the gown and the wearer's complexion, although they might have been the most kind about it.

The final man in the party was an unmarried friend of Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy was rumored to own a fine estate in Derbyshire along with an income at least double that of his friend. That alone made him appear a more handsome man than his friend, although many of the matrons complained of his pride and unwillingness to speak with anyone outside the members of his own party. The pride would, of course, be forgiven in an instant should he take an interest in any of their daughters.

After hearing all the rumors, Lizzy idly wondered if the amount of a man's income was part of the initial introduction to any new society. Did they, in the same way a small child who is asked his name proudly also announces that he is five or six years of age, offer up a number for their income which could then be bandied about the neighborhood in the very first meeting with someone in a new place? 'I am Charles Bingley and I have five thousand a year.' It was either that or people simply pulled a likely round number out of the air and that became touted as the truth, with the subject of the gossip never bothering to correct them. The information about the income, like the rest of it, appeared magically in the minds of the gossips, although Lizzy knew most of it actually was passed from servant to servant before it reached the matrons who were buzzing with the details now. Given that origin, what she heard was probably reasonably accurate.

It became apparent that Jane had not been able to hide from Sir William's relentless introductions. At the start of the fifth set, she was led to the dance floor by Mr. Bingley. Lizzy knew there would be trouble as a result, but the die was cast and there was nothing she could do to help but keep herself from being caught as well. Whatever Jane might think of the situation, or the future consequences, she was too polite to let anything disturb her pleasant and serene-looking smile.

Mr. Darcy had so far danced only one set with each of Mr. Bingley's sisters. Having completed his duty to his host in that manner, he left them to the local women who wished to 'admire' the gowns and took to stalking about the edges of the room, following a pattern similar to the one Lizzy used to avoid being seen too long in any one spot. They had passed one another a few times but he had no reason to take any particular note of her. For her part, she did her best to simply stay out of his way.

As the fifth set progressed, Lizzy had taken a seat in a relatively quiet spot from which she could watch as Jane, hopefully, enjoyed the dance. By chance, Mr. Darcy came to rest leaning against a nearby pillar. He did not appear to be paying much attention to the dance or anything else.

Mr. Bingley left Jane for a few moments during the interval between the two dances. He approached his friend and, in a voice that even Lizzy found annoyingly cheerful, began to harangue him.

"Come, Darcy! I cannot bear to see you standing about in this stupid manner. I must have you dance."

"I shall not," Mr. Darcy replied calmly.

"Oh, really, Darcy! It is only proper. This is a ball! And, there are not enough gentlemen to go around, leaving too many pretty girls without a partner."

"I can see you are dancing with a very handsome woman. You should return to her before she thinks you have deserted her on the dance floor."

"Oh, she is quite the angel! But truly, you _must_ dance as well. In understand she has a sister who is uncommonly pretty. Miss Bennet would be happy to introduce you."

"I am certain her sister is everything lovely, but _I am in no mood to dance_."

"You are _never_ in a mood to dance. All the same, it is your duty..."

Lizzy could tell Mr. Bingley's chirpy insistence was frustrating his friend. She thought it was a wonder Mr. Darcy had kept his patience so long, but clearly something was about to snap. He interrupted the other man mid-sentence.

"Bingley!_ Stop now_," he said forcefully. "You are pushing too hard and in the wrong direction. You knew perfectly well that I would have no desire to come this evening and yet you set matters up so I could hardly refuse. Well, I am here. I have danced with your sisters and _**that is enough**_. I have an abominable headache and do not wish to make it worse with the noise and bustle of the dance floor. I beg you, return to your partner and stop pestering me before I say something truly regrettable."

From her vantage point, Lizzy could see Mr. Bingley looking at the other man in utter surprise. "What do you mean, I forced you to come? I thought you _wanted_ to help me get to know my neighbors."

Mr. Darcy made a sound like a soft growl. "**_Not at a dance_** and certainly not on the day I arrived here after far too long stuck in a carriage with _your sisters_, who you also foisted off on me without my consent. The music is starting again and your partner awaits. **_Go_**!"

Looking a little like a puppy who has just been beaten for bringing his master the chewed remains of one of his best boots instead of a stick, Mr. Bingley turned and headed back to Jane. As Lizzy watched, Mr. Darcy rested his head back against the pillar with a sigh. He looked utterly tired, and she could well believe he had a raging headache.

After a moment of thought, she checked her reticule. Lizzy found what she was looking for tucked under her handkerchief. Quietly, she rose from her seat and approached Mr. Darcy.


	4. The Assembly Ball - Darcy

Of all the unpleasant evenings Darcy had ever experienced, and they were many, this one took pride of place somewhere near the top of the list. It had not started with the evening, of course. That was just a continuation of a very unpleasant day.

It actually started with Caroline Bingley. He was still not certain how she had maneuvered him into allowing her and the Hursts to ride with him to Netherfield. Bingley's cheerful acceptance of _her_ plan and unwillingness to understand Darcy's hints that it had not been his idea and was not acceptable were contributing factors. Miss Bingley relied on Darcy's politeness to get her way. Even if he had to be extremely impolite going forward, he wanted to be certain she did not manage to maneuver him into anything else – like matrimony.

Darcy liked to leave early when taking trips. That way, if there was trouble on the journey, he could handle it without being rushed. He had asked Miss Bingley to respect that, but her idea of leaving early seemed to be sometime just before dinner. It took some discourtesy, but he had finally managed to get her moving in time to arrive at Netherfield Park before dark. It was a close thing, however. He truly wished he had decided to ride ahead and leave the carriage to her. Then he would not have had to listen to her whine, complain, discuss the gown she had picked up the day before from the modiste _ad nauseam_ and otherwise gossip with her sister for the entirety of the journey.

No sooner had he exited the carriage, hoping for a stiff drink and a quiet night in his room, than he learned that Bingley had committed their entire party to attend some social gathering that very evening. When he protested, Miss Bingley offered to stay behind with him and her brother seemed likely to agree. That, of course, was also entirely unacceptable, so Darcy felt forced to quickly dress for the occasion before getting back into a carriage with Miss Bingley and her never-ending chatter.

When Darcy arrived at the assembly hall, he was in a foul mood. His ill-temper was not improved in the least by being dragged around the room and introduced left and right to anyone who chanced by. Then Sir William Lucas, fiend from the darkness that he was, tried several times to push Darcy into inviting women to dance despite repeated protests that Darcy had absolutely no interest in dancing. He knew it was rude, but he finally just had to turn and walk away. Courtesy be d**ned!

He had hoped to stay away from any more such suggestions but right in the middle of a set, Bingley had attacked him and persistently tried to cajole him into dancing as well. His friend seemed incapable of understanding the very concept that not everyone enjoyed dancing or spending time in large groups of people. If the noise and atmosphere there were not even worse, Darcy would have followed Hurst off to hide in the card room. Instead, after sending Bingley off, Darcy leaned his head back against the pillar by which he stood, closed his eyes and wished the pounding ache would somehow dissipate.

Suddenly, he felt a light touch on his arm, just before he caught the scent of a floral fragrance and heard the slight whisper of fabric moving. He opened his eyes to see a lovely young woman with thick golden-brown hair, put up in a simple but elegant style, and very expressive hazel eyes which were looking at him him with concern. When she realized she had caught his attention, she held out a small triangular folded paper packet. He stood up straight and looked at her questioningly.

"Headache powder," she said softly in a very kind voice. "Pour it into a little bit of wine and drink it down quickly. It is mostly willow bark, so it will be very bitter. It will not dull the sound of the music and dancers, but it may dull the hammering in your head."

Darcy stared at her, not certain what to think. How had she known? His confusion must have shown on his face.

"I was sitting just behind you during your conversation with Mr. Bingley. While I did not intend to eavesdrop, I could not help hearing. You truly look like your head aches terribly. I carry a couple of these in my reticule for just such a situation. Do not worry. I want nothing from you. I just thought it might help."

Darcy continued to examine her. She looked absolutely sincere when she said she did not want anything from him. That was such a rare occurrence he had no idea what to do with the thought. She simply waited with the paper packet held out to him. Still confused, he reached forward and took it from her.

"Who...who are you?" he asked tentatively. This woman had not been among the myriad of introductions earlier, he was sure of that. He would have remembered those eyes.

The young woman smiled brightly at him. "I am the sister that Mr. Bingley wanted his dance partner to introduce you to. It would not have served his purpose, however, as I am also not inclined to dance tonight. My name is Elizabeth Bennet," she finished with an elegant curtsy.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy," he replied, bowing absently and out of habit more than anything else. He looked at the packet held between his forefinger and thumb. "Mix it into wine, you say?"

"Only as much wine as you can drink in a single gulp. You _will_ want to gulp it down. As I said, it is very bitter."

"But it will help?"

"To some extent. It will help even more if you can get away from some of the noise and heat of these rooms. Do you see that potted plant next to the window in that far alcove?" she asked, gesturing with her head in the direction she wanted him to look.

"Yes, I see it," he said after a moment's examination in that direction. He turned back to look at her. She was much prettier and more interesting than any potted plant.

"There is a chair stationed just behind that plant in a spot where you get a slight cool draft from the window. It is a little quieter than standing here next to the dance floor. If you edge your way into it, no one is likely to spot you for some time. I have taken advantage of that chair more than once myself."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet," He heard more surprise than gratitude in his own voice but it accurately reflected his feelings. He bowed again, to be met with another curtsy before she turned and walked away. Enclosing the packet in his hand, he went off to get a small glass of wine.

The mixture did not immediately dissolve in the wine, another reason to put it in a partially full glass, he supposed. By gently swirling the glass, he was able to get the powder mixed until it seemed suspended throughout the wine. Following her instructions, he drank it all in a quick gulp.

Miss Bennet had not exaggerated. It was extremely bitter and almost caused him to gag. He had the servant add a little more wine to the glass and drank that down to take away some of the taste.

Darcy handed off the empty glass and then slowly began to work his way around to the chair behind the potted plant. When he got there, he was glad to see the chair was empty. After a last brief glance around to assure himself no one had noticed, he sat down. As promised, the plant seemed to protect him from some of the noise and the spot felt a little darker than the area around the dance floor. The little hint of a cool breeze wafting from behind the curtains of the nearby window felt most refreshing. He closed his eyes. Slowly, the ache in his head eased and Darcy's breathing seemed to ease as well. He took slower, fuller breaths and felt relaxed for the first time that day.

From his little oasis of calm, Darcy heard the music of the fifth set finish out and, eventually, the sixth set began. He was still not in a place he wanted to be for that evening but thanks to the kindness of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, he was not as miserable as he had been before.

The sound of Bingley's name mentioned in conversation roused him from his thoughts. His eyes popped open and through the leaves of the plant, he recognized one of the more persistent women into whose vicinity he had been dragged that evening. Something about her voice and attitude had reminded him strongly of Caroline Bingley. He knew by instinct this woman was to be avoided. Now, she and another woman had stationed themselves almost directly in front of his location and he had no way to escape unseen.

The conversation between the women continued. "...and he danced the last with Jane. Sir William introduced them, and nearly everyone else in the room, long before he came around to me. Elizabeth put Sir William up to it, I am certain. That girl does vex me so. If I could only be rid of those two, I am sure life would be much easier."

Darcy suddenly remembered the unpleasant woman had been introduced as Mrs. Bennet. Was this spiteful creature Miss Elizabeth's mother?

"Of course, it would, sister," the other woman said soothingly. "but look, Mr. Bingley is dancing with Mary now."

"Oh, Mary!" Mrs. Bennet said in frustration. "She is an obedient girl but she has never learned to present herself well. She is simply too quiet and modest. Jane's influence, I suppose, curse the girl."

"What about Mr. Darcy? He would be an excellent catch."

"Mr. Darcy? You saw yourself how he slighted my Lydia. He would not even bow to her and then, he simply turned and walked off without a word while I was suggesting he ask her for a dance."

"Ah, yes, that was most unpleasant of him. Perhaps Lydia can entice him or Mr. Bingley the next time they are in company. Although, there are four sets left..." she trailed off suggestively.

"That is true, sister. And Lydia is dancing near Mr. Bingley and Mary now. Come, there is just time to catch her in the interval and suggest she do her best to draw Mr. Bingley's attention, assuming he has not been put to sleep by a dance with Mary. I swear, that girl is just like her late father."

The two women bustled off. Darcy felt he could breathe easily again. What a relief it was to see them go.

Being the subject of plots formulated by match-hungry mothers was nothing new to Darcy, of course. However, he found the details of the overheard conversation confusing as well as disturbing. On the positive side, that last bit of nervous suspicion towards Miss Elizabeth Bennet dropped away as he acknowledged she _had_ most likely been trapped into hearing his conversation with Bingley in much the same way he had just been trapped.

The confusing part was why Mrs. Bennet had been so annoyed over Miss Jane Bennet catching Bingley's eye. If Mrs. Bennet was her mother, she should have been delighted. Perhaps she was an aunt? He thought back to the introductions. Even though he had not paid much attention at the time, he did not remember Sir William making any comments to draw a connection between the lovely young woman they had met earlier and the rather unpleasant woman who had just left.

"This is Mrs. Bennet and her three daughters, Mary, Catherine and Lydia," he remembered Sir William saying a little contemptuously. That would have been the moment to add a comment like, "you have already met her daughter (or niece?) Jane and secured a set with her," or something of that sort to Bingley. For such a voluble man as Sir William, the omission was a telling one. There was clearly no love lost between him and Mrs. Bennet, although it was equally clear he had a high opinion of Miss Jane Bennet.

Of course, if Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet were Mrs. Bennet's nieces, her attitude could be more easily understood. She might not get along with Mr. Bennet's side of the family. The woman she referred to as her sister did not seem very impressed with the young women either. There was also that strange reference to Miss Mary Bennet's _late_ father. Darcy was sure Sir William had said something about Mr. Bennet having remained home due to illness. It was all a tangle.

As the music signaled the interval, Darcy emerged from his leafy screen. He wanted to quietly warn his friend of Mrs. Bennet's intentions. He could just see her approaching a girl who must have been the youngest of the three daughters. Darcy was astounded that she truly expected any self-respecting man to be tempted by the idea of a dance, let alone a match with the brash, loud, uncouth giggling child. True, she seemed to have developed a more womanly figure than both her older sisters combined, and she did her best to flaunt the fact with flirtatious displays that would do a Covent Garden whore proud, but everything else about her manner was more likely to turn a man's stomach than tempt him. He suspected it would take a very strict school, and probably a good long time, to pound enough decorum into her that she would be acceptable in even a fishmonger's home. She would ruin herself and her family long before any man of means would consider wedding her unless he was blind drunk and standing on the muzzle end of a loaded gun.

Darcy shuddered at the thought and went to find Bingley. His friend was easygoing, to the point of being highly annoying sometimes, but if properly warned and with the right incentive, he could pull out an attitude that put his sister's to shame. He might need it with Mrs. Bennet.

Bingley was at the refreshment table with Miss Mary Bennet, sipping at a glass of punch. As her mother said, the young woman appeared modest and demure, in every way the opposite of her youngest sister and very much like his impression of Miss Jane Bennet, without the stunning beauty of the slightly older woman. If she took after her father, he had obviously been a man who behaved as a gentleman. Darcy offered her a bow that was properly respectful.

"Miss Bennet, may I draw Mr. Bingley's attention away from you for a few moments?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," she said pleasantly.

She offered Bingley a shy smile that appeared completely genuine and not at all the sort of thing her mother apparently had in mind. With another nod for Miss Mary, Darcy pulled Bingley far enough to the side that they could talk very quietly without being overheard by anyone nearby.

"She is a pleasant girl, at least to spend the length of a dance set with," Bingley said without lowering his tones. "of course, she has nowhere near the beauty and poise of her older sisters, but she is very pleasant all the same."

All thoughts of warnings fled from Darcy's mind. "Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet are her _sisters_?" Darcy whispered in surprise.

"Stepsisters," Bingley confirmed with a grin at Darcy's reaction. "Although, legally they would be considered her half-sisters. Mr. Bennet married her widowed mother about a month before Miss Mary was born. He had hopes for a male heir to satisfy the entail on his estate since her mother already had one son. His first wife had produced only daughters. Despite several attempts, the current Mrs. Bennet never provided her husband with a living son either."

Several bits of the puzzle were suddenly falling into place for Darcy but with the notes to signal the second dance of the set sounding, he suddenly remembered his mission. He whispered urgently, "Mrs. Bennet plans to have her youngest daughter throw herself at you in hopes of tricking you into a dance or possibly more."

Unaccountably, Bingley greeted his warning with a smirk. "While I thank you for your care of me, Darcy, I was already aware of the plot. Miss Mary warned me of the likelihood the minute her mother pulled Miss Lydia aside. I plan to play a little game with them, but I will be most careful not to get singed. Now, I must return to my partner as you told me during the last set." He slipped away, still wearing that maddening smirk.

Darcy stood where he was for a moment. Then, he realized he made too much of a target on his own. He decided to return to the chair behind the potted plant to think over the new information he had gained. Carefully, he worked his way back around the room, only to find the seat already occupied by a sobbing young woman clutching a thoroughly soaked handkerchief uselessly to her eyes. He knew he had been introduced to her earlier but did not remember her name. She suddenly dropped the handkerchief as she realized she had been observed. The look of fearful surprise she gave him through her tears reminded him of the great comfort he had derived from Miss Elizabeth's earlier kindness. He realized it was time to pass that kindness on.

He offered the young woman a very polite bow. Then, he silently handed her his own pristine handkerchief with what he hoped was a sympathetic look, the kind he might give his sister if she were justifiably upset about something. Without a word, he turned and left her to her solitude. As a complete stranger, he doubted he could provide any greater comfort and knew _he_ would want to be left alone if he was off crying in a corner.

As he went, he spotted Miss Elizabeth Bennet watching him from nearby. When she saw he had noticed her, she gestured with her head towards the potted plant before offering a brilliant smile and a curtsy. She knew what he had done and her approval was clear. She also seemed to be thanking him. Before he could react, she had slipped away into the crowd again. What an unusual and lovely woman!

With his quiet hiding place in use, Darcy went back to his normal pattern of slowly moving from place to place around the outskirts of the crowd. The headache may have eased, but he still had no wish to participate in the chatter or dancing. As he walked, he watched for Miss Elizabeth. From time to time he caught glimpses of her but she appeared to be avoiding him, Bingley and anyone who might possibly ask her to dance or converse. He did see her stop once to speak with a woman he remembered as being the eldest daughter of Sir William Lucas. By the time Darcy made his way over to Miss Lucas, Miss Elizabeth was gone, so he continued to move on.

Despite the way it had begun, Darcy considered that the latter half of the evening had gone as well as it possibly could while being trapped in a noisy hall with a crowd of people he did not know. It had certainly dropped to a much lower position on his list of worst-ever evenings. If only he would not have to return to Netherfield trapped in a carriage with Miss Bingley and her inevitable barrage of complaints about the event and the company it might even have dropped lower on the list.

Briefly, Darcy wondered how scandalous it would be to ride on the back with the footmen. Only the thought that his friend's sister would then spend days complaining about his discourtesy prevented him from following through with that idea, tempting as it was to consider.


	5. Working in Secret

_AN: Bonus chapter tonight to celebrate having completed one of the more difficult later chapters. Whee! (giving myself a pat on the back)._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

* * *

When she had first seen Mr. Darcy enter the room, Lizzy had thought it likely he considered himself as much above the company as Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst clearly did. She had to revise that opinion after overhearing the conversation between him and Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy might not be an overly sociable man, but much of his attitude could be explained by the headache and the situation.

She suspected he was not comfortable in crowds, and who could blame him? If the rumors of his wealth were even half true, that was a large and very obvious target painted on his forehead. The kind of attention she and Jane would receive if the full extent of their dowries was known paled in comparison to the plots and schemes he must constantly be subjected to when he was out in society.

After seeing his silent courtesy to Abigail Long, she had to revise her estimate of him yet again. Bill Lucas and Tom Boxwood had taunted the poor girl cruelly over her failure to gain a single dance partner during this assembly or the one prior. Their observations may have been true, but there was no need to point it out or be so very unpleasant about it. If she were a man, Lizzy would have thrashed them both. Of course, Mr. Darcy would have made Abby even more uncomfortable if he had tried to find out what was wrong. Instead, his silent offer of the handkerchief and immediate departure was exactly the kindest move he could have made once Abby knew he had seen her in such a state.

Lizzy found herself feeling rather sorry she could not afford the pleasure of talking with him any more that evening now that he was feeling better. Mrs. Bennet was going to be furious about Sir William's dilatory introduction and Jane's dance with Mr. Bingley as it was. Lizzy had heard her talking a few times in passing, and none of what she had to say was good. If, after refusing to dance with Lydia, Mr. Darcy were seen deep in conversation with Lizzy, there might be murder afoot.

Perhaps one day Lizzy might meet him at an event in London. He was too far above her touch as a potential match, of course. However, assuming Mrs. Bennet did not do anything too outrageous during the course of his visit, he might be willing to talk with Lizzy for a while and she could see if he continued to be as pleasant a man as he seemed. For now, though, she needed to stay well away from him.

As she moved around the room trying to avoid Mrs. Bennet, Sir William, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, Lizzy kept an eye on the dance floor. She had seen Lydia attempting to flirt with Mr. Bingley during the second dance of his set with Mary. It was clear he was fully aware of her intent, and was toying with her. From the looks he exchanged with his dance partner, it was also clear Mary was in on whatever he meant to do. That was interesting, although not entirely unexpected. Mary had hidden depths. Lizzy was glad Mr. Bingley had asked her to dance, as her chances to do so had become more rare since Kitty and Lydia came out.

The remainder of the assembly passed without incident. Mr. Bingley danced each of the remaining sets, but none of them with Lydia. Lizzy heard he had been looking for Jane between sets, but her sister managed to avoid giving him the opportunity to ask for another dance. Mr. Bingley's dance with Mary reminded some of the local men that she was a safe and undemanding partner. She had invitations to dance two more sets before the end. For an event in Meryton, Lizzy considered it quite a success.

The carriage ride home was less so. They had barely gotten on the road headed for home when Mrs. Bennet began to complain.

"Elizabeth, I thought I was very clear that you were to use your influence with Sir William to provide us with an early introduction to Mr. Bingley and his party."

"He may profess to like me, Mrs. Bennet, but I have absolutely **_no_ **influence over Sir William. If I did, he would have made you the first stop on his round of introductions." Elizabeth tried to speak evenly, but some of her own frustration with the Master of Ceremonies must have come out in her tone.

"None of your impertinence with me, Missy. I know your disobedient ways." She turned to Jane. "Yours as well, Jane. How dare you dance with Mr. Bingley instead of finding a way to get him to ask Lydia?"

"I assure you, I tried, Mrs. Bennet," Jane said very quietly. "He and Sir William cornered me in such a way as to prevent me from courteously refusing the dance. I assumed you would not want me to insult Mr. Bingley and turn him against the family, so I had to dance."

"Mr. Bingley did not _want_ to dance with Lydia, Mama," Mary said. "He told me he preferred dancing with young women who knew how to behave with propriety."

"Do not you start as well," Mrs. Bennet snapped. "No man will marry a meek little church-mouse like you when there is someone with Lydia's charms about."

Lizzy only just managed to hold in her derisive snort and she was glad it was dark enough in the carriage that her expression could not be seen. She tried to think of the ornamental pond covered in ice, as Jane said she did to help keep her expression serene, but the technique had never really worked for Lizzy. Her thoughts tended to jump around like frogs in the same pond during the summer. Sometimes the surface of the water stayed calm and smooth but then a frog landed with a splash and expanding rings of disturbance. The thought of Lydia charming any respectable and reasonably sober man into marriage was definitely one of those frogs – a big one.

The scoldings continued for the remainder of the short trip back to Longbourn. Even Lydia came in for a share for not managing to secure a dance with Mr. Bingley. She annoyed her mother even more by laughing the scolding off before passing on the gossip that the militia unit that was settling into town the following week had several officers who had come from good families, making them proper marriage material. She giggled with Kitty over how much fun it would be to marry an officer and go to dances and parties with him wearing his fancy red coat. Lizzy knew there was little point telling them that most of those officers would be younger sons who could not afford a poor wife.

It was not until they were finally settled into their own room behind a locked door that Lizzy and Jane were able to finally speak freely about the evening. As they helped each other out of their gowns, Lizzy asked, "How was your dance with Mr. Bingley?"

"Pleasant enough. He is certainly a very amiable gentleman, although there were moments when he reminded me of an excitable spaniel puppy."

"I thought as much of him when he left during your dance to try to persuade Mr. Darcy to allow you to introduce him to me for the purpose of asking _me_ for a dance."

"When he returned, he said Mr. Darcy became quite upset about something."

"Justifiably, I think. Mr. Bingley was worrying away at his friend like the puppy had gotten hold of a nice slipper to chew on and had no intention of letting go. I am surprised Mr. Darcy remained polite as long as he did. The poor man had a terrible headache and wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep."

"I wonder why he came, then?"

"It sounded like Mr. Bingley somehow tricked him into it. I suspect Mr. Bingley may not always be as amiable as he seemed during your dance. Did you notice the great pleasure he took in teasing Lydia after Mrs. Bennet set her to flirt with him?"

"I thought he was just politely rebuffing her improper advances," Jane said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Oh, no! He was definitely teasing her... and enjoying the process. I think Mary may have let him know what Lydia and Mrs. Bennet were up to. She seemed to be enjoying his responses to Lydia as well."

"I am so very glad he asked Mary to dance. _That_ was kind and amiable, anyway."

"Yes, it was. And even more so because she was able to dance two more sets afterwards, which you know would probably not have happened otherwise. I think _you_ are going to be hard pressed to avoid Mr. Bingley at future events, however. I heard he was hoping for a second dance with you this evening. He said something about you being a _lovely angel_."

They both giggled softly. This was not the first time either had heard Jane described in that way by some man temporarily infatuated by her good looks.

"Well, fortunately the next event is a soiree at the Lucas home next Monday. No dancing, and I can probably manage to avoid him in a group as large Lady Lucas' usual invitation list."

"Has Mrs. Bennet already received an invitation?" Lizzy asked with concern.

"Yes, it was conditional on your arrival from town, but it _was_ an invitation."

"Good. I am not thrilled about going to Lucas Lodge, but you know she would blame _us_ if the invitation had not come. I was so frustrated by Sir William's attitude at the start of the evening that I finally told Charlotte straight out how her father's little games disrupt our lives. She said she may have been to blame this time because she told her father she missed my company, but I think he made the latest demand just because he could."

"Lizzy! You are too suspicious."

"And you are not suspicious enough," Lizzy replied with a soft laugh. It was an old joke between them. "No, Jane. I have stopped giving him the benefit of the doubt. You can see it in his eyes. He knows _exactly_ what he is doing and the trouble he causes. Because he is so well-liked and is a leader in the neighborhood, he has power and he enjoys using it. He tells people he is acting for our benefit and they believe it, even though all their censure only makes Mrs. Bennet dislike us more. And now, he knows she is desperate, so he turns the screws a little tighter every time. You watch him at Lucas Lodge – from the moment we arrive he will be doing what he can to humiliate her and others will follow his lead. He will also keep trying to push _us_ into doing things we do not wish to, just as he pushed you to dance with Mr. Bingley tonight."

"He did seem to gloat over that," Jane admitted.

Lizzy nodded. "Well, there is little we can do about it and we need to get up early if we want to get any of our special work done. I think we should turn in now."

They did rise early, making use of one of their saved candle ends to light the room after, as usual, hanging their thickest blanket from clips along the top of the door frame and slightly beyond each side. They had to prevent the light from showing through any cracks into the hall and giving away their activity should anyone be up earlier than usual.

Jane liked to do the long seams of the shifts in the quiet of the early morning. They were harder to hide under the guise of mending. Taking one of the bundles and her small stash of tools from her trunk, she sat back on the bed with a blanket pulled over her legs for warmth and began the process of pinning the side seams of the newest shift in preparation for the sewing.

While Jane got her work out, Lizzy lifted a corner floor board and pulled a metal box from the cavity the board covered. From it she took out a wooden frame that held a lace-making pillow formed by a round cushion about six inches in diameter and fourteen inches long. It was set to rotate in the frame like a wheel, with a wooden cog on the side and a spike to stop the rotation and hold it in place while she worked. The rotation gave her a good surface on which to work continuously without the constant need to reposition the setup as she would need to do on a flat pillow. A strip of lace in progress was already pinned onto the cushion and about four feet of the three-inch wide ribbon already completed was wound on a reel attached to the back of the frame. Lizzy carried the frame to the bed, and settled in next to Jane, covering her legs as well before setting the frame on her lap. She sorted out the bobbins hanging from the sets of threads pinned into place, and then set to work on her familiar pattern.

The two worked in companionable silence, trying to get as much done as possible in the time they had. Their diligence allowed them both to make good progress before the sounds of the household waking up put an end to their working time. Lizzy packed away her lace work, replacing the box under the floor board. Jane set aside the portion of the shift she would be able to work on in the sitting room and locked everything else back in the trunk. Together, they took down the blanket, used it to make the bed, and then set about getting dressed and ready for the day.

The day was like most days at Longbourn without an event to prepare for. After breaking their fast, the six women took care of any tasks appropriate to their station that needed doing around the house. Jane and Lizzy both looked in on their father briefly. He was, as usual, deep in a book, so he waved them off telling them he was well enough to survive another day.

As the day progressed, Jane, Lizzy and Mary went together to make a tenant visit. These were always done by at least two of the women together, since they traveled on foot without the protection of a servant. The visits alternated among all the tenants, with intervals between each visit. While they were out, Mrs. Bennet would either work on her household accounts or take the carriage and go visit with those women in the village who would still receive her. Kitty and Lydia either went with her or stayed at home to laze about, look at fashion magazines or remake their bonnets yet again.

During their walk, Jane and Lizzy discussed the assembly with Mary. In particular, they asked her opinion of Mr. Bingley and the dance they had shared.

"Honestly, that was one of the most amusing assemblies I have ever attended, at least once my dance with Mr. Bingley started. Even if Mama did not constantly lecture, I know how important it is to marry as soon as possible. For once, though, it was nice to simply share a dance with a man who was completely out of my touch. I mean, even though he spent most of the first dance asking about Jane, that is just normal. He is unlikely to _marry_ any of us because we have so little to bring to the marriage. So I was able to enjoy his company rather than worrying about impressing him."

"And, what did you think?" Lizzy asked.

"I thought he was good company. He treated me politely. Do you know how few of the local men bother? I even heard him tell Mr. Darcy that I was _pleasant company, at least for the length of a dance_. I consider that a high compliment. And watching him tease Lydia was a positive joy." An unaccustomed grin lit her face.

"Well, he showed good taste, considering you to be pleasant company," Jane said.

"Setting aside the matter of how likely it is, if he were to ask for your hand, would you accept?" Lizzy asked teasingly.

Mary snorted slightly and looked at Lizzy as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "You have been away in London a little too long," she said."I would marry _any_ man who could give me a roof over my head and was unlikely to beat me...and even the latter is negotiable." She sobered slightly and continued, "All matters of finance and likelihood aside, I would, at the very least, welcome a courtship to learn more about him. Do not tease me about falling in love just yet, though. Just because I think he is an amiable man does not mean my heart is engaged or likely to become so."

"We know that very well, Mary," Jane said. "We three are too smart to declare ourselves violently in love with any man we have just met, unlike Kitty or Lydia."

"What about you, Jane?" Mary asked. "You danced with him as well. What did you think of him?"

"Like you, I think he is an amiable man." Jane said.

"Jane and I already discussed how he is sometimes like an overactive spaniel puppy," Lizzy put in.

"That was it!" Mary said triumphantly. "That was what his teasing of Lydia reminded me of. A puppy with a new toy." All three women laughed.

"I wonder if he will keep teasing her during the gathering at Lucas Lodge?" Lizzy asked.

"Mama will keep thrusting Lydia at him, so I suspect he will have to," Mary said. "I think I look forward to it."

They all laughed again.

Once they returned from the tenant visit, all three women had some time to themselves before they would have to gather in the sitting room before dinner as Mrs. Bennet insisted they do. As usual, Mary went to practice on the pianoforte in the formal drawing room, which was also considered the music room. Jane went off to do some "mending" and Lizzy announced she was taking a walk.

In actuality, she _was_ going for a walk, but not very far, certainly not as far as everyone thought she walked. The path from Longbourn heading in the direction of Netherfield passed a large stand of trees. The undergrowth was very thick on the Longbourn side, but much less so on the other side, where the composition of the trees changed from walnut and hazel to a section where several large spruce trees grew. Lizzy left the path and picked her way through to one whose upper reaches were well-screened from observation by anyone on the path. Going around to the back side of it, she unlatched a hinged panel of bark that matched the natural bark of the tree, flipping it open to reveal a length of cord held in a figure-eight on short wooden pins attached to the tree. The cord disappeared under another bark covering affixed over the trunk to hide it. She carefully released the cord, and as she did, a rope and stave ladder lowered from above her.

Lizzy climbed the roughly fifteen feet of ladder, ascending in what was almost a tunnel opening among the branches that began about ten feet up, because she regularly cleared any new growth along the way that might interfere with her short ascent. At the top of the ladder, she stepped off onto a wide branch. Traveling in another cleared tunnel-like area, she worked her way around the large branches that grew in a complete spiral just like a staircase heading higher up into the tree. On a set of closely spaced branches right near the trunk she had built a tiny room when she was young and had more freedom to do the work. It had lasted, with minor repairs and a few updates, for nearly a decade. She regularly cleared a few branches above it of enough new growth that plenty of light slipped in despite the thickness of the branches that hid her hut from casual view. Over time, she had added a row of tiny, glassed in windows along the upper wall facing the opening to allow as much light as possible inside.

As a child, she had built the hut as an escape from Mrs. Bennet. Once she started working on projects to sell, she adapted the tiny space to give her a relatively safe place to do so. Too many near misses when she tried to work in her room during the day had convinced her that this was the best place to work during daylight hours until the weather became too cold. At that point she would transfer her tools to a tiny, hidden room in Longbourn's attics, although it was harder to come up with a good excuse to explain her disappearances there than when she took a "walk" across the estate.

When she opened the door, the only furniture that fit in the room was a bench seat that nearly filled it. Concealed under the hinged wooden seat of the bench was a metal box just like the one she kept under the floor boards in her bedroom. It also contained a lace-making pillow in a frame and work already in progress. The metal served to keep out bugs and small animals that might find her working materials tasty or good bedding.

She closed the door to keep in whatever warmth the room had. The space was cramped enough that her own breathing served to warm it on cooler days. Settling on her bench seat, Lizzy continued work on the length of lace in progress, checking her small pendant watch regularly to ensure she did not overstay her time.

When she had to leave, Lizzy placed everything back carefully in the metal box, placed it inside the bench, and backed out of the hut, closing and latching the door behind her. Long practice meant it was only a few minutes before she was back down the "stair" and ladder. Reopening the hinged hatch, she pulled the cord, rewinding it as she did, and the ladder was soon hidden among the branches again to await her next visit.

Picking her way back among the trees, she reached the path for a quick return to Longbourn. The rest of the afternoon would be spent tackling the real mending projects in Jane's basket so her sister could continue work on the sewing projects that would add to their safety fund.


	6. At Lucas Lodge

The soiree at the home of Sir William and Lady Lucas was a fairly typical gathering of its type, although fraught with undercurrents Darcy was still attempting to fully understand. Even as he did his best to draw no unwanted attention, he kept his eyes open and carefully watched events unfold.

All the waters appeared to swirl around the obvious reef that was Mrs. Bennet and the more hidden rocks that were Sir William and his wife. The Bennets arrived just after the party from Netherfield and Darcy found his first clues to the situation as he watched their entrance.

Mrs. Bennet looked almost defiant as she entered the house, herding the three younger daughters along briskly while ignoring Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. Those two women followed behind her with an obvious sense of reluctance. Darcy wondered why they took no pleasure in a gathering with their nearest neighbors.

Part of his question was answered as he watched the families at the receiving line. Sir William and Lady Lucas offered Mrs. Bennet and the younger three women a greeting so brief it was insulting. The insult was made even more obvious when they followed with loud and enthusiastic greetings for Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. Darcy could see the discomfort this caused those ladies and the glare that Mrs. Bennet turned on both of them. More disturbing was the look of triumph that briefly appeared on Sir William's face as the entire party moved inside.

Miss Lucas and Miss Maria were more courteous to Mrs. Bennet and more friendly in their greetings to Miss Mary and Miss Catherine, at least. Their brother behaved just like his father except that he did not even bother to hide his smirk while he deliberately ignored Mrs. Bennet and offered an extravagant bow to the older Bennet daughters. Darcy did not like Mrs. Bennet, but after watching that display, he felt pity for her and a strong sense of disgust at the way their hosts had deliberately humiliated her as the price of admission to their party.

He excluded Miss Lucas and her younger sister, Miss Maria, from his censure when they greeted Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth with genuine pleasure but no fawning or fanfare at all. Those women were not playing a game, they were greeting friends. In return, the Bennet sisters responded with equal pleasure and friendliness.

As more people arrived, Darcy noticed that the other local guests behaved similarly to Sir William when faced with the various members of the Bennet family, although without the deliberate cruelty Darcy had seen in their host. Most were reluctant to even greet Mrs. Bennet. Those that did were both distant and brief. Miss Lydia was ignored as much as it was possible to ignore someone so brash and loud. She greeted everyone enthusiastically, whether they responded or not, smiling and giggling as she did. From her manner, she seemed not to have the least idea that everyone looked on her like something smelly they had just unexpectedly stepped in.

Miss Mary and Miss Catherine were greeted with more courtesy and less disdain in general. The older guests still kept their distance, but some of the young women were willing to speak with them and seemed on friendly terms. As he had noted at the assembly, Miss Mary behaved with modesty. Her behavior was appropriate for a gentlewoman of her status. Miss Catherine was a little louder and had a tendency to giggle. Even then, she was not nearly as poorly behaved as Miss Lydia and could probably be taught proper behavior if someone would just take her in hand and give her the encouragement.

It was the two oldest sisters who were truly appreciated by the company. Their presence brought smiles to people's eyes as well as their lips as they were welcomed to any conversation they cared to join. Following the example of Sir William and Lady Lucas, though, a few of the guests chose to make their greetings in a way intended to contrast with their lack of acknowledgment for Mrs. Bennet. The message was clear; people only tolerated the older woman's presence so they could have the company of Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. As he watched, Darcy realized he had often seen members of the Ton react the same way towards Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst when Bingley's company was what they truly desired.

What interested him was how, as quickly as they could politely do so, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth used the growing crowd to hide from those who were most overtly friendly to them, their hosts in particular. When the militia officers arrived from their new encampment near the village a little later, the young women courteously accepted introductions to the men before slipping away into the crowd again. However, he also noticed how they very carefully avoided being where Sir William could do the office. Their behavior appeared to frustrate their host, who had noticed it as well. Darcy already had experience with how very much Sir William enjoyed making introductions, so it must have been done to annoy him.

As more people arrived, the guests dispersed around the public rooms to talk in small clumps while they enjoyed the punch. It seemed the only company Mrs. Bennet could keep for any length of time was that of her sister, Mrs. Phillips. They stood in one corner of the room, heads together, obviously complaining about the people around them. Darcy noticed Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, in almost a mirror image of the other two, making rude comments about the company in their own solitary corner. The similarities between the two sets of women were striking. He might have to point them out to Bingley later.

After the Bennets arrived, his friend had his hands full. Miss Lydia flirted boldly with Bingley at first, doing her best to prevent him from enjoying a quiet conversation with any of his new neighbors as she demanded his attention. As he had done at the assembly, he alternated between responding with mildly cutting or extremely dismissive comments and simply pretending to ignore the girl. The interactions provided much amusement to those around him. Darcy was extremely glad _he_ was not Miss Lydia's target. His temper could not have stood such a strain.

Eventually, the brash girl was distracted by the bright red uniforms of the officers. She wandered off to boldly flirt with them instead, receiving much more encouragement from her new targets. She still tried to draw Bingley's attention any time he was near but he had ceased to be her main interest.

As the little groups formed and reformed around the room, Miss Mary and Miss Catherine conversed with Miss Maria and a few other young women of roughly the same age. He could see Miss Catherine's gaze was repeatedly drawn towards the officers, something like a moth towards a flame. She looked like she wished to go over and flirt as outrageously as her younger sister but did not have the reckless self-confidence to do so. To her credit, she remained safely in the company of Miss Mary and Miss Maria no matter how often her eyes wandered.

Of most interest to Darcy was the way Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth slipped around the rooms using the same pattern of movement he frequently employed, although they were more social about it. Moving individually, each would appear for a time on the edge of a conversation. The young woman would listen for a while, might say a few words and then would drift away to another group, keeping a low profile as much as possible. Both of them pointedly avoided coming anywhere near Mrs. Bennet or Sir William. Darcy was surprised and saddened when it became clear they were also avoiding Bingley and himself, just as they had at the Assembly.

Miss Elizabeth's game of cat and mouse ended abruptly when Lady Lucas opened the pianoforte. Sir William smirked as he loudly requested Miss Elizabeth favor them all with a selection. The young woman could not politely decline what was essentially a command from her hosts. She stepped forward with a courteous smile, although Darcy's careful observation of her expressions enabled him to see the brief look of annoyance she directed at Sir William.

As she took a seat on the bench, Darcy moved to a spot where he could listen with ease while watching the face of the performer. Miss Elizabeth's reluctance to play was not due to a lack of skill. She did not have the technical excellence of Darcy's own sister, who practiced under the direction of a talented music master. All the same, she played competently and with an expressiveness that covered any technical flaws while making the playing sound more skilled than it was. More importantly, she chose a piece that suited and complimented her level of skill. Darcy had heard too many young women attempt to impress with selections that were far beyond their capacity and offered up less than impressive results.

That was certainly the case for Miss Mary, who took her sister's place at the instrument when Miss Elizabeth stood up, also encouraged by Sir William. She began a complex work that was unsuited to both the occasion and her stiff and abrupt style of play. It was actually a relief when Miss Lydia rushed up.

"Enough of this boring music. Play something we can dance to, Mary!" she demanded loudly.

Sir William latched onto the idea at once. He motioned to the servants to move the furniture and roll up the carpet on one side of the room while he asked Miss Mary if she would comply with Miss Lydia's request as a favor to him. Others in the room added their voices to request dance music. With a sigh, the young woman agreed.

Miss Lydia bounced over to a group of the men in red coats and dragged one of the junior officers onto the newly-cleared dance floor, snagging another to partner Miss Catherine on the way. A couple of the other officers claimed partners among the available young women, although not with Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth. Miss Mary launched into a popular dance tune, which she played with far more skill than her previous selection.

Darcy shifted positions again, moving to where he could watch Miss Elizabeth converse quietly with Miss Lucas. He stayed far enough back that she would not feel the need to move in order to avoid him. As he stood and watched the play of expressions on her face, Sir William surprised him by approaching with a comment about what a perfect amusement dancing was for young people.

"It is the mark of every polished society," the man pompously declared.

Darcy swallowed a retort that every savage could dance. Not wanting to enter into a debate with the man, he merely commented politely, "Quite so."

With that brief comment, Darcy turned his attention to the impromptu dance floor. Miss Lydia was _proving_ that any savage could dance as her behavior became more and more wild. Her flirting had also become completely uninhibited and everyone nearby, aside from the amused soldiers, was watching with disgust. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miss Elizabeth looking at her youngest sister with alarm. She excused herself from Miss Lucas before heading towards the dance floor, likely to shake some sense into Miss Lydia. Still at Darcy's side, Sir William was commenting on something or other he had seen at a dance while attending the court at St. James. When Miss Elizabeth, intent on her sister's display of poor behavior, passed too closely to the men, Sir William stopped her abruptly with a hand to her arm.

"Mr. Darcy, may I suggest _this_ young lady as a most lovely and desirable dance partner," Sir William said, with a peculiar gleam of triumph in his eyes.

It took Miss Elizabeth a second to make sense of the comment. She glared at Sir William briefly before saying, "Please do not suppose I came this way to beg for a partner. I am not inclined to dance."

"Oh, but Miss Elizabeth, you cannot deny Mr. Darcy the chance to enjoy a turn," Sir William insisted.

Darcy hoped he might relieve the situation by making the actual invitation. "It would be my great pleasure if you would do me the honor of a dance," he said. He realized that was the wrong response when her eyes flicked towards the corner where Mrs. Bennet stood.

Meanwhile, Sir William was trying to cajole her to respond in a manner that reminded him of Bingley at the assembly. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth. Now that he has made the offer, you certainly cannot refuse. You must accept and give this kind man the pleasure of your company for a set."

She glared at Sir William again before offering Darcy a deep curtsy and responding with what sounded like genuine regret, "I am truly sorry I cannot accept your kind offer, Mr. Darcy."

Sir William started to protest yet again, obviously determined she would dance, but Darcy cut him off. He replied, "I understand, Miss Elizabeth, and honor your response. While I will continue to hope for the pleasure of a dance with you at another time, I will not press you now."

She looked at him with gratitude before turning another icy look on Sir William. Then, she quickly walked away, continuing on her errand to convince Miss Lydia to calm herself somewhat.

"I am surprised at her discourtesy," Sir William said with a huff. "She is normally not so impolite."

"_She_ was not the one being discourteous, Sir William," Darcy said stiffly. "In fact, her response was _exceptionally_ polite in the circumstances. You, on the other hand, stopped her rather rudely and then tried to use the conventions of polite behavior to force her into a dance for which you knew in advance she was disinclined. Not content with her first refusal, you persisted, using me as an agent and excuse to further your own ends, while knowing full well you were increasing her discomfort in a most ungentlemanly fashion. I have watched you behave similarly more than once this evening. Your behavior bears all the hallmarks of a bully, sir. The only thing more distasteful than a bully is a man who enjoys bullying women. After this display, I believe the evening has completely lost whatever charm it may have had and will now excuse myself."

With a bow so shallow it was clearly an insult, Darcy turned away from his host. As he did, he noticed Miss Lucas was staring at her father with a mixture of the same disgust Darcy had expressed for the man combined with distress that brought tears to her eyes. He assumed she was concerned for her friend. Catching her gaze, Darcy offered her a polite bow before turning away entirely.

Next to the dancers, he could see that Miss Elizabeth was having no luck with her quiet admonishments to Miss Lydia. Miss Bennet came over to join her in softly requesting the foolish chit to behave properly. Their requests only seemed to push the girl to greater foolishness. Darcy smiled to himself. He knew Mrs. Bennet already considered him a disagreeable man. He might as well make the most of it and perhaps provide a small service to Miss Elizabeth as he did so.

Walking directly over to the corner where Mrs. Bennet stood with her sister, he came to a stop in front of them. "Mrs. Bennet," he said quietly. "I have seen how your neighbors treat you with what may be entirely undeserved contempt. However, the unpleasant way they have greeted you with today will be nothing to the shame they heap upon your head if you do not curb the senseless hoyden that is your youngest daughter. Her completely immodest behavior calls the respectability of your_ entire family_ into question. If she has not already, she _**will**_ bring shame and ruin on your family and make it certain that _no man_ will marry her or _any_ of her sisters. The child should not even be out of the nursery, let alone out in company such as this. I offer this as a warning for you, without any ill will. If Miss Lydia continues as she is, those officers or their fellows **_will_ **take advantage and the **_only_ **place left for her will be a street corner or a brothel."

Without waiting for a response, he walked away from the two shocked women. It was time to get Bingley to gather the rest of their party so they could leave.


	7. Leaving Lucas Lodge Behind

_AN: OK, another bonus chapter, since I have written two already today of the ones I'm doing ahead (18 and 19) and hope to get a third done if all goes well. Back to singles tomorrow, though. I don't want to run out of chapters while I am still writing and end up with a day without a post (horrors!)...  
_

_ Enjoy!_

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

From her place across the room, Lizzy had no idea what Mr. Darcy had said to Mrs. Bennet but it certainly was effective. She and Mrs. Phillips stood gaping, mouths wide open for a few minutes, during which time Mr. Darcy walked away, collecting Mr. Bingley and the rest of their party as he went. Suddenly, Mrs. Bennet closed her mouth and rushed over to where Lizzy and Jane were still trying to calm Lydia without being too obvious about it and having no success at all. She took Lydia by the ear and dragged her from the dance floor, silencing her protests with a few sharp words.

The dancing came to a quick stop as Mrs. Bennet called to Kitty and Mary to follow her immediately. Mary stopped playing and scrambled up off the bench. Lizzy and Jane fell into line behind the others. Without bothering to take her leave of their hosts, Mrs. Bennet pulled her protesting daughter to the entry where she requested a servant to call for their carriage.

The sound of loud talking filled the rooms behind them. Suddenly, music could be heard again. Someone must have quickly taken Mary's place at the pianoforte to calm the situation. Lizzy suspected Charlotte.

As the servant left to complete her request, Mrs. Bennet hissed at Lydia, whose ear she still held,"I told you to flirt with _Mr. Bingley_, not to throw yourself at every man in a red coat. Have you no sense at all, Lydia Bennet?"

Lizzy and Jane did their best not to look at each other. They had often asked the same question, and hearing it from Mrs. Bennet was too funny to keep a straight face if they caught sight of each other's expressions. Mary clearly choked on a laugh as well. Only Kitty simply looked confused. Lydia was furious at having lost out on her fun.

She replied loudly, "I _**did**_ flirt with Mr. Bingley. He just laughed at me. The soldiers are far more jolly. I want to marry one of _them_."

Still keeping her own voice low and giving her daughter's ear a shake that caused her to cry out, Mrs. Bennet insisted, "That would be _fine_ if we could be certain any of them _would_ marry you. After the outrageous display you were making of yourself, that may no longer be possible. There is a difference between flirting and behaving like a loose woman. You crossed that line and left it far behind you. We will be lucky if our reputations are not ruined already. You have **_no idea_** what that could do to us. Mr. Bennet is ill. If none of you are married when he dies, we will have no security and will be thrown into the hedgerows the minute Mr. Collins arrives to take his inheritance. How could you do that to us, you _stupid, stupid_ child?"

With the whine of a small child about to throw a tantrum, Lydia pulled away from her mother and complained, "But you _**said**_ men like a good display of your assets to entice them to marriage, along with being lively and bright, not all prim and boring like Jane and Mary."

"It is all a matter of degree, child, something you clearly do not understand," Mrs. Bennet hissed. "Be silent for the moment."

The servant approached with their wraps and word that their carriage was just coming around. Mrs. Bennet took her wrap and quickly put it on, hurrying the others along as well. Lydia looked like she was going to continue the argument there and then, but found herself on the receiving end of the kind of glare Mrs. Bennet usually reserved for Lizzy. Showing that she did have a _small_ amount of sense, at least a sense of self-preservation, the girl kept her mouth shut, but all her movements had the abrupt, jerky look of a person about to throw a fit.

Mrs. Bennet and Lydia stepped out the front door just as the Netherfield party came into the entry behind them. Mrs. Bennet looked at Mr. Darcy with fear clear in her expression and then quickly shooed her daughters outside without allowing for a single word to pass between the two parties.

Lizzy looked back just as she went through the door at the tail end of their group. Mr. Darcy was watching her. He nodded gravely when their eyes met, although with a hint of a smile on his face. She offered him a quick smile in return before she turned and followed the others to their carriage.

Once they were all inside the carriage with the door closed, Lydia started the argument back up. "I was **_only_ **doing what you have told me all along, Mama. Flirt, laugh and be lively. The officers certainly appreciated it." Lydia pouted and kicked her heels back into the wood behind her with a thunking sound.

"As I said a moment ago, it is a matter of _degree_," Mrs. Bennet countered angrily. "A low cut gown draws the eye without revealing so much they do not need the marriage bed to gain the rest. You have pulled your gown so low you are practically falling out of it, all while dancing around like a hottentot instead of a young woman of quality. Your behavior was absolutely **_wild_**, not lively. I had trusted you to know the difference and was busy talking with my sister. _Mr. Darcy_, of all people, was the only one willing to point out to me how far your behavior had deteriorated! You have _no_ more chance with Mr. Bingley after his friend's assessment that the only place you would be fit for if I did not stop you then and there was a _street corner_! **Do you know how humiliating that was?**" She finished with a shout, causing Lydia to cringe, although what Lizzy could see of the girl's expression was still defiant.

"What does boring old Mr. Darcy know?" Lydia whispered truculently.

"Enough! He is Mr. Bingley's friend and clearly is influencing and guiding him on how to be a gentleman of property. If Mr. Darcy disapproves of you, then there is no chance his friend can be pushed into a match. He considered you as good as ruined this evening and if _you_ are ruined, none of your sisters will have a chance at a marriage and neither will I!"

Lizzy was not surprised Mrs. Bennet had thought ahead to her second time as a widow and the possibility for another husband, although she did suddenly realize for the first time how much of a relief Mr. Bennet's proposal of marriage must have been all those years ago. Mr. Jamison had left very little, and all of that was in trust for his son. Tony had gambled most of it away within a week after he reached his majority. While she had her jointure, all Mrs. Bennet could access of it was the interest, and it would still be all she had to live and support three daughters on now. It was no wonder that she was frightened and desperate.

"You? Remarry? But you are so _old_, Mama!" Lydia said with a laugh.

Mrs. Bennet was not at all amused by the reaction. "I may not be a young woman anymore, or able to bear children, but I would make a perfectly acceptable wife for an older gentleman so long as he is not from around here, where everyone seems to be controlled by the opinions of Sir William Lucas. You have _no idea_ what poverty looks and feels like. I have stared it in the face before and I am determined that it will _**not**_ happen to me again."

That finally silenced Lydia, although they could all tell she was not convinced that she had done anything wrong or that her behavior might have any price attached to it. Mrs. Bennet's vehemence made Lizzy wonder if all the purported overspending and shortfalls in the household accounts that her father had complained about in recent years had been the older woman setting aside a jointure that her husband was not otherwise willing to make. Taken in dribs and drabs, those funds could have added up significantly over eighteen years of marriage, so long as she had been able to keep Tony unaware of them. Unlike the thefts by Tony, in Mrs. Bennet's case Lizzy did not consider it stealing, knowing that her father's indolence and unwillingness to plan for his family's future made it necessary for his wife to find a way to support herself in the future. In a way it was similar to how she and Jane had saved every penny of their allowance that they could to add to their fund.

After a few minutes of silence, Mrs. Bennet spoke again. "I shall have to see if one or more of the officers can be quickly brought up to scratch. Perhaps one for Kitty if not one for Lydia."

"Why should she get an officer and not me?" Lydia whined.

Mrs. Bennet looked sharply at her youngest again. "_If_ I can get one for you, I will. But you may have already put paid to any chance you might have had with them. And if we receive any more invitations after today's debacle, _you_ will not be attending. People must see that I am willing to discipline you. That may just give your sisters a chance."

"Most of the officers are second and third sons with little to offer a wife, Mrs. Bennet," Lizzy said softly in the space after Lydia's outraged howl at being potentially denied a party.

"I am not such a fool I do not already know that, Elizabeth. A husband is a husband. Even a gentleman's third or fourth son is still respectable. We can _none_ of us afford to be picky. _You_ will be lucky to catch a poor tradesman with the influence of your uncle in London."

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet," Lizzy replied.

The older woman looked like she was about to say something more to Lizzy when Lydia began to whine that it was so unfair she was being punished for doing what she had been told to do. "Silence, child," he mother said and then shook her head. "I hate to admit it, but Mr. Darcy was correct. I _did_ take you out of the nursery too soon. I was so concerned about getting you safely married before it was too late that when your body became that of a woman I mistakenly assumed you had gained the intelligence and sense of one as well. You are still very much a child and I have let you run wild too long. There is just not enough time..." Her voice trailed off as their home came into view.

As the carriage pulled to a stop at the door, Mrs. Bennet spoke again. "You will all retire _immediately_. I need space and silence in which to consider what can be done next. I do not want to hear a peep out of _any_ of you, especially _you_, Lydia."

The four older sisters all nodded silently. Lydia huffed and folded her arms over her chest, still pouting. She remained in that attitude as Mrs. Bennet got out of the carriage first, followed by all the others. As Lizzy passed by her, Lydia unfolded her arms and shoved her older sister petulantly. She knew from past experience that even if Lizzy complained, Mrs. Bennet would do nothing about it. Lizzy just shook her head and descended as quickly as possible. With great reluctance, Lydia finally dragged herself out of the carriage and followed after the rest, stomping her feet and making as much noise as she could without saying anything. Once inside, she pushed past her sisters, who had all stopped to hand their wraps to the maid, and stomped her way up the stairs, letting her wrap fall from her shoulders onto the steps as she did.

Jane retrieved the wrap and handed it to the maid, then she led the others more quietly up the stairs, doing their best not to disturb Mrs. Bennet, who had retired to the sitting room. Once they were in the upstairs hall, Kitty softly addressed Jane.

"I do not understand, Jane. Why is Mama so mad at Lydia? She really was just acting the way we had been instructed."

"Was she, Kitty?" Jane whispered back. "When did Mrs. Bennet tell you both to jump around like monkeys or move in such a way that a man could look right down the front of your gown?"

"Was Lydia really acting so? I did not think she was behaving _that_ badly."

"She was," Lizzy whispered firmly. "No matter what your mother has said in the past, you would do far better copying the behavior of Mary or Jane than that of Lydia. _They_ both receive approval and compliments from gentlemen on the ladylike manner of their behavior. Mrs. Bennet has become so used to ignoring the jibes and insults of the neighbors that she has not really listened to all the terrible things people have been saying about Lydia, and sometimes you as well. I heard those men this evening laughing over what an easy conquest she would be. They did _not_ have marriage in mind."

Kitty looked at the two older women. "Mama is frightened. Why is it that the two of you are not? You know she will throw you out when Papa dies."

As Jane and Lizzy looked at each other, unsure of how to answer, Mary spoke for them. "They have been carefully saving their allowance for years, just as I have been doing," she said. "They may not have enough to keep them for long, but they will have enough to get them to London. Mr. Gardiner will not turn them away. As Mama said, they will be able to find husbands through his influence."

Jane gave Lizzy a look that said volumes and Lizzy nodded. Jane added, "Listen to me, Kitty. Mary is correct. We have been saving for several years and we will have support from the Gardiners. If you or Mary are _ever_ in trouble, call on us for help. Be cautious of Tony. If he or his friends make you nervous after Papa is gone, come to us _immediately_. You will be welcome."

"Thank you, Jane," Mary said. "I know he is my brother, but he does frighten me sometimes. I will take you at your word. I want to remain in touch with you and Lizzy even after Papa dies. You have always been my sisters even if we have no bond of blood. I will miss you both."

"And I," Kitty told them, "but I do not think Lydia will care about any of us."

"We will not let her starve either," Lizzy said, "but honestly, I would prefer her room to her company just the same. Good night, Kitty. Good night, Mary."

The younger two wished Jane and Lizzy a good night in return. They all slipped into their bedrooms to leave the difficult evening behind them.


	8. An Odd Discovery

It only took a little convincing to prompt Bingley to leave the party. As he went to inform his sisters, Bingley politely made his excuses to Lady Lucas. After sending a servant for the carriage, Darcy found Hurst, insisted he quickly finish the glass of punch in his hand and then pulled the inebriated man towards the main door. Bingley and the others joined them before they made it to the entry.

The Bennet women had just finished putting on their wraps and were starting to leave. When Mrs. Bennet saw him, she reacted like a fox that just heard the hounds baying for its blood. Without a word, she pushed her daughters out the door, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth following closely behind. He offered Miss Elizabeth a polite nod and smile as she turned and caught his eye. Her answering smile made his heart leap in his chest.

The moment was spoiled by Miss Bingley, who barely waited until the door closed behind Miss Elizabeth to whine, "What does that brazen hussy have to smile about after such a ridiculous display by her family? Was she actually _flirting_ with you, Mr. Darcy?"

"Not at all. She was responding politely to my _silent_ gesture of farewell. And your name-calling is both unseemly and inaccurate. _Miss Elizabeth_ is perfectly well-mannered and has done nothing to ashamed of."

Miss Bingley sniffed derisively. "Perhaps _she_ has not, but with _such_ a family how can she even imagine herself good enough to be in company with respectable people?"

Darcy looked at her with disapproval although he kept his voice low as he said, "So, by your logic, I should avoid all contact with your brother because he is unfortunate enough to have a sister who makes catty comments and unfounded judgments against others? And because she thinks herself above the company of perfectly respectable people who happen to be her social superiors and behaves rudely towards them? Or perhaps, I should simply cut to the chase and avoid all contact with **_you,_ **like so many others have done after being subjected to your hateful gossip and unpleasant manner."

Miss Bingley looked at him shock, but her brother chuckled. "He has you there, Caroline," he said. "Perhaps you should just stop talking now, before he makes a break with all of us. You will find it very hard to attend events in the Ton if he does."

Darcy had to hide a smile when her mouth dropped open and she gaped at her brother's comment. The implications of what they had both said were starting to sink in. Fortunately, the servant arrived with their outer garments before she could come up with a cutting, or any other, response. By the time they entered the carriage, she had obviously seen the wisdom of silence. The ride back to Netherfield was the quietest and most pleasant one Darcy had ever had while riding with Miss Bingley.

Over the next few days, Darcy rode out for a few hours each day, viewing the grounds with his friend. As they went, he gave Bingley instruction and an idea of the various tasks and matters for which he would be responsible as an estate owner. As part of this trial lease, Darcy wanted Bingley to understand that estate ownership was not all taking in rents and enjoying parties or sport like shooting. There were people to care for and work to do, at least if you wanted the estate to be profitable.

A few of the local men called on Bingley and Darcy during that time. It seemed word had spread of the set-down Darcy had given Sir William. The visitors shed a little more light on the situation at Longbourn, but Darcy found all of them were very prejudiced against Mrs. Bennet, although none could really say when the feelings against her had begun or point to any behavior beyond her dislike of her stepdaughters. Some tried to convince Darcy his assessment of Sir William was incorrect because he was only trying to help give Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth the recognition that was their due. When Darcy asked those men how forcing the young women into situations they did not want and in which they were very uncomfortable, while doing everything in his power to induce their stepmother to resent them, did anything to improve the two women's lives, they had no answer for him. In fact, most went away looking very thoughtful. It seemed Sir William was so popular that no one had questioned his methods or motives before. They simply believed him and copied whatever he did.

At church on Sunday, Sir William approached to greet the Netherfield party with all the appearance of affability. Darcy was having none of it and gave him the cut direct, while Bingley was just barely civil. It would cause more gossip, Darcy knew, but he stood by his assertion that Sir William was the worst kind of bully, and he would not pretend to politeness with a bully even if Bingley had to as a resident.

Darcy made even more waves when he silently greeted Mrs. Bennet and her daughters with a polite bow. It was clear to him that all the women, except Miss Lydia, were subdued and seemed fearful of the reception they would receive from their neighbors. Even Miss Lydia was quiet, although she seemed to be sulking rather than concerned.

Most people remained distant towards the women while offering simple polite greetings to Mrs. Bennet and the others, much as Darcy had done. A few followed Sir William, who tried to greet Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth while ignoring the rest of their family. To their credit, the young women responded with no more than a polite curtsy to those individuals while remaining close to their sisters. Their response to Sir William was so brief as to _nearly_ constitute a cut. That gave some of the people who were beginning to doubt Sir William even more to think about.

After the service, Darcy even overheard one local matron offer an invitation to Mrs. Bennet to attend a party on the following Wednesday. He knew Bingley had already accepted an invitation to the same party. He was glad to hear Mrs. Bennet accept and impressed that she made certain her hostess knew Miss Lydia would _not_ be part of their group. The relief on the other woman's face at receiving that information was almost comical. The relief on Mrs. Bennet's face as she turned away from the other woman was almost heartbreaking. Darcy still did not like her or approve of her attitude to her stepdaughters, but he suspected she did not deserve _all_ the nastiness she had endured because of Sir William. He could see that others were starting to think in the same way.

Before they left the church, Darcy, Bingley and Hurst received an invitation to dine with the officers the following evening. Bingley accepted on behalf of all three, hoping for a good meal and some congenial company. When she found out Monday morning, Miss Bingley complained about being left with only her sister for company. Darcy thought she might be making one last play for his company, or his sympathy. He did not respond but Bingley told her that if she was feeling lonely, she might invite one of the local women over to build an acquaintance. She pouted, proclaiming her brother to be a heartless man. Bingley just laughed at her, which Darcy thought was an appropriate response.

The food offered by the militia was acceptable, although not of great quality. There was quantity enough for Hurst, who was not overly fastidious about his food or alcohol, while the other two each found a few dishes they liked well enough they would not return home hungry. It was a reasonable dinner.

The men were a mixed bag, generally gentlemen or gentleman's sons. They came from a variety of backgrounds, with most being second or third or fourth sons of minor landowners. A few were the first born or only children of men who were themselves second or third sons. Many considered their time in the militia to be a bit of a lark. They were able to reap the benefits of wearing the uniform while knowing they would not be sent to the Continent where the real fighting was.

Colonel Forster was an older man who had recently married a very young and silly wife who was probably no more than seventeen years of age. Darcy found the man far too ready to gloat over the dowry that he had received and the joys of having a young and energetic girl to warm his bed. The man's attitude as well as his tendency to give far too many private details was distasteful at best to Darcy's way of thinking. He removed himself from that conversation as soon as he could.

A few of the junior officers were better company for him. One of the lieutenants had attended both Eton and Cambridge just two years behind Darcy. They fell into an easy conversation about a class that had turned out to be a favorite for both of them. Two of the other men joined in and made some well-considered comments that carried the topic along.

On his side of the room, Bingley was the subject of a number of questions that centered around his sister. During a lull in his own conversation, Darcy heard one of the officers, Lieutenant Denny, ask about her dowry more than once. Bingley was wary of giving up any information, but when the lieutenant pressed him again, he apparently realized he needed to make some kind of reply to end the topic.

"Why do you want to know? Are you planning to court her?" Bingley asked the lieutenant with a laugh. "Unless you are hiding a title somewhere, I believe you are not her type."

The other men laughed as well and one loudly said, "Did you not know? He is Viscount Penniless."

Another one tried to top that. "Do you not mean, Sir Always in Debt?"

Darcy thought Lieutenant Denny looked ready to kill both men, but he did finally drop his line of questioning. The remainder of the conversation for that evening was more innocuous for both Bingley and Darcy. While Bingley seemed to enjoy the lively company, Darcy was glad when they were finally able to excuse themselves and return to Netherfield.

On Tuesday afternoon, Darcy decided to take a ride on his own over to Longbourn, which was the neighboring estate. Mr. Bennet had not come to church for either of the last two weeks. According to what the local men said when they visited, Mr. Bennet was supposed to be ill, but not entirely bedridden and might welcome a visit. In addition, Darcy thought he could try to understand what might motivate the man to allow his current wife to treat the children of his first wife so poorly.

He took the long way on his ride, not feeling he should cut across another man's fields without at least meeting the owner first. The house appeared to be comfortably sized for the family. It was reasonably well-kept although a little shabby on close inspection. There seemed to be nothing substantially wrong, it had just not been maintained to the standard that Darcy followed with his own properties.

Leaving his horse in the care of a groom in the stable, he presented himself at the front door. When he told the maid who answered that he had come to visit with Mr. Bennet, she looked at him curiously. He offered his card, which she took after telling him he was welcome to wait in the entry. Darcy stepped in, allowing the front door to close behind him as the maid headed off down the hall.

From somewhere in the house he could hear the sounds of a pianoforte being played. Miss Mary, he suspected from the style. It was clear she put in much practice. If she had the advantage of a proper music master to correct her technique, she might even become skilled at the instrument.

It was not long before the maid returned. She offered Darcy a curtsy and then announced the Mr. Bennet was resting and preferred not to accept any visits at the time. He had known all along that was a possible response to his unplanned visit. Darcy accepted his dismissal graciously. He thanked the maid and left without complaint.

"Are you heading back to Netherfield right away, sir?" the groom asked him as he retrieved his horse.

He was not sure why the man was questioning him, but saw no harm in answering. "That is my plan."

"There is a storm rolling in, sir. It will probably catch you if you take the long way down both drives with the road in between. May I suggest you cut across on the more direct route?"

"I had heard there was a path that crossed both estates, but did not feel I had permission to use the portion of it belonging to Longbourn. Will Mr. Bennet mind if I cut across his land?"

The groom laughed. "The master will have no argument with you _riding_ on his land so long as you are not inclined towards poaching. Not that he has done much shooting in recent years, but he does prefer to invite those who do. Just let me set you on your way, sir. Taking this route, you should make it back before the leading edge of rain hits us."

The man showed Darcy a path that he said wound around a stand of woods not far off before running along a hedge towards the border between the two estates. Thanking him for the information, Darcy mounted his horse and headed off.

He took the path at a comfortable pace. It looked well worn, although he could not think why someone would go this way often. The groom had assured him he would not pass by any of the tenant homes, just the outer edges of the fields. He rounded the woods, noticing the odd change between the side composed mostly of deciduous trees - mostly walnut, with some hazel and some some scrub mixed in - now clothed in red and gold, and the stand of spruce trees on the other side. As the path curved beyond the spruce trees, he noticed it was less distinct than before. Struck by that, he stopped his horse and looked back. To his surprise, he saw a woman he recognized as Miss Elizabeth leaving the woods at a point that was far enough around the curve that he would have missed her had he been just a few feet further along.

She quickly disappeared from his sight, taking the path as it curved away in the direction of Longbourn. Darcy let his horse crop at some grass along the edge of the path while his curiosity over what she had been doing in the woods warred with his sense that her privacy should be respected.

Curiosity finally won. Marking the point where she had emerged in his mind, he prompted his horse into a walk until he reached the spot. If one looked closely enough for it, there was evidence of a trail into the spruce trees there. He dismounted and tied his horse's reins to a branch. Carefully following the dim trail, he went to see what he could find out.

The trail petered out near a huge old spruce surrounded by several others. He walked around it, wondering why she would stop there. Examining the trunk carefully to see if perhaps she had somehow climbed it, ridiculous as that sounded, he came across the cleverly hidden panel. Running his fingers around the edges of it, he found both the hinges and the latch. He flicked the latch and was able to pull the panel open to reveal the carefully wound cord.

Darcy could not resist. He released the cord turn by turn until the rope and stave ladder was completely revealed. Going carefully, he made his way up into the branches. Following the spiral tunnel, he found the tiny hut fastened between the boughs and the trunk. He opened the door to reveal the bench that nearly filled the cramped little structure.

At first, he was confused. Why would there be a bench and a row of small windows in this tiny tree house? It might be a nice place to read, especially for a child, but he did not think Miss Elizabeth had been carrying anything as large as a book when he saw her leave. Then, he realized the bench might also serve as storage.

He reached inside, crouching on his knees in the confined space of the doorway, lifted the seat and saw the metal box. When he lifted the box lid, he discovered the lacework in progress. Now, he was truly confused. Why would she come all this way to sit in a tree and work on lace? This was the sort of thing one would normally do in the house, preferably in a place with very good lighting.

Lifting the metal box out of its compartment, he closed the bench and then lifted it to sit there so he could examine the work more closely without disturbing any of it. As he gently ran a finger over the strip of completed lace where it came off the pillow to be wound on the reel, he had a sudden flash of memory.

_He had been seven or eight years old, Darcy could not remember exactly which. His mother had a gown that she and her maid had been decorating with strips of lace. The women had left the gown and lace on a table while they both went off to get something or other. Darcy had wondered why they were making such a fuss over the trim and went to examine it. He picked up a length of the lace and was pulling at it trying to see how it was made when his mother returned and took it from his hands._

"_Gently, Fitzwilliam," she said. "This is not meant for such violent tugging."_

"_Why not?" he had asked. "What is so special about it?"_

_She sat down and spread the strip out across her skirt, flattening and gently rearranging the section he had pulled out of shape. "Lace is something that takes time and skill to make. This strip of lace has a particular pattern to it that is local to this neighborhood. Not only is it beautiful but by purchasing and wearing it, I help some of the less fortunate of our neighbors who must do this work to keep themselves from poverty. Do you see how the arrangement of knots, twists and holes forms a pattern?" She had pointed out what she meant._

_Darcy had run his finger gently behind hers, taking note of the features she showed him. She explained, "Every region has its own patterns and if you know them, you can identify the origin of the lace. This pattern from our neighborhood is particularly fine and I enjoy wearing it."_

Now, as he examined the pattern in front of him, Darcy realized it was the same as the one caught in his memory. Not just similar – the same. He might not normally pay much attention to lace, but he treasured each memory he had of his mother and this one was clear. He was looking at a Derbyshire lace pattern, and one that originated from the area right around his home. How could that be?

Seeing no answers around him and knowing a storm was on the way, he carefully closed the metal box, replaced it in the bench which he closed. He retreated from the hut, latching the door securely behind him. Once he made his way down to the ground, Darcy pulled up the ladder as he re-wrapped the cord and then latched the panel in place to hide the twist of cord as it had been when he found it.

A few minutes later, he was back on his horse and headed to Netherfield. He made it there just minutes before the storm broke. It was several hours later before he gave up puzzling over his discoveries in the tree for lack of any new information or insights. Solving the mystery would clearly take time or a good long discussion with Miss Elizabeth.


	9. Another soiree

Lizzy noticed the change in the attitude of her neighbors from the moment their family entered the churchyard. She had been expecting frostiness, increased disdain, perhaps even some harsh words, although that last would be in poor taste in the churchyard. How much of the disdain extended to her and to Jane would depend on how vindictive Sir William had chosen to be after her refusal to be pushed into a dance.

What she had not expected was...courtesy? That was not so unusual towards herself and Jane, but courtesy extended towards _all_ of them? That had been in short supply in recent years, especially since Mr. Bennet had stopped making the effort to attend church regularly, leaving his wife without even the illusion of male protection or support.

Surprisingly, after his comments to Mrs. Bennet, it started with Mr. Darcy. The Bennet women descended from their carriage just in time to see him give Sir William Lucas the cut direct. Lizzy knew Mr. Darcy had engaged in some kind of confrontation with their host after she had refused to dance and before he had spoken with Mrs. Bennet. Whatever had caused him and his party to leave the soiree early was still unresolved between the two men. Mr. Bingley seemed to be siding with his friend, judging by his coolness towards Sir William, although he did not go quite so far as to cut the man. That made sense - Mr. Bingley would be living here and completely dropping the acquaintance of a prominent member of local society would cause more problems than it was worth.

Then, as the Bennet women approached the groups of people gathered in the vicinity of the church porch, Mr. Darcy turned to them and offered a polite bow of greeting to the family as a whole. He was very deliberate about it. There could be no mistake that he was offering the courtesy to them **_all_**. Mrs. Bennet and the four older sisters curtsied in response. Lydia, of course, had not even noticed the interaction. She was still angry and sulking, but she was being silent at least.

It did not end there. After Mr. Darcy's greeting, they received similar notice from several members of Meryton society. Some of the people even deigned to wish Mrs. Bennet a good morning, people who had not been willing to talk to her for the last few years since Sir William had stepped up the campaign of persecution he had begun about the time Jane first came out in society. After the spectacle Lydia had made of herself, it was all very surprising and confusing.

Apparently, Sir William had decided to stay his usual course. He came up and offered fulsome greetings to Lizzy and Jane while deliberately ignoring the rest of the family. The young women had discussed this possibility and decided they were no longer willing to play his game. Both replied with simple curtsies and refused to engage him in any conversation. They responded in the same way to his group of ardent followers. Enough was enough. He was not going to be allowed to toy with their lives for his amusement any longer.

The service went as it usually did except that Mrs. Bennet insisted on quiet from Lydia. Even if she had been inclined to whisper and giggle, Kitty did not sit next to her, choosing instead to sit between Jane and Mary. The idea that their youngest sister had been behaving disgracefully was starting to sink in.

As they were leaving the church, Charlotte Lucas managed to pull Lizzy aside out of the stream of people exiting the church. Finding a quiet spot behind the back row of pews, she addressed her friend urgently.

"I am _so_ sorry about the way my father behaved the other night, Eliza. I promise you, I _did_ try to stop him. While I mentioned nothing about the financial consequences, as you wished, I told him how disruptive his behavior was for both you and Jane. He seemed _pleased_ to hear it. I begged him to stop, but he just told me to trust that all would be well and sent me away as if I was simply a small child imagining things no adult would bother about. I truly am so _very_ sorry I ever defended him to you. It is clear he does _not_ have your best interest in mind and never has."

"It is not your fault, Charlotte," Lizzy said soothingly. "You did your best, I am sure, and you cannot control his behavior any more than I can. I should not have asked it of you."

"No, I cannot control him. Mr. Darcy was correct, my father is a bully of the worst kind."

"Mr. Darcy said that?" Lizzy asked. "When was this?"

"Just after you walked away from them to try and calm Lydia. Father made some comment about your unusual discourtesy and Mr. Darcy told him off. He said you had been as courteous as possible in a difficult situation that you had been placed in deliberately by my father. He said my father was the worst kind of bully because he targeted women. Then Mr. Darcy took his leave. He stopped only long enough to speak to Mrs. Bennet before seeking out Mr. Bingley to request they return to Netherfield."

"She did not share exactly what he said, but I think he told her to take Lydia home before she ruined us all."

"I heard Mrs. Phillips telling one of the other women that he called Lydia a senseless hoyden who would end up in a brothel if she was not checked and then no man would marry any of you then."

"Every word of which is true. Well, he certainly lit a fire under Mrs. Bennet. I think this is the first time Lydia has ever been called to heel and she is not pleased about it. I am sure you saw how she was sulking today."

"After thinking about the way events progressed, I believe my father knew Lydia would behave outrageously and possibly embarrass you all when he prompted Mary to play dance music on your youngest sister's behalf. He _is_ a bully who likes to target women, and he has been teaching Bill to be just like him or even worse. Over the last few days I have found myself wondering if his disapproval of my early suitors was not to protect me from a poor match but so that he would not lose control of me or his strongest link to you and Jane."

"Oh, Charlotte," Lizzy said. "Now it is my turn to be sorry for something neither of us could control. Do you really think he would be that cruel to you?"

"You have opened my eyes, Eliza, and I cannot shut them again. While I was never willing to believe it of him before, so many of his actions make terrible sense now." Charlotte stopped and looked around to make sure no one had moved into earshot before she whispered, "Mr. Carlson recently hinted that his feelings for me were unchanged. I intend to find out if he was serious and if he will marry me without my father's approval - and probably without my dowry, since I doubt Father will give it to him."

"Oh, I hope it will be so, Charlotte. I remember you told me you regretted losing him most of any of the men your father refused to allow to ask for your hand."

"I did. I do. He may not be very wealthy, but I have learned to be a good manager and do no need much more than a roof over my head and food on my table. We get along well and Mr. Carlson treats me with respect. I think we could be very happy."

"If there is anything I can do to help matters along, please let me know. I do so want you to be content with your life, Charlotte."

"As I want you to be happy. Is there any chance you can return to London soon?"

"I do not know," Lizzy said. "For now, I think I must return to my family. It would not do to make Mrs. Bennet wait for me. I might end up having to walk home and these shoes are not really up to the task."

They separated after a quick hug. Lizzy moved outside find the rest of the family just heading to the carriage. Mrs. Bennet had a hint of a smile on her face and had not apparently noticed Lizzy's absence. Lydia looked more upset than before, but Lizzy's other sisters all seemed a little happier than when they had arrived at the church.

"What has happened?" she whispered to Jane.

"Mrs. Parker invited us all to her soiree on Wednesday. Mrs. Bennet told her straight out that Lydia would not be joining us."

If she had been a boy, Lizzy would have whistled in surprise at that news. As it was, she only just managed to keep her mouth from dropping open. Whatever the exact words Mr. Darcy had used, they were having an amazing effect on Mrs. Bennet, and Lizzy was certain some of the changed attitude of the neighbors was due to him as well. Her eyes sought out the Netherfield party. Mr. Darcy was turned away from them, but Lizzy smiled at him anyway. What a wonderful, helpful man!

~o~

Mrs. Bennet's improved mood lasted through the rest of Sunday and into Monday. Lizzy and Jane did what they could to avoid bringing any attention to themselves that might disrupt her contentment. Lydia was not quite so circumspect. She growled, grumbled and whined over not being allowed to attend the party.

Kitty showed good sense by keeping well away from her younger sister. "I wonder if Mama will send Lydia to her room?" she quietly asked Jane after hearing yet another loud comment from Lydia about how unfair it was to be punished for just doing as she had been told. They had all finished breakfast and were just preparing to go about their business for the day, so the comment from Lydia had seemed even louder than it might normally have.

Mrs. Bennet appeared preoccupied and most likely had not heard Lydia. Her inattention was not to last, however. The housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, came to the door with a note held on a silver tray. Before she could mention who it was for, Lydia grabbed it, quickly looking at the direction.

"Mama! It is a note for Jane! I do not recognize the seal," she announced loudly.

"Well, give it to Jane so she can tell us who it is from and what they have to say," Mrs. Bennet snapped. "Then sit down and comport yourself more like a lady or I will send you to your room."

Lydia threw the note into Jane's lap before dropping into a chair and crossing her arms as she pouted. Jane picked it up and looked at the seal as well. That proved to be no help, so she quickly broke it and unfolded the note.

"It is from Miss Bingley," she said in surprise. "The gentlemen are to dine with the officers today and she has invited me to spend the evening with her and her sister."

"Why would she invite _you_?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"I do not know. I have barely spoken with her. No more than courtesy demanded. She said she hopes to come to know me better. Honestly, I would prefer to decline the invitation. I am not feeling very well and I do not wish to go."

Mrs. Bennet held out her hand impatiently. "Give the note here, girl."

Jane quickly passed the page to Mrs. Bennet. The older woman read the contents through. Then she dropped the hand holding the note to the table and sat there silently, weighing the implications of accepting or declining the invitation as she tapped at her chin with one finger. The others did nothing to disturb her. Finally she handed the note back to Jane.

"No, this invitation will do us no good. Be as polite as possible, but definitely decline. There is something odd about her note and I do not wish Miss Bingley to take an interest in _you_."

'Yes, Mrs. Bennet," Jane said calmly, curtsying as she accepted the note back.

"Well, be about your business, girls," the older woman ordered brusquely. "And Lydia, I do not want to hear any more complaints from you. You are still young enough to be confined to your room for disobedience. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mama," Lydia answered petulantly.

The younger women all rose from the table to take care of their household duties. Mrs. Bennet stayed where she was, perhaps still considering the unusual invitation. Once they were a little way down the hallway, Kitty touched Lizzy on the arm to stop her.

"Lizzy, would you help me later today?" she asked. "I would like to freshen up my peach gown for the party and I would appreciate it if you could show me that pretty embroidery stitch I have seen you use to tack down the ends of a ribbon when you do not have quite enough to carry it all the way into the seam."

"Do you have the right silk thread in which to do the embroidery?" Lizzy asked.

"I had hoped you might walk with me into the village this morning to help me select the silk. I know you do not have a tenant visit to make, and if Jane is not feeling well, she will not want to go."

Her sister looked at her so hopefully that Lizzy felt she could not refuse, even though that meant she might miss out on her lace-making time later that day. It was so rare for Kitty to ask for help, it seemed a shame to discourage her.

"Very well, Kitty. I will need to take a good look at the gown and the ribbon you have in mind before we go so I can help you find the best colors for the embroidery."

"Thank you, Lizzy," her sister said. "You match colors ever so much better than Lydia or I do. Will you come look at them now?"

"If you wish," Lizzy said indulgently. She had occasionally had these sisterly moments with Mary, but they were much more rare with Kitty, who usually stuck to Lydia for all company. Even a little intimacy was worth fostering, especially if it drew the girl away from Lydia's influence. Lace-making could wait for once.

~o~

Mist hung heavy in the air as the two young women walked along the familiar path a little while later. Cold droplets stung their faces and made a thin wet sheen on their cloaks and bonnets. Lizzy was glad Jane had not chosen to join them and was, instead, safe and warm in the sitting room with her sewing.

They had walked in silence at first, but Kitty seemed to have something on her mind. Lizzy waited to see if the younger woman would choose to speak up. Eventually, about the time they turned onto the main road, she did.

"Lizzy, how long have you known that Papa was ill?" she asked.

"It first became clear about two years ago, and his health has become progressively worse since then."

"But Mary made it sound like you and she and Jane have all been saving your allowances for much longer than that."

"We have," Lizzy acknowledged. "I am not sure how soon Mary began. I think that by the time I first started receiving a small allowance when I was eight I already knew I would have to plan for my future. Jane was less convinced of the need at first, but saw no harm in humoring me, so she began to save her allowance as well. It became a habit. As our allowances grew when we got older, we simply saved more. After Mrs. Bennet lost the last child, the boy, and it was clear she would have no more children, Jane and I had several talks with Aunt Gardiner, who was quite open about what might face us if Papa were to suddenly die without a male heir."

"I know I said so, but I was just repeating what Lydia says. Do you think Mama truly would throw you out?"

"In a heartbeat," Lizzy replied calmly. "She has made no secret of her dislike for us from the very first. And, she will be struggling to maintain herself along with you, Mary and Lydia. As we have gotten older, it has become more and more clear that Jane and I will have to shift for ourselves."

"Will the Gardiners take you in? Definitely?"

"They have already offered, but they have their own children to support. Jane and I do not wish to depend on them for too long."

"What about your other aunt?" Kitty asked.

"Aunt Clarissa would be happy to take us in, but her husband refuses and has preferred to cut all connection to our family for years. Sir Roger Morton did not approve of my mother's marriage and he approves of Mrs. Bennet even less. He also does not approve of Uncle Gardiner having taken to trade after his older brother bankrupted the Gardiner family estate and he does not approve of Aunt Madeline and her family background in the least." Lizzy leaned in towards Kitty confidentially, to laughingly whisper, "The fact of the matter is, Sir Roger does not approve of nearly anything except a hearty meal and a full bottle of wine."

As she had hoped, Kitty laughed. They returned to silence for a little while. As the rooftops of the village came into sight, Kitty spoke again.

"Did you and Jane really mean it, the other night when you said that you would help me if I needed it after Papa died?"

"Yes, Kitty. In fact, we have known for some time that you might need our help one day and that is why we have continued to be so careful with our savings. Mrs. Bennet may have done all she could to prevent closeness between us, but you are our sister. Sisters look out for each other. Just like right now."

"I am glad you are my sister, Lizzy. Thank you for doing this with me today. Is it wrong for me to spend what I have left of my allowance on some embroidery silk when we might need it to live on someday soon?"

"We will choose carefully," Lizzy said. "Just enough to do the job and make your gown a little prettier but not enough to be extravagant. You can set aside what remains, although I suggest you not let Lydia know."

"I only just kept it from her as it was. I have to find new hiding places all the time for anything nice that I want to keep. If I give you the change, will you keep it for me until I need it?"

Lizzy agreed. They both went on their way, well-pleased with the arrangement and looking forward to finding just the right threads with which to decorate Kitty's peach gown.

~o~

That afternoon, Lizzy worked patiently with Kitty to help her learn to do the embroidery to tack down and enhance the bits of ribbon she had rescued from a bonnet re-trimming session with Lydia. Kitty knew how to do basic sewing and had done some very simple embroidery. She certainly did not have the skill or practice Lizzy had. Because of that, the project took time, but eventually the additional trim around the bodice gave the gown a new and special look which pleased Kitty very much.

On Tuesday afternoon, Lizzy was able to spend a few hours up in the tree with her bobbins and lace. As she was leaving, she thought she saw Mr. Darcy go down the path on horseback, but he quickly disappeared around the curve. She put the sighting out of her mind while she headed home, trying to beat the storm she saw coming up. Any confusion she had over the matter was resolved when the maid mentioned that Mr. Darcy had called earlier to gain the acquaintance of Mr. Bennet without success. Lizzy realized he must have been directed by the groom to take the quickest way home.

In the time leading up to the soiree on Wednesday, Mrs. Bennet had not been at all herself. It was obvious she was trying to work out some plan, but Lizzy could not tell what it might be. When Mrs. Bennet returned from making a call in the village late Tuesday afternoon, she carried a cane and seemed to be leaning on it slightly to walk. The explanation she gave, that she had tripped and injured her leg, needing the cane for support, sounded false. Lizzy was not foolish enough to say so, however.

Even more odd was when she brought out a long strip of very floppy, loosely made lace and insisted Mary should sew it around the neckline of her gown. When Mary brought the gown down to work on it, however, Mrs. Bennet decided on doing the work herself. The end result was very attractive, although not quite the way Lizzy would have arranged it. Mrs. Bennet immediately handed the gown over to the maid to hang so the it would be wrinkle free for the next evening.

In another step outside her usual manner, Mrs. Bennet insisted on overseeing Mary's preparations for the soiree. The maid was there to fix hair and the like, but only Mrs. Bennet helped her daughter with the gown, placing it over her daughter's head and carefully arranging the drape. She even provided Mary with the loan of a string of polished agate beads and earbobs for the evening. All Lizzy could imagine was that she hoped to entice one of the officers by showing Mary off at her best. The others all looked very well, but Mary looked magnificent.

They showed up at the Parker's home in good time, neither too early nor too late, and were welcomed politely. The hostess even complimented Mary's looks and asked kindly after Mrs. Bennet's health on seeing the cane. Several of the other guests greeted them politely as well. Everyone seemed both pleased and relieved that Lydia was not with them. For her part, Lizzy was relieved not to see Sir William there when they arrived. She would have liked to visit with Charlotte but did not want to have any conversation with her friend's father.

Mrs. Bennet kept Mary next to her as she moved around the room. The lace on Mary's gown provided a starting point for some very general conversations with the other ladies, who were giving them both more congenial notice than they had in some time. Lizzy kept an eye on both of her younger sisters as she and Jane began move around the rooms in their usual manner. Mary seemed happy enough even with her mother controlling her company. Kitty was soon in conversation with a small group of other girls. It was good to hear them compliment the new trim on her gown. Kitty seemed most pleased at the notice. So far as Lizzy could tell, no one was being deliberately rude or unkind to any member of her family. Lizzy had to wonder if that was because Lydia was absent or if Mr. Darcy had caused them to rethink their behavior. Either way, it was welcome.

The party from Netherfield was a little bit late. Lizzy had a suspicion that Miss Bingley thought it increased her consequence to be fashionably late or even a little later than that. Of course, Lizzy also suspected Miss Bingley did not really want to come at all. Her expression was certainly sour in the extreme, and she glared at Mr. Darcy fiercely. Something must have happened, because she had fawned on him before.

That gentleman greeted all those he passed kindly. He seemed to be looking for someone, although he did not let that keep him from courteous to those around him. From the smile he gave her when their eyes met, Lizzy realized it might have been her he had hoped to see. She smiled in return, but her attention was distracted by an odd movement from Mrs. Bennet. The older woman had stepped a little to the side as Mr. Bingley came rushing over in that direction. Lizzy could not tell if he intended to greet Mary or if he was trying to catch a moment with Jane, who happened to be standing just a little behind their younger sister. In the end, it hardly mattered. Time seemed to slow as Lizzy watched Mrs. Bennet move her cane in a way that could have been construed as an unfortunate accident if it had not tangled between Mr. Bingley's legs at just the right moment to throw him forward off his balance.

Even though she was several feet away, Lizzy automatically reached forward as if she could stop what was about to happen. She somehow noticed Mr. Darcy's eyes widen in surprise as her hand came up and she shouted, "No!" Then everything sped up again. Mr. Bingley fell forward, landing heavily atop Mary and throwing them both to the ground with the momentum. Lizzy did not even have to hear the sound of the stitches ripping to know what had happened. While adding the lace, Mrs. Bennet must have weakened the seams holding the bodice together. Whether it was Mr. Bingley's flailing hand or perhaps his cuff link, something had caught in that large-looped lace and the fall tore the upper part of the gown to pieces in the stress of their rough landing.

Mary was well and truly compromised. Now they could only hope that Mr. Bingley would offer for her, in accordance with what Mrs. Bennet had obviously planned. If not, their whole family would be ruined.


	10. Of Books and Wine

_AN: OK, OK. It **was** an evil cliffy. And it won't be the last as we switch between E & D's POV going forward. I can't promise to do this every time, but here is another bonus chapter for you today..._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

* * *

Miss Bingley was still generally avoiding Darcy when the time rolled around for the party, and glaring at him when she could not avoid his company. While his comment had not been very gentlemanly, he actually wished he had been given an appropriate opportunity to be so honest with her before. Her pursuit of him as a marriage partner had given him much discomfort over the past few years, while also wasting her time and energy. Although her background and attitude were against her, her dowry could have already bought her marriage to a minor gentleman much like Hurst. Perhaps now that she knew she had no chance with him, it would.

After another nearly silent carriage ride, they reached the estate of their hosts rather later than Darcy would have liked. Miss Bingley had delayed them several times and seemed determined not to go at all unless forced. Between them, Darcy and Bingley insisted and they finally managed to get her out to the carriage.

It was to be another soiree, with light refreshments provided and some musical performances later in the evening. Darcy hoped it would not end the way the soiree at Lucas Lodge had done. Of course, if Sir William was present, there might be some tense moments. If it came to that, Darcy decided he would do his best to keep the situation from becoming unpleasant even if that meant unbending from his stance a bit. The important point was that Miss Elizabeth would be present. If he could manage to approach closely enough to speak with her and not frighten her away, Darcy hoped to ask about the metal box and the Derbyshire lace.

To his relief, the Lucas family did not appear to have arrived yet and no one had heard from them. That was a bonus for the evening. Darcy relaxed a bit and greeted people more genially than was his wont. As he went, he kept his eyes open for Miss Elizabeth. He and Bingley spotted Mrs. Bennet at about the same time. That gave Darcy hope that Miss Elizabeth was near. He turned and caught sight of her just as Bingley rushed forward, perhaps trying to catch up with Miss Jane Bennet, who stood just behind Mrs. Bennet and Miss Mary, before the lovely woman could disappear into the crowd.

Darcy smiled in greeting and was pleased when Miss Elizabeth smiled back. He was about to walk her way when suddenly her expression changed. She looked troubled and took a step forward with her right hand raised as if she could stop some terrible event. She shouted one word – no – and then he heard the crash from off to his left where she had been looking.

Bingley lay sprawled atop poor Miss Mary. Her bodice had somehow been torn to pieces and the fall had flipped her gown and petticoat up so her legs were uncovered to just above her knees. With the exposure of so much of her body in such a public manner, she was disgraced in the eyes of the crowd, even if it had just been a terrible accident. Bingley was apologizing and trying to rise, but his arm and coat seemed to be trapped in a piece of lace that was still attached to what was left of her gown.

Darcy rushed to his friend and the young woman, arriving just a step behind Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet. Near them, Mrs. Bennet was making a show of fussing over the incident, but doing nothing to help anyone. Some of the officers began jeering and making rude comments and the rest of the room was abuzz with gossip.

Darcy reached down to flip Miss Mary's skirt back over her legs before trying to help Bingley roll off the young woman and stand up. Miss Elizabeth looked at him with eyes full of tears, but her voice was steady as she crouched down near her sister's head.

"See if you can raise Mr. Bingley's chest up just a little bit, Mr. Darcy. His buttons and cuff links are tangled with her gown. Mr. Bingley, please relax and let your friend hold you up while I untangle you."

Darcy did as directed. He heard Bingley groan a bit as he hung from Darcy's grasp. Whether that was from injury or embarrassment, Darcy could not tell. Miss Elizabeth was quick. In a matter of moments she spoke again.

"Mr. Darcy, shift his torso a foot or two to the left, then he can get on hands and knees to stand up. We will take care of Mary."

Once again, Darcy followed instructions. He helped Bingley get to his feet while the two young women did the same for their sister, Miss Bennet wrapping the younger woman in a shawl while Miss Elizabeth held her closely. Miss Catherine came up as well, asking if there was any way she could be of help.

Miss Mary was crying, of course, but her breathing was accompanied by sharp pained gasps that indicated she might have been badly bruised by the sudden weight of Bingley crashing down on her slight form. The other people in the room were starting to crowd around curiously and Miss Elizabeth looked like she was about to panic. Darcy took charge.

"Stand back, make way," he said, using shooing motions towards the people between them and the front door. "Someone send a servant to bring the Bennet carriage to the door right away."

One of the officers made another rude comment while asking if one of the Bennet sisters disgraced herself at _every_ gathering that they attended. Darcy turned to face the man with a glare, not surprised to see it was Lieutenant Denny. He was about to tell the man off when Bingley beat him to it.

"_Miss Mary Bennet_ bears _**no fault **_in this unfortunate _accident_. I do not wish to hear another disparaging word against my future wife. Now, would someone _please_ do as Darcy requested and send for the Bennet carriage so my betrothed can be seen safely home and checked for injuries. It is no pleasant thing to have someone unexpectedly land heavily upon you."

Darcy heard all four Bennet sisters sigh with relief nearly in unison when Bingley said Miss Mary was his future wife. Then Miss Mary moaned softly.

"Is there a physician nearby?" Darcy asked loudly.

"Just Mr. Jones, the apothecary," someone replied.

"Someone please send a messenger with a note to summon him to the Bennet house as quickly as possible."

A voice in the crowd that Darcy did not recognize agreed to take on the task. Darcy hoped the carriage had been ordered as well. The more people who were standing around, the less likely it was that any one of them would take the initiative when a general request was made.

After a little more shooing from him, the people in the room finally opened out a path, and Darcy escorted the four young women along it. Bingley limped to the rear of the group. Behind him, came Mrs. Bennet, leaning on a cane Darcy had not seen her use before. It was obvious to him, just as it probably was to everyone else in the room, exactly how and why Bingley had tripped when he did. It was also obvious to Darcy that none of the sisters had known what would happen.

They reached the front entry and waited there, the two men standing guard on the young women as if they could somehow protect them from the vicious tongues of the gossips. Their mother stayed back, avoiding both the two men and the four young women as much as was possible while remaining in the same room.

It had been a bold move by Mrs. Bennet, Darcy had to admit that. She caused the accident, but did not make any demands, letting the shock and jeers of the neighbors do her convincing of Bingley for her. All the same, the entire fate of their family could have fallen either side of the razor. Bingley did not _**have**_ to offer for Miss Mary. He could have just as easily walked away and said Mrs. Bennet had brought ruin on her daughter of her own free will. Aside from a little talk, Bingley would have suffered no consequences if he had, although Darcy would have been disappointed in his friend's behavior. Darcy's father had taught him it was shameful to leave an innocent woman to suffer harm that was no fault of her own. If Bingley had deserted her, Darcy would have felt compelled to help the young women in some other way. Darcy supposed the truly good news was that it had not been Miss Lydia in the way of Bingley's fall. Even Mrs. Bennet probably realized that Bingley would have left the youngest daughter to her fate.

A servant brought the ladies' wraps. Bingley and Darcy stepped forward to help the women, but Miss Bennet raised a hand that brought them to a halt. The sisters tended to each other, starting by wrapping Miss Mary carefully in her cloak. One of them had an arm around Miss Mary for support at all times except for a brief moment when she had to stand on her own so they could get the cloak on her. Darcy could hear the young woman's tiny whimpers with each breath. He would not be surprised to learn she had a cracked or broken rib, possibly more than one.

Finally, the carriage pulled around. The two gentlemen assisted the sisters into the carriage carefully. Darcy offered Mrs. Bennet a hand, but did not look at her or say a word. Basic courtesy was all he would give. He did not approve of her actions, but that was Bingley's fight.

Before closing the carriage door, Bingley looked in at the occupants. "Mr. Phillips is the local attorney, is he not?" he asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Bennet replied.

"Please tell Mr. Bennet that I will arrive with Mr. Phillips, providing he is available, tomorrow at eleven in the morning to prepare the settlement. I understand Mr. Bennet is ill, but I will need to speak with him all the same."

"I shall tell him," Mrs. Bennet replied.

"Miss Mary may have cracked or broken ribs," Darcy added. "It will be best if she remains upright and tries not to bend or stress that area of her body too much, at least until the apothecary arrives and can provide better suggestions for her care."

"And, of course, if a physician is needed, send someone over to me at Netherfield and I will send for my physician from London," Bingley said.

Mrs. Bennet thanked them quietly, but refused to look either man in the eye. Bingley closed the door and sent the coachman on his way.

"How are you?" Darcy asked quietly as the carriage rattled off into the night.

Bingley hissed out, "She shoved that bloody cane between my feet, banging both my ankles in the process. They ache abominably, although not as much as the knee that slammed into the floor or the small of my back that twisted as I fell. I may have to take the carriage to Longbourn tomorrow. I suspect I will hurt too much for horseback."

"We should send a note to Mr. Phillips. I did not see him here."

"Yes. Thank you for standing by me. I know I probably should not have given in to Mrs. Bennet's plot, but I just could not leave that poor girl and all her sisters to suffer from it, no matter how much I despise the mother. I was ready to call her out and walk away, I truly was. I know that no one would have blamed me if I did. Then, as I heard the crowd begin to talk, I had only a moment to decide exactly what kind of man I am. Claiming the betrothal and saving their reputations felt like the only gentlemanly thing to do. It was the only honorable thing to do. And who I want to be is an honorable gentleman."

"It was very much the act of an honorable gentleman, despite or perhaps because of the lifelong consequences from your decision. Think on the bright side, Bingley. Your bride is a gentlewoman of good behavior who knows what is expected of the mistress of an estate. Marrying her will elevate your status and that of your future children even if there is a lingering bit of scandal after the wedding. She is pretty, although not quite the blonde beauty you are attracted to in Miss Bennet. From what little I have seen of her, she is also reasonably intelligent and capable of learning enough to be a good companion if you guide her to subjects that interest you. I suspect that if you provide her with access to lessons with a proper music master, she will become a very proficient player to entertain you on quiet evenings."

"She does dance music better than concertos. I already know that."

"Give her a chance. You said yourself that she is a pleasant girl. If you treat her well, she may become a very amiable wife."

"She is more amiable than Caroline already and I have managed to live with my sister's company for years. Do not worry. I will treat her well, just as if she were the wife I had chosen instead of the one I was thrust upon." He smirked at Darcy and added, "And that will make Miss Elizabeth happy. Maybe she will even allow you a chance to speak with her some day."

"Ah, you had noticed that too." Darcy felt slightly embarrassed but tried not to show it.

"It is rather obvious she has been avoiding us both. I have also noticed the way _you_ look at her. We may be brothers one day even if you will not marry Caroline. Enough of that, though. It is _definitely_ time for another early departure, I think. I hurt all over."

"I hope you just have bruises and that they will heal soon. I must say that sometimes you remind me of an excitable puppy - a spaniel or a terrier - and I wonder why we are friends. It is times like this I know why. You are an honorable man, Charles Bingley. The kind of man I am proud to call my friend."

They stepped back inside the house and Darcy asked the servant to send for their carriage as well. Leaving Bingley to wait in the entry, Darcy headed back into the crowd to find the rest of their party, deflect any vile gossip, and make their excuses to the hostess. At least Sir William Lucas had not yet arrived to annoy him.

~o~

Mr. Phillips responded to Bingley's note that same evening to confirm he would be at Longbourn by or before their eleven o'clock appointment the following day. Darcy supposed that his willingness to help might have something to do with the bride in question being his niece. If he arranged a good settlement that would be one less girl to worry about if their father died. If he was really clever he might be able to arrange for all of them.

As Bingley had suspected, he ached far too much the next morning to make the trip on horseback. He was barely able to drag himself downstairs and into the carriage. Darcy heard him moan, groan or swear with every bump in the road.

By the time they pulled up in front of the house, Darcy thought his friend was ready to scream with pain. The footman set the step and opened the carriage door. Darcy got out, but Bingley just sat there looking like he was trying to work up his courage or perhaps just trying to keep the screaming bottled up inside.

The front door opened and Mr. Phillips came out. He walked around and looked at Bingley with evident pity.

"Will you be able to make it inside, Mr. Bingley?" he asked.

Bingley drew in a deep breath and then lurched off the seat, throwing himself at the open carriage doorway. Darcy caught him before he could fall out. Between them, he and Mr. Phillips helped Bingley down the single step to ground level. Bingley let out his breath with a moaning sob.

"You fell hard, I hear," Mr. Phillips said sympathetically. "I spoke with Lizzy this morning and she described the whole scene to me. Your guess that Mary has a few cracked ribs was probably correct, Mr. Darcy, although there was no way to be sure. The apothecary showed Lizzy and Jane how to wrap the ribs and has Mary resting leaning on a board to try and keep the pressure off them so whatever damage there is can heal."

"Will she be well?" Bingley gasped out.

"In time. Unfortunately, time is something we do not have a great deal of. You will understand when you meet Bennet. Your wisest course will be to visit with the bishop in St. Albans and get a common license. The sooner you can marry, the better it will probably be."

"Is Mr. Bennet so near death?" Darcy asked.

"He has been in negotiations with that dark being for some time now. I think his argument is nearly run."

Bingley seemed to gather himself. "I suppose I should meet my new father before I lose the opportunity," he said. Leaning on a cane he had brought with him and which Darcy had retrieved from the carriage, Bingley slowly made his way inside.

Mr. Phillips led them to a room Darcy thought must be Mr. Bennet's study. He was amazed by the sheer number of volumes on the shelves and piled in stacks on the floor and desk. For a man who loved books as Darcy did, it was an awe-inspiring sight. Mr. Bennet, on the other hand, was not.

The older man sat in an armchair behind the desk. He made no attempt to stand when the gentlemen entered the room. Darcy could see their host was probably in even more pain than Bingley was. His eyes had a haunted look and his body appeared wasted except for his abnormally rounded belly. After a searching look at Darcy, he spoke.

"According to my Lizzy, the tall, dark haired man is Mr. Darcy and the slighter blonde man is my soon-to-be son, Mr. Bingley."

"You never could wait for an introduction, could you, Bennet?" Mr. Phillips said a little sharply.

"Most introductions in this neighborhood come from Sir William Lucas. I have developed an antipathy to them." Mr. Bennet grumbled. "Gentlemen, Lizzy insisted I needed my wits about me for this discussion, so I have forgone my current dose of the opium I take to dull the pain. However, I will need it very soon. Mr. Bingley, if we are still on friendly terms at that point I will be happy to share enough to see you more comfortably home."

"Yes, let us get to it," Bingley said, gingerly lowering himself into one of the seats that had been pulled up around the desk.

Mr. Bennet must have noticed Darcy's concern. "It is a cancer, Mr. Darcy. It has been slowly eating away at my body these past few years to build this great blob," he pointed to his rounded belly. "Of late, its hunger has increased. I do not have long to wait."

"Something similar took my own father, Mr. Bennet," Darcy said sadly. "I can see the end in your eyes. If yours progresses the way his did, I doubt you will see the New Year when it turns." He wondered why he had said so much, but the words could not be taken back.

"I certainly hope not," Mr. Bennet replied, apparently unperturbed by the comment. "Now to Mary. You have probably heard that I have very little set aside for the dowries of my daughters. From the current profits of the estate I can offer one hundred pounds while still leaving about the same amount for each of the others and my wife. I know that is not much of a dowry, so I will offer something else – something I have kept hidden from my wastrel stepson and his friends and would prefer he never see. Phillips, will you open the trapdoor? Mr. Darcy, I think your friend would appreciate if you were the one to take make the assessment given his current physical condition."

Mr. Phillips walked over to the side of the room nearest the outside wall of the house. The spot near the corner of the room had obviously been recently cleared of a table that was shoved to the side. Darcy walked over to join him. Mr. Phillips flipped up the carpet to reveal...nothing out of the ordinary. The floorboards were finely polished wood and Darcy could see no break to indicate a trapdoor. It was only when Mr. Phillips released a latch in a decorative carving at the bottom of the wainscoting that a crack appeared. Mr. Phillips pressed down on the boards near the wall until the far side of the hatch raised enough for Darcy to catch hold of it. Both men lifted the floor panel to reveal a wood-paneled hole three feet by three feet square and about seven feet deep. It was equipped with a ladder on the side opposite the outer wall of the house.

At a wave of invitation from Mr. Phillips, Darcy made his way down the ladder. He stepped off at the bottom, wondering what to do next.

"Place your hand flat on the panel to the wall side and slide the panel from left to right," Mr. Phillips instructed. As Darcy did so, the attorney went to get a lit lamp that was sitting on the desk. Darcy had already seen the contents of the underground cabinet as the paneling slid aside into a slot made for that purpose. He accepted the lamp anyway, so he could better examine what was there.

It was a stone-lined wine cellar built into the foundations of the house, the roof of which was about three feet under the floor level of the room. The cavity was probably about five feet wide although the opening in the paneling was only the center three feet of that measurement. It extended out under the yard for a good four to five feet as well. Several racks were packed into it, nearly all of them full. Darcy started checking labels.

"This is quite the dowry," he finally said, his voice filled with awe. "You will want to hide this collection from Hurst, Bingley. It is too fine for a drunkard like him." He turned to look at the last rack, which contained several bottles all standing upright. "Is this rack all _brandy_, Mr. Bennet?"

The older man gave a raspy chuckle. "Laid down by my father, who was the one who built that hiding hole. It is all good stuff, from before the embargo. If this Hurst you mention is a drunkard, definitely do not let him near it. That should be kept for special occasions or passed on to your children, if you do not choose to sell it for profit."

Darcy stepped back and closed the panel again. He handed the lamp back to Mr. Phillips and climbed up the ladder. Together, they closed the trapdoor and moved the rug back in place, followed by the table. No point in taking chances.

"You will want to arrange to move that as soon as the settlement document is complete and signed," Bennet said. "Mr. Collins would certainly try to claim that collection as part of the estate if I die before you can get it out of here."

Darcy looked around the room at all the books. "Must these all go with the estate?" he asked, gesturing towards the walls.

"No," Mr. Phillips said. "They would be considered Mr. Bennet's private and disposable property."

Mr. Bennet added bitterly, "That would not stop Collins claiming them if he had the least idea of their value. I know Tony has already purloined several of the more rare volumes to fund his gambling. He will likely clear several more out when he arrives in a few days."

"Sell them to me," Darcy said impulsively, seeing an opportunity to help himself while helping others. After all, it was clearly a fine collection based on the limited perusal he had already made of titles while walking to and from the wine vault. "I will offer you a fair price for the lot, so long as the money is set up in a trust fund evenly divided to support your widow and unmarried daughters - specifically including Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth - and placed firmly out of this Mr. Collins' reach."

"So, you already know there is some dissension in this house, much to the detriment of Jane and Lizzy? Their stepmother has never liked them. I will say, the older two both have dowries left by their mother's family. I suspect they cannot access them to live on for some time however. My former brother-in-law has never given me any details on the amounts or the conditions involved. He simply made me aware they exist, are moderately substantial and that _he_ must administer them." Mr. Bennet looked around at the shelves filled with books and then back at Darcy. "Yes. Phillips, arrange the sale and divide the proceeds evenly into trusts for each of them as quick as may be, so Mr. Darcy can get these out of here before Tony has a chance to steal any more. These books have been my good friends for many years, but it is time to let go of all earthly things." He looked carefully at Darcy, as if searching for something, or maybe reviewing an old memory. Finally, he said, "My Lizzy says you are a good man, Mr. Darcy. I trust her judgment, so I will trust you to offer a fair price the first time. No haggling – Phillips will accept your offer. When we are done with the settlement, take a careful look around so you can understand what is here. You look like a man who knows his books."

"I have an exceptional library that has been the work of many generations. Your old friends will all be well-cared for and will care for your family in their turn. I promise the price will be fair." Darcy did not quite understand the wistful smile on Mr. Bennet's face, although he guessed it was the thought of the books finding a good home.

In deference to the obvious pain the two principles in the discussion were feeling, they quickly got down to the business of drafting the settlement. Bingley had already been prepared to offer a reasonable jointure for his new bride from his own funds. With the rough estimate Darcy gave him for the value of the contents of the hidden wine cellar, Bingley felt he was still receiving a very good bargain as far as dowry was concerned, even with the generous provisions he was making for his wife's future.

Mr. Phillips took careful notes and made sure he had a clean draft that all the men agreed on at the end. He promised final copies the following day for signature. As soon as they were done with their business, Mr. Bennet took out a flask and poured himself a drink of the opium mixture he was taking for pain. He held up the bottle and offered a portion to Bingley while Mr. Phillips rang for a servant to have Bingley's carriage brought back around.

"To take the edge off for your drive home. I recommend waiting until you are in the carriage, since your friend might be a little while here."

"I think I will pass, sir," Bingley said. "I know how addictive that stuff can be. It is clear you need it, but I can struggle through this."

"As you wish, Son," Bennet said, "You are probably wise not to take the easy way out. I have lost the energy to struggle through anything anymore. For now, I plan to head up to my sitting room where I will doze in a chair for as long as my treacherous body will allow. Phillips, will you help me?"

"In just a minute, Bennet." The maid had just arrived at the door. Mr. Phillips gave the instructions and then came over to help Mr. Bennet stiffly rise from the chair.

While that was happening, Darcy said, "I will help Bingley out to the carriage so he can head back to Netherfield. I can then take my time in here and will walk back when I am done, or have one of the grooms bring my horse so I can ride back. Your groom pointed out the trail across the two properties when I was here on Tuesday."

Darcy suddenly realized he could ask Mr. Bennet about the lace in the tree, but the older man's eyes were starting to glaze over a bit. Darcy also thought that with all the layers of secrets and other undercurrents in the house, he might be revealing something Miss Elizabeth did not want revealed. He decided to keep his silence on the subject. Instead, he silently helped Bingley stand up and hobble after Mr. Bennet.

To the surprise of all four men, Miss Mary was waiting by herself on the stairs near the entry. As she struggled to her feet, it seemed her pain might rival that of her father and betrothed, but she seemed very determined.

"What are you doing, Mary-child?" Mr. Bennet asked. The opium was starting to take effect and his words were slightly slurred.

"I need to speak with Mr. Bingley. I know you are discussing my dowry," she said.

"We have come to an agreement on the settlement. You will be well-protected," Mr. Phillips said.

"Thank you, but I wanted Mr. Bingley to know that I have been saving as much as I could of my allowance since I first starting receiving one. I have a little less than three hundred pounds to add to whatever dowry Papa provided. It will be yours once we marry anyway, Mr. Bingley."

"Oh, Mary, you put me to shame," Mr. Bennet murmured.

Bingley tried to bow but stopped with a whimper. After straightening and taking a deep breath, he said, "That is an impressive amount of savings. You should know that your father has provided you with a substantial dowry. I appreciate your honesty in telling me about the money, but it does not need to be added to the settlement. I am certain you will need gowns or other items to start your married life. Use your savings in whatever way you please. I will not take it from you. Now, while I am glad to see you, I think you should get back to resting. I will be returning to Netherfield to do the same."

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley. I hope you feel better soon," she smiled shyly.

"You as well. Oh, your father thinks it best we marry as soon as possible. I hope that will be acceptable to you. He signed a document of consent so I can get a common license from the bishop."

Darcy saw Miss Mary look at Mr. Bennet with concern. He was swaying as he stood waiting to take the stairs. She moved carefully moved out of his way.

"That will be fine Mr. Bingley. Whatever day works for you is perfectly acceptable," she said. "Rest well."

Darcy offered her a bow which she acknowledged with a stiff nod. Mr. Phillips and Mr. Bennet made their way around her and up the stairs. With a little wave for Bingley, she turned and slowly followed, wincing slightly with each step up she took.

Darcy helped Bingley outside. The carriage was just coming from the stable.

"She is what? Eighteen years of age?" Bingley asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I am certain she cannot have that much of an allowance now and possibly less when she was younger. Out of that amount, whatever it was, I assume she must pay for anything special she wants – lace, ribbons, treats. And yet, she has managed to save nearly three hundred pounds! That truly is impressive."

"It is, and she could have hidden those funds from you without you ever suspecting they existed. She is honest as well as frugal. That bodes well for you."

The footman opened the carriage door and Darcy helped his friend inside. "Rest well, Bingley." he said. He closed the door and then directed the footman to have one of the grooms return leading his horse so he could ridge back to Netherfield later.

With Bingley taken care of, Darcy felt free to go decide on what would be a fair price for that wonderful collection of books. He hoped he could resist the temptation to just start reading then and there.


	11. Anthony Jamison!

Darcy had already worked his way carefully along one wall of shelves by the time Mr. Phillips returned to the study. Knowing Mr. Bennet probably would not mind, Darcy had taken a few sheets of paper from the desk and made notes regarding the volumes he found that were of special value, with the reason, along with keeping a tally of the number of books on each shelf.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Mr. Phillips asked.

"I am a bibliophile, sir," Darcy said. "This collection is too good to pass up. While I am finding some duplicates of books I already own, many of them are different editions, or are more than made up for by some of the harder-to-find volumes on these shelves. I made the offer partly as a way to help out, but I will _definitely_ be getting full value for my money. This just means I do not have any _need_ to visit Hatchard's for a few years, although it may not stop me."

"Fair enough," said Mr. Phillips with a chuckle. "You will be lifting a great weight from Bennet's mind. He never was much for planning ahead and I doubt he ever resisted a book that called his name. While he also never would have parted with these earlier, death is now staring him in the face and he has suddenly realized how badly he has failed to provide for his family. Although, I will say that a good half of this, and most of what you saw below, came from his father."

"I suppose he knew that giving Miss Mary that exceptional dowry as good as obligated Bingley to look after her sisters and their mother. And he would have."

"Oh, yes, I am certain he was aware of that, although I suspect what you will offer for this will make that plan unnecessary. Of course, I think he just as equally wanted to keep the contents of that cellar away from Mr. Collins, who is a thoroughly unpleasant man, and from Tony."

"Is the stepson really that bad?" Darcy asked.

Mr. Phillips nodded. "I hate to say it of my wife's sister, but I suspect the boy takes mostly after her. Jamison was a good and responsible man, even if he barely had two shillings to rub together. I suppose you know Mary is his blood, even if legally she is Bennet's daughter."

Darcy said he was aware of that. Then a thought struck him. "Mr. Bennet's stepson is _Anthony Jamison_?" he asked with shock in his voice.

"You know him?"

"More than I would care to do so," Darcy said. "I now understand perfectly why Mr. Bennet would not want his stepson to get _any_ of this. Jamison was a couple years behind me at school, but he became close friends with my father's godson, George Wickham. The two of them got into every kind of trouble they could without being expelled and they have continued to do so in the years following school."

Mr. Phillips grimaced. "Tony brought George Wickham here for a visit a few years ago. Between them they started a brawl that nearly destroyed the common room at the public house. Bennet put his foot down that time and told Tony he would lose his allowance and any other support he might expect if he ever brought Wickham to Longbourn again. That was before the effects of the cancer became obvious and Bennet still could be a force to be reckoned with. I doubt the prohibition would stand now."

"I shudder at the thought of any of those young women being exposed to Wickham. Does Jamison care about his sisters at all?"

"Not particularly. Of course, he and Lizzy have hated each other since the moment he was dumped in the nursery with her and Jane. He was never very nice to Jane, either. He either ignores or torments her, just as he does with Mary and Kitty, but he spoils and encourages Lydia. I think he enjoys seeing her behave like a little beast. I doubt he would lift a finger to save any of them from starving and I have overheard concerns from the older girls that he would be likely to sell them to a brothel for a few coins if he got half a chance. They lock their doors by habit around here and never allow themselves to be caught alone in his company or that of his friends."

"Well I have some business with Anthony Jamison and hope he will lead me to Wickham as well. It sounds like you may not mind if I make things uncomfortable for your nephew."

"Go to it, man," Mr. Phillips said gruffly. "If I had documentation enough of his activities, I would be making things uncomfortable for him myself."

"Good. I thank you for the information. I think I need to send an express to London. My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam of the regulars, also wants some words with both Jamison and Wickham. If I write a note, could I possibly get someone to carry it to the express office right away?"

"Of course," Mr. Phillips said with a grin. "I will see to it myself."

Darcy sat at the desk and used some more of Mr. Bennet's supplies to write a brief note to his cousin. Once it was folded and sealed, he used his signet ring on the wax and then handed it to Mr. Phillips.

"Thank you, sir," Darcy said. "I think I had better get back to my task here, or I may be staying all night."

"I will have Mrs. Hill send in a little something to eat and drink while I have this delivered to the express office for you. It would not do to have you tempted to borrow a bit of sustenance from your friend's new collection."

Darcy grinned back in response to the tease. "It would not do at all, although I may persuade him to part with a few bottles of that brandy for a good price later on. By the way, with five young women in this house, I would have expected a little more noise. Are they around, or is this room just _very_ well-insulated?"

Mr. Phillips laughed. "You mean with _**Lydia**_ in the house, you would have expected more noise." He sobered a bit as he continued, "No, aside from Mary, all the girls are out and Mrs. Bennet has gone to visit with my wife, probably to avoid having to face you or Mr. Bingley. Lizzy managed to wheedle enough money from their father to go into the village to purchase all the necessary supplies to make a gown for Mary. They want to replace the one that tore. It was her only really nice one. Jane and Lizzy want her to have something pretty to wear for her wedding, even if they already knew it would have to be a rushed affair. Kitty volunteered to help and they dragged Lydia along with the promise of ribbons so they could keep her out of trouble and out of our way."

"They plan to make the gown themselves? Not order it from the dressmaker?"

"They older girls make all their own clothes. They are quick and, I suspect, far more skilled at the work than they let on. It would not surprise me if they had intended to support themselves as seamstresses when Bennet was gone." He looked around at the books. "This will make sure they do not have to. I will leave you to it. Once I complete my two small errands, I am heading back to my office to get to work on the final copies of the settlement. I will also draw up a bill of sale and the documents needed to create the trust accounts. If you will send me the total quantity of books and any other pertinent details along with your offer, I will have it ready for payment and signature at the same time as the settlement."

"Thank you, Mr. Phillips. This will be far more than I have on hand in cash, but I can write a draft on my bank or simply have the funds transferred directly into the trust accounts if that works more easily."

"I will consider which is best and we can agree on the details when we complete the sale. Mrs. Hill will be along soon with your refreshments."

With a polite bow, Mr. Phillips took his leave. Darcy returned to his task even as he considered how best to transport everything away and whether it should go to London first or direct on to Pemberley.

Even doing a bare-bones inventory took a few more hours and Darcy was glad for the light meal and tea Mrs. Hill brought in to him. He took a great many notes and had to resist the temptation to sit down and read several times. As he worked on the piles on the floor and desk, he did some reorganizing that would make them easier to pack, but otherwise left things as he found them.

As Mr. Phillips had suggested, it was easy to tell when Miss Lydia returned, although he heard no noise from the other young women. The youngest Bennet sister chattered loudly about something, although fortunately he could not hear the actual words. Even better, the voice soon faded with a clatter of feet on the stairs and silence reigned again. He continued with his work.

By the time he had finished, Darcy was both pleased and awed by what he had found. Many of the volumes were first editions or valuable for other reasons. Some were books he had specifically been seeking for years. Offering fair value for the collection would be expensive, but he had the funds to spare. The purchase would not have a long-term impact on any of his accounts.

In addition to gaining something he would value a great deal, he had the satisfaction of knowing all the women of the family would be safe even if he never was able to find a way to court Miss Elizabeth. Including Mrs. Bennet in the division might be seen as rewarding her in some way, although Darcy's transaction was entirely separate from Bingley's situation aside from the dowry discussion providing an opportunity for the purchase offer to happen. It really was not a reward of any kind. Darcy's insistence on the division was simply to force Mr. Bennet to do what he should have done all along by providing for all them. If Mrs. Bennet received her proper share, she was less likely to be a drain on Bingley and his wife or any of the other daughters. After all, she still needed a means to live. What she had done was despicable, but it was also an act born in fear that her husband should never have allowed to grow in the first place. Her fear was no excuse, but it was an explanation.

Once done with the brief inventory, he finished up the task by gathering his notes and writing out all the details Mr. Phillips had requested for the bill of sale on a clean page. Mrs. Phillips and her unmarried daughters would be able to live in reasonable comfort whether they chose to do so individually or together, even if they just had the interest to keep them. The principle would provide good dowries for the younger women and security for the widow.

Darcy folded and sealed the note for Mr. Phillips. Then he tidied up the desk and put all the writing supplies away. After taking another satisfied look around the room, he headed down the hall.

As he passed, he glanced into the open doors of each of the public rooms. None of them had any occupants. Mrs. Bennet must have still been gone and the sisters were apparently doing their sewing task upstairs.

By the time he reached the entry, the housekeeper had noticed his presence outside the study. While she handed him his greatcoat, she told him his horse was waiting in the stables."

"Your man from Netherfield was not sure if he should stay or go, so he and his horse are there as well," she told Darcy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hill. I should have left instructions. As it is, that is exactly what I needed."

Darcy was glad the groom had stayed. The man could take the note to Mr. Phillips and make inquiries in the village for a good carter. They would probably move the wine first and hide it away somewhere at Netherfield under lock and key,. For the rest, Darcy had decided to send the books straight on to Pemberley. That meant he needed a trustworthy carter willing to make the longer trip, as well as a large number of boxes to contain his new collection for the journey. He hoped the groom who brought his horse was a local man who would know where to look for what Darcy needed.

On his return to Netherfield, he found Bingley resting in the most well-cushioned armchair in the room that passed for a library in that house. The room itself was probably three times larger than Mr. Bennet's study but Darcy knew for certain that it contained far less than ten percent of the number of books. Darcy suddenly smiled at the thought that he now had a perfectly good excuse to open up the annex to the Pemberley library that he had been wanting to add for some time.

"That took you a good long while, Darcy," Bingley said, looking up a little blearily as his friend entered the room. He had just woken from a nap.

"There were a lot of books to count and consider." Darcy told him the total number and the price he would pay.

Bingley whistled. "So, my Mary will not be the only one with a good dowry, although she will probably still have the best one. I expect that is little comfort for her cracked ribs."

"Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth may have more she does based on what Mr. Bennet said. It is interesting his first wife's brother has not shared the actual amount with him, and it seems to have been kept completely secret from anyone else. There would have been no stopping the gossip if the locals knew. In fact, I expect Sir William would have used the information to drive even more of a wedge between Mrs. Bennet and the two older daughters."

"I wonder if Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth even know the amount. I have been thinking and I realized it was very clear neither of them was doing anything at all to attract either of us. Miss Bennet was polite about her dance with me but now I realize Sir William made it very difficult for her to have refused me if she had wished to."

"Well, you were not really in love with her anyway, were you? Just attracted by her beauty as you have been with many other women you have flirted with in the past."

"True enough. Do not worry. I will not be pining after my wife's sister. Mary will have my full attention and loyalty."

"Good. That is what your wife deserves. I hope you do not mind, but I have requested Richard to come here. I expect he will also be entranced by Miss Bennet and I would not want that to make waves between you."

"I always welcome the Colonel's company and we certainly have plenty of room. The young woman is free to like whoever she chooses and I am no longer on the market. You just have to hope he is not entranced with Miss Elizabeth instead. What is the occasion for summoning him?"

"I learned the full name of Mrs. Bennet's son. Do you remember Anthony Jamison from Cambridge?"

"My God! _**Jamison**_ is Mary's brother? Of course I remember the name and all the trouble he caused, although I was lucky enough not to spend any time with him."

"Well, he is an associate of Wickham. Richard and I have a few bones to pick with both of them. I expect my cousin here some time tomorrow if he can arrange the leave."

"Why...oh, that is right, Mr. Bennet said something about his stepson likely showing up in the next few days."

"Exactly. Richard and I will be ready for him when he arrives. Oh, right, I nearly forgot...I sent the groom who brought my horse to find a carter who can bring your new wine collection here tomorrow after you sign the settlement."

"Oh? I thought I might just get someone from the staff here to do it."

Darcy smiled. "Best to have a professional and disguise it as an ordinary delivery so that Hurst doesn't know what you are up to. Or Richard, for that matter. He may not be a drunkard, but he would not be above sneaking a few of those bottles away. Besides, I will also need the carter to take my new collection off to Pemberley as soon as the purchase is finalized."

"And how much of the brandy do you intend to offer me a fair price for?" Bingley asked with a smirk.

"As much as you will let me buy." Darcy replied.

"After purchasing all those books, do you have any money left?"

"Of course. Do you not remember I have an income of _ten thousand a year and maybe more_?" Darcy said, ending in a falsetto voice reminiscent of so many of the matrons who bandied gossip of his income around whenever he entered a room.

"How could I forget?" Bingley said, starting to make a gesture like he was going to smack his forehead, then wincing and dropping his hand. "I am amazed at how much a simple twisted back affects every other movement," he added in frustration. "It seems I cannot move a finger without causing it to ache." He stretched a bit, wincing again as he did.

"Maybe you can trip up your new Mama on your way out of the church this Sunday and give back some of the joy you are experiencing," Darcy suggested wickedly.

"That is certainly something to consider. I sent a messenger off to the bishop earlier with my request for the common license, the note from her father and a nice donation for the church. The messenger said the license would be issued and delivered sometime tomorrow and I can marry any morning after that."

"Your bride's sisters are making her a new gown to replace the one that was torn, which was apparently her best. I do not know how long it will take them, but it would be unkind to rush them any more than you must. Still, I know professional dressmakers can complete a gown in only a day or two. Perhaps you can ask about the timing when you go over to sign the settlement tomorrow."

"You really think Mr. Bennet will not survive the year?" Bingley asked.

"I doubt he will see the end of November, let alone the end of the year. No, you will need to marry quickly so there is no delay for a mourning period. It may be harsh, especially given the physical condition you are both in, but it is the safest way."

"I suppose. Caroline is furious about the whole situation. Of course, you heard her on the way home last night. She started in on me when I got back from Longbourn – saying I was a spineless worm for having 'played into the Bennet trap' as she called it. In my opinion, a spineless worm would have been the man to simply leave poor Mary to her fate. Anyway, I told Caroline that if she wanted to continue living in my home she had better be kind to my wife. Unfortunately, I do not think Caroline actually understands the meaning of the word. Once things settle down here, I may just send her and the Hursts back off to London or even to Scarborough. Mary can be my hostess for as long as we decide to stay here. We will have to see how the neighborhood treats her once she is the mistress of Netherfield."

"I hope you stick to it. Your sister could find all kinds of nasty little ways to make Miss Mary uncomfortable in this house."

"She certainly manages to do that for me. Yes. Both of my sisters will be in London before Christmas. I just hope Caroline finally gets herself together and starts accepting calls from men who are not _you_."

"I will second that. Do you need any help getting out of that chair? I think the gong is about to ring for dinner."

Bingley groaned. "I think I will take a tray in my room if you will help me get there."

"Now that sounds like an excellent idea," Darcy said. "Thank you for the suggestion." He grinned as he offered Bingley a hand up.

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

_AN: Yes, I borrowed the descriptive term from WadeH and Rules of Etiquette. Spineless worm just seemed to fit that spot. :oD_


	12. Unexpected News

Lizzy looked at the note in her hand with amazement. It was hard to believe what was written there, simply because it was so unexpected. She had only gotten through the first few paragraphs, but even those were enough to tell her that.

"What does the note say, Lizzy?" Jane asked. Kitty chimed in to repeat the question.

"It is from Charlotte. She wanted me to know why she was not at the party last night..."

"No one from the Lucas family was there," Kitty interrupted. "I was hoping to see Maria, but none of them arrived before we left."

"I think I may know why," Lizzy said. "Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

Jane's eyes widened slightly as she realized her sister was feeling shocked by whatever was in the note. Doing what she could to speed delivery of the information, she jumped up to check that no one was hanging about outside the music room. The three had been using the room to plan a shopping trip to Meryton for materials to make Mary a new gown. There was no reason anyone would be listening, but Jane checked anyway. Seeing no one around, she carefully closed the door.

Kitty was bouncing in her seat with excitement. She had been enjoying being part of a plan with her older sisters. Now, it seemed she would be one of the first to hear something surprising. Lizzy could tell the younger girl was only just holding in a childish squeal.

As Jane resumed her seat, Lizzy thought she had delayed as long as she could. She took another deep breath, then she began to read aloud.

_My dear Eliza,_

_Do not be too shocked by what I am writing. I know it is sudden, but after all the recent events and our discussions, I think it will make sense. I beg your forgiveness if it does not or if my plans have not worked out to your benefit as I have hoped._

_After our discussion in the church, I happened to see Mr. Carlson standing near the side of the building on his own. It felt like fate. I remembered how hard you and Jane have been working to direct the path your own futures will take. Given the propitious moment, I suddenly realized that I could do no less. Thank you for the inspiration, my friend._

_My knees were trembling, and I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest but somehow, I found the courage to ask him if I had been mistaken in my understanding of what he had implied when last we met. It took a few awkward minutes and a need for clarification on both sides as we each tried to speak while protecting ourselves. Then, I decided the time had passed to be timid. Plain speech was required. So, I told him straight out that if he was still interested in marrying me and did not mind the lack of either my father's permission or my dowry, then I would happily become his wife. I know you will understand when I say that, frightening as it was, it felt so good to be bluntly honest when it counted._

Kitty could hold in the squeal no longer. Even as Lizzy was still reading the last sentence of that paragraph, it burst from the younger girl, followed by an excited exclamation.

"_**Charlotte and Mr. Carlson?**_ It has been three years since Sir William refused him and they have _pined_ for each other all this time? Oh, how romantic!"

"You have not yet heard his response, Kitty," Jane said quietly. She knew the risk involved in baring one's heart if the sentiments were not fully returned.

"Oh, he _must_ have declared his love after Charlotte was so brave! Did he, Lizzy? Did he?"

Lizzy laughed at her sister's exuberance. "I shall let Charlotte tell it." She took up the letter again.

_I could barely breathe for fear as he looked at me seriously and asked if I truly wished to defy my father. It was a reasonable question. My father has much influence over opinions in this neighborhood. I told him I had recently realized that my father has been playing with other people's lives for his own amusement and all his declarations about protecting me were just the lies he used to keep me under control._

"_I will not lie to you," Mr. Carlson said. "Ours will not begin as a prosperous life and it may not end as one either. I will do my best to provide all we need, but I can do no more than my best. If you can be content with that, then know that I love you and will rejoice when you become my wife."_

Here, Kitty squealed again. Jane looked like she might join her and Lizzy understood completely. It might not have been the most romantic declaration, but it was a declaration that was perfect for the moment. When they got themselves under control, she continued reading.

_Since I am of age, and we knew there would be opposition from my father, we decided to essentially elope. No, I am not on my way to Gretna Green. In fact, I wrote this note in the comfort of my new home this morning. I must apologize for not letting you know what was happening until now, but I did not want to take a chance on anyone who might stop me learning of my plans._

_David, for so I may call my husband, went to St. Albans on Monday. He applied for a common license from the bishop on our behalf. It was ready on Tuesday. We met in Meryton Tuesday afternoon when I had a planned errand in the village and we decided to cause a little havoc that, I hope, spared you the company of my parents at last night's soiree._

_In the early hours of the morning yesterday, I quietly carried bundles of my clothing and personal goods out to a large trunk David had hidden near the lane. I was able to sneak out all my possessions without anyone in the household being the wiser. As we had arranged, David retrieved the trunk just after sunrise. An hour later, I said I had an errand to run and walked out the door of my father's home for the last time. This time, David retrieved **me** from the spot by the lane. We drove to St. Albans and were married in the cathedral there._

_That part of the plan took care of my needs, but, as I said, I hoped to give you a little bit of relief as well. In addition, I could not resist the opportunity to cause a little trouble for my parents. I knew that no one would really miss me or think twice if they did not see me until it was about time to leave for Mrs. Parker's soiree. I wrote a note that I arranged to be delivered just an hour before the family would be readying for the evening. In my note, I wrote quite honestly that I had received a proposal of marriage and, rather than face my family's disapproval, I was eloping._

_To cause that bit of trouble and concern, I neglected to mention the identity of my husband and couched my statements in words that could have been read as pointing to one of the officers, although nothing I said was a lie. I mentioned a journey to the north. While that is the way to St. Albans from here, I failed to say how far north I was going. I apologized for any scandal I might cause, thereby giving the impression that there would be a scandal, although actually the only scandal will be whatever my father chooses to make of it._

_If all went as planned, they will have assumed I was, indeed, on my way to Gretna with someone wholly unsuitable for me. In that event, I am certain my father and brother will have set off to try and stop me before the fact is known and any scandal could erupt. I do hope they both spent yesterday evening, and possibly longer, searching all the inns they could reach on the northward road in a bid to find me and whoever I was foolish enough to run off with, while my mother waited at home to keep up the illusion that I was still there. Perhaps my father is not the only one who can manipulate people for his own pleasure. Consider it a small bit of revenge on your behalf and mine._

_I sent this note with one of the servants who knows Mrs. Hill and thinks it can be delivered to you when and in a way that Mrs. Bennet will not know of it. While I hope you will rejoice in my news, for I find it most joyful, I ask that you not pass it on to anyone other than your sister as of yet. We will announce our marriage in the church this Sunday, or rather, we will ask the vicar to announce it for us. I simply could not wait to share the news with you and did not wish you to worry about my absence from either the soiree or my father's home. Please take care and give Jane all my best as well._

_Your happy friend, Charlotte Carlson_

Jane and Lizzy turned to look meaningfully at Kitty. She grinned.

"I _know_ I cannot say anything about it to anyone else," she said in response to what their looks implied. "Oh! I am so happy for Charlotte! Maria and I have often discussed what a shame it is that their father has refused every suitor who has called on her. And now, she is married right under her father's nose! It is so rich! He is searching all over trying to find her and she is sitting in her new home, perfectly happy. I do hope he and Bill both take a wrong turning and get lost for weeks."

"It is not very kind of me, but I hope the same," Jane said, with a slight giggle.

"Why, Jane! That _**is**_ most unkind of you," Lizzy exclaimed, then she snickered as she added, "And that makes three of us!"

"I am certain Mary will agree as well," Jane said. "We can at least tell her. She knows how to keep a secret and it will give her something pleasant to think about. After all, Charlotte said you can tell your sister. She did not specify which one."

Lizzy laughed. "True enough. Speaking of Mary, we should probably be on our way. Remember, Kitty, not a word to Lydia about _any_ of this."

"I am not stupid, Lizzy," Kitty said indignantly. "You should never tell Lydia anything that is meant to be a secret. I learned that before _**any**_ **_of us_** ever left the nursery."

"I should never have doubted you," Lizzy said. "Now, I have the money from Papa and we know what we will need to make a lovely wedding dress that will suit Mary perfectly. Shall we get our wraps and go? Oh, and we need to get Lydia as well, I suppose. No point leaving her here to cause trouble."

The others laughed. Kitty volunteered to get Lydia while the older two retrieved their bonnets and warmest wraps for the walk.

They returned to Longbourn very pleased with their purchases. The sisters had bribed Lydia to come with them using the promise of a few ribbons and other trinkets. The gentlemen would be discussing Mary's settlement and did not need Lydia's disruptive presence in the house. With as small as Lizzy thought the dowry her father had provided would be, and the circumstances surrounding the forced betrothal, she wanted nothing controllable to happen that might prompt Mr. Bingley to back out of his offer. While Lydia herself might not be controllable, the fact of her presence was.

As they entered the house, Mrs. Hill informed them that Mrs. Bennet had not yet returned from visiting her sister, but the bundle from the draper had just been delivered. Lydia had insisted on carrying her own bag of ribbons and loudly told Mrs. Hill all about them. She crowed over her cleverness in persuading her sisters to buy more than they had intended, little knowing they had only pretended it was more to keep her happy. Mrs. Hill surreptitiously motioned that Lizzy should wait, even as she listened patiently to the gloating girl. Finally, Lydia tromped off up the stairs declaring that she simply _had_ to rework her bonnet with her new prizes.

Sensing something was going on, Kitty waited below with Jane and Lizzy. Mrs. Hill gave the older girls a questioning look and both nodded. They felt Kitty could be trusted.

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Phillips left some time ago," Mrs. Hill said quietly, "but Mr. Darcy is still here. I do not know the whole of what they discussed, but Mr. Phillips told me that the gentleman has purchased your father's _entire_ library of books."

"What?" said Lizzy. She was echoed by Jane.

"Yes, apparently he offered to buy the lot, so long as the proceeds were divided up evenly between Mrs. Bennet and all of you girls in trust funds to provide for you after Mr. Bennet is gone. He is in there examining the books so he can make a fair offer on them now."

Lizzy looked at the woman as if she had just said the world was about to end. The shock was too much for her to put it into words.

The shock was not quite so profound for Jane. She could at least talk, and she softly exclaimed, "_Papa was willing to sell his books? To provide for __**us**__?"_

Mrs. Hill nodded. It was clear she had found the news nearly as surprising as they had.

"_Can_ Papa sell them?" Kitty asked. "Are they not part of the entail?"

"No, Kitty," Jane explained. "They are part of Papa's private property, much like our clothes or hairbrushes and ornaments are ours. He can do anything he wishes with them, although if the books were still in the house after his death, it is likely Mr. Collins would claim them."

"Does this mean we will actually have _dowries_ and money to live on?"

"Yes," Lizzy said in a hushed voice. "If Mr. Darcy offers even half of what the books in that room are worth, none of us will need to worry about starving or being thrown into the hedgerows any time soon. It boggles the mind." She stared off in the general direction of the study, still not convinced that what Mrs. Hill had just told them could even be possible.

Mrs. Hill broke into their thoughts. "I had the fabric delivered to the dining room and put the cover on the table so you can use it to cut out the gown. Mr. Bingley seems a pleasant man, although he was clearly in pain during his visit. He will be kind to Miss Mary, will he not?"

"I hope he will," said Jane. "During our dance he struck me as seeming younger than his years, but in a happy, inoffensive sort of way. I would not believe any harm of him. The poor man, he must have been hurt in the fall just as Mary was."

Mrs. Hill nodded. "He acted as if his back pained him and he was limping as well. Mr. Phillips seemed pleased with the way the interview had gone and he would not want Mary in a bad situation, I would hope."

"Quite right," Jane said. "Well, we must get a start on that gown. With Papa's health in jeopardy I expect the wedding will be very soon."

Lizzy nodded agreement, but her mind was still turning over the thought that Mr. Darcy had not only purchased the library but insisted the proceeds be placed so that Mr. Collins could not reach them. That was not just kind, it showed intelligence and good planning. Of course, hearing that her father was willing to sell the books was so unbelievable that part of the news had not yet sunk in.

Jane and Kitty, having already handed off their wraps to Mrs. Hill, headed towards the dining room. Like a sleepwalker, Lizzy passed over her own wraps and slowly followed. At the door of the dining room, she stopped. Her sisters were already inside, Sorting through the bundles of fabric. Lizzy looked down the hall to the turning around which the study was found. Without even thinking about it, she quietly walked down the hall and made the turn.

A little way down the hall, the door of the study was slightly ajar. She crept up and peeked inside. Mr. Darcy sat on a footstool at the far side of the room, his back nearly to her as he examined one of the many piles of books. Lizzy opened the door slightly to get a better look. He was intent on his task and did not notice her. She watched how he gently opened each book, leafing through with care before closing it and putting it on a second pile. Even though his face was partially turned, she could tell that he smiled as he examined one book she recognized by the cover as being a fairly rare specimen. He was still smiling as he set it back down and penciled a note on a page already covered with scribbles.

Afraid to interrupt or intrude any more on his privacy, Lizzy carefully pulled the door almost closed before returning to the dining room. She closed that door behind her, so their talk as they did the work would not disrupt him.

"Where were you, Lizzy?" Kitty asked.

"I just had to check on something," Lizzy said evasively.

Jane gave her a look that said she suspected where Lizzy had been. Kitty simply accepted the comment at face value and returned to the task Jane had set her.

While Lizzy was gone, Kitty and Jane had spread the primary fabric for the gown over the table top so they could lay out the pattern pieces atop it. The rough open weave of the pattern pieces contrasted sharply against the light, soft fabric they had chosen for the gown. Under Lizzy's persuasion, Mr. Bennet had given them a relatively generous sum with which to work. Jane and Lizzy had put aside all thoughts of frugality and chosen materials Mrs. Bingley would be proud to wear many times after the wedding day was done. For this project Lizzy had decided not to hide her embroidery skills and had bought the silks and trims needed to help them make this a gown to rival any produced by Madame Gaillard.

Kitty's presence disrupted the practiced method Jane and Lizzy had for such tasks, but neither of them had the heart to ask their sister to get out of their way and let them work. Instead, they took the opportunity to teach her in much the same way Aunt Madeline had done for them. If Kitty was surprised at how much they knew, she did not question it.

Even with the delay of working around and teaching Kitty, they soon had all the pieces cut out, folded and stacked in the order they would be needed. Together, they tidied up the room before dividing up the bundles and carrying them to Jane and Lizzy's room.

The two older women took up their usual seats on the bed to start work on the long seams. They offered Kitty the use of the chair by the dressing table, but she settled in at the foot of the bed to fold and hem the lower edge of a flounce they would attach to the bottom of the gown later. Once the hem was in place, Lizzy planned to use a floral embroidery pattern to draw the edge into scallops, work that was more easily done before the flounce was sewn on.

Jane and Lizzy worked in relative silence, as was their usual habit. Kitty occasionally commented on the pattern, on Charlotte's marriage and what effect it might have on Maria, on the dowry she might have now and on her pleasure at being included in the project for Mary. Once Jane had shown her a few techniques, she was able to complete her task neatly and at a reasonable speed even though either Jane or Lizzy could have done it much faster.

When someone knocked at the door a good while later, both Lizzy and Jane started in surprise. They only just kept themselves from trying to hide their work. Fortunately, Kitty had not noticed their reaction. She had already jumped up to answer the door.

Mary stood on the other side. "May I come in? I do not feel up to playing on the instrument but without it I am bored and have nothing to think about but how much I hurt and how worried I am about this marriage. Would you mind if I join you in your task? It is _my_ wedding dress, after all."

Lizzy offered up her place on the bed as one of the more comfortable spots once they had piled a few pillows to support Mary's back. Kitty ran off to her room and brought back her own pillows for Mary's comfort as well. Lizzy took up the seat at the dressing table, which was better suited for the embroidery she had just begun to do on the hemmed flounce anyway.

Mary was delighted by the color and feel of the fabric. Once she had finished exclaiming over it, Jane set her to working on a few of the shorter bodice seams.

"I must make certain _these_ are very firmly set,"Mary said. "I would hate to have another gown come to pieces while I am wearing it."

"Mrs. Bennet weakened those seams while she was sewing on the lace," Jane said. "The gown would never have torn so easily otherwise."

"I know," Mary said. "I saw the cut threads while you were helping me out of it. And the way she attached the lace, with each segment affixed to an individual panel, not crossing over any seams, ensured that the tear would not be stopped by the trim."

Lizzy shook her head. "It was cruel thing to do."

"Yes," replied Mary. "I can only hope it all works out in the end. I spoke with Mr. Bingley earlier. In fact, I offered him my savings to form part of my dowry. He told me Papa had provided him with a very generous dowry and that I should use the money in any way I please. He was very kind about it, even though I know he was trapped into this and injured in the fall."

"Mr. Darcy is buying all of Papa's books," Kitty said excitedly. "He made it a condition that Papa would divide the money between Mama and all five of us in a way that Mr. Collins cannot have it. We _all_ have dowries now!"

Mary looked to Lizzy with surprise. "Is this true?" she asked.

"Mr. Darcy was in the library making an inventory for the sale when we arrived back from the village. Mrs. Hill told us the news. She had it from Mr. Phillips."

"Well, that explains it," Mary said. "I did not think Papa would provide much more than fifty pounds. I was so embarrassed at the thought. I wanted to be sure Mr. Bingley knew I had something more than just _that_ to offer for myself. But why would Mr. Darcy buy Papa's books? And why would Papa let him? Can he?"

"Jane said the books are not part of the entail, just like our gowns and hair ribbons," Kitty explained, pleased that she had information to share.

"Papa knows he will not be with us much longer," Lizzy said. "He must have decided to do what he could to provide better for us than he previously has. I expect it was an opportunity he simply could not pass up. As for Mr. Darcy, well, I think he _likes_ books."

"How would you know that?" Kitty asked. "Have you talked to him?'

Lizzy blushed slightly. "When you and Jane were laying out the fabric I went and peeked in through the study door. Mr. Darcy was sorting through the books. The way he looked at them and his expression said he was very pleased at his side of the bargain."

"I think _you_ like Mr. Darcy," Kitty teased.

"He...well, he is very much a gentleman," Lizzy said. "We have all seen that. He is kind, and I am grateful for what he has done. That is all. Now, can we get back to work?" She turned back to the fabric in her hands, looking intently at the pattern of stitches she had already set using the colored silk before starting to stitch again.

Kitty giggled, but quieted when Jane gave her a sharp look. Copying the diligence of her sisters, the younger girl picked up the smaller strip of fabric she was now hemming for a bodice trim and set to work.


	13. Teasing Richard

Richard reached Netherfield so early the next morning that Darcy knew he must have been on the road well before sunrise. They were just finishing breakfast when a footman announced his arrival. Bingley told the man to show the Colonel in right away.

"Ah! Breakfast," Richard said as he entered the room. "I am starving. Good day to you, Bingley...Mrs. Hurst...Miss Bingley," he added with bows in the relevant directions and a complete disregard for precedence. "Good to see you, Darcy."

"Select some food from the sideboard and come join us," Bingley said, as the Colonel headed in that direction. Darcy could tell Bingley was enjoying the disgusted look on Miss Bingley's face at the abrupt arrival of a dusty and, she thought, ill-mannered man in _her_ breakfast room.

"Welcome, Colonel," she said coldly, standing up with a look of disdain on her face. "I fear Louisa and I have business to tend to elsewhere. I will leave you to the company of my brother and your cousin."

She stalked from the room, leaving her sister to scramble out of her seat and follow. Mrs. Hurst had the courtesy to offer her own, more polite welcome before she left the room.

"Your sister seems more frosty that usual," Richard noted as he added a slice of ham to the plate he was rapidly filling at the sideboard. "What happened? The country air not agree with her?"

Bingley laughed. "Definitely that, although I doubt it helped that Darcy made it crystal clear he would never offer for her and I am betrothed to someone Caroline considers a country nobody."

"A gentlewoman, though?" Richard asked absentmindedly as he considered whether to take another piece of ham. Then Bingley's words sunk in and he stopped with the second slice of ham hanging from the fork just over his plate. "Wait! You are _betrothed_ and Darcy did **_what_**?"

Darcy joined Bingley's laughter. It was always amusing when they could catch Richard out like that.

"Yes, I am betrothed. Yes, she is a gentlewoman. Before you ask, yes, there was a compromise, but it was engineered by her mother and she had no foreknowledge of it. It was, in fact, partly my own fault. And, finally, yes, Darcy told Caroline unambiguously exactly what he thought of her in terms that made it clear no proposal was likely to be forthcoming. She has not been the same since. I like the change." Bingley smirked as Richard let the ham fall to his plate and guffawed.

Richard carried his plate to the table and took a seat near the other two before asking, "So, would this compromising gentlewoman have anything to do with Darcy's news that Anthony Jamison is likely to show his face in this neighborhood sometime soon?"

Bingley answered, "Oddly enough, he is her brother – although I beg you to withhold your judgment. Mary is nothing like him."

Darcy added his opinion. "Bingley is correct. The young woman is everything demure and proper. She has three sisters who are also proper gentlewomen and one who is practically a female version of Jamison but apparently without any of his intelligence or cunning. I understand she has only fifteen years of age, though, so there is hope her behavior might one day improve if she receives proper guidance."

Richard looked from one of them to the other as if suspecting they were pulling some kind of joke on him. Darcy looked back at him steadily. "You can eat your breakfast, Richard. There is no punch line lurking under the table to get you."

Without a word, Richard nodded and then attacked the ham on his plate as if he feared it might escape. Darcy sipped at the remains of his coffee as he watched his cousin ravenously polish off the food. Finally, the last bite was gone. Richard leaned back in his chair and looked expectantly at Darcy.

"So, Jamison has five sisters. Well, man, report! I want details."

Bingley just laughed. It fell to Darcy to respond.

"The older two are his stepsisters. Jane and Elizabeth Bennet. I would guess Miss Bennet is twenty-one or twenty-two. Miss Elizabeth is twenty or twenty-one. From what I have gathered, their mother died in childbirth trying to produce a male heir to satisfy the entail on the Bennet estate. No heir was forthcoming. Enter their stepmother, formerly Mrs. Jamison, a widow with child and nearing her confinement, who already had produced the son we know and loathe. Mr. Bennet marries her knowing the child would be legally his heir if male. She was not. That daughter, Miss Mary Bennet, will soon be Mrs. Bingley. She was quickly followed by Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia. There are no other living children."

"So, Jamison is the oldest son, but not the heir." Richard said. "No way for him to inherit by adoption?"

"Apparently not. I understand the accepted heir is a man named Collins. Reputed to be an unpleasant sort. Jamison receives an allowance from the estate at Mr. Bennet's pleasure. A visit with Wickham a few years ago nearly put paid to that and he was threatened with being cast off if he ever brought Wickham here again. However..." Darcy let the word hang tantalizingly in the air.

Richard took the bait. "However?" he asked with an expectant look.

"Mr. Bennet is near death from a cancer like the one that took my father. I do not think he has sent for Jamison, but our quarry is expected any time now all the same. Jamison probably intends to steal what he can from the estate between the time Mr. Bennet dies and the heir shows up. That is what his uncle and Mr. Bennet appear to believe anyway."

"Ah, and you think he might bring Wickham?"

"Probably not, but I do think he knows where Wickham is. We know from this summer that they are still very much in each other's pockets."

"Yes, I am actually glad Jamison was around to accidentally lead us to Wickham's plot against Georgiana. We might have been too late to keep her from harm if he was not, although I know his intent was bad and still want to smash his face in after what he did at Rosings Park."

"Well, with any good fortune you will get your chance, and I can do something similar to Wickham. We are heading over to Longbourn, the Bennet family home, in about an hour. If you clean up a bit, you could come with us. With any luck, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth will be around. You have my leave, and Bingley's, to find Miss Bennet everything lovely."

"And Miss Elizabeth?"

Bingley quickly spoke up, "Darcy already has his eye on her. That is, if she will ever let him close enough to talk to her again."

"Have you already insulted her?" Richard asked incredulously.

Darcy colored slightly, although he was not sure why he was embarrassed. "I do not think so. I think she has just been trying to avoid coming into conflict with her stepmother, who dislikes the other two and does not want **_any_ **potential suitor to pay her attention. Be wary of Mrs. Bennet, by the way. She would happily match you up with Miss Catherine or the hoyden if she could engineer it," Darcy said. Bingley nodded vigorously.

"I bow to Bingley's experience in the matter. But, of course, I laugh in the face of danger – and then, I turn and run. However, if you can direct me to wherever your servants put my saddlebags, I will go wash off the dust and change clothes so I can at least meet this Bennet bevy."

Chuckling over Richard's comments, Bingley got up and rang the bell. He asked the servant who answered to show the Colonel to his room. Still smiling at his own joke, Richard followed the man out.

~o~

Mrs. Hill led the three men straight to the study when they arrived. Mr. Phillips and Mr. Bennet were waiting. As they entered, Darcy noticed Mr. Bennet was reading. With reluctance, he put the book down to greet the gentlemen.

"Just saying a last goodbye," he explained.

"Of course," Darcy said. "I understand it must be difficult to let go." He proceeded to introduce Richard.

"Ah, yes. Phillips told me you are hoping to have words or possibly even blows with Tony and hope he might lead you to that vile friend of his."

Richard bowed. "I do not wish to cause you any distress over the matter, sir, but your stepson has been instrumental in hurting more than one person who is dear to me. I would not set out to kill him, but blows are likely and might lead to more."

"I have an idea of what he is, Colonel. I cannot deny him the house while his mother is here, but I also cannot claim to be easy with his presence. Do what you must, so long as you avoid bringing harm to my daughters."

"I will be cautious, sir," Richard said gravely, He bowed. "I should like to meet your daughters if it would be no imposition."

"I believe Jane, Kitty and Mary are in the sitting room. Perhaps we could take care of my business with your cousin first and then he can introduce you while Mr. Bingley, Phillips and I go over the final settlement before we sign it. We will send for you both when we are ready for the signatures so you can act as witnesses, if you will."

Darcy and Richard both agreed that would work. Mr. Phillips opened one of the two folders in front of him.

"I have the bill of sale here, if you would just check over the details. It includes your promise to pay by having the amounts indicated placed in the trust funds once I have them set up at the bank. I will administer the fund for my sister-in-law and any of the girls for whom I am guardian. The funds for the others will be administered by their guardian."

"What are you buying, Darcy?" Richard asked as Mr. Phillips finished, looking at the other men in confusion.

Darcy waved at the room around him. "The contents of this study," he replied airily.

As he had hoped, he was rewarded with the sight of Richard's jaw dropping in surprise. He chuckled as he sat and turned to the document to give it a final reading. Not long after, he and Mr. Bennet had signed to complete the sale, with Bingley and Richard as witnesses.

"A carter will be along a little later today to move Miss Mary's dowry to a secure location in Netherfield," Darcy said. "I have hired the same carter to come on Monday to transport the books to my estate in Derbyshire. He will be sending over two men with a collection of boxes to pack it all up tomorrow, if that works for you."

"It does, Mr. Darcy. And it will give me just time to finish re-reading this old friend." Bennet gestured to the book he had laid on the desk.

"Very good. If that is our business complete, I will take my cousin and introduce him to whichever of your daughters is willing to accept his acquaintance."

"Try not to frighten them, Colonel. I can tell you are a dangerous man," Mr. Bennet teased. His brief, raspy laugh turned to a dry, hacking cough.

"I shall do my best, sir," Richard replied with a respectful bow. Darcy stood and bowed as well. Together, he and Richard left the room.

"You are right. He does _not_ have very long," Richard whispered. "But what are you about, buying that collection of books?"

"I am making a significant contribution to the library at Pemberley. I have been looking for some of those volumes for years. In fact, _my father_ was looking for some of those volumes for years. It is a superb collection." Darcy whispered back.

"Well, it is your money."

"Not anymore."

They arrived at the sitting room to find the three young women Mr. Bennet had named sitting and each doing needlework of some kind. Darcy stopped in the doorway and cleared his throat. All three looked up in surprise. He bowed.

"Miss Bennet...Miss Mary...Miss Catherine, my cousin has come for a stay at Netherfield and I wished to introduce him to you while Bingley completes his business with your father. Would you be willing to accept the introduction and allow us to talk with you for a time?"

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," Miss Bennet said, setting aside the gown she and Miss Mary were working on together so she could stand. Miss Catherine also put her work down and stood. Miss Mary appeared to be working up energy to do the same, but Darcy motioned for her to stay as she was.

"I know you are injured, Miss Mary. Please do not think you must stand on ceremony, or stand at all, for that matter," he said lightly.

"Thank you, sir," she said. "I will take you at your word." She remained seated,but still moved the sewing project aside to offer them her full attention.

Darcy entered the room, followed by Richard. "May I present my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam of the ~~~ Cavalry unit, recently returned from service on the Continent. Richard, these lovely ladies are Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet and Miss Catherine Bennet." He suddenly realized they had not told Richard anything about the manner of the compromise that had resulted in Bingley's betrothal, so he added, "Miss Mary was injured in a bad fall Wednesday night and I am actually a little surprised that she is up and around."

Miss Bennet and Miss Catherine curtsied while Richard offered each woman a polite bow. They all made the appropriate comments to accompany the introduction. Miss Bennet offered to ring for tea but Darcy and Richard declined. She then gestured for the gentlemen to choose their seats as she and Miss Catherine resumed their own.

As he took his place, Darcy said, "I know you are working on an important project. Please do not let our presence keep you from your work."

All three thanked him and picked up their work again. Darcy turned to Richard with another explanation.

"Miss Mary's sisters decided to make a fine gown for her to wear at her wedding. The gown that was previously her best suffered a great deal of damage."

The two older sisters both reddened slightly and Richard raised an eyebrow at Darcy. It seemed he was putting two and two and one together and getting five, or at least he had a pretty good idea of how the compromise happened.

In an effort to break the silence, Miss Mary said, "To respond to your observation, Mr. Darcy, I am up and around, as you put it, because I was terribly bored simply resting in my room. I am used to having my days fully occupied. I do still hurt a great deal but by joining my sisters here I can do something useful. Do you know how soon this gown will be needed?"

"Bingley told me that the common license will be delivered from St. Albans later today. While you are free to marry any day after that, I know Bingley wants to wait until you have completed that gown to your full satisfaction and made any other necessary preparations. I am sure he will come talk to you about it when his business with your father is done. If you can give him an idea of when you will be ready, then he can arrange for the church and the services of the vicar."

She thanked him and returned to her work. Miss Bennet was cognizant of current affairs as reported in the newspapers, it seemed, as she began to ask Richard some very specific questions about the most recent campaigns in which he might have served. Miss Catherine asked a few questions that demonstrated her views were unformed and naive, but Richard answered with courtesy nonetheless, giving her simple explanations to help her understand better. Darcy was content to let the three of them carry the conversation. He sat and listened, much as Miss Mary did.

He found himself fascinated by the sewing work in progress, especially the gown on which both Miss Mary and Miss Bennet were working at the same time, with one doing work on the bodice while the other sewed a beautifully embroidered strip of fabric to the bottom of the gown. He was used to seeing women doing needlework, of course. Georgiana worked on small projects like embroidered handkerchiefs and bits of mending. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst often did embroidery on handkerchiefs and other small items as well.

It was seeing the amount of work involved to produce something large like a gown that was of interest. He had never really thought about the construction of a garment before. It was something that simply happened. He selected a color, fabric or style and a piece of clothing was delivered to him. He paid for a gown for his sister at the modiste and something lovely was delivered to her. It was cause and effect with no middle ground. Now, though,the middle ground was right in front of him. He was looking forward to seeing what the finished product of this particular group effort would be.

The topic of military maneuvers and incompetent generals was still going strong when a maid looked in and told them the two gentlemen were requested to return to the study. Darcy and Richard excused themselves with a promise to return when their task was done so Richard could continue the conversation.

In the study they found the other three men seated around the desk. Two copies of the settlement document, a quill and an ink bottle awaited them. It was the work of only a few minutes for all the appropriate signatures to be made on the documents. Bingley was now as good as married. Only the actual ceremony remained to complete the legalities.

As before, Mr. Bennet finished the meeting by pulling out his flask and taking a dose. Darcy offered to help him up to his room, but he said he wanted to stay there with the books until after the carter had come. Fortunately, Mr. Bennet did not specify that the carter was coming for the wine, so they did not have to explain to Richard.

He and Bingley headed off to the sitting room, but Darcy decided to stay with Mr. Bennet for a few minutes. He could see the man relaxing as the opium began to take effect.

"Should we remove the wines from their secret chamber?" Darcy asked. "It's presence will soon be known all over the village if we do not."

"It has served its purpose. I had never intended to tell Collins about it anyway. Now, he can use it or not as he pleases but it will not be a secret." Mr. Bennet looked amused at the thought.

"You have a wicked sense of humor, sir," Darcy said.

"I must take what pleasure I can get, young man. For instance, I am greatly enjoying Mrs. Bennet's discomfort. She knows what she did to Mary and Mr. Bingley was wrong and I expect she feels some guilt at injuring both of them. That is, of course, why she is out again today and, thankfully, she has taken Lydia with her. She does not wish to face any of you. At the same time, I also know she thinks she did what she had to in order to secure their futures, and that is on me. She will be very grateful for this..." he laid his hand on the book that still rested on his desk, "although I am not certain if she knows yet. I expect she will be even more grateful that you chose to include a portion for her in the required division of the spoils but do not expect her to ever say so. She had a jointure from her first marriage that gives her the interest of five thousand pounds, with the principle divided between her living children at her death." He looked solemn despite the slightly glassy eyes. His words were starting to slur a little bit. "I never really gave much thought to how hard it might be for even one person to live on that amount of interest, let alone four. The older two would not be included and would be off to their Gardiner relatives in London at once. I should have let them go there years ago."

"You cannot change what is past, sir," Darcy said. "Yes, you probably should have done more. However, when it counted, you made the decision you needed to for them." He tapped the book near Mr. Bennet's hand to emphasize and then added, "I am curious about Miss Elizabeth's location today. She was not sewing with her sisters."

"No, I understand she is doing a portion of the work that she wants to keep secret, or at least out of Mrs. Bennet's sight for some reason."

"Ah. I am hoping to have a chance to speak with her again at some point. I think she is avoiding me in order to avoid annoying Mrs. Bennet. I know there is little I can do or say to give you comfort at this point, but I will tell you I am very impressed by your second daughter. Well, not just her - Miss Bennet, Miss Mary and Miss Catherine are all fine young women, but I am impressed with Miss Elizabeth in a different way." Mr. Bennet looked at him slightly askance, but Darcy continued on. "I cannot predict the future, and I would never do anything to force myself on a woman. I just wanted you to know that if circumstances allow, I would like to get to know her better with an eye to quite possibly marrying her if she is willing to accept my suit."

"Are you asking my blessing?" Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow and seemed amused again.

Darcy felt his face redden with embarrassment. None of that had come out the way he intended. The words had been said, however, so he continued. "In a provisional sort of way and assuming she and I come to an agreement."

Mr. Bennet uttered a short, low bark of laughter. "Mr. Darcy, you are a man to whom I can deny nothing. Should the two of you come to an agreement some time in the future, you have my consent and blessing for what it is worth. And, it would please me to know she is in the household of a man to whom all this..." he gestured to the shelves, "is just a small part of his wondrous library. Now, as we have established there is little you can do for me, you should join the others with the living and leave me here to the dead." He unsteadily picked up the book.

"As you wish, sir," Darcy said, standing.

He automatically adjusted the position of the lamp on the table, which had been set for dealing with the settlement, back to a spot where it would give Mr. Bennet more light without being in his way or likely to be knocked over. He had done something similar so many times in his father's last months that he did not even think about it. He bowed, asking, "Do you want me to ask the servants to send in any refreshments?"

"Not now, Mr. Darcy. I will ring if I need anything. Phillips will be staying to oversee the transfer of the wines. He will help me upstairs when the time comes. If I do not see you again, sir, please know that you have both my gratitude and my respect. I hope one day you and Lizzy do come to an agreement. You are a credit to the Darcy heritage. I expect she would be safe with you."

Darcy bowed again. He left the room in silent thought, nearly overcome by the memories of parting with his own father.


	14. Tea and Teasing

_AN: A bit of a fluffy chapter today, but we have a few long and serious chapters coming up (and yes, another evil almost-cliffy as we shift between viewpoints in a later segment.) Whether I double post today and tomorrow depends on how much writing I feel I've accomplished today. Most of this week has been pretty scattered for writing due to some RL work emergencies. I thought writing while being kinda sorta on call would be easier, but it is hard to focus when you have to keep checking to see if the work has come in. Lesson learned and in the mean time...Just keep writing, writing, writing, what do we do? We write! (to paraphrase Dori)_

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Lizzy knew the time had passed when she had to hide her embroidery skill from all others. Somehow, she still could not bring herself to join them as they worked on their parts of the dress downstairs. This meant she would miss the visit of Mr. Bingley and possibly Mr. Darcy as well. It was a shame, but she had too much to finish to take the time to enjoy the distraction of Mr. Darcy's company, much as she would have enjoyed it.

Once again, she was working on a decorated over-skirt, although the colors were far more pleasing than those of Miss Bingley's gown. This one would end just above the top of the flounce and would echo the scalloped edge that she had already embroidered there, with sprays and streamers of flowers climbing up the filmy fabric from selected scallop bases. She could have chosen a simpler pattern, but Lizzy wanted Mary to have a dress that was truly special. Miss Bingley would not be able to sneer at this gown, nor would any of the ladies in the Ton that Mary might come into contact with in future while wearing it.

Sitting in her chair at the dressing table, Lizzy worked quickly but with great care. While doing so, she lost all track of time. At the sound of the key turning in the door, she jumped in surprise but to her relief, it was Jane who walked in.

"I brought you some tea, Lizzy. You really should take a break." Jane carried in a tray with a small teapot and two cups on it as well as a few biscuits on a small plate. Lizzy set her work carefully aside on the table and pulled her chair to stand next to the bed. Both women sat on the edge of the bed with the tray placed on the chair seat in front of them.

"You missed the chance to meet Mr. Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. We had a lively conversation with him while Mr. Bingley was taking care of the settlement and then again after the Colonel and Mr. Darcy went in to witness the signing. He was a very interesting man."

"Perhaps I will have another chance someday. Did you find out when the dress will be needed? I do have several hours work to go but I could definitely be done by Monday morning if I keep hard at it."

"You have time for tea and a little conversation, Lizzy. Mr. Bingley and Mary settled on Tuesday morning for the wedding, since I guessed you could be done by Monday."

Lizzy sighed in relief. "Well, then, tell me more about this Colonel whose last name is the same as Mr. Darcy's first name."

"Ah, Mary asked about that. I guess I had not heard Mr. Darcy's first name mentioned, but she had. They explained that it is a tradition in the Darcy family to name the first-born son after the mother's family name. Lady Anne Darcy was sister to Colonel Fitzwilliam's father."

"I recently remembered Aunt Madeline mentioning Lady Anne Darcy when she was telling us about some of the hardships her mother faced as a new widow who had been dispossessed of her home. I think Lady Anne was one of those who frequently purchased the lace that Aunt Madeline and her mother made to support themselves before Uncle Gardiner returned and married our aunt."

Jane's face lit up. "_**That**_ is why the the Darcy name and hers sounded familiar. It was tickling at the back of my mind earlier, although I did not know why. Of course. Aunt has said more than once that they were saved by Lady Anne's kindness. She just did not always add the Darcy name when mentioning her."

"And what about the Colonel? Is he militia or regulars?"

"Oh, he is not one of those foolish boys in the militia. Colonel Fitzwilliam is a member of the ~~~ Cavalry unit and has served in the war on the Continent as recently as last May. He suffered an injury in that last battle that brought him back to England for a time. During his recovery he has been training new recruits at a camp near London. He took some leave to join Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley here for a short time."

"Impressive. Is he as handsome as his cousin?" Lizzy asked with a grin.

Jane smirked back at the implication that Lizzy found Mr. Darcy very handsome. "I suppose that is a matter of personal taste," she said. "I consider him _very_ handsome. He does not have the dark coloring or the impression of elegance his cousin gives. Like Mr. Bingley, he appears jovial and open, but the Colonel has a sense of strength about him that marks him as a man to be depended on."

"My opinion of Mr. Bingley's character and resolution has improved a great deal over the last few days with the way he has stepped up to honor and support Mary." Lizzy took a bite of biscuit as she watched Jane's reaction

Jane nodded. "Mine as well. But, there is a difference between a boy who is just discovering the man he _could_ be and someone who is well-settled in the role. Mr. Bingley_ will be_ a good man, but I am glad it is Mary who will be his wife and not me."

"Agreed. I do hope she will be happy."

"Watching them together earlier, I have every confidence they will," Jane said. "At the very least, he treats her with respect and appears to _want_ her to be happy. That will count for a great deal."

"Did Mrs. Bennet return while the visitors were here?" Lizzy asked. She suspected the woman was avoiding the house out of fear for some kind of retaliation from Mr. Bingley.

"No, she and Lydia had still not returned from the village when I came up. She will have to face them at church day after tomorrow."

"Them and all the gossips of Meryton. I wonder if Sir William and his son have returned from their wild goose chase yet?"

"We will have to wait and see what news Lydia brings back from their visit. If the village is discussing Charlotte's disappearance, then she will tell us about it."

"Oh, Jane, it is a sad day when we must depend on Lydia for the latest news."

Both sisters giggled before returning to their tea. After a few minutes, Jane spoke again.

"Lizzy, a carter and his assistants were here earlier taking boxes of goods from Papa's study. However, they did not remove nearly enough boxes to have made a dent in the contents and I overheard them remind each other to be very cautious of how they carried the boxes. They even had the bottom of the wagon padded with straw. Do you have any idea of what that could mean?"

"That sounds very odd indeed. And they definitely came from the study?"

"Yes, but they acted like they were carrying crockery or glassware, and very fragile or expensive glassware from the care they took."

"How unusual. I thought they were supposed to be picking up Mr. Darcy's purchase. I am not aware of anything particularly fragile in the study. I shall have to ask Papa about it when I visit him tomorrow morning and see if he is in a mood to reveal anything."

"He will tell _you_ if he is willing to tell anyone. He has never really appeared to care two straws about the rest of us."

"And he only cares one straw for me. Still, I may be able to get something out of him, depending on how much medication he has taken for the pain. Until then, though, I really should get back to my work. I thank you for the tea and conversation, dear sister."

"I will take the tea things down, then. We have almost entirely completed the rest of the gown. I just have some of the fancy work to do around the neckline. Once that is done, I will finish up the latest shift I have been working on, altering it to fit Mary and adding more than the usual decorative touches. Kitty is hemming a few handkerchiefs made from the excess fabric for the over-skirt. She wants to add some embroidery to one and has asked for my help in addition to what you showed her earlier."

"Have her keep one of the handkerchiefs aside. We will edge it with some of my lace. I do not want the finest lace Mary has ever owned to be the strips Mrs. Bennet used to help entrap Mr. Bingley."

"I was hoping you would say that," Jane said. "I expected you would give her some even if we still had to rely on the sale of your lace to keep us."

"Of course, I would," was Lizzy's reply as she placed her empty teacup on the tray and stood up.

Jane smiled as she did the same. Picking up the tray, she went through the door Lizzy opened for her and left her sister to her work.

~o~

"And what makes you think these books were the only things of value in this study, my Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet teased. "The carter today came to pick up Mary's dowry."

"I thought Mary's dowry was coming from the proceeds of Mr. Darcy's purchase," she said.

"And who told you that? I doubt it was Mr. Darcy."

"I have not spoken to the gentleman. I only assumed based on the news of the sale I heard from Mr. Phillips via Mrs. Hill."

"Putting your full belief in _gossip_, Lizzy? I thought I trained you better than that."

She could tell he was enjoying himself, so she decided to let him play a bit. "Ah, but what about when gossip is all we have to go on? No one saw fit to even tell Mary what or how much her dowry consisted of."

"Oh, you know that sorting out the dowry is the man's job. So long as you have one, you do not need to know how much it is."

"So, she is not to know whether she can take pride or shame in her purchase price, then?" Lizzy countered.

"Does it matter?"

"For a woman, yes, it does," Lizzy stated firmly. Even though her earlier comment had been said teasingly, she wanted him to know his secrecy was not right. "We are judged by what we bring to a marriage. You are sending Mary to battle the wolves without letting her know if the sack on her back contains a tiny willow wand or a cudgel."

"Definitely a cudgel," Mr. Bennet said. He tone was still teasing, but he had the grace to look ashamed as well.

"There were several boxes, but they were not books. You imply it was something of great value, yet I have seen nothing like that in this study.

The teasing man was back full force. "Perhaps you are not as observant as you think. Some of what was in those boxes has been here longer than you have been alive. Some was here longer than _**I **_have been alive."

"Jane said the carter and his assistants acted as if the boxes contained glassware or some other fragile items. They were being very careful."

"I should hope they did take care. Dropping one of those boxes could have been disastrous for them, and they would have been crying over more than spilled milk."

"That sounds like bottles of wine to me. Yet where did they come from? You stopped keeping any wine in the cabinet once Tony started watering it to cover his thefts."

"Oh, some of that water had no wine at all in it by the time he was done. No, the cabinet has been more useful for other things."

"And the only other bottle I have seen in this room is that decanter of brandy which is still sitting on the shelf right behind you. The internal dimensions of this room make no allowance for a secret cupboard large enough to contain sufficient bottles to fill as many boxes as left here."

"That is true, my Lizzy."

She got up and threaded her way through the piles of books. "There must be a trapdoor to the cellar then, but that makes no sense. Even a well-hidden trap door is likely to be seen when the carpets are cleaned. And the cellar can be accessed by way of the steps behind the kitchen. Anything in it, Tony would have found at some point because he used to sneak down there and hide things of his own."

"That would be true, if the cellar extended all the way under this room."

"Does it not?" she asked, trying to calculate how large the area below stairs actually was. It had been some time since she had last been down there.

"Does it?" he asked, enjoying watching her figure it out.

"If it does not, it is close to doing so. Any trapdoor would have to be along the edge of the room closest to the outside wall."

She began to walk along that line. One thing stood out – the table near the far corner that constituted the only horizontal surface in the room not covered in books. Not a single book sat on the table, although she remembered a small pile of them when she had looked in on Mr. Darcy. Moving the table towards the center of the room, she lifted the carpet that had been under it. Despite a careful examination, she could see no sign of a trapdoor.

Mr. Bennet coughed, laughed dryly and then coughed again. "No shame to you for not seeing it," he said. He then told her the secret to opening the trapdoor. She lifted it to find the ladder and the open panel behind which was an obvious wine cellar.

"Mary's dowry was _wine_?" she asked incredulously.

"Very expensive wine, along with a selection of brandy that would be extremely difficult to obtain legally now that the trade with much of the Continent has been cut. Most of it was laid down by my father and some by his. The worth of the collection, should Mr. Bingley choose to sell it, was substantial. Mary need not feel any shame over the value of her dowry."

"And you offered it _before_ Mr. Darcy proposed to buy the books?"

"Yes. I knew she would make sure the rest of you were cared for."

"And a dowry like that obligated Mr. Bingley to help."

He shrugged. "I am what I am, Lizzy. I have not been a good husband or father. In fact I have not been good for much of anything in my lifetime. Perhaps my finest and most productive moments were providing Mary's dowry and saying yes when Mr. Darcy offered to buy these books. Let me go out with that much to my credit. Now, off with you, girl. I've enjoyed this little game, but I would like to finish this book before Mr. Darcy's men come to pack this all away. Go on, close the trap door and take yourself elsewhere." He made a shooing motion and then picked up the book.

"Yes, Papa," she said sadly. It was the work of only a few minutes to close the trapdoor, refasten it and cover the area with the carpet and table. She could feel him watching her over the top of his book as she worked, but neither of them said anything more. With a last look around at the volumes that had been her friends as well, she left the room.

As she went, she could hear her father start to cough again. It was not a pleasant sound, so rough that she could almost hear his life draining away with each rasping hack. If this was his penance for all the years of indolence and neglect towards others, it was a harsh punishment. While she did not approve of his past behavior, Lizzy would never have _wished_ such a price on him or anyone else – not even Tony.


	15. Announcements and Arrivals

_AN: I did make it through the chapter I have had some difficulty with (mostly due to frequent RL work interruptions) although I did not get as far as I hoped on the next one. However, my sister asked nicely if I would post again tonight, so here is today's bonus chapter. I would say 'enjoy' but...well, you will see._

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

What gossip they heard from the village, via Lydia after she and her mother returned from their visit on Saturday, still did not mention any speculation around Charlotte. Of course, they could not really ask Lydia directly, and she seemed rather lacking in gossip altogether. She did report that Mrs. Parker had received a note the day after the soiree explaining that the Lucas family had been absent due to illness. No one had seen either Sir William or his oldest son, although there was some speculation that he had gone to London on some business or other.

As they headed to church on Sunday, Lizzy had to wonder how people would react to the news of Charlotte's marriage or the way the Lucas family had responded to her supposed disappearance. She also wondered how people would treat her own family after the obviously engineered compromise of Mary. All the sisters, except Lydia, were dreading what the officers might say or do. Their jeers and jibes that night had been extremely rude. Despite Mr. Bingley's defense of Mary, it was true that Lydia had disgraced them earlier and then Mrs. Bennet had disgraced them again. The comments the officers and others would have were not likely to be kind.

The bright point was knowing they still had the support of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. It felt a little odd that the men Lizzy most depended on now were practically strangers while she feared men she had known all her life as well as the newer strangers of the militia.

Mrs. Bennet timed their arrival so they would be just barely on time for the service. Over half the people would already be in the pews and the rest would be on their way inside. Of course, Mrs. Bennet did not explain her reasoning to Lizzy or anyone else but it was clear she deliberately hoped to limit the opportunity for an unpleasant scene before the service began. Whether they could do so after the service remained to be seen.

To their surprise, the gentlemen from Netherfield were waiting to hand the Bennets out of their carriage, at least the three who behaved as gentlemen. The uniformed man, obviously Colonel Fitzwilliam, handed out Mrs. Bennet, probably by virtue of being a neutral party. He then handed out Jane before Mr. Darcy stepped up and offered his support while Lizzy, Kitty and Lydia got out. Mary waited until the end just because it would be awkward and painful to stand in that enclosed space with the others still there. Despite his obvious continued pain, Mr. Bingley handed Mary out as Mr. Darcy turned and quickly introduced his cousin to Lizzy, Mrs. Bennet and Lydia. Lizzy suspected that if she had already been known to the Colonel, no introduction at all would have been offered to the other two. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were just barely being polite to Mrs. Bennet and the Colonel seemed ready to follow their lead, offering a warm smile at the introduction only for Lizzy.

Lydia batted her eyes at the uniformed man and tried to sidle up next to him, but her mother stopped her from doing anything more by insisting that they needed to go inside right away. Taking hold of the girl's arm, Mrs. Bennet dragged her youngest away from the group and through the doors while hissing out instructions for Lydia to be quiet and behave or she would ruin everything. The others had to follow along behind without time for anything more than a friendly greeting.

As they walked past the pews filled with their neighbors, Lizzy was glad to receive more than one courteous nod. She suspected the company of the men from Netherfield sent a clear message that she and her sisters were not to be blamed for Wednesday's accident. It was probably Mr. Darcy's idea, she thought, although perhaps the strategy had come from the Colonel. Either way, the escort was welcome.

When Lizzy and the others joined Mrs. Bennet and Lydia in the family pew, Mr. Darcy and the Colonel bowed to the sisters before going to join Miss Bingley and the Hursts. Mary and Mr. Bingley had slowly limped in together and now he asked if he could sit with the Bennets to show his support when the vicar announced the upcoming wedding at the end of the service. Mrs. Bennet nodded abruptly then proceeded to ignore his presence.

As she took her place, Lizzy looked around for Charlotte or the rest of the Lucas family. Sir William and his oldest son were nowhere to be seen, although Lady Lucas, Maria and the two younger boys were already in their family pew. Looking towards the back of the church, Lizzy saw Charlotte and Mr. Carlson slip inside just before the door was closed. They quietly took places a few rows ahead of the pews filled by the local servants. Charlotte spotted Lizzy looking her way and smiled brightly. Lizzy returned the smile before turning back around as the service began.

When the vicar, Mr. Halvers, announced that Miss Mary Bennet would be joined to Mr. Bingley in holy matrimony on Tuesday, there was a bit of a stir in the church. To Lizzy, it sounded like variations of "I knew it" or "Lucky for the Bennets" or other generally positive comments. She ignored the snickers and jibes from the men of the militia.

When Mr. Halvers announced that Miss Charlotte Lucas had married Mr. David Carlson in the cathedral at St. Albans on the Wednesday just past, there was a bigger stir, accompanied by a shriek from Lady Lucas. Over the excitement of the gossips, her sharp cry of "What?" could be heard clearly, stirring up even more comment. The vicar seemed to expect the reaction and did his best to ignore it as he dismissed the congregation with a final blessing.

Between the obvious support of Mr. Bingley and the other men in his party and the suddenness of Charlotte's announcement, along with the surprised response from Lady Lucas, Mary's betrothal lost most of its interest as a subject for negative gossip from the neighborhood. Lizzy would have to thank her friend later for the second, unintentional distraction she had provided.

Mrs. Bennet wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Mr. Bingley insisted they wait until more of the congregation had cleared from the church to avoid having Mary jostled by the crowd. Lizzy watched her consider and then realize that dragging Lydia away past the crowd on her own would excite more comment and interest than remaining with the rest of the group would give her discomfort. Once Mrs. Bennet agreed to wait, Mr. Bingley returned to ignoring her presence as deliberately as she ignored his.

Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam rejoined the small group just after Bingley insisted on staying. They did not even ask why they had made no move to leave yet. Lizzy suspected the delay might also have been planned in advance. In fact, the two men simply waited in silence for the party to be ready to leave. While the group waited, a few people walked back to them and offered congratulations to the betrothed couple.

Lizzy would have liked to slip away to have a few words with Charlotte. It was clear though, that they could have had no private speech given the number of people who were stopping to congratulate the newlywed couple. And, she was just as glad to be where she was when the voice of Lady Lucas rose above the crowd. Shock must have made Charlotte's mother lose her sense of place, because she would have done much better to offer her recriminations privately instead of providing more food for the gossips.

"How could you?" they heard her loudly exclaim. "Your father is out looking for you on the way to Scotland, and you were _here_ all along?"

Charlotte's response was too quiet to hear from where they stood near the door of the church. She appeared to be entirely unperturbed by her mother's reaction or might even have been enjoying it. Lady Lucas's next comments were much quieter, but she was still very angry. Lizzy saw Mr. Carlson say something to her. With a glare, Charlotte's mother turned and forced her way through the crowd, dragging the youngest boy with her by the hand while the other boy quickly followed. Maria stayed behind to give her sister a hug before chasing after their mother.

"Did you know about the marriage of Miss Lucas earlier?" Mr. Darcy quietly asked Lizzy as he moved to stand next to her.

His seemingly sudden appearance surprised her from her observations. As quietly as she could, she replied, "She sent me a note on Thursday. I am very glad for her."

"I take it her parents disapproved of the match?"

"Nearly three years ago, Sir William denied Mr. Carlson permission to either court Charlotte or ask for her hand with the excuse that he was protecting his daughter from an unequal match. That was not the first or last time he did so, but it was the one that affected my friend the most."

"I am not acquainted with the man. _Is_ it an unequal match?"

"No. While not particularly wealthy, Mr. Carlson _**is**_ a gentleman. He can provide for her and has no obvious vices to detract from his ability to be a good husband. He and Charlotte are equally blessed in respect and affection for one another."

Mr. Darcy nodded and then dropped his voice even lower as he said, "I have noticed your obvious unwillingness to spend time in my company. Is that to avoid conflict with Mrs. Bennet? Or is it personal to me?"

"The former," she replied, just loudly enough to be heard by him, and was rewarded with a bright smile. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight, but could not do or say anything more because Mrs. Bennet was glaring at her from her place several paces behind Mr. Darcy.

He seemed to realize the problem and stepped back then, as if unwilling to do anything more that might place her in an uncomfortable position. Turning, he quietly engaged Kitty in some general conversation, further giving the appearance that he had not been singling Lizzy out and had instead just been politely filling time. With a slight sigh of frustration that she could not claim more attention from the kind, handsome and clever gentleman, Lizzy turned back to the church door.

The crowd was clearing out. Mr. Bingley finally seemed to think it would be safe to make their exit. He and Mary slowly led the entire party down the aisle and out of the church.

By this time, Charlotte and her husband had made it outside, although they had not made it out of a group of well-wishers, or at least people who pretended they were. There would be no chance to get close enough for a private word even if Lizzy had thought it wise to leave her party. Charlotte caught her eye through the crowd and mouthed "Tomorrow morning?" Lizzy nodded and then moved on with her sisters.

A few more people offered congratulations to Mary and Mr. Bingley on the way across the churchyard, but none seemed inclined to converse. Mrs. Bennet would not have allowed it anyway. Within minutes of leaving the building the gentlemen delivered the Bennets to their carriage and handed them in. They politely wished the ladies a good day, then Colonel Fitzwilliam closed the carriage door and the journey home began.

As they left the village behind, Mrs. Bennet looked at Lizzy sharply. "Elizabeth! What did you know about that fuss with the Lucas family?"

"I knew Charlotte had married Mr. Carlson on Wednesday, although I only found out after the fact. To prevent any interference from her father, she only sent them a note after the wedding. In hopes of giving our family a reprieve from her father's attention at the soiree that night, she worded her note ambiguously enough that he would think she had eloped to Gretna with persons unknown. She asked me to remain silent until after the announcement in the church today."

Mrs. Bennet looked confused. "You _deliberately_ kept this from Sir William and Lady Lucas?"

"Of course. Despite what you appear to think, I have _never_ encouraged him in his slights towards you and have asked him to stop on more than one occasion. He has completely ignored both my direct requests and those Charlotte has passed on for me. As Mr. Darcy reportedly pointed out, Sir William is a bully and I am perfectly happy at the thought he has been traveling all the way from here to Gretna trying to find his daughter while she has been in Meryton all along."

Lydia laughed raucously at the response. Her mother, however, remained silent. From her expression she appeared to be weighing whether to believe Lizzy or to complain about her impertinence. Lizzy simply looked back at her calmly and waited. Belief apparently won out. Mrs. Bennet huffed and looked away. Everyone else in the carriage, except Lydia, breathed a silent sigh of relief. Lydia continued to laugh until her mother told her to be silent.

As she had done every day since Wednesday, Sunday aside, Mrs. Bennet left early Monday to avoid any chance of coming into contact with Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy. Once again, she took Lydia with her. Lizzy knew Mr. Darcy _might_ show up to oversee the transfer of the many boxes of books now stacked neatly in the study, but it was equally likely he would simply trust the carter and his men. She was more pleased because Mrs. Bennet's absence would make it easier to have a comfortable visit with Charlotte.

The new Mrs. Carlson arrived in her husband's carriage not long after Mrs. Bennet had departed. Lizzy had been watching for her from the bedroom window while working on the embroidery and got to the door before Charlotte even had a chance to knock. The two women greeted each other with a hug before Lizzy dragged her friend upstairs. The public rooms might be for formal visitors, but her talks with Charlotte always took place in the privacy of Jane and Lizzy's room. Besides, Lizzy had just a little bit more to finish on Mary's gown and she could do the work while they talked.

Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed, while Lizzy took her chair. "Do you mind if I continue working?" Lizzy asked. "It is Mary's wedding gown and needs to be done before tomorrow. I am nearly there."

"Please do continue your work. That is absolutely lovely, even more so than that gown Miss Bingley wore to the Assembly, and perfectly suited to Mary. I cannot wait to see what it looks like when completely finished. You know I treasure the lovely handkerchiefs you have embroidered as gifts for me over the years, but I had never seen the full beauty of your work until that night at the Assembly."

After thanking her, Lizzy picked up the work where she had left off. Charlotte added. "I only heard about the situation with Mary on Saturday afternoon when David picked up the gossip while running an errand in the village. It was too late to get a note to you then, and I knew I would see you soon. How is she doing?"

"It was a shock for her, and she has a few cracked ribs from the fall. Poor Mr. Bingley is injured as well, but he has been everything honorable and kind towards Mary. She has reason to hope the marriage will be a happy one despite the shameful way the betrothal came about. I must say we were all ever so glad your father was not present. Your plan appears to have worked perfectly."

Charlotte laughed merrily. Marriage seemed to have done wonders for her, since Lizzy had never seen her friend looking so bright and happy before.

"My mother was absolutely furious about that note and the way we sprang the news on her in the church. It was cruel, I know, but very satisfying. As David and I made our plans, I had realized that I could have been happily married all this time and possibly even had a child already if my parents had not interfered without any true reason or concern. That hurt, and I struck back."

"I do not blame you in the least. Will there be any negative consequences for Maria and her hopes for a husband?" Lizzy asked.

"David and I discussed that before enacting our plan. I have reason to hope not. She is young enough that it will be a few more years before she is truly ready to marry. We will stand by her and take her in if there are any effects on her reputation as a result of this. I am primarily hoping that people will start to question my father's good intentions now."

"They had already begun to do so after Mr. Darcy's run-in with him. At the soiree they were treating Mrs. Bennet with more courtesy than I have ever seen demonstrated towards her in a social gathering." Lizzy grimaced. "Well, at least until she tripped Mr. Bingley to make him fall on Mary."

"Was it as bad as the gossip says?" Charlotte asked sympathetically.

"I have not heard the gossip, so I cannot answer that. I watched it happening and it was terrible to me. We only found out later that Mrs. Bennet had weakened the bodice seams of the gown while adding a trim of lace that was practically designed to tangle on buttons and cuff-links. The whole upper part of Mary's gown was ripped away with the force of the fall and her skirts flipped up as she landed. Of course, everyone knew Mr. Bingley really had nothing to do with it, and he could have walked off without consequences to himself. It was just that so much of Mary's body was publicly exposed that she would certainly have been considered absolutely ruined, especially after the display Lydia had made a few days before. The officers were taunting her as damaged goods and might have tried to ruin her further if any got the opportunity."

"Poor Mary! I wonder she did not just die of shame right there."

"I think she hurt too much at the time to realize just how bad it looked. The militia officers behaved horribly, although the local gossips were not being particularly kind either. If Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had not taken charge of things, I think Jane and I would have wilted under the shame of the moment as well."

"What did they do?"

Lizzy described the entire scene for Charlotte. She had just started telling her about Mr. Darcy's purchase of the books in the study, although had not yet gotten to what it meant for her and her sisters, when there was a knocking at the door. Kitty said through it in an urgent tone, "Lizzy! I need to talk to you."

Lizzy jumped up, setting her work aside carefully despite her haste. She opened the door, and Kitty burst through it.

"Oh! Charlotte! Congratulations! I am ever so happy for you!" Kitty gabbled out breathlessly. Without stopping for a response she added, "Lizzy, Tony is here!"

"Oh, dear! Did he bring anyone with him?"

"Not that I can tell. He saw the men taking away the boxes of books and made a fuss. He wants to take or open one of the boxes. He said they were meant to support _him_ and no one else has any right to them."

"Is Mr. Darcy here?"

"No," Kitty replied.

Lizzy drew in a worried breath. Charlotte stood up.

"I think it is probably time I leave so you can both do whatever is necessary. Please be careful," she said. She hugged Lizzy and then surprised Kitty with a hug as well.

"I will walk you down," Lizzy said. "We need to make sure he does not interfere with the transfer of the books or try to steal anything from the shipment. Kitty, have you told Jane and Mary yet?"

"Yes. They are in the music room and plan to stay together."

"I think it would be wise if you stay by me until we know for sure he did not bring anyone else to the house with him."

Kitty nodded. They all three left the bedroom, Lizzy locking the door behind her.

After seeing Charlotte out, the two sisters followed the sound of raised voices back to the study. They found Tony arguing with one of the carter's assistants who was apparently preventing him from opening any of the boxes that remained in the room.

"What do you think you are doing, Tony?" Lizzy asked. "Those books have been inventoried, bought and paid for. They are not Papa's anymore and never were yours. I can assure you the _new_ owner will formally charge you with theft if you steal _**his**_ property."

"What is it to you?" Tony shouted nastily.

Kitty shrank back into the hall, but Lizzy stood her ground. She could see Tony was probably in debt to a tailor again as he was dressed like a town dandy in clothes he could never actually afford to pay for and likely never would.

"Nothing much," she said calmly. "I was just trying to do you a favor and keep you from taking actions likely to get you transported or hanged. Of course, I hear the Navy and Army get the services of thieves these days as well. Maybe you could even get sent to Portugal to take a bullet that would otherwise kill a _real_ soldier."

"Who is the owner?" he asked abruptly. Lizzy could see he was a little surprised at her comments. Even though he was generally unfamiliar with speaking the truth, he knew she rarely lied.

"Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire."

She had never seen Tony look truly afraid before. Now he went almost white. "Mr. Darcy? Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am certain," she replied, not bothering to hide her contempt. "If you wait just a little while, I am sure he will soon be here to prove it. I have no doubt one of these men has already gone to alert him to your attempts to disrupt the delivery of _his_ _property_."

Without another word, Tony headed quickly for the door, giving Lizzy a hard shove as he passed. She just managed to keep her balance. As she turned, she saw that Kitty had gotten out of his way before he could shove her as well. Tony was rapidly disappearing down the hall.

"We will check on Jane and Mary. After that, would you care to sit with me while I finish the last of the work on Mary's gown, Kitty?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, please. I still need to finish decorating Mary's bonnet. May I work on it in your room?"

"Of course."

With some dedicated effort, Lizzy managed to finish the last of the embroidery about the time Kitty was done with the bonnet. Both looked superb. Jane and Mary agreed with the assessment when the sisters carried their work downstairs. Jane pinned the over-skirt in place so they could see the full effect. She planned to do the final bit of sewing to complete the gown. Kitty held it up so they could all get a good look at it.

Mary was overcome at seeing all the work they had done come together into something so beautiful. She started to cry. Without thinking, Kitty handed her sister one of the fancy handkerchiefs they had just finished. Mary looked at it as she was about to wipe her tears and quickly let it fall to her lap.

"I cannot use that yet," she said. "That is for the wedding."

Lizzy laughed and pulled out her own handkerchief for Mary. After wiping her eyes and blowing her nose with Lizzy's handkerchief, Mary handed the fancy one back to Kitty to go with the lace trimmed one and the bonnet.

The four of them sat together for a little while, discussing Mary's hopes for the future. Then, Lizzy excused herself. She whispered to Jane that with Tony back it was probably time she retrieve her lace from the hiding place in the trees. Even if she did not have to finish the reel for sale right away, she did not want to simply leave it there, especially since they might have to travel to London suddenly if Mr. Bennet passed on in the next few days.

"Be careful," Jane whispered back. "We do not know where Tony has gone."

"That is why I want to get it now, while he is away." Lizzy replied.

She donned her thickest pelisse and quickly headed out along the path, watching carefully to ensure no one was around. She had meant to simply grab the box and leave, but when she made it up to the tree house, Lizzy could not resist sitting down to enjoy the sensation of solitude for a few minutes more. She had a strong feeling that this would be the last time she ever saw her little hut again and she needed time to say farewell.

She was not sure how long she sat listening the sound of the wind in the branches and watching the play of the light through the small windows. She had not paid attention to what time it had been when she left the house, so looking at her pendant watch told her nothing of use. Finally, though, she realized that she needed to return.

Lizzy took the metal box with her lace work from the bench and backed out of the little room, closing the bench again. From habit, she closed and latched the door. At the base of the tree, she briefly considered leaving the ladder down, but decided it was best to hide it all properly even if no one ever found it again. She pulled and wound the cord in place before fastening the bark cover to hide it.

With the box held under one arm, Lizzy picked her way through the trees back to the path. She had just passed the last tree when she was suddenly grabbed by her free arm and pulled off balance. She dropped the box as she tried to pull away. A moment later, she wished she had kept hold of it to hit her attacker.

"There you are, the little spitfire! Jamison said you would be somewhere around here, although he said you would be on the path, not in the woods," growled a nasty male voice.

Lizzy felt herself shoved against one of the trees as he spoke. She finally got a look at the man and recognized him as Tony's most troublesome friend, George Wickham.

She tried to slam the heel of her free hand into his nose as her uncle had taught her, but Wickham seemed to be expecting the move. He caught her other arm easily and pressed her against the tree with his body. She continued to kick and struggle, even knowing he had the advantage of weight and surprise over her. When one of her kicks caused him to move slightly, she butted at him with her head, failing to connect, and tried to bite one of the hands that held her. He dodged her attacks, continuing to keep her trapped. With all her strength, she pushed and wiggled, working to get out from between him and the tree while preventing him from successfully catching both of her wrists in one hand which would free his other hand to hit her or hold her more firmly.

As she continued to struggle, Wickham swore loudly and threatened her, using vile names the like of which Lizzy had never heard before. Her lack of familiarity with them did not matter. She had no doubt of their general meaning and intent. She was in deep trouble.

Wickham finally managed to drag one of her arms across her body so he could press against her throat with his forearm. Clearly, he intended to weaken her struggles by cutting off her air. She continued to try to pull away and kicked at him. He tightened his grasp on her wrists and pressed harder against her throat.

Then, suddenly, the pressure was gone! Lizzy was pulled away from the tree at the same time Wickham was dragged away from her. As her attacker released her wrists, she fell forward onto her knees, gasping for breath.

She heard the noises from a fight, but it took a few minutes to recover from the shock and the rushing sound in her ears. Finally, she looked up to see who had helped her and what was happening. The movement was made just in time for her to watch Mr. Darcy plant his fist full in Wickham's face. Relief flooded through her at the sight. Whatever happened next, she knew she was saved and safe again. Mr. Darcy would not let her down.


	16. Strategies and Scoundrels

As their wait outside the church grew longer, Darcy began to worry that the Bennets would not come that day. Beside him, Bingley kept nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot, wincing and then trying to stand still before forgetting and starting the whole process over again. Only Richard seemed unconcerned.

"Calm down, you two," he finally said. "Mrs. Bennet clearly knows her strategy. She will come at the last moment without actually being late. That will minimize her contact with others and reduce the chance of an unpleasant scene."

"How do you know?" Bingley asked.

"Because it is what I would do in her place. We know she is sneaky. We know she has been avoiding both of you. We know people around here have been very critical of her and now they have something to be critical about. Why would _you_ knowingly walk into a situation where people can have a go at you outside the church?"

"I suppose that makes sense. Most of the people out here have headed inside now, though, just like my sisters and Hurst did the moment we got here."

"And there, is the Bennet carriage," Darcy said as he saw the familiar vehicle turn into the drive that passed the church.

"Right on time," said Richard smugly.

"You hand down Mrs. Bennet," Darcy instructed. "Neither Bingley nor I can stand to touch the woman at this point, and she seems equally wary of us."

"So long as I can also hand down **_Miss_ **Bennet, I accept the charge." Richard agreed. "Do you still plan to sit with the Bennets for support, Bingley?"

"Yes, that will be best."

"Mrs. Bennet will probably want to leave the minute the service is over. See if you can get her to wait for a little while. Miss Mary is likely to be jostled by the crowd and possibly hurt again if you go too soon. Darcy and I will come join you while you wait. We can help shelter you and your betrothed a bit on the way back out."

"Good idea. Thank you," Bingley replied as the Bennet carriage stopped right in front of them.

Richard opened the door, since it was likely Mrs. Bennet would get out first. She did. Darcy saw her hesitate briefly when she noticed the three men waiting instead of a footman, but she had to get out and the man offering his hand was not Bingley or Darcy, so she took it.

Miss Bennet seemed to know she was meant to accept Richard's help from the carriage. She stepped out and offered Richard one of the most genuine, non-placid smiles Darcy had seen from her. It looked like the attraction went both ways.

With Miss Bennet out, it was Darcy's turn. He assisted Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine and, a little reluctantly on his part, Miss Lydia. Once Bingley had helped Miss Mary descend, offering her his arm for continued support once she was out, the carriage was able to move along.

While Bingley assisted his betrothed, Darcy quickly introduced Richard to the three Bennet women who had not yet met him. Almost before the introduction was complete the hoyden, as Darcy thought of her, was trying to flirt with the red-coated officer. Darcy waited to see how Richard would respond, but his cousin never got the chance. Mrs. Bennet pulled the girl away and practically dragged her into the church.

The rest of them followed at a little slower pace in deference to the injured state of both Bingley and Miss Mary. A few people trailed in after them, but not many. Mrs. Bennet had timed it well if she had been following the strategy Richard outlined.

Leaving Bingley at the Bennet pew to support Miss Mary, Darcy and Richard reluctantly went to the Netherfield pew to sit with Miss Bingley and the Hursts. Fortunately, it was a church service and not an event where the two men were required to speak to or entertain their companions. In fact, he and Richard did their best to ignore them and the desire was apparently mutual.

When the vicar announced the marriage of Miss Lucas after the upcoming one for Bingley, Darcy was a little surprised. It seemed odd they would go to St. Albans instead of marrying in their home church if they had gotten a common license from the bishop there. The reaction of Lady Lucas was more surprising, yet at the same time it explained why the marriage had not been in the Meryton church. It had obviously not been known about or sanctioned by Sir William or his wife.

As the congregation began to file out of the church, Darcy kept an eye on the Bennets. As Richard had predicted, Mrs. Bennet appeared ready to rush outside. Darcy and Richard headed that way to assist, although by the time they got there, Bingley had carried his point.

While they waited, Darcy could hear Lady Lucas shout at her daughter. The new Mrs. Carlson seemed unimpressed by her mother's temper. Something in the way Miss Elizabeth watched the scene suggested she had not been surprised by the news.

He moved closer to her and quietly asked, "Did you know about the marriage of Miss Lucas earlier?"

She jumped ever so slightly at his words and then replied, "She sent me a note on Thursday. I am very glad for her."

"I take it her parents disapproved of the match?"

"Nearly three years ago, Sir William denied Mr. Carlson permission to either court Charlotte or ask for her hand on the excuse that he was protecting his daughter from an unequal match. That was not the first or last time he did so, but it was the one that affected my friend the most."

Darcy could hear disgust for Sir William's behavior in her tone. He asked, "I am not acquainted with the man. Is it an unequal match?"

"No. While not particularly wealthy, Mr. Carlson _**is**_ a gentleman. He can provide for her and has no obvious vices to detract from his ability to be a good husband. He and Charlotte are equally blessed in respect and affection for one another."

That sounded like a good basis for a match. Taking a chance, he dropped his voice even lower as he said, "I have noticed your obvious unwillingness to spend time in my company. Is that to avoid conflict with Mrs. Bennet? Or is it personal to me?"

"The former," she replied, just loudly enough to be heard by him.

Darcy could not help smiling at the confirmation that she had no real problem with him. He was glad his suspicion had been correct. Now he just had to figure out how to work around her stepmother so he could spend some time with Miss Elizabeth without creating trouble for her. To keep from appearing to have singled her out, he turned to Miss Catherine and engaged her in some general conversation, giving the impression to any observer that he had no more interest in speech with her older sister.

It was not much longer before the church had emptied enough that it was likely to be safe for the invalids to make their way out. Darcy noticed Mrs. Bennet kept her youngest close by her and still wanted to get out quickly. Miss Elizabeth seemed intent on her friend and they had a brief, silent interaction near the door that Darcy only saw by chance. Miss Bennet and Miss Catherine appeared pleased with Richard's company on their short walk out. While Bingley and Miss Mary were moving a little better than they had on Friday, both still looked like they wished they had been able to just stay home to rest.

The handing in of the Bennet women was accomplished in much the same way and speed as the handing out had been. The three men offered a polite farewell. Then, Richard closed and fastened the door, and the carriage headed off.

"That went well, I think," Bingley said as they walked to where his carriage and family waited.

"A combination of strategy and good luck," Richard agreed. "The announcement of the other woman's wedding proved an excellent distraction. Did I hear you asking the lovely Miss Elizabeth about it, Darcy? Is the woman one of her friends?"

"From what I have gathered, the former Miss Lucas is one of her _closest_ friends. I have told you how Sir William has bullied the Bennet women. Apparently, he also did his best to control his daughters by driving away his older daughter's suitors – all in the name of protecting her interests, of course."

"Of course." Richard said, rolling his eyes slightly, "And as people's eyes have been opened to him, the daughter's eyes were as well. She took her life into her own hands and rebelled?"

"That sums up what Miss Elizabeth implied. Our conversation was necessarily brief to avoid her falling too far under Mrs. Bennet's scrutiny."

Richard laughed. "It is a good thing you were turned away from Mrs. Bennet when you offered Miss Elizabeth that beaming smile earlier. Only a fool could have missed realizing how besotted you are with the young woman. I will say you show good taste, though, especially since you left the older sister to _my_ company."

"Go carefully for the moment, Richard. Mrs. Bennet may cause trouble for Miss Bennet as well if you appear to be taking too much interest in her."

"Oh, I already figured that out, Darcy. We shall have to convince Mrs. Bingley to invite her two older sisters for a little house party some time after the wedding. Then we can do our courting under Bingley's chaperonage."

"That sounds like fun, actually," Bingley said. "I expect Mary will be a little nervous about her role and may appreciate the advice of her older sisters. As long as you promise to behave as _gentlemen_ with my new sisters, I like the plan."

"For the moment, we must behave as gentlemen to the _old_ sisters," Richard said with a sour look. "Here is the carriage."

Bingley rolled his eyes. They were all three chuckling as they entered the vehicle.

"Honestly, Charles! I cannot think what you can find amusing in this backwards place," Miss Bingley complained as they settled into their seats, pointedly ignoring Darcy and Richard as she spoke to her brother. "Louisa and I are determined we will return to London first thing tomorrow. I must do what I can to find a match of my own before the Ton learns of your forced marriage to a penniless country nobody."

Looking over, Darcy could see there was no point asking what Hurst thought of the plan. He was already asleep and snoring in the corner. Darcy wondered how Bingley would respond and tried not to laugh at the comical faces Richard was making just outside of Miss Bingley's line of sight.

Bingley responded firmly. "No, Caroline. You and Louisa may leave on Tuesday _**after**_ the wedding. I will not permit you to dishonor me or Mary by leaving before. _And_, you will behave like a lady to the best of your ability. If you want continued access to my townhouse, you will refrain from spreading or confirming any negative gossip, complaining about or otherwise disparaging my new family. I have _**no**_ idea where you got the idea Mary is penniless. I would estimate the value of her dowry is roughly equivalent to your own."

"Charles! Either you are jesting with me, or someone has seriously misrepresented matters to you. _Everyone_ around here knows Mr. Bennet has set aside nothing for any of his daughters."

"What people _**think**_ they know is not always the truth. I have already received her dowry and _**I know**_ there was no misrepresentation of the value. It was also independently confirmed for me by someone I trust."

Darcy laughed inside at his friend's wording but kept his face impassive. Bingley was handling the whole thing very well. Richard could not keep his silence, though.

"I also know that the other sisters have very reasonable dowries as well. Perhaps the stories of their poverty were just a way to keep fortune-hunters away. I expect you have experienced what it is like to have money-hungry baronets and viscounts chasing after you for your dowry alone. I am sure it would be a relief not to have to sort the wheat from the chaff in your offers."

Darcy could not look at Bingley or the snickers he was holding in would let loose. He knew if he had looked, his friend would be having just as hard a time keeping a straight face as well. Miss Bingley would kill to have an offer from a baronet or viscount whether he was after her money or not, and Richard knew it.

Miss Bingley did her best to continue to ignore Richard and his comments, but the sour look she gave him said everything. She turned back to her brother with a sickly smile.

"Well, at least you have been spared being trapped by a fortune-hunter. What I do not understand is why, if their dowries are so good, Mrs. Bennet felt the need to entrap you at all."

"Everyone has their own sets of fears and needs, Caroline. I am certain Mrs. Bennet felt she had a very good reason, even if we do not agree. Be that as it may, my own status will be raised by the marriage and I am fortunate to be acquiring a wife who understands the responsibilities of the mistress of an estate, even beyond the benefits of her pleasant personality and modest behavior. Personally, I believe you would do well to make a friend of her, but that is your choice. What I will **not** allow is for you to cause trouble for her. Remember, I still have control of your dowry and allowance for another three years. If you harm Mary, your allowance will be cut. I am firm on this point."

Miss Bingley looked like she was ready to protest, but Mrs. Hurst patted her sister's arm. With a shake of her head, the older sister warned the younger to hold her tongue. To Darcy's surprise, Miss Bingley accepted the silent advice, and the rest of the ride back to Netherfield was all the more pleasant for it.

The groom Darcy had sent to find a carter had been a local man and had recommended a man who was known to him and who had a solid reputation for trustworthiness and diligent care of his loads. Darcy felt the carter and his assistants were perfectly capable of loading the many boxes of books onto the carts without him hanging over them like a mother hen watching her brood. That is not to say that he did not _want_ to, but he knew better than to indulge himself and appear as if he did not trust the man he had hired.

Instead, he had stayed at Netherfield to respond to some letters that had arrived on Saturday. There were matters to deal with for Pemberley and Oakbrook, the small estate near Pemberley his father had purchased long ago when he had hopes of a second son who might need it. Darcy was hoping to one day convince Richard to accept the estate in return for his agreement to retire from the military. After completing his estate work, Darcy wrote a letter to his sister telling her about Miss Mary and the other Bennet sisters, while avoiding all mention of the behavior of Mrs. Bennet or Miss Lydia. Georgiana could handle the information, but it was never wise to put something that could be turned into negative gossip into a letter, even one carried by his personal messenger.

He was just signing the letter to his sister when the Netherfield housekeeper knocked at the door of the library. He motioned her in.

"Mr. Darcy, a messenger has come from Longbourn. He says Anthony Jamison has arrived and has been trying to either open or remove some of the boxes in your shipment."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nichols," Darcy said. He quickly sealed the letter putting it with with the others he had finished. While capping the ink bottle and setting aside the pen, he asked the housekeeper, "Is my cousin in the house?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam went out shooting with Mr. Bingley earlier today. They did not say when they would be back."

"I am amazed Bingley felt well enough for an expedition like that. Well, when they get back, tell them what you just told me and let them know I am on my way to Longbourn now."

"Very good, sir. Would you like me to call for your horse or your carriage?"

"The horse, please. I will be out for it shortly."

He quickly headed to his room to change into riding clothes, carrying his letters with him. His valet would pass them on to the messenger for him. He got to the stable just as the groom was leading out his horse. It was the work of a moment to mount up and set the horse on the quickest path to Longbourn at a gallop.

The carter and his assistants were just fastening down the load as Darcy arrived. He pulled his horse to a stop and quickly dismounted.

"Did Jamison succeed in giving you any problems?" he asked.

"No, sir. He tried, but Miss Elizabeth gave him what for. She told him you would have him taken up for theft and he would be lucky if hanging was the worst that happened to him. He seemed to recognize your name, sir. He was out of here like a shot once he believed you really were the purchaser."

"Do you have any idea where he went?'

"Not me, sir. Perhaps the men in the stable do."

Darcy thanked the man, glad to see how well they had arranged and secured the loads. Leading his horse, he made his way to the stable. One of the grooms said he overheard Jamison grumbling about finding someone at an inn called the Green Sow, which the groom knew to be in Larchton, the next large village south on the main road.

Wondering if Jamison might be meeting with Wickham, Darcy remounted his horse. He was soon on his way to find the Green Sow.

~o~

"Oh, aye, sir. I know Jamison. He stays here on occasion when he has cash enough to pay for his room and ale in advance. He brought a friend this time. I figured if the man was with Jamison, I should keep him to the same terms. This fellow, Wickham, argued but eventually he paid up for tonight." The innkeeper replied to Darcy's questions.

"Wise of you Mr. Samson," Darcy said. "I have known George Wickham all his life. He never pays any bill he can find a way to slide out of. Are he and Jamison here?"

"You just missed them, sir. The two had a good long conference with one of the militia officers from the camp over in Meryton. Then they all rode off in that direction."

"Let me guess, the officer was one Lieutenant Denny?"

"I did not catch his rank, sir, but they did call him Denny."

Darcy nodded. This was not sounding good.

"Do you have a constable in the village?" he asked.

"Me oldest son is the constable hereabouts. Comes in handy sometimes, with the business I am in." The innkeeper grinned.

"I need to see that Jamison and Wickham are detained if either or both should return here. I hold several substantial notes of hand from each and am willing to pay a bonus if your son will put them securely under lock and key. I am staying at the Netherfield estate near Meryton. Can I count on you to pass the word to your son?"

The innkeeper bobbed his head. "Yes, sir. If they come anywhere near here, my son or I will see about getting them locked up."

Darcy offered the man a few coins in thanks for the information and the promise to deal with Wickham and Jamison if they returned. As he mounted for the ride back to Meryton, Darcy hoped his horse demonstrated his usual level of endurance that day. He had a feeling he might be chasing around after the two men for a while.

A quick stop at the militia encampment revealed Lieutenant Denny was still absent, but as he was not required to be on duty that day, Colonel Forster was not at all concerned. Nor did it seem to bother him to hear the officer had been seen with two known scoundrels.

"So long as he reports back when he is supposed to and does nothing illegal while he is gone, it is no concern of mine who his associates are," Colonel Forster told Darcy.

The answer and attitude annoyed Darcy. He had no recourse, however, so he took his leave of the Colonel and headed back to Longbourn, vowing to himself to have the Colonel held responsible should Denny harm any of the Bennet women.

He returned to Longbourn but learned in the stable that Jamison had not yet returned so far as anyone knew. Darcy asked to speak with Miss Elizabeth, hoping to learn more about her confrontation with the man that morning. Much to his dismay, when he was shown into the sitting room, he learned that Miss Elizabeth was not there. Miss Bennet was extremely concerned because she had expected her sister back straight away.

"She had to go out and retrieve something," she explained. "It was best to do while Tony was not around."

"Did she go into the woods? The place by the spruce trees?" Darcy asked.

"Yes," Miss Bennet confirmed. He could see she was mystified by his guess. "How did you know?"

He prevaricated slightly, more a lie of omission than anything else. "I saw her leaving the area once. Since she chose to go off the path there, it seemed a likely spot for her to visit again."

Miss Bennet nodded. He could not tell if she suspected there was more behind his guess or not. Miss Mary appeared to have no clue about the hut in the tree and was rather confused by the conversation.

"Lizzy often takes solitary walks," she said. "I have no idea what she could possibly be retrieving, but it seemed safe enough with Tony gone."

"It probably is," Darcy said, "but I have learned that George Wickham is in the area as well, and Lieutenant Denny of the militia is known to them both. I will go out and make certain your sister is safe. There is no point taking chances."

The women thanked him. After suggesting they stay together as much as possible, he headed back out to the stables to collect his horse again.

He practically flew along the path to the wooded area, feeling certain something was wrong. He knew it when he saw a horse tied in among the undergrowth just before the point where the trees switched to the spruces. His horse whipped around the corner and Darcy saw what he had feared.

Miss Elizabeth was under attack, being held against a tree while a man tried to subdue her. She was struggling with great energy, but could not quite escape him. The man said something vile and Darcy recognized the voice as Wickham's. As Darcy jumped off his horse and rushed that way, he could see Wickham was trying to use his arm to cut off her breathing. Once within reach, Darcy grabbed the back of Wickham's coat, using all his strength to jerk the attacker away from Miss Elizabeth. Shoving aside distress over the movement having also thrown her off her feet because of the grip the villain had on her wrists, he concentrated on the man who was now wiggling in his own grasp as the two of them stumbled backwards.

Wickham dropped to his knees and then rolled, tearing away from Darcy's grip. He tried to kick out at Darcy's legs as he did, but missed.

"Why is it always _**you**_?" Wickham shouted as he identified Darcy.

Darcy ignored the words, throwing himself at his childhood playmate with years of pent-up anger to power his fists. Wickham rolled again and managed to scramble to his feet. They pounded at each other, with Wickham trying to knock Darcy down or off balance. Finally, Darcy landed a sweet punch right into Wickham's face. The scoundrel fell, but with a skill that was probably learned from many brawls, he rolled again, moving away from Darcy as quickly as he could, half-crawling, half-running. He managed to get completely to his feet and ran away around the curve back towards where his horse waited.

It was only the sound of Miss Elizabeth speaking his name in confusion that prevented Darcy from haring off after Wickham. Instead, he quickly made his way over to help her stand, almost tripping over the metal box lying on the ground nearby as he did.

"Miss Elizabeth! Are you harmed?" he asked as he helped her to her feet and then stepped back so as not to appear threatening. He had dealt with women who had been attacked before and knew that even friendly men could be frightening after such an experience. Although he had stopped Wickham's attack on Georgiana at about the same point as with Miss Elizabeth, even months later she still started if he or Richard approached her too closely when she was not expecting it. Anne had been so traumatized by Jamison's aborted attack on her that she refused to be in the company of men anymore at all, not even that of her cousins.

Although Miss Elizabeth rubbed at her throat, she said, "I...I think not. I will probably have a few bruises but he did not manage the harm he intended. How did you get here?"

"I have been tracking Wickham and Jamison for a few hours now, ever since I got word Jamison had tried to disrupt the carter and steal some of the books. I hear you put him in his place."

She did not quite smile as she nodded acknowledgment of the compliment, but it was close. Both turned at the sound of hoof beats. Wickham galloped around the corner and off across the countryside.

Darcy was torn. He wanted to catch the man, but he wanted equally to help and protect Miss Elizabeth. She must have realized his dilemma.

"You need to stop him from hurting anyone else, Mr. Darcy. I will be fine. Go."

"I _need_ to ensure you get back to Longbourn without further harm," he insisted.

"It is not far and lies in the opposite direction from the way he just went. Please, I can make it."

"Lieutenant Denny of the militia is also working with Jamison and Wickham," Darcy explained. "He met with them at the Green Sow in Larchton and left with them as well. He had not returned to the encampment when I checked a short while ago, and he might have come around here looking for trouble just like Wickham. Allow me to at least escort you to a point where we have a clear view of the path to the house. Then if anyone causes you problems you will be close enough to get help by shouting for it."

She nodded, plainly disturbed by the news he gave. Wickham on his own was bad enough. Wickham plus another man and her stepbrother was just too much. Turning to see how far his horse had gone, Darcy noticed the box on the ground again. He picked it up and offered it to Miss Elizabeth.

"You will not want to forget this after having taken the trouble to come out here for it," he said.

Nodding, she accepted it from him. Despite the awkward size of the box, she tucked it under her arm in a smooth motion, as if she had done so many times before.

His horse had wandered a good way off the path to a low, grassy hill where it seemed perfectly happy to graze as well as it could with the bit still in its mouth. As he went to collect the animal, Miss Elizabeth began walking towards Longbourn. Darcy quickly caught the trailing reins and turned to lead the horse along the path. He was glad to see that she had paused just before the point where the curve in the path would have taken her out of his line of sight.

Darcy walked quickly to catch up, but she walked quickly as well, remaining far enough ahead to prohibit conversation while still remaining close enough he could protect her if there was trouble. Once he realized her intent, Darcy stopped trying to close the gap between them. He had no wish to force himself into her company after the likely trauma of Wickham's attack. His goal was to keep her safe, not frighten her more.

When she reached the point where the entirety of the path to Longbourn's stables could be clearly seen, she stopped and waited for him. Her expression was calmer than it had been before. He was glad of that. She absently rubbed at her neck again as he approached, a gesture he had noticed several times since their walk began. The area was reddened, but he was not certain if that was from a forming bruise or just because she had been rubbing at it.

"I will be safe from here, Mr. Darcy," she said as soon as he was close enough. "I hope you will be able to catch up with Mr. Wickham quickly."

"I will do my best. I know your father has not been the most active or reliable of guardians, but I beg you to let him know what has happened as soon as you have assured your sisters of your safety. He may not be able to confront Jamison himself, but he can give orders for your protection. I think he will if he knows Wickham was involved. Please stay close to your sisters and be safe. Bingley and my cousin may have already arrived here or could soon. They will also help protect you all from Jamison, Wickham and Denny."

She nodded, and then for the first time since the attack, she looked him in the eyes. "I am very grateful for your help, Mr. Darcy. I should not have been so foolish as to be caught out there alone and I almost paid the price. I will ask that you also be safe. Just because he did not bring out a weapon then does not mean Mr. Wickham might not have one at your next encounter." She started to turn away and then added. "Women are not supposed to approve of violence, but I will say it did me a great deal of good to see you punch Mr. Wickham in the face.'

Without waiting for an answer, she quickly strode away, obviously wanting to reach the house as quickly as possible. Darcy hoped the experience would not scar her so much that his own presence would make her uncomfortable in the future.

After watching her for a moment, he realized there was no more time for delay. Wickham had probably headed back to either Meryton or the Green Sow. He swung himself up into the saddle headed off on the most direct route to the drive leading away from Longbourn and out to the road.


	17. Saying Her Piece

Although she had no idea how Mr. Darcy, the avenging angel, had so suddenly arrived to save her, Lizzy was not going to argue with his methods. She only wished he could land _another_ satisfying punch in Mr. Wickham's face.

Tony's nasty friend was not so brave when faced with a formidable opponent. Instead of continuing the fight, he rolled out of reach and then ran off around the bend. Mr. Darcy seemed poised to run after him, but then suddenly turned back to her. It was only then that she realized she had called out his name.

Within moments he was gently helping her back up onto her feet. Although her head was still not clear, she did notice how he stepped back to give her plenty of space as soon as she was steady.

"Miss Elizabeth! Are you harmed?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"I...I think not. I will probably have a few bruises but he did not manage the harm he intended," she said as she absently rubbed at her throat. It felt bruised and a little swollen where Mr. Wickham had pressed so heavily against it. Her wrists ached as well, along with a spot on her back where a branch stub had dug into her while she was held against the tree. She felt dirty, disheveled and tired, but she was also curious. "How did you get here?"

He was still viewing her with concern as he answered, "I have been tracking Wickham and Jamison for a few hours now, ever since I got word Jamison had tried to disrupt the carter and steal some of the books. I hear you put him in his place."

As she tried to decide how or if to answer his last comment, she heard the pound of hooves on the path. Mr. Wickham rode swiftly around the corner and off beyond the spruce trees. She knew there was a shortcut to the road from the other side of the wood and wondered if Mr. Wickham knew it as well. She could see Mr. Darcy was trying to decide whether to follow or to stay with her.

"You need to stop him from hurting anyone else, Mr. Darcy. I will be fine. Go."

"I _need_ to ensure you get back to Longbourn without further harm," he insisted.

She could tell he was worried, but with Mr. Wickham gone, she would be safe enough, Lizzy thought. "It is not far and lies in the opposite direction from the way he just went. Please, I can make it."

"Lieutenant Denny of the militia is also working with Jamison and Wickham," Darcy explained, much to her surprise. "He met with them at the Green Sow in Larchton, and left with them as well. He had not returned to the encampment when I checked a short while ago, and he might have come around here looking for trouble just like Wickham. Allow me to at least escort you to a point where we have a clear view of the path to the house. Then if anyone causes you trouble you will be close enough to get help by shouting for it."

His plan made sense. After Wickham's attack, she did not want to chance another one from Lieutenant Denny. However, she also needed some solitary time to think. While she tried to work out what to do, he picked up her box from the ground and held it out to her.

"You will not want to forget this after having taken the trouble to come out here for it," he said.

She accepted it automatically, tucking the box back under her arm, which she had long ago found was the easiest way to carry it. Now she had something more to puzzle over, since he obviously knew it was hers and might even know what was in it.

He turned to go get his horse. Lizzy decided to simply set off. She did not want to talk and, much as she liked and appreciated him, his proximity had been making her nervous despite his obvious efforts to avoid just that.

Lizzy walked quickly along the curving path. As she passed the point where she could still look over and see him, she realized it made her just as nervous to have him out of her sight as it did to have him standing right next to her. She stepped back and waited while he caught hold of his horse's reins and began to lead the animal her way.

Keeping track of him out of the corner of her eye, she began to walk again, staying just within viewing distance of him. He sped up, trying to close the gap between them, but she walked just a little faster. When she realized he had noticed her need for relative privacy and stabilized his pace to match hers, she relaxed a little.

Lizzy had wanted to think about him, the box, Tony, Wickham, Lieutenant Denny and all the rest, but she could not order her thoughts. Forget Jane's vision of an ice-covered pond yet again. The thought frogs jumping in her own imaginary ornamental pond had turned into stomping elephants, or what she imagined elephants must look like, having never seen one before. The waters of the pond splashed under their great feet and she wondered if any liquid would be left to become calm once their rampage was done. She would find no serenity that way.

Her throat ached, and she kept rubbing at it while she walked. That probably was not the wisest thing to do, but her free hand kept at it without any instructions from her mind. She caught herself doing it again as she stopped at a point where she could see the rest of her way back to the house clearly.

Mr. Darcy quickly caught up. She spoke as soon as he was likely to hear without her having to raise her voice.

"I will be safe from here, Mr. Darcy. I hope you will be able to catch up with Mr. Wickham quickly."

He came close, but not so close as to make her nervous again. "I will do my best. I know your father has not been the most active or reliable of guardians, but I beg you to let him know what has happened as soon as you have assured your sisters of your safety. He may not be able to confront Jamison himself, but he can give orders for your protection. I think he will if he knows Wickham was involved. Please stay close to your sisters and be safe. Bingley and my cousin may have already arrived here or could soon. They will also help protect you all from Jamison, Wickham and Denny."

At the list of names and his offer of protection, her mind cleared enough to remember that this man had saved her from damage and ruin. She looked up at him, right into the deep blue eyes that were filled obvious concern for her. No words would be enough, but she had to attempt to thank him.

"I am very grateful for your help, Mr. Darcy. I should not have been so foolish as to be caught out there alone and I almost paid the price. I will ask that you also be safe. Just because he did not bring out a weapon then does not mean Mr. Wickham might not have one at your next encounter." Lizzy started to turn away, not really able to keep meeting his gaze. A thought struck her and she added. "Women are not supposed to approve of violence, but I will say it did me a great deal of good to see you punch Mr. Wickham in the face."

Not wanting to see any disapproval or other negative reactions from him, she whipped around and resumed her walk back to the house. He was right that she needed to tell her father. She and Jane would have to leave as soon as possible. Thankfully Mary would be safe at Netherfield after her wedding the following day. Perhaps she could invite Kitty to stay with her. Lydia would probably be safe enough at Longbourn. Tony seemed to like her and lately Mrs. Bennet was keeping a very close eye on her as well.

As she neared the stable, she suddenly remembered Mr. Darcy's comment about assuring her sisters of her safety. He must have talked with Jane. That was how he knew where she would be, although she doubted Jane would have told him about her lace-making even if she was worried. At any rate, he was right that she needed to see Jane first and then go talk to her father. It was time for him to let go and allow Uncle Gardiner to take over guardianship of her and Jane. Even with Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and the Colonel to oppose Tony, she and Jane would not be safe at Longbourn any longer. As Mr. Wickham had proved, Tony would use his friends to revenge himself on her and Jane for their very existence in addition to all the slights, real and imagined, that he attributed to them.

Lizzy quickly crossed the yard and made it to the kitchen door. As she slipped inside, the cook looked up from her work.

"I sent tea into the music room a little while ago for your sisters. They are worried about you, Miss Lizzy. Do you want Bobby to take you through to them?"

"Yes, please, Mrs. Fowler. I would rather not run into Tony on the way."

The cook's son jumped up from whatever task he had been at in the corner as the cook said, "I do not know if he has returned again, but it is better to be safe. Bobby, keep a good eye out."

The boy assured his mother he would be careful. Slipping ahead of Lizzy, he took her along the quickest route to the music room, peering around corners as they went.

As they neared their goal, Lizzy asked, "Do you know if my father is in his study or his sitting room?"

"Mr. Hill said the master planned to stay upstairs in his sitting room today," Bobby told her.

"I want to speak with my sisters for a moment, but then I will need to go up to my father. Would you wait out here in the hall and escort me there?"

Bobby smiled. "Of course, Miss Lizzy."

She heard music as they neared the room. Stepping inside, Lizzy discovered Jane softly playing something that sounded like a lullaby. Mary sat upright in a chair with her head leaned back and her eyes closed. The finished gown was spread out over the back of a sofa. It looked absolutely perfect to Lizzy.

Kitty looked up from where she was trying to embroider a small flower on the end of a bonnet ribbon. "Lizzy! What happened to you? You look like you fell out of a tree. There is bark in your hair. Some twigs as well."

Mary's eyes popped open, and Jane stopped playing. Lizzy quickly reassured them.

"I am fine. Honestly, I am. Mr. Wickham caught me by surprise and tried to attack me, but Mr. Darcy stopped him. However, I fear that none of us are completely safe here. Jane, I am going up to insist that Papa give over guardianship of us to Uncle Gardiner. We can take the post to London tomorrow, right after Mary's wedding."

"Is there still time to take the post today?" Mary asked. "I do not want you to stay in danger just for a few minutes in the church with me. This gown will provide me with a constant reminder of your loving support."

Lizzy smiled at Mary's honest appreciation of their work. It was a shame they would be parting just as all four of them were becoming so close.

"We are a little too late for the coach that goes direct to the station closest to Uncle's house. Since he does not know we are coming, it would be far too dangerous to end up in any of the other stations after dark without his carriage there waiting to pick us up. Bobby is just outside to escort me up to Papa's sitting room. I will come back down to talk with you as soon as I have spoken to our father."

"Go carefully," Jane said. "We have not seen or heard Tony return, but he could do so at any time."

Lizzy nodded and left, placing her box on a table just inside the room on her way out. Jane would look after it. Even if Kitty or Mary opened it, the secret was no longer that important.

She had not realized before that she had bark and branches in her hair or that her hair was even exposed. She must have lost her bonnet at the start of the scuffle by the woods, and neither she nor Mr. Darcy had noticed it. The ribbons had not been tied properly, just crossed over one another once, so it could have been easily knocked from her head. Lizzy certainly had no intention of going back to look for it. She had another. That one could stay in the woods until it fell to pieces or some small creature used it as a home.

As Bobby led the way down the hall and up the servant stairs, Lizzy briefly considered stopping by her room to clean up. She just as quickly decided that her father needed to _**see**_ the evidence of what had happened to her. That would reduce the chances he would laugh the attack off as nothing more than the product of an overactive imagination or an exaggeration of some completely innocent interaction.

At the door to her father's rooms, she thanked Bobby for his help. It had been a relief to have the company even if Tony was not around, and the boy was too small to feel like a threat to her.

"You just ring the bell if you need me again, Miss Lizzy," Bobby said. "No one below stairs wants to see you hurt and my mam has told me helping you and Miss Jane comes before any other duty."

"Well, you thank your mother for me as well," she said. He nodded happily and headed off as Lizzy knocked on her father's door.

The door was opened partway by Mr. Hill. The housekeeper's husband served as her father's valet among his other duties. Since her father's illness had progressed he had spent more and more of his time tending to the master and less on other things.

He looked at her in surprise and said, "Are you well, Miss Lizzy? You look as though you have fallen out of a tree."

"You are not the first person to mention that to me, Mr. Hill. I did not fall from a tree, but I do need to tell my father what happened. Is he awake?"

"He is nearing the time for his next dose, so he is awake, cranky and reasonably lucid."

"Stop gossiping in the doorway, Hill, and let my daughter enter," came her father's very cranky voice from inside, followed by a few rasping coughs.

Mr. Hill stepped back, opening the door wide so Lizzy could enter. She quickly did, going to stand in front of her father's chair, absently rubbing at the sore spot on her neck.

Mr. Bennet looked her up and down before saying, "Well, if you did not fall out of a tree, what happened to leave you in such a state?"

"I assume you know that Tony returned this morning and tried to stop the carters from taking away all the books?"

Mr. Bennet nodded once. She continued.

"I stopped him with a reminder that theft from someone of power and influence like Mr. Darcy would have far more serious consequences than his thefts from you, which have carried none." Her father looked slightly ashamed, but she did not allow him the chance to interrupt. "When he heard that _Mr. Darcy_ had purchased the books, he rushed out of the house and rode off somewhere. A little while later, I decided that while he was still absent it was a good time to retrieve something I keep hidden in the spruce wood."

Mr. Bennet broke in while she took a breath. "Would this be whatever it is that takes you out on walks during which you are not actually seen walking anywhere around the property?"

"Yes, it would," she replied. It was time for him to understand. "For the last seven years, Jane and I have been doing piecework that we sell in London for funds we have saved to support us when either you pass on or Mrs. Bennet finally managed to throw us from the house. Nearly all of our allowance and everything we have earned has gone into that fund and between us we could live respectably, if we are frugal, until the interest from our dowries comes available for our use. Of course, we could not have done the work if Mrs. Bennet had been aware of it, so whenever we are _forced_ to return to this house, we have had to hide our labors. I have a secret spot in those trees where I make lace for sale."

All the emotions that had been swirling inside her since Wickham's attack came out in her voice as she continued. "While I know you have paid me slightly more attention than my sisters, you have never been someone I could depend on for any kind of protection. I knew you had made no financial provision for any of us, just as you have never bothered to take any definitive action to stop Tony from becoming what he is. Jane and I understood we would _have_ to provide for ourselves and be prepared to provide for our sisters as well, should Mr. Phillips not be willing to support them. We have also known that if we were here when you died, we would have to leave as quickly as we possibly could because of threats Tony has made towards us. His mother would do nothing to assist us or stop him. We had already planned to return to London some time this week whether you and Mrs. Bennet approved or not. I was not about to leave what I had labored to make behind, even if we do now have the funds from your sale of the books to support us. As I left the safety of the woods, I was attacked by Tony's friend, Mr. Wickham." She spat the name out like a curse each time she spoke it. "He intended to have his way with me, encouraged to it by Tony in revenge for my stopping him from taking any of the books...or so Mr. Wickham said in amongst his other vile comments and threats. Apparently, Tony also told Mr. Wickham where he was most likely to find me if I was away from the house. Because we have had to take the post to and from London so frequently, Uncle Gardiner has taught Jane and me several techniques to defend ourselves. Even using those was not enough to _stop_ Mr. Wickham, although I will say I delayed his designs. Fortunately, Mr. Darcy arrived before Mr. Wickham succeeded in choking me into submission. He pulled Mr. Wickham from me, fought with him and drove him off. After escorting me nearly home, Mr. Darcy is now searching for Tony, Mr. Wickham and one of the militia officers who is in league with them."

Lizzy was breathing hard as she finished, as if she had run a long-distance race. Facing her, Mr. Bennet's gaunt face had gone ashen. He seemed to be having trouble breathing himself. For a moment, Lizzy thought she might have killed him with her angry outburst. Then, he seemed to master himself.

"Hill, get those papers from the writing desk," he said sharply to the valet, who had been listening to the whole conversation from near the door, the man's own distress at her recitation showing in his face.

Lizzy waited. She had said her piece for the moment, and needed to recover her calm. She still planned to demand her father sign over guardianship to Uncle Gardiner before she left the room, but she wanted to find out what he intended to do first.

Mr. Hill went to the writing desk and removed a small bundle of folded and sealed documents. He brought them back and handed them to Mr. Bennet before retreating back to his earlier position. Mr. Bennet looked at the papers with an expression Lizzy could not interpret, although she doubted it was positive in any way.

"I had intended to give these to you tomorrow, after you came back from Mary's wedding. Phillips drew them up for me on Friday. In these papers you will find a transfer of guardianship to Gardiner for you and Jane, along with a provision for Kitty should she choose to return to London with you. Phillips said she has been more in your company than Lydia's of late, although he will take guardianship of her should she prefer to remain with her mother and youngest sister. Along with that is a copy of my most recent will, which explicitly puts the trust funds from the sale of the books outside the reach of Mr. Collins. The last document allows Gardiner to take over as administrator for the trust funds of any of you for whom he is legal guardian. There is also a letter from me to Gardiner with some more information. If you are willing to travel all the way in the wagon, I will send you and Jane to London today, as soon as you can be packed, along with a maid and a groom in addition to the driver for protection. I do not know when Mrs. Bennet will return or I would send you in the carriage."

Lizzy breathed out slowly. "Thank you. We will be fine in the wagon. I had planned to ask for the change of guardianship before I left this room. I appreciate not having to beg for it."

"I know that I should have either put my foot down and insisted Mrs. Bennet treat you decently or put a stop to all the back and forth you have done and have just given guardianship over to Gardiner years ago when he first asked. As with the books, I could not let go until death was staring me in the eyes. I am sorry."

There was no response Lizzy could make to that - not without either exploding or sobbing, anyway. She waited to see if he had anything else to say. After a moment, he did.

"I should have known you would both be preparing for your future and doing what was my duty for me. I am heartily ashamed of myself. I knew you received a dowry as an inheritance that was outside what your mother brought to the marriage, but Gardiner never told me how much and to my shame, I never bothered to ask. I just used it as an excuse to do nothing more and because I was doing nothing for you, I did nothing for the others as well. You, Jane and Mary have done the sensible thing in a most impressive way and it humbles me."

He hesitated again, took a deep breath and then added. "I am glad you and Jane are very little like me and very much like your mother and her younger brother. She would truly have been proud of you both. It is a shame I was not kinder and more proud of her when I had the chance to be. I suppose Gardiner has probably told you I was essentially tricked into marrying Dorothea. Even though it saved me the trouble of finding a wife and gave a moderate boost to my income from her dowry, I always rather resented her. When all she produced were daughters, I resented her and the two of you who survived even more. It was only _your_ thirst for learning that changed my attitude and even that was not enough to change my habits. I should have taught you and provided for you better—all five of you—and, having taken Tony as my stepson, I should have made a man instead of a beast of him. It is too late now, but I can still give you this tiny bit of protection and freedom from fear."

"Thank you, Papa," Lizzy said, having trouble getting words out over the lump in her throat. She took the packet that he now offered to her.

Mr. Bennet softly said, "I have not earned the right to ask, but if you see no harm in satisfying my new-found curiosity, how much is your dowry from your great-grandmother's bequest?"

"You must know that Uncle Gardiner kept it secret to avoid having us be subject to fortune hunters and because he did not trust your new wife, as Mrs. Bennet was then. The will specified that the fund be evenly divided between all of mother's surviving daughters and placed in trust as our dowries. Our uncle could not pull money from it or invest it any other way than a deposit in the four percents. We are not allowed to even access the interest until the age of twenty-six, so that is added to the principle at the end of every year. Uncle Gardiner could probably have made the fund even larger had he been allowed to invest it, but even as it was, the fifteen thousand pounds that came to each of us has doubled in the intervening years."

He shook his head. "And I was feeling proud of having come up with Mary's dowry...so, you are both very wealthy women, but would have had to starve for five more years if you had not earned yourself a living." He sighed. "I meant it when I said it before, and I mean it now. I am sorry. I know this will probably be the last time I ever see you and all I can see is how I have failed you. I am glad Mr. Darcy was there to save you from Wickham. I believe Mr. Darcy is the best of men, Lizzy, and you would not go far wrong trusting him if you encounter him in the future. The Darcys have always been honorable men. For now, though, it is wisest for you and Jane to leave. I wish you well."

All her remaining anger drained out of her at the sight of the weak and broken man admitting to his absolute failure as a husband, father and even a man. Lizzy gently hugged him and said her farewell. She might never fully forgive him for his failings, and his repentance was too little too late, but she loved him despite all that.

She stopped just before reaching the doorway. "Should I send in Jane before we leave?"

He was already taking out the flask for his next dose of opium. "No, I cannot go through this again and I will _**not** _be awake if she tries to visit or say goodbye. Hill, see to having the cart and servants readied to take them immediately."

"Yes, sir," Mr. Hill said. Joining Lizzy at the door, he added, "Miss Lizzy, the staff will miss you and Miss Jane. I will miss you. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Hill," she replied. From the hallway once Mr. Hill had stepped out of the room, she looked back inside at her father. He had already taken the dose and now sat with his eyes closed. She knew he was deliberately not watching her go. Closing the door softly, she turned and followed Mr. Hill down the hall to the stairs.


	18. Escape

Lizzy quickly made her way to the music room. To her surprise, only Jane and Mary were there.

"Where is Kitty?" she asked as they looked up at her entrance.

"Tony returned," Jane explained quietly. "Kitty saw him arriving through the window. Not long after, one of the militia officers rode up, probably Lieutenant Denny, although he was far enough away we could not tell for sure. Kitty slipped out to try and find out what they are planning. She thought she would have a better chance to get within hearing distance and Tony is less likely to hurt her than he is to hurt me."

"Oh, I hope she will be safe. Papa surprised me. He already had the paperwork prepared to allow Uncle Gardiner to become our guardians. He included a provision for Kitty if she wishes to come with us. Mr. Hill is ordering the wagon prepared for us right now, Jane. We can leave as soon as our trunks are packed and he is sending a maid and groom in addition to the driver to keep us safe all the way to London. I do not like leaving you here alone, though, Mary."

"I will be fine. Once you leave, I will go up to my room and stay there until it is time for the wedding tomorrow. I will have Mrs. Hill assign one of the maids to stay with me until I leave."

"Be careful even as you travel to the church," Lizzy suggested. "It is hard to say what Tony's friends might do, even if he would not..."

She broke off as Kitty burst into the room. Almost before she was inside she was talking excitedly.

"Lizzy, you told me when we walked to the village that sisters help each other even if they are not very close. Does that hold true even if we do not really like them?"

"Of course, Kitty. Is Lydia in danger?"

"No, well, not right now anyway. Would you say that sisters by marriage are included in that as well? I mean, after tomorrow, Miss Bingley will be Mary's sister. Even if we do not really like her, we should help her, right?"

"You are frightening me, Kitty, but yes, even if we do not like her and she is not Mary's sister yet, we should help her if we can." Lizzy was trying to remain calm, but Kitty was so agitated it was hard not to pick up her mood.

"Tony and Lieutenant Denny met out in the folly near the corner garden, just where I thought they would be. When Lydia and I were little we used to sneak out and spy on him when he and his friends would go out there to drink and plan their mischief. I was able to get up close enough to hear them talking. The Lieutenant has been trying to find a way to force a marriage with Miss Bingley because she has a good dowry. He learned of a way, but is not willing to brave the consequences, so he is giving the information to Tony in return for some money if Tony succeeds. Tony plans to sneak into Netherfield and _forcibly_ compromise Miss Bingley so she has to marry him or Mr. Bingley has to pay the amount of her dowry to keep him quiet. Lieutenant Denny has been over spying on the estate and confirmed that Colonel Fitzwilliam was seen riding away from Netherfield and Mr. Darcy has been gone for hours, so Tony is going to try his plan right now."

Mary quickly spoke up, already taking on the strength needed of the mistress of Netherfield. "This is my situation to handle. Jane, Lizzy and Kitty, it is time for you to quickly go and pack so you can be out of here before Tony gets back. I will write a note to Mr. Bingley and send one of the grooms over immediately so he can stop Tony's plan. Go."

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked in confusion.

Jane responded. "Papa is sending us to London under the guardianship of Uncle Gardiner. You are included if you wish to be."

"Will Mr. Gardiner be willing to take me? I am not his niece."

"But you _are_ our sister," Jane said firmly. "We do not intend to stay with the Gardiners long in any case. Lizzy and I will have our own small establishment and we would be pleased to have you with us."

"Yes," said Kitty breathlessly. "If you are sure you do not need me, Mary."

Mary was already writing a note using paper and pencil from a supply kept with the sheet music. She looked up. "I told them earlier and I tell you now, Kitty – _I will be fine_. Go pack! I want all of you somewhere safe as soon as may be. If Tony fails and gets away he will be in a murderous mood."

Jane, Lizzy and Kitty each gave Mary a very gentle hug. Mary smiled when some of Lizzy's bits of branch fell on her.

"You can take that with you, Lizzy," she said, holding up a piece of bark. "I will have the gown to remember you by."

"I forgot about the forest in my hair," Lizzy said. "Wear the gown knowing we love you."

"Take care of yourself, Mary, and be happy. We will write to you when we are settled," Jane said.

"I will write back, now go!"

Lizzy picked up her box from the table where it had lain undisturbed while she had spoken with her father. Tucking it back under her arm, she went with Jane and Kitty.

Near the top of the stairs they met up with Mr. Hill. "I just brought a trunk to Miss Kitty's room in case she needed it," he told them. "I know you already have your own, Miss Jane, Miss Lizzy. Ring the hall bell when you are ready for us to bring them down."

"Yes, Kitty will be going with us. Also, Mary is going to need a fast messenger to carry a _**very**_ important note to Netherfield for Mr. Bingley," Lizzy said. "She should have it ready to go any moment now down in the music room."

"I will see to it at once," he said and slipped around them so he could move quickly down the stairs.

"Do not worry about packing neatly, Kitty," Lizzy said. "We can get wrinkles out of gowns later on. I do suggest putting the heaviest items at the bottom, of course. Jane and I will come help as soon as we are done. We have had a great deal of practice packing and will not take much time."

Kitty nodded and ran off to her room. Jane looked at her sister as she unlocked the door to their room.

"We need to get you cleaned up, Lizzy."

"We can just give my hair and clothes a quick brushing. That will be sufficient."

"But there are stains on your pelisse and I think even a tear at the back of it."

"It is not worth worrying about, Jane. We are about to make the trip to London in the back of a wagon. We will all be looking more than a bit disheveled when we arrive in Gracechurch street."

"Your throat is starting to bruise, Lizzy. Do you have any other injuries that need to be treated?"

Lizzy had unlocked her trunk while Jane was speaking. She set the metal box inside it, shifting the remaining sewing supplies in it to make more room.

"They are just more bruises. Come along, Jane. We need to pack and get out of here."

"I will check on you when we get to the Gardiner house," Jane insisted.

"As you wish," Lizzy said, going to the corner to retrieve the other metal box from its place under the floor boards.

The two of them quickly packed all the evidence of their life at Longbourn. The things most important to them were already in London, but they did keep the portion of their wardrobe that was acceptable to Mrs. Bennet at Longbourn so they could save the room in their trunk for their supplies. As Lizzy had recommended to Kitty, they did not worry about packing carefully. The shifts Jane had completed were already carefully folded and in her trunk.

"The latest shift I was hemming is still down in the mending basket," Jane suddenly said.

"Leave it. Mrs. Bennet or Lydia can keep it if they find it there. Or you can tell the maid who is escorting us about it and when she gets back she can retrieve it for herself. We do not want to chance either of us running into Tony alone and we need to help Kitty."

"I suppose you are correct. It is only one shift and it is no longer as important as it was to sell it. I should go say farewell to Papa."

"I will tell you about my interview with him on the trip. He asked that you not stop in. He said he was taking his dose and would not be awake anyway. I think he took a little extra just to be sure of it."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes, it was. For both of us."

Lizzy started to pack away the box with her hairbrush and other personal items, but Jane stopped her. "We need to get those twigs out of your hair. It will bother me the whole trip if we do not."

Lizzy sat on the chair while Jane quickly undid the simple hairstyle her sister normally wore. She brushed out the slightly tangled hair, leaving a shower of bark, spruce needles and tiny twigs on the floor. Working quickly, she wound Lizzy's hair back up and pinned it in place.

'I know you will not change yet, but that is much better," Jane said, putting the hairbrush back in the box which she then handed to Lizzy.

"Thank you, Jane. I will admit it feels better. Now, I just have a few more small items and we can lock these up and go help Kitty."

"I am almost done as well."

Both women made a visual sweep of the room, checking under the bed and in the tiny closet they had shared. When they were satisfied they had everything they needed to take, they locked their trunks and helped each other carry them into the hall just outside the door. Lizzy closed the bedroom door and almost locked it by habit. Jane stopped her. Instead, the reopened it and each looped the ribbon holding their key over the inside doorknob. After that, they closed the door and headed over to Kitty's room.

They found Kitty nearly finished as well. Her trunk was tightly packed since she had more gowns, ribbons and furbelows than either of the older women. Jane shifted a few things in the trunk around while Lizzy helped their sister do her own sweep of the room. They quickly finished the task and Kitty's locked trunk soon joined the other two in the hall. Jane rang the hall bell as Mr. Hill had instructed.

The older man quickly appeared with three of the other serving men. "Miss Jane, you and your sisters should follow us down. Your stepbrother has left again, but we want to take no chances with your safety. The wagon is ready for you. We will take these two trunks and come back for the other one."

As they walked down the stairs behind the men with the trunks, it finally hit Lizzy that she was leaving Longbourn for the last time. There would be no returning or anything to return to. Her father would soon be gone and the house would belong to Mr. Collins. This was not her home, even in the minimal sense it had been for the last decade.

Jane appeared to be having the same thoughts. Kitty had more the look of someone heading out on a great adventure and probably was not thinking about anything else. Of course, the younger woman had never been out of Meryton before, so even taking a wagon to London was going to be an adventure to her.

The men had done their best to make the deep wagon comfortable. Straw had been spread thickly on the half of the bed nearest the driver's bench and blankets stacked atop that. Cushions were stacked up to give them something to lean against and a heavy canvas tarpaulin was stretched as a cover over that end of the wagon bed.

The two trunks were quickly loaded in the back half of the wagon bed. One of the grooms set a footstool in place and then helped the three sisters climb into the back along with Polly, the downstairs maid who would be traveling with them. Polly brought a basket full of food that Mrs. Fowler had packed for them and her own small overnight bag. The third trunk was put in place, effectively turning the front of the wagon into a little covered private room where the women could crouch together without being visible to prying eyes as they traveled through Meryton and beyond. The groom climbed up on the bench with the driver, and the trip began.

Lizzy quickly decided the presence of the maid would keep her from talking privately with Jane. Her sister seemed to understand as well. They knew there would be time for a discussion of the interview with their father later. After the day she had suffered through, Lizzy was very tired. Before long, she curled up against one of the cushions and closed her eyes. For a while she listened to Jane and Kitty quietly talk, but soon she fell asleep.

Once she dozed off, Lizzy slept until they stopped about halfway along to rest the pair of horses. The three sisters and the maid crawled out past the trunks and spent a few minutes walking around the inn yard before they returned to their places. They enjoyed the food and drink Mrs. Fowler had packed for them and passed the groom and driver their share as well. The stop was as brief as the driver felt would suffice and they were soon on the road again.

During the last half of the trip, Jane and Lizzy took turns answering Kitty's questions about the Gardiner family, what the sisters would do and where they planned to live. Jane and Lizzy knew their aunt and uncle would willingly open their hearts and their home to all three of them, but they also had a growing family of their own, so the older sisters were determined to set up a modest establishment in as safe a location as they could afford, while in all other things looking to their uncle as the head of their family. Edward Gardiner would guide them in matters financial while Madeline Gardiner would help them in matters social.

Even though the their existing fund coupled with the interest from the trust fund would relieve them of the necessity of work, Jane and Lizzy had both decided that they would continue to take on some commissions. They would be pickier about what work they chose and would probably do much less of it, but neither liked to be idle. In between their work and with the help of Aunt Madeline, they planned to expose Kitty to the skills and manners she would need as the wife of either a successful tradesman or minor gentleman. Those were the kind of men all three would be introduced to through Uncle Gardiner's contacts. The same skills would be useful even if Mary's new connections led them to men even higher on the social scale. Lizzy had more than a few moments of regret that she would probably not be considered good enough for Mr. Darcy to pursue because of her low family connections and Mrs. Bennet's poor behavior. They did not speak of it, but she wondered if Jane was feeling the same about Colonel Fitzwilliam.

The trip by wagon was slow, but not much slower than a trip by post would be. It had the added advantage of taking them right to the door of the Gardiner's house, a good thing when arriving after dark. As the driver pulled to a stop, the groom jumped out and ran up the steps to knock at the front door. Only a few minutes later, the men were helping the four women out of the back.

The sight of the familiar house on Gracechurch street cheered Lizzy, driving away some of the lingering weariness and fear from the day. As her aunt rushed down the steps to greet them the remaining fear dropped away, replaced by a strong sense of security and love. _**This**_ was home.

"Jane...Lizzy...I am so glad to see you both!" Madeline Gardiner said as she reached the small group of women standing on the sidewalk. "When I heard nothing beyond the report that Lizzy had reached Longbourn safely, I began to worry. Do come inside where I can welcome you properly."

She stopped short, looking at the third trunk in the back of the wagon. She turned towards Kitty, who had stepped to the side with Polly and was trying to make herself look small. Lizzy could see her aunt running through several possibilities in her mind. Abruptly, Aunt Madeline turned to Jane.

"Has your father..." the question trailed off.

"He still lives, but Lizzy, Kitty and I needed to leave for other reasons."

"We should probably discuss matters inside," Lizzy said. She looked up at her uncle, who was just descending the steps behind his wife."That is, if we are welcome, dropping down on you like this."

"Of course, you are welcome!" Aunt Madeline declared. She caught first Jane and then Lizzy in fierce hug. Then she turned to Kitty and gave the frightened young woman a hug as well.

Following his wife's example, Uncle Gardiner hugged the older two as well before giving Kitty a welcoming smile. He then turned to the driver and groom to direct them on bringing in the trunks and taking the wagon and horses to the mews for the night.

"Welcome to our home, Kitty," Aunt Madeline said. "If I may call you that?"

"Of course, Mrs. Gardiner," Kitty replied. She looked like she thought she should curtsy but after the welcoming hug that seemed too formal.

"Call me Aunt Madeline, dear, just like your sisters do."

Kitty smiled with relief. "Thank you, Aunt Madeline," she said.

The older woman herded her nieces inside the house, followed by the maid. Uncle Gardiner completed giving his instructions before coming inside behind them.

Aunt Madeline acted more like a whirlwind than Lizzy had ever seen before. Of course, all her previous visits had been planned. Her aunt was intelligent and had already figured out that not all was well at Longbourn. This visit was likely to be very different from any previous ones.

She first addressed the familiar maid who came to take the young women's wraps. "Amy, once you have those hung up, give orders for a fire to be lit in Jane and Lizzy's room. We need to take the chill off it. Find a place for their maid to sleep tonight." She turned to Jane, "Will she be returning to Longbourn tomorrow?"

Jane nodded. There was no need to explain more yet.

Mrs. Gardiner turned back to Amy and continued, "There are also two male servants who will need a place to sleep. Kitty, do you mind sharing a room with the nursery maid tonight? We can make other provisions for you tomorrow."

"That will be fine, Aunt Gardiner," Kitty said with a nod. She appeared glad just to be welcomed into the house.

"See that the extra bed in the nursery maid's room is made up and that the correct trunk is delivered there. Oh, and girls, have you eaten yet this evening?"

"The cook sent a basket of food with us for the journey. We are fine," Jane said.

Aunt Madeline gestured to Amy that her orders were complete. Amy bobbed a curtsy to her mistress and nodded a welcome to Jane and Lizzy before rushing off to set the preparations for their stay in motion, taking Polly with her.

Shooing the young women before her, Aunt Madeline said, "Come to the sitting room. You can tell us what has brought the three of you here so late. Lizzy!" she exclaimed suddenly, "How did you get those bruises? And what has happened to your gown? Oh! To the sitting room at once!"

"If Bennet's inaction has allowed that young wastrel to harm you, he will not have to wait for the cancer to take him," Uncle Gardiner growled.

"This was done by a different wastrel, Uncle," Lizzy said. Somehow the horror of the experience had left her in this safe place, and she could even chuckle about it. "We will tell you all, but I would like to do it from a proper seat. That wagon was as comfortable as a wagon could be, but that is still nothing to a well-upholstered sofa."

The Gardiners exchanged worried glances, despite Lizzy's attempt at a joke, but they made no objection to her plan. A few minutes later they were all seated in the warm, cheerfully-lit sitting room.

Between them, Jane and Lizzy outlined the events at Longbourn from the time Lizzy had returned. Kitty sat silently while the older women spoke. Lizzy could see she was sometimes confused by hearing of events from Jane and Lizzy's perspective. While Kitty had made strides in seeing how Lydia's behavior was wrong, she had not thought very deeply about the way others around her were behaving. Some of the information was also entirely new to her. To her credit, she did not object or argue over their depiction of events.

When Lizzy described Mrs. Bennet's manner of compromising Mary and the fall she and Mr. Bingley both took, Aunt Madeline exclaimed indignantly, "That poor girl! Why is _she_ not here with you as well?"

Uncle Gardiner smiled at his wife's response. "I imagine she is awaiting her wedding, if it has not already happened. Mr. Bingley is a friend of Mr. Darcy and, as we know, the Darcys of Pemberley are honorable men who will not see a respectable woman shamed if they can help it."

Aunt Madeline calmed herself at his words. Lizzy could tell there was a story behind her uncle's comment, but she decided to continue her own tale first. She would request an explanation later. "Yes, Mr. Darcy is an honorable man and so is Mr. Bingley. No sooner had Mr. Darcy helped him to his feet than Mr. Bingley silenced the jeers and rude insinuations of the crowd by loudly announcing that he wished to hear no disrespect towards his betrothed. He insisted Mary was not to blame for the 'accident' even though it was obvious he was fully aware Mrs. Bennet had tripped him. Since then his behavior has been everything kind and gentlemanly towards Mary."

Lizzy went on to describe Mr. Darcy's actions and orders to help them leave as quickly as possible and how Mr. Bingley had seen to Mary's comfort despite having been injured in the fall himself. She also told of Charlotte's secret wedding and how much of a relief it had been not to have Sir William present during the incident at the Parker home.

When she told of Mary's dowry and the hiding place in which it had been kept, the Gardiners were both surprised. Uncle Gardiner could hardly believe what she was saying.

"Wine? Her dowry was wine from a hidden wine cellar?"

"And expensive brandy, too," Lizzy said. "Papa said most of it had been there as long as he had been alive."

"That was an exceptional dowry. I wonder if Mr. Bingley will sell it or drink it?"

"Perhaps Mary will find out and tell us," Jane said with a chuckle.

Kitty suddenly said, "Does this mean Mary was not included in the trust funds? Or does she have that in addition?"

"What trust funds?" Mr. Gardiner asked. "Has your father actually _**done**_ something for you **_all_**?"

"I was about to come to that," Lizzy said. "You might say that he has, although it is probably more true to say that Mr. Darcy came to the aid of us all and Papa simply went along with it." She explained the sale of the books and the condition Mr. Darcy had demanded as a part of the sale. "I do not think a trust was set up for Mary because she had already received a fine dowry. At least that was the impression I had from Papa," she finished.

Again she received hints of another, probably older, story about the Darcy family as her aunt and uncle both commented on the goodness of Mr. Darcy in making the purchase offer. They both also expressed relief that her father had actually been willing to make the sale.

"Of course, the library at Pemberley is already a place of wonder," Uncle Gardiner finally said. "I cannot think of a more appropriate destination for Bennet's collection. And I expect that if Mr. Darcy said he was offering a fair price, then he did, but he probably also feels he came out of the interaction as a winner."

"I do not know the total price he paid," Lizzy said. "Papa included information about the trust funds for the three of us along with the transfer of guardianship he gave me to pass on to you."

That comment ignited another small firestorm. Both Gardiners were amazed and relieved to hear that they finally had the legal right to look after their nieces. Aunt Madeline wanted to see the papers right away, but subsided when Lizzy explained they were in her trunk.

"So, I imagine there is more to explain your sudden arrival today, since these financial negotiations took place last Thursday and Friday," Uncle Gardiner said once he and his wife had calmed a bit.

"Yes, Uncle," Jane said. She briefly mentioned the announcements in the church and the gown they made for Mary before quietly stating, "Tony returned to Longbourn today."

"And he brought a friend?" Uncle Gardiner asked, looking suspiciously at Lizzy.

"A friend came with him as far as the Green Sow in Larchton," Lizzy confirmed. "However, after I stopped Tony from trying to steal from Mr. Darcy, he pointed Mr. Wickham in my direction with some probably unnecessary encouragement to attack me. Mr. Wickham is a vile man and I suspect he makes a habit of attacking women even when there is monetary gain to be had from it."

"We did not realize Mr. Wickham was anywhere near, or we would not have allowed Lizzy to go out alone to collect her lace-making supplies after Tony left," Jane said, looking nearly ready to cry at the thought of having failed her sister. Kitty was looking at her sisters in confusion at the mention of lace.

"It was not Jane's fault," Lizzy insisted. "I was determined to go and they were still working to finish Mary's gown. Once I got there, I realized it was probably the last time I would sit in my little work hut, so I took a bit of time to save a good memory. Then, as I stepped out of the woods, I was trapped in what will be a bad one. Mr. Wickham must have been waiting for me nearby, probably expecting me to come along the path. He grabbed me before I knew he was there. I tried to use the defensive moves you taught us, Uncle, but he was expecting them. I kept fighting, though, until he tried to choke me by pressing his arm against my throat. It was Mr. Darcy who saved me. Jane had sent him off after me when he had stopped by Longbourn while tracking Tony, Mr. Wickham and one of the militia officers. He went off after Mr. Wickham again once I was safely close to home."

"Are you well, Lizzy? Do you have any other injuries?" Aunt Madeline asked. Her husband looked ready to go seeking Mr. Wickham himself, with murderous intent.

"I just have some bruises," Lizzy said. "It was more the surprise and fright that bothered me than anything else. Between my struggles and Mr. Darcy's timely arrival, he was unable to do me any lasting damage."

"Be that as it may, I will be taking a good look at your bruises to make sure they are nothing more serious before you go to bed, young lady," Aunt Madeline insisted.

Lizzy nodded, knowing there would be no way to get out of it. She continued the tale. "I went to Papa and told him what had happened, intending to demand he give you guardianship over us. He had already prepared the documents I have for you, Uncle. He said he had intended to send us off with them tomorrow, after Mary's wedding. On learning that Tony was not acting alone, he insisted we leave at once. Mrs. Bennet had not yet returned from whatever visits she has been making to avoid being in the house lately, so he sent us in the wagon instead of the carriage. Just before we left, Kitty learned that Tony intended to forcibly compromise Mr. Bingley's well-dowered sister. Mary insisted she would deal with that and sent us on our way with all the grace and strength needed of the new mistress of Netherfield. She promised she will keep a maid with her constantly until the wedding as protection against anything Tony might do."

With the bones of the story told, the Gardiners both asked questions to flesh out their understanding a little more. Knowing the young women would need to get some sleep soon, they did not press for too much.

As the conversation seemed ready to close, Kitty suddenly asked, "What did you mean about your lace-making, Lizzy?"

Lizzy had to laugh at the indignant sound of Kitty's voice. "I forgot that you did not know about that. Do you remember when Mary explained about the three of us saving our allowances?"

Kitty nodded. Lizzy continued, "In addition to saving our allowances, Jane and I have been working and selling our work with the help of Aunt Madeline."

"Jane sews things and you do embroidery," Kitty said, making the connections with what she had seen over the previous few days.

"And I make lace," Lizzy added.

"So you _**made**_ the lace you gave me to sew onto Mary's handkerchief?" Kitty asked with awe in her voice.

Lizzy nodded and Jane said, "If Mrs. Bennet had known what we were doing, she would have demanded we do the work for her or give her the money we earned. We have been keeping it as secret as possible for years, which is why Lizzy had a hiding place in the woods where she would work when everyone thought she was on long walks."

Gears and cogs seemed to be clicking into place behind Kitty's eyes. She excitedly said, "Will you teach me?"

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"_**All**_ of it!" Kitty insisted. "I want to learn. Mary's dress was so amazing and that lace was beautiful. Even if I am never good enough to sell the work, I want to know how to do it."

"That is a discussion for tomorrow," Mrs. Gardiner said before Lizzy or Jane could answer. "Now, I think it is time we all retire. I want to check on Lizzy's bruises and all of you girls need some sleep."

"Yes, Aunt Madeline," the three Bennet sisters said in unison, prompting laughter all around.


	19. Gunshots

Darcy hoped he was doing the right thing, leaving Miss Elizabeth to walk the rest of the way on her own. She was so stubborn, he had little choice unless he had stopped at the top of the hill and waited until she was inside. She had made it clear that was not what she wanted, however. She wanted him to go after Wickham at once. As he made his way across the fields to the drive, he had to force his thoughts back around to the task at hand. He _needed_ to find and stop Wickham – really stop him.

Instead, he was the one who ended up stopped, just as he reached the drive. A loud shout came from the direction of the main road, and Darcy looked up to see Richard pounding along towards him on his war stallion. If Darcy had been an enemy fighter, he would have considered turning around and galloping back to the woods to hide. As it was, he waited where he was, knowing that was easier than trying meet Richard only to pass each other by and then have to turn back around to speak. Even then, Richard almost passed him by before his stallion came to a full stop near Darcy's horse.

"I am sorry it took me so long, Darcy," Richard said. "Bingley is so inept at stalking that I just had to give him some lessons and we were out far longer than we thought. We only just got back and received your message. Bingley is staying at Netherfield to take action if we send the word. His back is still bothering him, and I think I pushed him too hard."

"I hope you both at least brought back a few pheasant for tomorrow's dinner,"

"Oh, yes, of course," Richard said irritably. "What is the word on Jamison?"

"Right now I am tracking Wickham, but I have just been a little too far behind both of them all day. Let us start back in the direction of Meryton while I tell you what I have found out."

The two men started off at a trot down the drive towards the road. Darcy hoped there was not a path or shortcut Jamison might be taking to return to Longbourn, but without knowledge of the estate, this was the best way to go. As they rode side by side, he outlined the events of the day for Richard.

While Richard could not fault his strategy, he did swear over the timing of Darcy's arrival at the Green Sow. They always seemed a day late and a shilling short when it came to Jamison and Wickham.

"I cannot believe you just missed them!" Richard exclaimed. "Blast it all! How do they always manage to do that? I hope there will be no trouble because of it."

"Oh, there was trouble already, but I will get to that." He detailed the rest of his interview with the innkeeper.

Richard approved of setting the local constable on the two men. "What can you tell me about this Denny fellow?" he asked.

"He is one of those militia officers you saw on Sunday. Do you remember Bingley mentioning the one who kept asking about his sister's dowry? That was Denny. His friends joked about his lack of funds. It seems he may be one of Wickham's cronies just like Jamison. The innkeeper indicated he was not there by chance. Wickham was expecting him and the three of them had a talk together."

"That does not sound good."

"Not at all. I stopped by the militia camp on my way back from Larchton. He had not returned yet, but since he was not on duty, no one really cared. I wished I had you there with me to put some fear into that commanding officer of his. Anyway, after that, I headed back to Longbourn to see if Jamison had returned there. Miss Bennet was worried because Miss Elizabeth had taken the opportunity presented by Jamison's absence to go out to retrieve something she kept on the grounds. I had once seen her leaving the spot, so I knew where to look..."

"And you found Wickham," Richard interrupted in a growl. "Was she hurt?"

"Honestly, it was just like that scene with Georgiana all over again. At least this time I managed to land a few blows on the snake before he slithered away. Miss Elizabeth fought more vigorously than Georgiana had and she was giving him a good deal of trouble. He could not get a hand free, but was using his forearm to cut off her air."

"To weaken and subdue like Jamison did to Anne."

"Exactly. I regularly offer up prayers of thanks that we both decided on visiting with our cousin in the garden that day and scared him off before he could do anything more than nearly knock her unconscious."

"What about Miss Elizabeth? How did she react?"

"It will be hard to say long term. My presence did make her nervous, but not in the same way Anne reacted. It was like Miss Elizabeth knew she was safe with me, but she did not want me to get too close. As I escorted her to within sight of home, she stayed several feet ahead of me. Just before we parted, though, she did allow me to come close and she looked me in the eye when she thanked me."

"She is resilient then. It took Georgiana a few weeks before she would look _anyone_ in the eye. Even now she ducks her head more often than not."

"I think that was part shame for having trusted Wickham and her companion. Miss Elizabeth was upset she had allowed him to take her by surprise, but she had no idea he was anywhere around and did not appear to bear such a burden of shame over the attack. This is her father's land. She should have been safe."

"One would think, but safety is an illusion. So, we find Wickham and kill him? Jamison, too?"

"Richard, much as I also want to, our reason for not killing them has not changed. We cannot defend the action without exposing Georgiana, Anne, and now Miss Elizabeth to social ruin. No, we put them away using the chains of debt they have forged for us. With any luck, they will both starve in the Marshalsea without either of us being held responsible by society for their deaths. You know Georgiana needs us both. Taking full revenge ourselves is not worth the price to her."

Richard swore so loudly, it startled Darcy's horse although his own was unfazed. Darcy dropped back behind his cousin for a few minutes to let him get control of his anger. They were on the road by this time and could see Meryton ahead.

"Richard? Where do you think? The encampment or the Green Sow?"

"We have nothing on Denny except his association with the other two. We know Wickham not only has rooms at the Green Sow, he has paid for them, so he will be back. I suggest we go that way."

Darcy caught back up to Richard and they continued to ride side by side through the village. About two miles beyond it, Richard suddenly pulled his horse to a halt. Darcy stopped as well. He watched as Richard looked back the way they had come, forward down the road and then back again.

"We are going the wrong way," Richard finally said decisively.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"It just struck me that Denny is the key here. You and Bingley both mentioned how he was tying to find out about Miss Bingley's dowry. What if he was not asking for himself? Remember, Jamison was after Anne for her dowry and estate and he used information Wickham procured for him to make the attack. How much does Bingley's sister have?"

"Twenty thousand pounds, I think."

"That would make marrying her worthwhile, so long as you did not have to live with her. So, what if Denny was just finding out information for Jamison and Wickham? Jamison knows the area and may even know the back ways into Netherfield. A house that big is always permeable, especially during the day. No, you have already set things in motion to surprise Wickham if he returns to the Green Sow. The constable can detain him more easily than we can because he will go to ground if he catches even a sniff of our presence. I think _**we**_ need to go back to Netherfield."

"You are the one with the military training. I will follow you." Darcy said, turning his horse back around the way they had come. He added teasingly, "Of course, I think you are just jealous I landed a punch on Wickham and you want to be sure you get the chance to do the same for Jamison."

Richard's reply was more serious. "You were right earlier and I did tell Mr. Bennet I would not _set out_ to kill Jamison, but if he does something to put himself in a place where I have a good excuse to, I will not hesitate. With him or with Wickham. They are both blights on the world."

"So long as you are not putting your own freedom or the lives of others at risk when you do, I will not stop you."

Both men kicked up their horses and headed back to Netherfield.

~o~

They arrived to find tension in the air that matched their own concern. Even before he made it off his horse, Richard was asking the groom who met them at the stable door what was happening.

"I do not know how, but the master received word that Tony Jamison might try to sneak inside the house to cause trouble. We are all to be on the lookout for _any_ intruders and detain them if we can."

"Jamison is sneaky. Keep a close eye out," Richard told him.

The two men left the horses with the groom and took the quickest way inside. They found a footman on guard at the side door. He knew nothing more than the groom, not even where in the house they could find Bingley.

It was not long before they learned from another footman that Bingley had taken up a station in the master's study. The house was on full alert, the servants patrolling the corridors with deliberate care. Darcy was impressed. Even Richard admitted it was well done, although he complained that they were so obvious that Jamison would simply be deterred.

"I know scaring him off is the best mode of immediate protection," Richard said, "But I want to _**catch**_ the man, not just prevent him from attacking today! At the sight of the first guard, he or Wickham would know to get off the property and bide their time. The only hope we have of catching Jamison here now is if he was already in the house when the message was received and the servants deployed as guards."

"We will have to see how Bingley got his warning and what other steps he has taken," Darcy replied.

Those questions were soon answered. They reached the study to find Bingley talking with one of the footmen who was apparently reporting on a sweep he had made of the house. Bingley dismissed the man to make another run-through.

"Good to see you both," he said to Darcy and Richard. "I assume you have heard about Jamison."

"We worked the possibility out on our own," Richard said. "I was not expecting to have it confirmed the minute we reached the grounds. How did _**you**_ know?"

"Mary sent me a note of warning not long ago. She said Miss Catherine overheard Jamison and Denny discussing a plot for Jamison to sneak into the house and forcibly compromise Caroline in hopes of marrying her to gain her dowry. I expect he would just as likely accept a large payment for silence about what he had done. Mary further warned that Jamison was very familiar with the servant passages and hiding places within Netherfield. Apparently, the family living here when he was a boy had a son around his age and they got into all kinds of trouble here."

"What have you done to protect your sister?" Richard asked.

"I have moved both Caroline and Louisa to a room that does not have access via the servant passages and placed a guard on the door. I imagine the two of them are huddled together, complaining about the inconvenience."

"I expect she would have a great deal more to complain about if Jamison had gotten to her," Richard said impatiently.

Darcy asked, "Did Miss Mary mention to you that Wickham was seen on their property not long ago?"

Bingley looked at him closely. "She mentioned that Miss Elizabeth encountered Wickham, but you drove the villain off. I gathered you were out searching for him. Is Miss Elizabeth unharmed?"

"Wickham did not do the worst, but he managed to attack and frighten her. He may have heard of her newly-acquired dowry or he may have just taken advantage of a likely opportunity. Jamison may have even set him on her trail. I had tracked Wickham earlier and set a constable to detain him when he returns to where he was staying. When Richard worked out that Jamison was likely to come here, we gave up chasing Wickham and returned."

"I think I will send a few servants to Longbourn specifically to protect Mary and her sisters. My carriage as well, for escape if they need it or to carry them to the church tomorrow if they do not need to escape. I cannot trust Mrs. Bennet to protect even her _own_ daughters from Jamison after that stunt with the cane."

"I suggested that Miss Elizabeth tell her father about her encounter with Wickham, but I do not know what or..." Darcy stopped abruptly as they heard, in quick succession, shouts, the sound of gunshots, shattering glass, a scream and more shouts.

"We may have our man," Richard said with anticipation and satisfaction clear in his voice. He ran to the nearest window, with Darcy only a few steps behind him.

Moving more slowly, Bingley reached the window closest to him as Richard declared, "The men are heading around the side of the building near us, the opposite side to the stables."

"I wonder if he tried to slip in or out a window in the ballroom. It is just around the corner from us and there are several windows that are at least partially screened by shrubbery."

"We should go check it out," Richard suggested, turning away from the window.

"You two go on," Bingley said. "I will follow behind."

Richard was out the door like a shot. Darcy followed quickly, and soon had to take the lead because he knew the house better and could guess the way to the ballroom even if he had not entered it before. Some of the servants were going that way as well, so it was not long before they arrived at the scene of the disturbance.

The breaking glass they heard had once been a window, giving credence to Bingley's guess. As Darcy and Richard approached the opening that had contained it, they could see at least one of the gunshots had also damaged part of the stone framework around the window. Just outside of it, they could hear the sound of a man sobbing and moaning.

Richard started to scuff his way through the broken glass to the window opening, but Darcy caught his cousin's arm and pulled him back. He pointed to the doors that led to the terrace outside. One of the servants who came in with them was just unlocking them.

"No point either of _us_ suffering an injury," he said.

Richard joined him as Darcy quickly walked over to the door and out onto the terrace. In the chaos of people moving around and talking loudly, they found a group of what Darcy thought were gardeners and grooms surrounding a man who lay on the ground just below the broken window, writhing and moaning in pain. Blood, broken glass and bits of stone spattered the area around him.

The gamekeeper joined Darcy and Richard as they approached. "It is Jamison, Mr. Darcy. He must have been inside. My assistant spotted the window opening and slipped over with one of the grooms to catch him as he came out. Jamison had a knife and tried to fight them. Our two men got clear and I was going to take a shot to disable Jamison as he tried to slip back inside, but one of the men jostled me and I hit the window that had swung nearly closed in front of him instead, just as Tanner took a shot and caught the stone frame. Jamison got a face full of stone shrapnel and glass. We were deciding whether to actually help the man when you and the Colonel came up."

Darcy and Richard stepped past some shrubs and through the circle of men around Jamison. He was a pitiful sight and certainly did not need to be guarded. His face and hands were covered in deep cuts, some with glass still embedded in them. His clothes had probably protected the rest of him, although they were covered in shards of glass and bits of stone that had not been dislodged even by his writhing. He was moaning pitifully and did not seem aware of anything going on around him through his pain.

Richard swore in anger. Darcy looked over at him.

"Well, are you going to hit him?" Darcy asked.

Richard growled and swore again. "He escapes me even now. I cannot strike a man when he is down like _this_."

Nodding, Darcy raised his voice to a shout. "Get a stretcher. We cannot just leave him here. And send for the apothecary. We also need some wood to board up this window until it can be re-glazed."

Several of the men rushed off to do as he had asked. Bingley walked slowly out of the door onto the terrace.

"Giving orders again, Darcy? I know you just cannot help yourself."

"Sorry, Bingley," Darcy said, hoping he had not offended his friend. "You are right, I do it without thinking."

Bingley briefly smiled, starting to shrug but stopping the motion with a wince. "If it had not been you, it would have been the Colonel."

Richard raised a hand in protest. "No, estates are Darcy's thing. While this may look vaguely like a battlefield, it is not my place to give orders here unless we are in the midst of fighting or maneuvers."

"So, what _**are**_ your orders, Bingley?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, yours can stand. I suppose it would be poor form to let the Colonel bop him on the head and put him out of his misery. If he did, the wedding would have to be delayed since he _is_ Mary's brother, little though he deserves the consideration." He paused and looked at the suffering man more closely, "It is Jamison, right? I have not seen him in some time, and he was not wearing so much blood then." Bingley looked a little ill at the sight.

"Rawlins confirmed it," Darcy said, motioning to the gamekeeper.

"True enough, Mr. Bingley," the man said, tugging the front of his cap respectfully. "I have known Jamison man and boy and he always has been trouble. I saw his face clearly when he was fighting with my men. That is him."

A few men came around the corner with a board wide and sturdy enough to be used as a stretcher. They looked to Darcy, who gestured to his friend.

Bingley rolled his eyes at Darcy before turning to the men. "See if you can get some of that glass and debris off him, then carry him to one of the small ground floor rooms to await the apothecary. Keep a guard on the room. I doubt he will run off anywhere, but no point taking chances."

The men immediately set to work. Bingley looked to Darcy and asked, "Well?"

Darcy shrugged. "Just what I would have ordered. You know what to do."

Richard reached down and picked up a hunting knife lying on the ground nearby. He looked at Jamison, who was still moaning and crying out as the men tried to get him cleaned and transferred to the board.

"I think he is going to lose that eye," Richard said with some satisfaction.

Bingley started to look, and then turned away. "No, I haven't the stomach for it." He winced as the men shifted Jamison, causing him to scream with pain. "Do you think we need to notify the local magistrate of this?"

Darcy turned to Rawlins, who was directing some of the men in the cleanup. "Rawlins, who _is_ the local magistrate? Is it Sir William Lucas?"

"No, sir, although he has been eyeing the job ever since he received his knighthood some eighteen years ago. Sir Daniel Banks of Allenby House had the honor before the Lucas family moved into their lodge and he has kept tight hold of it ever since."

"I do not think I have met Sir Daniel," Darcy said.

"Probably not, sir. He does not come to Meryton events much. His estate is closer to Larchton, so he is more likely to be found in the circles there. His second on the local bench lives even further away."

Darcy looked to Bingley, deliberately keeping his mouth shut. Bingley nodded.

"Send a man to Sir Daniel to let him know what has happened, also mention that Darcy holds several notes of hand against Jamison. That is correct, is it not, Darcy?" Bingley looked his way.

"Yes, enough to put him away in debtor's prison for life, assuming his injuries do not do him in first," Darcy confirmed.

Bingley nodded and continued. "Let Sir Daniel know that we have called the apothecary to treat Jamison, but that he was injured while attempting to break in and do harm. If he recovers I will be charging him with trespass in addition to Darcy's charges of debt."

After indicating Rawlins could go, Bingley said, "I will send a note to Mr. Bennet along with the servants and carriage I mentioned sending earlier. We may know where Jamison is but Wickham and Denny could still be a problem."

"Bingley, am I remembering correctly from your conversation the night we had dinner with the officers – did the others twit Denny about always being in debt?" Darcy asked.

"Well, yes, they did. I guess he was hoping for part of whatever Jamison got from me."

"I see where you are going, Darcy," Richard said. "How long have they been in the village?"

"Just about two weeks. We need to find out where they were last and see what debts he left there, although it wouldn't hurt to send someone around to the local businesses in case he has already started with them."

Bingley's confusion cleared up as he caught on to what they were planning. "One of them told me they had summer quarters at Brighton," he told them.

Richard shook his head. "That will be difficult, although we should check anyway. The merchants in Brighton know better than to extend credit to the men quartered there. They would lose too much otherwise. Any idea where Denny calls home?"

"One of the officers told me that most of them come from Dorset, but that could cover a lot of territory," Bingley said. "Do you want me to see if I could quietly learn where his home town is?"

Richard considered for a moment and then said, "That would be suspect after events here. I am not known to the officers, so I could probably just walk into the encampment and demand the information. I just might go straight to their commanding officer."

"You will not want to tell him you are related to me," Darcy said. "Although he probably saw you with me on Sunday."

"Well, let me go try. I think you have the right idea sending word and help to Longbourn. Darcy, you should probably stay here in case you get a message from the innkeeper at the Green Sow. You know, that is a pretty strange name for an inn."

"I bet there is a story to explain it," Darcy said with a chuckle.

"No doubt there is," Richard said. "Well, back to the horse. I will see you both later." He headed off around the house towards the stables.


	20. Attending a Wedding

Bingley had Darcy help him draft the note to Mr. Bennet. Even with the poor opinion they knew the man had of his stepson, it was a touchy thing to explain that said stepson was badly injured while trespassing with intent to do harm and that even if he recovered, he would spend the rest of his life in debtor's prison. Darcy suggested they work on the wording but wait to write the final until they had the apothecary's report.

When it came, the report was not good from Jamison's standpoint. As Richard had guessed, Jamison had definitely lost the use of one eye due to a chunk of the stone that had flown into it. The other eye was damaged by glass. There was every chance he would lose the use of that one as well. Although he had done his best to clean the wounds, Mr. Jones declared it was extremely likely some of them would end up infected. In his professional opinion, Jamison was not likely to live for very long, even if he were not headed to prison. In his personal opinion, the young man had brought it on himself and even his own mother was not likely to mourn his loss very deeply.

While Darcy would not have intentionally caused such injuries, he felt a strong sense of satisfaction and justice. Jamison had hurt and frightened Anne de Bourgh in a manner from which she was likely never to fully recover. Even if Darcy and Richard had interrupted the attack before he could complete the assault, Jamison had _meant_ to rape her and force her into an unwanted marriage, and he had _meant_ to do the same to Caroline Bingley. Whatever pain he now suffered; he had brought it on himself just as Mr. Jones said.

Aside from having been able to stop the attack, the only otrher part of that incident at Rosings that pleased Darcy was that it was their attempt to track down Jamison after he had slithered away from them there that brought Darcy and Richard back to Ramsgate just in time to stop Wickham from enacting a similar design against Georgiana. Oh, it had felt good to finally slam his fist into Wickham's face after the attack on Miss Elizabeth earlier. Darcy had heard something crack and hoped he had broken Wickham's nose at the very least. His knuckles felt sore enough to make that likely. Even more important, though, was actually catching the man. He had to hope the innkeeper or his son would manage to detain Wickham before the night was through.

As Richard had suggested, Darcy prepared a letter to the agency in London that he had used to track down Wickham's debts while he and Richard had searched for the man himself. Darcy would set them to track down and buy up any notes of hand Denny had left behind him in Brighton as well as visiting his home town for the same purpose if Richard discovered where that was.

Judging by the grin he was wearing on his return, Richard's luck had been good. He joined Darcy and Bingley in the study, flipping one of the small, straight-back chairs around with the back to them and dropping down to straddle the seat, resting his arms on the crossbar of the chair back.

"Well?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, our friend Denny has been a very busy boy. He is certainly one of Wickham's spiritual brothers. He had not been here a day before he started building a collection of debts to local shopkeepers. I bought up any that were clearly his notes of hand while offering a bit of advice about the dangers of trusting the militia men too far."

"Enough to put him away?"

"Not here. He has not had time enough to build the debt," Richard replied to Darcy's query. "I did learn a few tidbits of interest from Captain Carter. First off, I have the name of Denny's home village. I am certain if we send someone there we will find a good bit of debt to use against him. More importantly, I heard of a little game he played while they were at Brighton. Carter said the merchants there were very careful when it came to extending credit. Denny and a few friends would ride out in civilian clothes every chance they got, in order to establish themselves as long-term visitors in a village a bit further down the coast. Eventually they were able to rack up a fair amount of debt for clothes and other goods which they resold. When the debts got too high, they just stopped visiting there and moved to a new location. I've got the name of both villages where he worked his games."

"Excellent work, Richard. I started a note that I planned to send off tomorrow. Once we add the information you learned today, they should have no trouble coming up with enough to settle Denny in a nice little cell with his good buddy, Wickham." Darcy said. He quickly brought Richard up to date on Jamison's condition.

"No great loss to anyone if he dies, although I hope he suffers for a few days so as not to interrupt the wedding."

"I sent off the note to Mr. Bennet," Bingley said. "I have had no reply from him, but given his condition, that is not too very unusual. I included one for Mary as well."

"I think the young women will appreciate the extra servants as guards," Darcy said, adding with a teasing grin, "Far be it from me to give more orders in your home, Bingley, but I would suggest having rooms readied just in case they do feel the need to escape here as you offered to Miss Mary in your note to her."

"Good idea. I can just imagine Caroline's complaints if I suddenly called on her to act as a proper hostess to provide them all with rooms."

"Your housekeeper would make quick work of the matter. She is very like my housekeeper at Pemberley. However, the women will feel more welcome if there is no fuss and the rooms are already prepared for them."

Bingley rang the bell. When a maid answered, he gave orders to have four guest rooms prepared.

"Are the mistress' chambers already prepared for your bride?" Darcy asked.

"Mrs. Nichols saw to it herself," Bingley replied. "Of course, it would not be proper for her to use them tonight."

"Of course, not," Darcy said. "I was just checking."

He returned to the letter he had been writing. With Richard's help and information, he added the appropriate directions to set the men to buying up enough of Denny's debt to put him away.

~o~

The women from Longbourn did not show up, but very early the next morning a messenger arrived from the Green Sow with a note for Darcy. The innkeeper reported that George Wickham had returned late the previous night with a broken nose and black eye along with a suspicious story about having fallen from his horse after a bit too much to drink. The innkeeper went on to say that he had very helpfully escorted Wickham to a windowless room, locked the door and placed a guard on it before the injured man worked out what was happening. He assured Darcy that Wickham would not escape and could be collected at Darcy's leisure. The messenger carried back a note with Darcy's thanks and assurance he would be by or would send some of his men to collect Wickham later that day.

Richard cheered when they told him the news at breakfast, much to Miss Bingley's disgust. As Bingley had predicted, she and her sister had spent the previous afternoon huddled together complaining that their brother had not sent them to London before danger threatened Miss Bingley. Although actually, she had not really believed she had been in any danger at the time. Even the capture of Jamison she explained away as a theft gone wrong. After the Colonel's outburst, she protested.

"Really, Colonel, this is not a military barracks! I see nothing about Mr. Darcy's news to cause such an uproar."

"Do you not realize who close you came to disaster, yesterday?" Richard asked. "Jamison intended to force himself on you and Wickham would have had no qualms about doing the same given any chance after his friend failed. Had Miss Mary not sent your brother such a timely warning we might be discussing how to recover from your ruin this morning instead of celebrating the capture of two scoundrels. After the wedding you should thank your new sister for her care of you."

"Sister?" Miss Bingley scoffed. "Is she not also sister to the very scoundrel you claim she wanted to protect me from? Mark my words, she was in on whatever his plan was from the first. I am certain she is just as much of a schemer as that mother of hers."

"Remember what I told you about your allowance, Caroline," Bingley warned.

His sister glared. "Oh, I will not denounce her to the Ton," she said angrily, "but do not expect me to like her or feel any misplaced gratitude. Now, if you will excuse me, I will see to the last of my packing. I cannot wait until this wedding is over and I can be on my way back to London. Thank heavens you are not hosting a celebration afterwards."

"Perhaps we should have," Richard said, smirking. "We could, at least, serve the pheasant we shot yesterday, Bingley."

"No, no," Bingley replied. "We will let Caroline and Louisa have an early start to town. The rest of us will be having the pheasant for our dinner, or that is what Mrs. Nichols assured me."

"Fine," said his sister, rising from her seat. "I want to leave as soon as the ceremony is over."

"So long as all your luggage is on Darcy's carriage ready to go when we need to leave for the church, then we will have the servants transfer it to my carriage during the wedding so you can leave from there. I have no intention of being late, however. If you are not ready when I choose to leave, then you will have to return here for your luggage afterwards."

Miss Bingley walked out of the room with her nose in the air. Her sour expression showed that she had understood the warning.

Mrs. Hurst stood up as well. "My husband and I will be ready to leave on time, Charles. Thank you for allowing us to continue to stay at the townhouse. I wish you all the best with your new bride." She curtsied to Darcy and Richard before following her sister out.

"I think Richard and I will both go to the church on horseback. We can avoid your sister's company on the way there and give you and your bride a little privacy on the way back," Darcy said.

"Coward," Bingley said with a chuckle.

"And proud of it," Richard replied.

~o~

Miss Bingley took the warning seriously. She and her luggage were ready to leave in plenty of time and were loaded on Darcy's carriage for the short trip to the church before any of the others made it outside.

Darcy was impressed. As he and Richard began the ride into Meryton, he told his cousin how much trouble he had experienced trying to get her moving the day they left town, and about his annoyance when he arrived to find that Bingley had already committed them to an evening out. Under Richard's questioning, he explained about arriving at the Assembly in a bad mood and with a terrible headache. He described being dragged around and introduced by Sir William to any passer-by, Bingley's insistence that he dance and Miss Elizabeth's kind gift of sympathy and a headache powder. Richard laughed over Bingley's teasing of Miss Lydia.

"I really do not understand Mrs. Bennet's shortsightedness," he said when his amusement had run its course. "Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are fine young women and very lovely. Their stepmother must have known from the time they first came out that they would be likely to gain the attention of a good man. Why would she discourage that? With even a little kindness on her part they would have felt obligated to help her and her daughters if they married well enough to have the means."

"I do not understand it either," Darcy said. "All I can guess is that she took a dislike to them from the first, just as her son apparently did, and was never flexible enough to change her mind. Somehow, they became the enemy and Sir William's pushing just intensified that feeling."

"How did they turn out so well, growing up with such a poor example? Miss Bennet is intelligent, caring, well-mannered – in essence, everything a proper lady should be."

"I understand they have relatives in London who have educated and supported them. No one seems to know much about their mother's family. Miss Bingley somehow learned their uncle is in trade, but that is all I know about him."

Richard smiled. "Well, I suppose we will meet him some time if we both succeed in wooing our chosen Bennet sister."

"Does that mean you will finally retire and take over running Oakbrook?"

"I am certainly not going to ask a fine creature like Miss Bennet to follow the drum. However, I will not let you give the estate to me. We will work out a payment plan and I will put in the labor to make it profitable instead of merely self-sufficient so that I can pay you back."

"I am fine with whatever terms you want. You know I do not need Oakbrook and it takes more of my attention sometimes than I feel it is worth. My goal is to keep you away from the war and here in England where you can help me protect and guide Georgiana."

"Oh, have no fear. Our wives can do that, if we are able to woo and win them. On to the church and the joy of their company once again."

The two men arrived shortly before Bingley and the rest of the party from Netherfield. They stabled their horses in the public stable near the church and then headed inside. A few people from the neighborhood were already there, not because they had been invited, just because they were curious to see the event. Darcy and Richard passed them with nods, but did not stop to talk.

When Bingley arrived, he and Darcy received some final instructions from the vicar. Darcy was acting as best man for his friend. Richard would be watching from the side - guarding their flank, he called it.

Darcy noticed Mrs. Phillips arrive, but saw no sign of Mrs. Bennet or any of Miss Mary's sisters. He was surprised when the vicar told Bingley the bride was ready for the ceremony to start.

He was even more surprised, not to mention very disappointed, when the woman who came forward as the bride's attendant was not one of her sisters but was, instead, Mrs. Carlson. The former Miss Lucas took her place alone as the matron of honor.

Then, Miss Mary entered on the arm of Mr. Phillips. Darcy thought she made a lovely sight. When she was not standing next to her truly gorgeous older sisters, it was easier to see that she was a pretty young woman in her own right. In addition, the gown they had made for her was both elegant and flattering. He had seen the beautiful color of the main portion of the gown as they had worked on it. He had not been expecting to see the impressively embroidered over-skirt. The work was vaguely familiar. It was also absolutely stunning.

A very audible gasp from Miss Bingley reminded him of where he had seen something similar. The unusual gown Bingley's sister had worn to the Assembly a few weeks ago had looked atrocious on her, but only because of the clash between her coloring and the colors of the gown. He remembered her going on and on about her joy at having been able to purchase one of the rare specialty items from her modiste. Yet, here was Miss Mary wearing a gown that was even more special while done in much the same style.

He put his thoughts and questions aside as the wedding ceremony began. The ceremony was the standard one and was completed without any problems despite the lack of most of the bride's family, including her father and mother. Mr. Phillips gave the bride away. The wedding party signed the register and Mr. and Mrs. Bingley received the congratulations of those who had attended, starting with Darcy's own and those of Mrs. Carlson.

As others stepped up, Darcy turned and offered his congratulations to Mrs. Carlson on her own recent marriage. Her husband approached and Darcy accepted an introduction so he could congratulate Mr. Carlson as well.

"You look confused by my presence in the wedding party, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Carlson said. "I daresay you were expecting Jane, Lizzy, Kitty, Lydia or any combination of them rather than me."

"I admit, I did expect one or more of them," he said. "Although, I am certain Mrs. Bingley was glad of your friendly support."

"I am standing in for Jane and Lizzy. They left suddenly for London yesterday afternoon, along with Kitty. Mary sent over a note asking me if I would be here for her today. Of course, I was glad to."

Darcy nodded understandingly. Of course, he was disappointed not to see Miss Elizabeth - devastated to have missed her, if he was being honest with himself. He realized her father must have decided the other daughters were safest with their London relatives and sent them there immediately instead of waiting until after the wedding. He was about to ask if Mrs. Carlson knew their direction when he heard Miss Bingley offering her new sister a very insincere welcome to the family. He and the Carlsons both turned to watch the interaction.

"...and, of course, I wish you and my brother all joy," she was saying. "What I should like to know, however, is how you managed to procure a gown from the London modiste, Madam Gaillard. After all, she caters to a most exclusive list of customers. I was fortunate to get my gown from her quickly, but most people have to wait weeks if they can manage to get one at all."

Darcy wondered how Mrs. Bingley would respond since he knew the gown was made by her and her sisters, not the famous modiste. She appeared briefly confused, but then she drew herself up straight and tall, calmly retorting, "Are you certain her list of clients is so exclusive? After all, _you_ were allowed to purchase one of her gowns despite your lack of social status. I expect all it takes is money enough."

She was clever, Darcy thought. She had responded with a set down that told the truth without ever saying a word about the origins of her own gown. He had to stifle a groan when Bingley entered the conversation.

"She has you there, Caroline. Besides, my wife shows better money sense and good taste than you. Mary and her sisters _made_ this gown. It is lovelier and suits her far better than that terribly expensive gown you recently bought suits you."

Darcy heard Mrs. Carlson snicker slightly. He wondered if she already knew what he had just realized – somehow, Miss Elizabeth had done the embroidery on both of those gowns, although he could not quite work out the logistics of how. As he expected, Miss Bingley's look of shock at her new sister's previous comment turned into a sneer.

"Oh, I see. It is not one of Madame Gaillard's creations at all. I do not know how I made such a silly mistake as to assume it was. It certainly mimics one well enough from a distance, but the difference is clear up close."

Darcy thought Mrs. Bingley was not terribly disturbed by Miss Bingley's scorn. Nevertheless, he excused himself to the Carlsons and pulled Bingley aside. He spoke very quietly to his friend.

"What possessed you to speak up like that, Bingley? Your wife had just given your sister a proper set-down and showed she was above her nonsense. Then, you had to go and undercut her."

"I was _supporting_ her," Bingley hissed back.

"She probably realizes that, but you _know_ how your sister is. When she assumed the gown came from an expensive modiste, she was grudgingly giving Mrs. Bingley respect. Then you gave her a chance to feel superior again because she would never so much as _mend_ her own gown, let alone make one."

Bingley sighed, "So, how do I fix things?"

"I am not sure you can. Just be aware of the dynamic in the future. Mrs. Bingley can clearly hold her own against your sister, but she needs to have the room to do so. Just talk to her and make sure she knows she has your support, I suppose."

"Well, Mary _does_ look far more lovely in that gown of hers than Caroline does in any of the overpriced gowns she wears, and I wanted her to know it." Bingley said defensively.

"I agree. Not only is her gown more tasteful, it suits her perfectly," Darcy said.

"Well, I think I had better get her away from Caroline's scorn. In fact, I think it is time Caroline, Louisa and Hurst were on the road."

Bingley returned to his wife's side, suggesting they make their farewells to his sisters so they could be on their way back to London. "They have engagements there, but wanted to wait and see our wedding. Now that it is done, they can leave knowing we are happy together." He was playing to the small audience and did a better job than Darcy would have expected after the conversation about the gown.

At Bingley's prompting, everyone headed outside to see his sisters off and wish them a good journey before going their separate ways. Richard had been talking with Mr. Phillips after the signing of the register and missed the whole scene with the Miss Bingley. As Mr. and Mrs. Carlson offered their final congratulations before leaving, the two men approached Bingley, his wife and Darcy where they stood near the Darcy carriage.

Once the Carlsons had left and were out of earshot, Mr. Phillips said, "After the events of yesterday, Bennet did not feel equal to leaving his rooms, let alone traveling all the way to the church. He asked me to take his place and give away the bride, which I did. Mrs. Bennet also refused to attend. I believe Mary spoke with her and has more information on that.

Mrs. Bingley nodded. "She did not say as much, but Mama was not willing to face you if she did not have to, Charles. And I know she is afraid of _you_, Mr. Darcy, or at least what you could do to her socially. Mama said that even though she had no intention for either of us to be physically injured, she still did not regret having secured my future in a far more prosperous situation than she believed I could ever have managed to find on my own. I think she knows how close you came to walking away, but will never admit that part of it. Her plan worked and that is all she needs."

"It is true, I almost did walk away," Bingley said. "I am glad I did not. I think we will be happy together."

"I would not have blamed you if you had, although I am also very grateful you did not. We _will_ find happiness. At any rate, Mama will not be bothering us or demanding any support from me. She says she has plans in place and no need to pander to you, as she put it. When she found out Kitty left with Jane and Lizzy yesterday, it did not seem to bother her much either. She said that if Kitty had thrown her lot in with them, she deserved whatever she got. She seems to have plans for Lydia, but for once my youngest sister is managing to keep a secret and has not mentioned what those plans might be. From her gloating expressions, I would say Mama may have found an officer willing to marry Lydia."

"Poor man," Bingley said, and then looked embarrassed at having criticized his wife's sister.

"I agree," Mary said with an understanding smile.

"The interesting point," Mr. Phillips said, "is that Mrs. Bennet has not been visiting with my wife as I and others had assumed. She did stop in for a time last Thursday, but quickly left again. My wife says her sister mentioned she had plans to complete and would say no more."

"How did your mother react to the news of your brother's injuries and capture?" Richard asked.

"She said he had made his own bed. She has tried to stop some of his worst excesses over the years, but as with Lydia, she has also given in to him frequently so he had no real incentive to change his ways. I have sometimes wondered if she was as afraid of him as my sisters and I have sometimes felt, and that she gives him the money he requests just so that he will leave quickly. Ever since Mr. Darcy spoke with her at Lucas Lodge she has seemed to be withdrawing from everyone but Lydia. She has never been very demonstrative, but now she is not there even when she is present."

Bingley said, "Well, it seems we do not need to worry about her. She and your youngest sister will have funds enough to keep them without our help thanks to Darcy's purchase. Thank you for your assistance today, Mr. Phillips. Rest assured, your niece will be properly cared for. Now, I think it is time Mrs. Bingley and I go to our home. The new mistress of Netherfield Park needs to take her proper place."

"We will be along in a bit," Richard said. "Darcy and I need to discuss some additional matters. Enjoy your privacy."

"Yes, we will understand if you do not choose to entertain us this evening. Richard and I are fairly undemanding guests. We will also probably not be here too many days longer. Bingley can explain the situation with Wickham and your brother to you, Mrs. Bingley," Darcy said.

The couple thanked them and made their way to the carriage. Darcy was glad to see from their movements that both of them were either beginning to heal or getting better at hiding their discomfort. He hoped they would be happy together.


	21. Distant Connections

Aunt Madeline and Jane fussed over Lizzy's bruises, but in the end they agreed they would heal on their own, even the nasty one on her back from the branch stub. Her aunt was more worried about Lizzy's state of mind.

Lizzy told her, "I will admit, if we were still at Longbourn, I would not even consider sleeping tonight for fear of waking the house with screams. Here, though, I feel safe. Truly safe. I have hopes of sleeping the night through without so much as a whimper to disturb Jane's peace."

"Whimper all you like, Lizzy," Jane said. "I will understand."

"Thank you, Jane. You can tell me in the morning how I did."

Lizzy did wake up a few times in the night feeling frightened and angry. Fortunately, a few minutes of quiet breathing were enough to calm her mind each time so she could close her eyes and drift back off to sleep. She did feel safe in her uncle's house. In the morning, Jane said she had not been disturbed at all. She might even have been telling the truth.

Lizzy handed the packet of papers to Uncle Gardiner at breakfast. "Papa said everything you need should be here," she told him. "He also included a letter for you."

"Thank you, Lizzy. I am running a bit late, so I will take these with me to my office and look them over when I have a chance. If anything looks questionable, I will want to send a messenger to Mr. Phillips right away."

"That would be best. I do not think Papa has much longer and he may be using the opium heavily from here on out," Lizzy replied.

"Guilt?" Uncle Gardiner asked.

She nodded. "A lifetime's worth."

"Well, he did the right thing at the end, although if he had done the right thing long before none of this would have been necessary. At any rate, I am off. I have an important meeting this morning." He stood and walked over to kiss his wife. Turning back to the young women he said teasingly, "Try not to run away before I get back. I know you want to find that little establishment of your own, but it will be best if I help you. I administer the funds, remember."

"Yes, Uncle," Jane and Lizzy said, laughing as they did. "I hope your meeting goes well," Jane added.

After a few more quiet words with his wife, he headed out the door. Aunt Madeline looked at them all.

"There is no need to leave right away," she said. "I have a storage room that can be fitted out into a bedroom for Kitty. We can easily make all three of you comfortable."

"We know, Aunt," Lizzy said. "However we want to start as we mean to go on. We do not like feeling we are a burden of any kind on you…although we know you say we are not. Still, we have the funds for a pleasant little place of our own that will not interfere with how you run your household. While we do not _need_ to work anymore, Jane and I, at least, have done so for so long we would not know what to do with ourselves if we did not. Kitty has things she wants to learn and all three of us will still want guidance from you, not to mention your escort to occasional social events where we may or may not make a good match."

"Oh, you," Aunt Madeline said fondly. "Well, if you are determined to carry on working, I will tell you that I received a message from Madame Gaillard yesterday morning. She has a commission for someone important and she was hoping you could fit it in even if it takes more time than usual. She was willing to send it and the instructions wherever needed."

"That sounds interesting. If I can borrow Amy and the carriage in a little while, I would like to go get the details and get started. In fact, I was hoping we could possibly hire Amy away from you when we go. I feel very safe with her and Jane has said the same." Lizzy replied. Jane added a nod of agreement for the plan.

"Amy is a good worker and I will be sorry to lose her, but I agree she would be the best person to look after the three of you. I know you want a small establishment, but that should include a cook who can also act as housekeeper and one maid of all work. Amy would take on the role of lady's maid and companion at a bit of a rise in salary. Of course, I still think that we can quickly find you good matches at those events you mentioned attending, making all of that unnecessary."

"Oh, no, Aunt," Jane said, laughing at her aunt's exuberance. "We will not be rushed into anything, even if our uncle can now approve whatever match we find. Mrs. Bennet may think, and I quote, 'a husband is a husband', but we want more than just whatever man will take us."

"And I want more than that for you as well. Never fear, Jane. I will not push you to accept anyone but the man to whom your heart calls out." She must have seen the same look Lizzy saw briefly cross Jane's face, for she added, "Or have you already found him?"

Jane blushed slightly at the question. Her blush deepened as Kitty blurted out, "Jane likes Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Kitty!" Jane said, but she did not deny the accusation.

Aunt Madeline smiled at the news, but she did gently admonish Kitty, "A comment like that is _only_ to be made within the family circle, you know that, do you not, Kitty?"

Kitty blushed as well. "Yes, Aunt Madeline. At least, I do now. I truly meant no harm."

"We know that, Kitty. You just have to remember that if you embarrass your older sisters now, they will pay you back in kind later."

"I had not thought of it that way," Kitty said, and then she grinned, "I suppose I will have to be very careful not to say anything about Lizzy and Mr. Darcy."

"Kitty!" Lizzy said, exactly as Jane had done.

'I never had a younger sister," Aunt Madeline said with a smile, "But I now see what I have heard is true. They _can_ be equal parts annoying and helpful."

All three sisters broke into a laugh. Aunt Madeline looked back to Kitty.

"Just so you understand fully, the main reason to avoid even speculating about possible attachments outside of your immediate family, and only carefully then, is to prevent any damage to reputations. I have heard that your sister Lydia is prone to blurting out anything that comes to mind no matter what company she is in. You have chosen not to follow her example in other things. Avoid following it in this as well."

"Yes, Aunt Madeline," Kitty replied. She looked like the message was getting through to her.

"Very good. Since it is just us here, I feel I need to learn more about these budding romances." Aunt Madeline looked to Lizzy and Jane.

"There is not much to tell, Aunt Madeline," Lizzy said. "You know how Mrs. Bennet is. We could not spend time in discussion with either gentleman when she might have found out. Although, when Mr. Darcy learned that was the reason I was avoiding him, he seemed very happy. Still, we are here now, and they are not."

"You really should have come downstairs on Friday," Kitty said, "We had a good long talk with Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was kind to me, although he was really interested in talking with Jane. Mr. Darcy was very quiet, but when he chose to speak he was very kind as well."

"As you know, I had embroidery to work on and did not wish to be distracted."

"I wish you could have seen the gown, Aunt Madeline," Jane said. "It was quite lovely. Mary cried, she was so pleased about it."

"I am certain it was gorgeous, with all of you working together on it. Perhaps one day I will get to see Mrs. Bingley wear it."

"I am sure she will want to meet you, Aunt Madeline. I wish we had known you all along as we were growing up." Kitty appeared almost embarrassed by her own comment, but very happy as well.

"I wished the same, Kitty, but you know your mother did not want anything to do with our family."

"I know that, but I never understood why. She really did not pay attention to any of us except Lydia when we were growing up, but she always disliked Jane and Lizzy. Lydia said it was because they were inferior but I know that is not the truth."

"We have no way to know what is really in your mother's mind. My own guess is that she was trying so hard to produce a son that she became ever more bitter and somehow, illogically, blamed Jane and Lizzy for her failure. People do things like that even when they do not make any sense."

"I suppose," Kitty said doubtfully, then she brightened again. "Can I go with you to pick up your new commission, Lizzy?"

"Only if you promise not to say a word while you are in the shop with me. Madame is very easy to offend. You should also know that Jane and I do our work under the Gardiner name, so you should not appear surprised or object when she refers to me as Mademoiselle Gardiner. We did not wish to chance any word of our activities getting back to Longbourn. I will introduce you as Catherine Gardiner. Curtsy, but only speak if she asks you a direct question. Then, keep your answers simple and polite. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lizzy."

"I think I will still send Amy with you for safety," Aunt Madeline said. "Have you girls thought about how you will travel without our carriage?"

"As long as we never travel alone, we should be fine hiring a hack. I would prefer to have our own little vehicle, but that involves the cost of it and someone to care for it and the horse."

"That is true. Just be sure you always travel in groups of two or more." Aunt Madeline looked serious.

"Is it dangerous to take a hack?" Kitty asked.

"For a woman alone, it could be. The driver could take you anywhere and do anything to you. You should also never walk alone on London's streets."

"There is safety in numbers, Kitty," Jane said. "We will look out for each other and depend on Amy to help."

~o~

Lizzy had enjoyed watching Kitty's excitement as Uncle Gardiner's carriage rolled through the crowded streets. She had grown used to the city over the years, but it was all new for Kitty, who had never seen so many people in all her years combined. Amy seemed to be hiding a smile at the younger girl's excitement as well.

The carriage pulled up at the usual place and Lizzy and Kitty got out. As they walked to the small side door the employees used, Lizzy gave Kitty a final reminder.

"No matter how excited you are, remember to be quiet and only speak if Madame Gaillard specifically asks you something."

"Yes, Lizzy," Kitty said with that same look she had worn when they read Charlotte's description of her wedding plans. Lizzy hoped she would not regret bringing her.

The doorman recognized Lizzy at once and allowed her in when she knocked. He looked questioningly at Kitty.

"My sister," Lizzy explained briefly. The man nodded and closed the door behind them, re-locking it. He pulled a cord next to the door and Lizzy heard the familiar ring of the bell in the back area of the shop. An assistant quickly came to meet her.

"Ah, Miss Gardiner. Madame was hoping you would be by soon. Come to the workroom. I will tell her you are here."

Kitty quietly followed Lizzy to a room where a group of women were sewing at various projects. They stood in a corner and waited, although Kitty looked like she was about to start bouncing at seeing all the beautiful fabrics, trims and reels of colored silk and cotton thread in the room. Lizzy remembered her own first time there and the feeling that it was some kind of fairyland. That was before she knew how very much work went on hour after hour in that room.

"Mademoiselle Gardiner. I am glad you got my note and came so soon. Are you back and able to work?" Madame Gaillard said as she approached them.

Lizzy curtsied deeply. "I am. I understand you have an important commission for me."

"It is for one of the customers who helped me when I first started in business," Madame Gaillard said. "She has seen the embroidery you did on Duchess Montgomery's gown and wants one something like it. We have already completed the primary gown. Only the embroidery on the gown and the over-skirt remain."

"I shall be happy to do the work," Lizzy said.

"I will show you what is required then. Who is this you have with you?"

"My younger sister, Catherine," Lizzy said. Kitty offered her deepest curtsy.

"Is she also interested in the work?" Madame asked.

"She does not yet have the skill, but she is learning and asked to come see what such work entails."

"Ah, I have a rush job that needs plain-sewing and all my girls are busy. I had hoped you brought someone who could manage the work I need."

"My older sister is also in town with me and available to work. You have seen her plain-sewing before. She is quick and neat at her work."

"Ah, yes, the lovely blonde girl. If you are certain she will accept the work, I will send it with you. The job must be done quickly. By tomorrow afternoon if possible."

"We will not fail you," Lizzy said confidently.

Soon, she and Kitty exited the shop, each carrying a bundle. Lizzy had her special commission, and Kitty carried the work for Jane.

~o~

Jane and Lizzy sat side by side on the sofa, each doing their own special project. It felt so good to be working together, out in the open and without any fear of discovery. Jane had been delighted to work with more fabric as lovely as that they had used for Mary's gown, and working for Madame Gaillard paid better than making shifts.

On the second sofa nearby, Kitty sat with Aunt Madeline, who was teaching her how to start making bobbin lace. Lizzy had transferred the work on one of her pillow frames to sit alongside the other and had given the empty frame and her set of spare bobbins to Kitty. The young woman was having trouble getting the feel for twisting and manipulating the threads, but Aunt Madeline was patient. So long as Kitty did not give up, she would learn.

Uncle Gardiner came in from his office, completely unsurprised to find them all hard at work. It was normal. He settled comfortably in his favorite chair by the fire with an air of satisfaction.

"I read the documents your father sent," he said to Lizzy and Jane after watching them all for a while."Everything appears to be in order. I am now the official guardian for all three of you and I have authority to administer the trust funds for each of you once they are completely set up. Mr. Phillips included the specific details and the timeline along with a promise to be in touch once his part of the work is done."

"That is such a relief," Jane said. "I have been afraid that if Papa died suddenly without some document of the kind, Tony or even Mr. Collins might claim to be our guardian."

"Either would have been a disaster," Lizzy added.

"That was always a possibility," Uncle Gardiner admitted. "Although I would have fought them tooth and nail over it."

"Now you do not have to," Aunt Madeline said with satisfaction.

"Uncle," Lizzy said. "Yesterday evening you made several comments about the Darcy family that made me think there is some deeper story or connection to them that you might know. Would you be willing to tell us?"

Uncle Gardiner asked, "Did your father mention anything about already knowing the Darcy name or having visited the library at Pemberley? I know you have said he avoids talking about your mother, but has he ever mentioned how they met or why they married?"

"He has always changed the subject when I brought it up, but in that last interview with him, he said something about having been essentially tricked into marrying her and told me that even though he was saved the need to find a wife on his own and enjoyed the increase to his income from her dowry, he resented her and later he resented me and Jane because we were girls and could not satisfy the entail."

"Oh, that entail! So much fuss and heartbreak has been caused by that little clause requiring a male heir!" Aunt Madeline said bitterly. "Those so-wise men want to protect their property from being broken up or sold off by future generations and to do so write these binding agreements, assuming their sons will also have sons while never once considering the fate of their wives, daughters or granddaughters or the effect the pursuit of a male heir will have on them."

Uncle Gardiner reached over and took his wife's hand. "Calmly, Madeline. I know it is a sore point for you."

Kitty seemed to sense the comment was about more than Longbourn. "Why is it a sore point? You all seem to know, but I do not."

"Aunt Madeline's family estate was also entailed to heirs male," Lizzy explained. "She had a brother, but he died very young and so, when her father died in a hunting accident when she was a little younger than you are, she and her mother were thrown from their home with almost nothing to sustain them. They survived by making and selling lace until Uncle Gardiner returned to Lambton, married our aunt and brought her and her mother here. Aunt Madeline taught me the pattern I use for my lace, just as she is teaching you now."

"Lady Anne Darcy purchased Aunt Madeline's lace," Jane said.

"And she convinced others to do so as well," Aunt Madeline added. "She was a very kind woman and would sometimes find other ways to make our lives easier without humbling us with outright charity."

"Which leads us back to the Darcys and your mother," Uncle Gardiner said, looking between Lizzy and Jane.

"I know your family estate was fairly close to Pemberley," Lizzy said, "so our mother would have known the Darcys just as Aunt Madeline's family did. But why and how would they be involved in Papa's marriage and what was he doing visiting the library at Pemberley?"

"Ah, the chance to see Pemberley's library was what drew your father to visit Derbyshire. You know my brother bankrupted Oakbrook and it had to be sold. Fortunately for him, there was no entail to prevent it. When my sister Clarissa married Sir Roger Morton the impending financial disaster was still not obvious. Hugh paid a first installment of Clarissa's dowry and had promised the rest after the harvest. What none of us knew was that Hugh had already used up the remainder of Clarissa's dowry and all of Dorothea's trying to stave off disaster. I was here in London at the time, just starting out in my business and did not know what was going on back at Oakbrook. Hugh knew he needed to get Dorothea married before news of his financial situation got out. When the Darcys invited Hugh and Dorothea to a house party, my brother asked permission to invite a friend. Your father had a little more energy back in those days and had maintained a correspondence with a few people he had met during his time at Cambridge, my brother being among them. Using the lure of a chance to visit the exceptional library at Pemberley, Hugh convinced Bennet to attend, all the while intending to make a forced match between him and our sister."

"He arranged a compromise at Pemberley?" Lizzy exclaimed.

Uncle Gardiner looked grim. "Yes. Dorothea would never tell me exactly what happened, only that it was very public, very embarrassing and completely ruined her reputation. I could have killed Hugh when I found out months later how the marriage had come about, but by that time, he had already essentially done himself in and there was no point. At any rate, she was compromised, and Bennet had been Hugh's lucky victim. Your father reluctantly agreed to marry her but then tried to back out of it when Hugh told him he could not pay her dowry. That was when the current Mr. Darcy's father stepped in. He could not stand to see an innocent woman dishonored, especially not when the incident happened in _his_ home."

"What did he do?" asked Kitty. She had been listening wide-eyed as if hearing a fairy story or watching a play.

With a brief smile at her enthusiasm, Uncle Gardiner said, "Hugh had already sold off a good part of Oakbrook's lands and now he was trying to find a buyer for the rest of the estate so he could satisfy his creditors. Mr. Darcy offered to purchase the estate at a _fair_ price, instead of the bottom-rate one he was likely to get at that point, on condition that it be done in two parts, with two separate payments. One was equal to the dowry my father had specified for Dorothea and would go directly to Bennet to ensure the marriage. The remainder of the purchase price went to Hugh to pay off whatever creditors he could. Of course, that was the start of the bad blood between Bennet and Sir Roger. Bennet received the full amount of your mother's dowry while the remaining amount due for Clarissa's was lumped in with all of Hugh's other creditors and Sir Roger had to whistle for it."

"That is why he hates our father," Lizzy said. So many things were now making sense that had not before.

"Yes, he cut all connections with both Bennets, not that there had been much before, and insisted that Clarissa cut them as well. She was able to send a few letters to our sister and her gifts for Jane and Lizzy when they were born through me. Of course, the time she has spent with you girls since then has always been without Sir Roger's knowledge."

Kitty spoke up again. "Lizzy told me that Sir Roger disapproves of you and Aunt Madeline as well."

Both Gardiners laughed. Uncle Gardiner explained, "Sir Roger has always been very conscious of rank and title. It turns out that his primary reason for marrying Clarissa _was_ her dowry and my mother's connections to a wealthy and titled family. After he found out that our maternal grandparents essentially cut their connection to the Gardiners because they felt my mother had married beneath her, he began to look down on Clarissa and all the rest of us. Then, I had the temerity to turn to trade for my livelihood, which disgusted him even more. Since Madeline's family lost their property due to the entail, he felt that she and her mother had no claims to status either. Even if you were not a Bennet, Kitty, you would not be considered good enough for him to bother with."

"What about someone like Mr. Darcy? He has a great deal of money."

"Not so much since he bought Papa's book collection," Lizzy muttered, causing a general laugh.

"Mr. Darcy is definitely wealthy, even if he did just buy a room full of valuable books," Uncle Gardiner said with a smile. "However, his real attraction for someone like Sir Roger would be the connection to the Earl of Matlock and the rest of the Fitzwilliams through his mother."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam is the son of an _earl_?" Jane blurted out.

"Yes, he is, dear," Aunt Madeline replied. "Did he not mention it?"

"Not a word. Oh, but that puts him in a completely different social sphere." Jane looked terribly disappointed and Lizzy understood. Just like Mr. Darcy, the Colonel was now a little out of their own realm and unlikely to become a serious suitor.

"Honestly, you girls!" Aunt Madeline said. "There is no need for those glum faces. I do not know why you persist in thinking yourselves of such low status unless it is all those years of hearing Mrs. Bennet speak poorly of you. Both of you have exceptional dowries and as the daughters of a gentleman, even without rank or title, you would be courted by earls and dukes should word of your dowries be spread. So what if Mr. Darcy is wealthy and Colonel Fitzwilliam is the son of an earl? They are both _just gentlemen_ and your dowries would make you their equals even if nothing else did. Cheer up."

Mr. Gardiner smiled broadly. He did not seem surprised to hear either of their names linked to the two gentlemen. "I expect they will both be calling here one day not too long from now. If they are not willing to enter the house of a tradesman to track you down and call on you, then they are not worthy of you, girls. Now, it seems you both have work to do. That will keep you occupied until your suitors come to call."

Nodding, Jane and Lizzy resumed their sewing, although Lizzy was still not convinced. Kitty picked up two of the bobbins, looking questioningly at Aunt Madeline. With gentle guidance, their aunt took her through the next twist and knot in the lace.


	22. Old Gossip

_AN: Sorry, my dears, today is a single post day. Enjoy the gossip as another little piece of the puzzle falls into place before the gentlemen head off to London..._

o

o

o

o

* * *

Darcy and Richard watched the carriage roll away before turning back to Mr. Phillips. The attorney suggested they go to his office to conduct their business. The three men started walking together into the main part of the village.

"I think we could all use a glass of something, although I have nothing to compare with what was in the hidden cellar," Mr. Phillips said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Richard replied happily. "Thinking about Jamison and Wickham always makes me want a drink."

"I am glad Mrs. Carlson was willing to come stand up with Mrs. Bingley for the wedding," Darcy observed. "She and her younger sister appear to be good friends to all the Bennet sisters."

Mr. Phillips nodded. "Yes, from what I have seen, I believe that to be true. It is a pity Sir William has played on that friendship for his own purposes. I hear he returned to Meryton yesterday, by the way and was not happy to learn that his daughter was married to Carlson or that it had been done just over the way in St. Albans."

"I will be interested to see how he reacts when they come in contact at church," Richard said.

"Oh, Sir William is too cagey to be caught out. He will have a story that puts all the blame on Mrs. Carlson and her husband. Of course, if Lady Lucas had kept her head last Sunday he could have pretended that he had just been away on business with Bill to help him, and there was no problem at all. I am sure he will try to deflect attention to the situation with the Bennet family, although the wedding today will prevent much of the kind of gossip he would have spread."

"I wonder if you could satisfy my curiosity, Mr. Phillips," Darcy asked. "Is there a reason why Sir William chose to persecute Mrs. Bennet? Even a bully usually needs something to help them justify their behavior to themselves."

Mr. Phillips stopped walking for a second, looking at Darcy carefully as if judging whether or not to satisfy his curiosity. Darcy and Richard also stopped, returning his gaze without concern. After a moment, Mr. Phillips nodded and began to walk again, prompting the other two to join him.

He said, "While I cannot claim to know any other man's mind, I think it has its origin in what would be considered very old gossip."

"Understanding that it _is_ just gossip and speculation," Darcy said, "Will it harm anyone if you tell us?"

"It probably will make no difference one way or the other. Of course, you also must understand that I have a bias in my interpretation of the gossip simply due to my experiences with all the parties involved."

"Point taken," Richard said, a trifle impatiently. "We will not quote you in a court of law."

"Exactly," said Mr. Phillips, with a hint of a grin. "Well, did you know that Sir William and his forebears were originally shopkeepers in St. Albans?"

"I had no idea. He seems very settled and influential among the gentry here," Darcy said.

"That is a carefully cultured status he has built up over the last nineteen years. As a young man, he performed some service or other to earn the knighthood. His story of the event changes depending on the audience as such things often do. He always does his best to avoid mentioning his previous status, no matter what version of the tale he is telling."

"St. Albans is not that far off," Richard said. "Does he think no one will know? After all, you do."

"I helped process the paperwork when he purchased Lucas Lodge. He did not say as much, but I would guess he wanted distance, without going so far that his manner of speech would stand out. Plus, of course, when he decided to purchase an estate, he had to find one that was for sale at a price he could afford. He and Mrs. Bennet's first husband knew one another distantly. Jamison, the elder, was the one who told him that the estate formerly known as Barton Lodge was for sale. Sir William sold the family business, purchased the estate with the proceeds and brought his wife and the two small children, Charlotte and Bill, here along with his unmarried sister. That, I think is where the genesis of this feud really begins."

"The sister? Why?" Darcy asked.

"The previous Mrs. Bennet was with child at the time and nearing her term. Soon after the Lucas family had settled into what they renamed Lucas Lodge, disaster struck. The child came early, stillborn and breech. Jane and Lizzy's mother had a difficult time of it and died from the resulting blood loss and fever. Sir William immediately began a campaign to prompt Bennet to marry his sister, claiming it would provide the two young girls with a loving mother who was also young and strong enough to give Bennet an heir. He made it all sound like the greatest kindness in the world. It was more likely, given his other behavior, that he wanted to consolidate his position in the neighborhood by forging ties with one of the oldest and most prominent families."

"Was Mr. Bennet unwilling to marry during his mourning? Were the ties to trade too close? Or did he just not like Sir William's sister?" Richard speculated.

"Either of the latter two reasons _could_ be possible. Bennet never said anything publicly to indicate they were, however. I do know he _really_ does not like being pushed into _anything_, even things he knows are proper or that he actually wants to do. As to the first idea...Jamison died about a month after the first Mrs. Bennet did. As you no doubt know, my sister-in-law was expecting Mary at the time. With one son already to her credit, the odds were reasonable she might be carrying another, so Bennet quickly married her with the expectation that the child, if male, would be his heir and satisfy the entail on Longbourn."

"Leaving Sir William to resent Mrs. Bennet for taking the place he wanted for his sister," Darcy guessed. "He certainly knows how to hold a grudge if that is all he has against her."

"That may have been the start of his ill-feeling towards my sister-in-law, but I doubt it was the finish. The resentment just gave him an excuse. There was also, of course, the fact that the new Mrs. Bennet was fully cognizant of his more humble origins. By itself, _that_ might have been enough. As Mr. Darcy pointed out, Sir William is a bully and bullies rarely need more than the perception of weakness in their victims as a reason to attack, although they tell themselves any number of stories in justification."

"Did he begin his campaign against her then?" Richard asked.

"At the time, it was so subtle it could not be taken for a campaign. A word here, a disapproving look there, nothing more. Of course, his own standing in the neighborhood was still precarious. He was busy establishing himself as the genial gentleman host of the village. An open break with Bennet would have been most unwise. Sir William's star was rising, but Bennet's was only just beginning to wane. He had the sympathy of the neighbors for having lost both his parents to illness just as he reached his majority. Then he had lost his wife, leaving him with two small daughters. While some people looked askance at how quickly he married my sister-in-law, most understood the need for a son to inherit the estate and approved of him assisting a young widow and her son. It was only over time, as Bennet's natural indolence and disregard for his family became apparent, that he began to lose the good opinion of those around him."

"Giving Sir William the opportunity to strike," guessed Richard.

"I would not call it a strike so much as a slow encroachment. The man knows the value of innuendo and meaningful looks. He never said or did anything actionable. I would have called him out on it if he had. I doubt most people would even realize their poor opinion of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet came from Sir William. The ideas just floated in the air until until everyone knew them."

"Why did he appear to support Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth?" asked Darcy.

"Here we are at my office," Mr. Phillips said. He climbed the two steps off the street and unlocking the door under the shingle with his name. The office appeared to be a few rooms attached to the main house with their own separate entrance. The family entrance was a few steps further down the building. Mr. Phillips motioned the two men inside before answering Darcy's question.

"I think his primary purpose was to create dissension and give people a focus for their contempt towards Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Of course, that is only the perception of hindsight with a jolt of clarity from Mr. Darcy's confrontation with the man. At the time it seemed natural, especially since the girls were both good friends to Sir William's older daughter. There was no doubt that Mrs. Bennet was not treating them with any kind of loving care. Most people felt indignant on their behalf when it was pointed out to them by Sir William. It helped his case that they were also very polite and well-behaved young women who were liked by the community. I expect if they had been like Lydia few people would have objected much."

"I understood that his campaign became more obvious about the time Miss Jane Bennet should have come out in society," Darcy said suggestively.

"Ah, that is a case of correlation as opposed to causality." Mr. Phillips smiled slightly as he motioned them into what appeared to be the main room of his office area.

"You know evidence that we do not," Darcy guessed, stepping into the comfortable room with its desk and chairs arranged to give the attorney the prominent position while doing business with others.

"Exactly. You must not forget my wayward nephew. After all, that is one of the two reasons why we are in this office today. At just around that time, Tony convinced Bill Lucas, Sir William's oldest son, to help him make a raid on Netherfield's wine cellars."

Richard whistled. "They were caught, I expect."

"Caught, but without being shot at that time," Mr. Phillips confirmed. "One of the footmen put a stop to the plot before they actually managed to do much more than sneak into the kitchens. They never got near the wine cellar. The tenant at the time agreed to let the boys off with a fine for trespassing, but it made things hot for Sir William. He was trying to gain the position of magistrate as a third to Sir Daniel Banks and Mr. Palance, both of whom will sit judgement of these documents we will be filing. His son's misdeed was held against him and he was not granted the office then or later. The gossip at the time was fierce."

"So, Sir William struck back by widening the divide in the family and championing the two oldest girls," Darcy said.

"He began insisting Jane attend local events once it became clear Mrs. Bennet did not intend to treat her as if she was out. Their uncle in London was trying to convince Bennet to give him guardianship of the two older girls. Bennet would not be pushed into it, and so he played into Sir William's hand, only allowing one or the other of them to visit in London for a little while at any one time. Mrs. Bennet knew she would eventually need the goodwill of the neighborhood when it came time to put Mary and the younger girls out, so she grudgingly allowed first Jane and then Lizzy to attend local events. She kept tight control of them, however, and discouraged any man who took an interest in them, not wanting either girl to find a _good_ match. I suppose she thought that if they married, Sir William would prevent her from bringing Mary out at all."

"That makes no sense," Richard said as he shucked off his greatcoat.

Darcy was not so sure. "Actually, in a twisted sort of way, it does. Neither Sir William nor Mrs. Bennet wanted Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth to be happy, no matter what Sir William actually said. Both young women were just the pawns in their game. If they married, Sir William lost some of his leverage, as did Mrs. Bennet. I suspect Sir William also enjoyed the frustration the young women endured as they kept getting pulled back and forth between two houses, one where they were welcomed, I assume, and one where they were not. He would have heard all about their reactions from his own daughter, who he also kept close to home as a pawn and victim."

"That is just sick," Richard said. "Even if his behavior did leave Miss Bennet free all this time so that I have a chance to court and hopefully win her."

Darcy nodded slightly. He felt the same relief that Miss Elizabeth was still available. Now that he was getting answers, however, he tried for one more. "Mr. Phillips, was the first Mrs. Bennet from Derbyshire?"

The man looked surprised at the question. "I do not know," he said. "You have to understand, I had no connection to the Bennets until my sister-in-law married into the family. I do not think anyone in the neighborhood knows much about the first Mrs. Bennet's origins. Bennet went away on a visit somewhere and brought his wife with him when he came back. Speculation pointed to some kind of scandal, but neither of them ever said anything about it. From what I remember, she was very much like Jane in personality and looks, although she was even more of a ghost than Jane sometimes seems in public settings. She had that placid smile and was very kind, but no one really knew her. Her brother visited a few times, but never mixed in local company. I do not think she had any true friend in the village to mourn her when she died. Why do you ask?"

"That is very sad," Darcy said. "I was tracking a possible connection between Miss Elizabeth and something I noticed she had that is peculiar to Derbyshire. I had not had a chance to talk with her about it and thought you might shed some light. It is of no matter. I am sure I will find a way to ask her later. Is the brother you mention the one who now resides in London?"

"Yes, Mr. Gardiner has a very profitable business in Cheapside as I understand it. I understand that he and his wife would have taken the older two in at any point, but Bennet would not allow it until now. On Friday, Bennet finally had me draw up the guardianship papers that would protect them from both Tony and the heir to Longbourn. He included papers for Kitty as well, if she chose to go with them, which she did. I would have looked after her myself if need be, of course. She is a good girl and was finally starting to pick up some manners instead of following her younger sister. She will be happier with her sisters. Mrs. Bennet no longer seems to care about any of them."

"Assuming she ever did," Richard said with a slight sneer.

"True enough," Mr. Phillips said. "Now that I have satisfied your curiosity, shall we get to the legal work you need to put Mr. Wickham in prison and do the same for Tony should he survive long enough for the transfer to be made?"

"You have no qualms about being the one to prepare the case against your nephew?" Darcy asked.

"I told you earlier, if had documentation enough, I would have put him away myself long since. I have been trying to get Bennet to rein him in for years. That is how I learned that the more you push, the harder Bennet resists. Tony has been careful not to leave debts here where I could gain control of them. And Bennet refused to charge or punish him for his thefts at Longbourn. As long as what you have is legally binding documentation, I will gladly use it against him. It may take us a few days to get everything in shape, get the decision from the magistrates and arrange the transfer to the Marshalsea. The sooner, the better."

"Very well then," Darcy said, pulling a packet of papers from an inside pocket of his greatcoat, which he had just taken off so he could hang it on the coat rack. "Shall we get started?"

"Wait a moment," Richard said to Darcy. "The first Mrs. Bennet must have been a Miss Gardiner. You mentioned a connection to Derbyshire and it just came to me. All the older men in Lambton refer to Oakbrook as the old Gardiner estate. When did your father purchase it?"

"About twenty-five years ago," Darcy said, starting to see the connection. "I was less than two and my mother was expecting again. Father said he purchased it in case the child was a boy, but then Mother lost the baby. He kept the estate just in case. I remember him once telling me that the purchase saved someone's honor. He never explained any more."

"I suppose we shall have to ask Mr. Gardiner about it when we finally meet him. For now, yes, let us deal with Wickham and Jamison. Then we can worry about the secrets of the past."

Darcy handed Mr. Phillips the papers. "I agree. Let us get to work."


	23. Black Ink

Jane finished her commission for Madame Gaillard well within the allotted time. When she returned the finished work to the modiste the following day, she not only received decent pay, she came home with another, less rushed, commission as well.

Lizzy had more time to finish her own work, but it was very fine and detailed embroidery, so she kept at it steadily despite lingering pain from the bruises on her wrists. When Jane returned from the modiste, however, Lizzy took a break. The three young women and their aunt went to look at a small townhouse available to lease a few blocks away from the Gardiner home. The other houses on the street all looked reasonably well kept and the neighborhood was neither highly fashionable nor dangerously poor. Aunt Madeline felt it would be a safe location. So long as they went together, they could walk to and from the Gardiner home without being likely to have any trouble.

The house itself was part of a row of tall narrow houses. It had just enough space for a tiny bedroom for each young woman and places for the staff members Aunt Madeline had suggested. There was a sitting room that could be fitted up into a comfortable working space. Best of all, they could move in as soon as the lease was signed. Aunt Madeline knew where to easily purchase the kind of furniture they would need and could afford.

Although Aunt Madeline felt they were discounting the possibility of a visit from Mr. Darcy or Colonel Fitzwilliam too quickly, the older two insisted they truly wanted to have a space of their own to either wait for their future to find them or make a future for themselves. Given the location, this house was too good for them to pass up.

"You say they will come visit, and they might," Jane told Aunt Madeline, "But one visit does not make a marriage. We would still need a place to live while being courted and preparing for a wedding should one of them ask us. I am certainly open to starting with a short lease, since we have no idea what will happen, but we would not feel comfortable just waiting around in your home for a visit that might never come."

"Very well, I see no problems with the house myself. Once we return home I will send one of the servants to your uncle to let him know he should take the lease for you. I doubt we will find anything else quite so close to my home for such a good price. I like knowing that you will be within easy walking distance and will not have to waste your funds on a hack just to come visit with me."

"That is one of the biggest draws of this particular house," Lizzy said, grinning. "After all, we do not want to lose contact with you. We love and rely on you too much. We just do not want to crowd you and it will be good for all three of us to share the responsibilities of managing our own home. Once you help us find our new cook-housekeeper and the maid of all work, that is." She grinned at her aunt.

Her aunt rolled her eyes and teased, "If it were not so important to get you set up with just the right person, I would leave the three of you to muddle through and hire someone yourselves. However, your very safety can be affected by the quality of person you take on, so I shall do my best for you."

"How is our safety affected, Aunt Madeline?" Kitty asked.

Lizzy knew her sister had never really thought about how servants were hired. They had always just appeared when needed at Longbourn. Of course, most of the servants there were actually chosen by Mrs. Hill, although Mrs. Bennet would approve or deny the selection.

"You will be three young women living alone. Not only could bad servants cheat you or steal from you, they might allow someone into the home who means you harm. That is all the more dangerous in such a small household. Knowing Jane and Lizzy would be stubborn about this scheme, I have already set my contacts working to find someone who comes well-recommended for your housekeeper and cook. Amy will keep an eye on things as well. We know _she_ is trustworthy. Now, since you are in such a hurry to be on your own, shall we go pick out the furniture you will need as soon as I send the note off to Edward?"

"I have never been shopping for furnishings before!" Kitty said, bouncing on her toes. "Can we? Please, Jane! Please, Lizzy!"

"We will not need much to start us out," Jane said. "Beds for us and for the servants. Comfortable chairs for our sitting room so we can do our work. A table to eat at."

"Oh! We will need dishes too, then," Kitty said.

"Yes, you will need dishes as well," Aunt Madeline said. She laughed. "When we get back to the house, we will put together a list. Just enough to start you off properly. I still think it will all be for nothing. You think more poorly of yourselves than I do. I am certain Mr. Darcy and his cousin will be visiting in Gracechurch street any time now. You are both worthy of such fine men and I am hoping to see the matches made."

"That sounds like wishful thinking on your part, Aunt," Lizzy said.

"And you do not wish it also?" Aunt Madeline asked.

"Yes, I do," Lizzy admitted. "I just find it very hard to believe that a man of such importance could lower himself to a connection that would necessarily link him to Mrs. Bennet and to Tony."

"Mr. Darcy is friends with Mr. Bingley, who is Mary's husband by now. Perhaps that will be the connection he looks forward to gaining. You may have your doubts, Lizzy, but do not let your doubts push you into a corner where you cannot accept the affection of a good man if he offers it."

"I will try, Aunt Madeline. Now, I do want Uncle to secure this house for us as soon as may be. Shall we head back?"

"Of course. And then we will make our list and do a bit of shopping. I think I may find this as fun as Kitty will." Aunt Madeline smiled as she took Kitty's arm and led the others out of the house.

~o~

Just two days later, the Bennet sisters were able to move into their new home. Mr. Gardiner had signed a lease for six months at a rent which would not hurt them if they had to leave the house early for any reason. With Aunt Madeline's knowledge of the local stores and her experience to guide them, Lizzy and her sisters had picked out the basic furnishings and household items they would need. Those had been delivered and set up the previous day.

Mrs. Gardiner's contacts had come through and offered up a choice between two women of good reputation who would be qualified as both housekeeper and cook. With their aunt's guidance, the three young women had interviewed both candidates. In the end it came down to the sense all of them had that one of the women would be better suited to their personalities than the other. They had brought Amy to sit in on the interview with them and she concurred with their choice. Mrs. Carroll was available immediately and had moved in along with the furniture.

The maid of all work was found just as easily, through Amy this time. The young woman was a distant cousin of the newly-promoted ladies maid and companion. Ellen was relatively inexperienced, but Amy promised to keep an eye on her and help her learn what she needed to know.

Settling into their own tiny sitting room for the first time that afternoon, Jane and Lizzy took up their projects for Madame Gaillard. They shared the light from an Argand lamp with adjustable mirrored reflectors that sat on a table between their two chairs. Kitty took her place in the chair she had chosen for herself, although it was her sisters who had purchased it for her. Using the light of a second Argand lamp that was placed on a table between her chair and the small sofa they intended to accommodate any guests, she was practicing her hemming skills to turn a length of heavy fabric into curtains for her new bedchamber. She wanted to give the curtains a scalloped edge like the one Lizzy had used for the bottom flounce of Mary's gown and her sister had promised to teach her how to do that particular embroidery stitch when she finished the hem.

All three were fully occupied with their tasks when when Amy showed Aunt Madeline into the room. The older woman quickly took a seat on the side of the sofa closest to the lamp between her and Kitty.

"We are glad to see you, of course, Aunt," Jane said. "But why the visit when we only left your house a few hours ago?"

Aunt Madeline took a folded and sealed letter from her reticule. All three young women could see the black ink edging it.

"A messenger just brought this for you," she said. "The man said he came from Netherfield."

"Papa," Jane and Lizzy said together.

"Most likely," Aunt Madeline said. "Would you like me to read it to you while you continue your work?"

The older two nodded. Kitty adjusted the reflector on her lamp so her aunt would have more light. Aunt Madeline broke the seal and quickly flipped to the end of the letter.

"It is from your sister Mary," she said. She turned back to the beginning of the letter and started to read.

_My dear sisters,_

_I hope this missive finds you well and happy in your new home. While I missed having you with me for my wedding, I was pleased to see you heading off, well-protected, to someplace I know you are loved and safe. If there is any problem having Kitty there with you, I will happily take her into my home now that I have one. If you are all satisfied with your current arrangements, then I am glad she is there with you. After you left, I wrote a note to Charlotte Carlson, and she stood in as a substitute for my sisters at the wedding. Marriage to Mr. Carlson, has been good to her. I have never seen her look so happy before._

_Mr. Bingley, or rather Charles, has been most kind towards me and I think we will do well together. He is trying to be a good husband to me. At his suggestion, his sisters and Mr. Hurst left for London directly after the wedding. Before leaving, Miss Bingley made a catty comment about my ability to gain a gown from the famous modiste, Madame Gaillard. I realized then that her own fancy gown must have been embroidered by you, Lizzy. I do not know how I missed the connection before. I tried to think of the kind of set-down you might give her, and I think I succeeded in actually gaining some grudging respect from her for a moment. Then, dear Charles tried to step in and be helpful, proclaiming my dress to be far superior to the one his sister prizes so much because the four of us made it, in addition to it being better suited to me than hers is to her. His intentions were good, but the minute she heard the gown's origin, Miss Bingley regained her scornful sense of superiority. I think Mr. Darcy took Charles to task for stepping on my toes, as it were. I received an abject apology for the incident on the ride back to Netherfield. Of course, I forgave him. My new sister's opinion of me counts for very little in the grand scheme of things, especially since Charles told me she risks losing her allowance and access to his townhouse in London if she spreads negative gossip about me or any of you. I expect she will find that restriction most annoying._

_I assume you have already figured out that the black edging is for Papa. Mr. Hill said that Papa died in his sleep late this morning. Of course, being the good and loyal servant he is, he gave no hint of how much of the opium Papa had taken before that happened. I think it best we do not ask. He was a man in great pain, after all. Charles told me he will work with Uncle Phillips and Mr. Hill to arrange for the burial and funeral. Uncle Phillips has notified Papa's cousin, Mr. Collins, but he did so by the regular post and expects it will be a few days before the man arrives to take his inheritance. The Hills will keep the house running properly until then._

_Mama and Lydia did not attend my wedding. Lydia wanted to be a bridesmaid and flirt with Colonel Fitzwilliam, but Mama absolutely forbade her to go. When Lydia started to whine, Mama was actually able to stop her with just a glare. I do not know what the two of them have been doing for all those hours they have been away from the house each day, but Lydia has clearly learned it is not in her interest to push Mama too far. When she heard that Kitty had gone with you to London, Mama did not seem terribly surprised or concerned. I am glad Mr. Gardiner can act as your guardian, Kitty. I do not think Mama would have done much to help you now that you are looking to Jane and Lizzy as an example of good behavior._

_She and Lydia have not been visiting with Aunt Phillips as we all assumed. Mama has, apparently, been making some kind of arrangements for the two of them which I suspect she has already set in motion since Papa's death this morning. From hints Lydia dropped, although she has generally been uncharacteristically secretive, I think Mama might have arranged for an officer to marry her. I cannot think who among those stationed in Meryton would be that stupid, but I suppose I will learn eventually. As for Mama, well, my best guess is that she has found a way to purchase or rent a cottage in another village and she is probably looking for that third husband she mentioned wanting even now. I am glad she will have the funds to support herself and Lydia, but I am equally glad to no longer be under her control. I think she has washed her hands of all of us, Tony included._

_You may consider the edging on this letter being for Tony as well as Papa. As Kitty had overheard, Tony planned to sneak into Netherfield, and he did manage that much before my note alerted Charles to the plot. Charles immediately moved his sisters to a room where they could be guarded from harm and set all the servants to guarding the entrances. As near as we can tell, Tony hid for a time once he discovered he could not achieve his goal, and then tried to make his way back out of the house through one of the windows in the ballroom. He was seen and a few of the groundskeepers tried to stop him. During the scuffle two shots were fired, hitting the window and the stone frame. Tony was badly injured by the flying shards of glass and stone. Mr. Darcy had purchased enough of Tony's debts to send him to debtor's prison for good, but despite the attention of Mr. Jones, the injuries have become infected and he is not likely to survive long enough to be put in prison. He lost the use of both eyes from the glass and stone, so he would not have done well in prison anyway. I have not been able to bring myself to even visit him, but I thought you should know he is no longer a threat._

_Neither is Mr. Wickham, as he was also captured. When Mr. Darcy tracked him before the incident in the woods, he had arranged with the innkeeper at the Green Sow to detain Mr. Wickham should he return. I overhead the men talking and learned that Mr. Darcy had broken Mr. Wickham's nose when he fought with him. He was disoriented by that and the black eye he also received, allowing the innkeeper to capture him easily. He will have to recover in debtor's prison. Mr. Darcy had bought up his debts, just as he did Tony's. Mr. Wickham was apparently Mr. Darcy's father's godson but had hidden his true nature from the older Mr. Darcy. Later he did some kind of harm to the family, although I have not heard exactly what. It sounds like he would belong in prison even without his attempt to hurt you, Lizzy, although I know Mr. Darcy is furious about that._

_The third plotter, Lieutenant Denny, is a militia officer no more. He was also heavily into debt, most of it gained in a deliberate attempt to enrich himself by cheating others. He may not have harmed any of us directly, but it sounds like he might have been willing to if he had the chance, especially once news of the dowries you now have became public._

_Sir William Lucas returned from his fruitless search. I would say Charlotte got her bit of revenge. He and Bill went all the way to Gretna, stopping at every inn and public house on the way in search of her, it seems. I do not know how he will react to the Carlsons in church on Sunday. Sir William must be torn between the genial face he wants the world to see and the anger he must, no doubt, be feeling at losing control of her and of the situation. Maria snuck out of her family's house and called on me this morning. She said both her parents are furious. With Charles' permission, I have offered her sanctuary if her father tries to take out his anger on her. I have plenty of room at Netherfield to accommodate a guest, after all, and Maria has always been a good friend to us._

_Speaking of guests, Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam are still here, but they may be returning to London soon. I have enjoyed their conversation and they are very undemanding guests. Just the right kind for someone who is new to being a hostess. I understand they had been hoping I would invite my sisters to a house party so they would have the chance to become better acquainted. With Papa's death, that is hardly appropriate now. I assume you are well-settled where you are and would rather not return to Meryton anyway. I hope you do not mind that I have given them the direction to the Gardiner home._

_Mr. Darcy thinks Mr. Gardiner may have come from the area of Derbyshire where his estate is. Something, although he has not told me what, led him to believe Lizzy had some knowledge or connection to the village of Lambton which is apparently near Pemberley. I suppose he will ask you about it when he calls. I could tell him nothing. It shames me to say that., Lizzy and Jane. I know next to nothing about the Gardiners except they are people who care about you and treat you well. I know nothing about your mother or about the work you have been doing in London, although now it is clear to me that you have honed your sewing and embroidery skills to sell your work and help increase your income. After watching you work on my gown, I wish I could have learned more from you both. Hopefully, Kitty will take that opportunity._

_When you write back, please tell me more about what you are doing with yourselves now and what you have done in the past. I heard from Polly that the Gardiners welcomed Kitty as if she were their own niece and the staff from Longbourn were kindly treated for the night despite the unexpected arrival. I want to know more about these good people and if I would be welcomed as a caller whenever Charles and I come to town._

_This letter has grown far longer than I expected. I must close now while the messenger still has time to get it to you today. Take care of yourselves, my sisters._

_With love,_

_Mary Bingley_

Aunt Madeline set the letter down on the table. "Well, that _**was**_ quite a letter. It is hard to know what to react to first, although I will say you should tell your sister that Mr. and Mrs. Bingley are welcome in our home at any time."

"We will do that," Lizzy said. "I was not surprised about Papa. He was in a great deal of pain and had very little to live for, especially once his books were gone. I also expect he was dosing himself very heavily with the opium after we left."

"I wish he had been willing to speak with me that day," Jane said. "Even if he was not an affectionate parent, he was _still_ my father. It feels wrong having left him without saying any kind of farewell."

"I suppose I should feel guilty for not talking with him either," Kitty said, "but I do not think he cared about me at all. He hardly ever noticed me except to complain that Lydia and I were the silliest girls in all of England. Really, the nicest thing he ever did for me was making it possible for me to come here with you."

Jane looked slightly shocked by Kitty's comment, but Aunt Madeline replied, "You do not need to pretend to feel guilty if that is not how you truly feel, Kitty. Each of you had a different experience with your father. You are allowed your own point of view. At least you have found _something_ to be grateful for in his behavior."

Kitty thanked Aunt Madeline before asking another question. "Do we have to wear mourning?"

"I think that is up to each of you as well," Aunt Madeline replied. "No one here will know of your loss unless you tell them."

"I would rather not," Lizzy said. "We can do whatever mourning we feel is necessary without a black gown to announce it to the world."

"I would, at least, like a black shawl," Jane said."I cannot ignore convention entirely."

Aunt Madeline commented, "That sounds like a reasonable compromise."

"Yes," Lizzy agreed. "We can go out tomorrow and purchase three black shawls."

"I will join you on the shopping trip if you have no objection," Aunt Madeline said. "How do you feel about the other news Mary sent?"

"About Tony and his friends?" Lizzy asked. "I feel safer. Much safer. Even though Mr. Darcy drove Mr. Wickham off, there was always the chance he might find me again. Knowing that he will be locked up for good eases my mind. Knowing that sweet punch Mr. Darcy landed on his face broke Mr. Wickham's nose feels good as well. And Tony has been a constant worry to us for years. I would not wish him dead or injured, but I will not pretend to mourn for him either."

"He always liked to hurt people," Kitty said. "It seems fitting he got hurt himself. I am sorry Mama did not even seem to care that I left, but she has never paid me much more attention than Papa did unless I was doing whatever Lydia chose to do. She always preferred Lydia over me or Mary."

"_**We**_ are very glad to have you with us, Kitty," Jane said.

"And we like you for who _**you**_ are," Lizzy added.

Aunt Madeline smiled at all three sisters, then turned to Lizzy and Jane with a smirk. "What did I tell you about Mr. Darcy and the Colonel, girls? Mary certainly seems to think they are likely to call sometime soon. I wonder if one of them actually suggested the house party idea as a way to court you without interference from Mrs. Bennet?"

"Even if they were to call tomorrow, our point was still valid," Jane said. "Courtship takes time and we would not wish to marry immediately after Papa's death. Leasing this house is still a good thing for us all."

"Very well. I will stop teasing you about it. It is time I collected my maid and head back home. Do I have your permission to share Mary's news with your uncle?"

"Of course, you do, Aunt," Jane said.

"Then I will see you tomorrow at around eleven with the carriage. I know just the place to find three shawls that will be pretty even if they are black."


	24. Teasing Boy!

Darcy sighed with satisfaction as the carriage came to a halt at the front steps to Darcy House. It was good to be home again, even if the visit had turned out completely differently than he had expected when he left here.

When he had last walked out that door, he was a man bound for a visit he was truly reluctant to make. The headache that plagued him later that evening had already started. He was angry with himself for having agreed to go and even angrier at having to bring Miss Bingley and the Hursts along with him. He was also still carrying feelings of failure over his inability to completely protect Georgiana and Anne from harm or to track down the location of Jamison or Wickham after their attacks. After so many years of being hunted through the ballrooms by women who only lusted after his income and never lit any warmth of feeling in his heart, Darcy had begun to give up on the idea of ever finding a woman who could be a companion to him as well as a wife. His whole life had seemed to be closing in on him.

Now, he would reenter his home having the satisfaction of knowing neither Wickham nor Jamison would ever be able to hurt another woman again. Nor would they be able ruin honest shopkeepers with unpaid debts. Although Anne was too fragile to heal easily, Darcy had hope his sister might recover more of her confidence with the news that Wickham was no longer free. She would recover even more with help from Miss Elizabeth, who knew what it was to survive such an attack. Wickham could never hurt them again and whatever threats Jamison had made towards his stepsisters were now void.

Capturing Jamison and Wickham pleased him a great deal. That morning, the apothecary had stated that Jamison had only a matter of days, possibly even hours before his suffering would be permanently ended. Wickham and his friend Denny had been transported to London that day, with Richard along as one of the guards. Darcy's cousin would make certain they had no chance of escape. Richard was, in fact, hoping Wickham would try, giving him an excuse to kill the man. Since Wickham could barely see with the remaining swelling from his broken nose, Darcy suspected Richard's hope, and his own if he admitted it, was in vain.

Finding Miss Elizabeth, for his sake or Georgiana's, would have to wait one more day, however. Darcy hated to admit to himself he was allowing a simple convention of society to stop him from seeing her that very minute, but even a man in love could show _some_ sense. He and Richard had discussed the matter that morning when it became clear their departure from Netherfield would be delayed. The two of them would call together the following morning, as early as it was polite to do so.

If he had been Bingley racing to find his lady love, Darcy knew he would have gone straight to the Gardiners, no matter what the hour, without even a stop at home to freshen up his clothing. And Bingley would have gotten away with it. Not under the excuse of a man in love, but because his background in trade put him on equal footing with Mr. Gardiner, the man who was now Miss Elizabeth's legal guardian.

If Darcy did the same, especially not knowing for sure if this man's family previously owned Oakbrook and under what conditions it was sold, ignoring the social conventions could be construed as deliberate disrespect towards a man of lesser social status by a man too proud to care that he was violating those conventions, instead of the act of a man in love seeking his beloved. Darcy had no desire to start off on the wrong foot with the person who could deny or delay a wedding with Miss Elizabeth. He had waited this long, he could wait one more day, difficult though it might feel.

Although Darcy had originally expected it would take several weeks to prepare Bingley for the role of master of his leased estate, his friend had surprised him on more than one occasion over the short visit. Bingley said his defining moment had arrived as he stood in Mrs. Parker's ballroom deciding whether to accept or deny responsibility for Miss Mary Bennet's reputation. At that moment, he ceased to be an overeager puppy and became a man. He did not magically acquire knowledge enough to be a good estate owner, but he gained confidence in himself and his decisions. That was truly all that was needed. He could learn the details either on his own or by way of letters to Darcy, and now he had his wife to help him as well.

Mrs. Bingley had also experienced a defining moment recently, Darcy thought. He did not know if it happened at the same time as Bingley's or later, but she was no longer a girl hiding under the shadow of a controlling mother. She had much to learn but she came to Netherfield with the confidence needed to become a proper mistress to the estate and the prior experience to guide her to do the job properly. The couple seemed well on their way to forging what would one day be a formidable team.

The acquisition of Mr. Bennet's library had been an unexpected benefit of the visit. Darcy longed for a chance to delve into the collection of books. Hopefully there would be time for that when he returned to Pemberley after the new year. Although, if he was able to return with Miss Elizabeth as his bride, he would probably have much better things to do on those long winter nights than read. Beyond all the other benefits and insights from his visit, Darcy now knew himself to be a man in love and he was determined to find, woo and wed the woman who had attracted him with her beauty and kindness from the start. All the aspects of building a strong future together would take time and were far more important than exploring new books.

Ordinarily, Darcy would have planned on returning to Pemberley with Georgiana in time for Christmas. This year, the timing of everything depended on his success finding, wooing and winning Miss Elizabeth for his bride. If he had to stay until midsummer, he would, and beyond. Really, though, he was hoping to be married by Christmas. Thoughts of his desired bride brought a smile to his face that did not fade as he entered his London home.

The butler welcomed him back and, when questioned, informed Darcy his sister was in the music room with Lady Matlock. The music room was not a surprising location to find Georgiana, but Darcy wondered why their aunt was visiting. Instead of going to his rooms first, as planned, he turned his steps to their location.

"Brother! You are back!" Georgiana cried on seeing him in the doorway. She jumped up from the sofa she shared with her aunt and ran across the room to throw herself into his arms.

Darcy was both pleased and a little surprised by the enthusiastic greeting. Georgiana was not normally quite so demonstrative. He hugged his little sister tenderly.

Susan Fitzwilliam, Lady Matlock, rose from the sofa with much more grace, although her smile of welcome was nearly as bright as that of her niece. When Darcy released his sister from the hug, Aunt Susan stepped forward and gave the nephew she always called 'one of her boys' a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, William," she said, using the short form of his name that all the Fitzwilliams used when they used his given name at all. "I was just suggesting to Georgiana that she come along with me to my modiste. They will be closing soon and I wanted to check on whether a special commission I placed with Madame Gaillard is complete yet."

"Madame Gaillard?" Darcy said, recognizing the name from Miss Bingley's jibes at the wedding. "Please, let me escort you. Is your carriage ready to go?"

"You? Escort us to the modiste?" Aunt Susan said, laughing in disbelief. "What has come over you in Hertfordshire that you would willingly do such a thing. You usually just wish us well on our way."

"I will explain in the carriage. We would not wish to get there after the shop is closed." Darcy was not quite sure why he wanted to speak with Madame Gaillard, but the origin of the embroidery on Miss Bingley's gown was yet another part of the many puzzles surrounding Miss Elizabeth. Why resist the chance to learn more when it appeared to fall into his lap?

On learning that his aunt had already called for her carriage, he insisted on accompanying the ladies down to the door where he helped them don the wraps the servant brought for them. Georgiana kept looking at him in bemusement. Darcy wondered if it was the smile that had not yet faded or his eagerness to accompany them on such an excursion that confused her so. Aunt Susan, from the looks she gave him, had already decided something unusual was afoot and was only biding her time before finding out what. To her credit, she waited until the carriage was rolling on its way to the shop.

"Well? What has happened to you, William?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much except that I have found the woman with whom I wish to spend my life." He replied, trying to be casual about such a momentous statement.

"What?" asked both women simultaneously. Then they asked over each other, "Who?" "How?" "Tell me about her."

Darcy sat back and enjoyed the scene he had created. When they realized he did not intend to answer until they became quiet, both subsided. Aunt Susan gave him a look that clearly said he had better start talking or she would find a way to punish him.

"Her name is Elizabeth Bennet. She is the second of five sisters, although only she and her older sister, Jane, share the same mother. Her father's estate bordered Netherfield, the estate Bingley has leased and her next younger sister, Mary, is now Mrs. Bingley..."

"Mr. Bingley is married?" Georgiana broke in, her surprise evident.

"As of last Tuesday," Darcy told her.

"Since you had not mentioned the engagement before going to Netherfield, it must have been sudden. Compromise?" Aunt Susan asked.

Nodding, Darcy said, "Not the fault of the lady, but of her mother. The new Mrs. Bingley is proving herself worthy and my friend is settling in as a responsible man as a result of the events. The mother, unfortunately, is set against the older two daughters, her stepdaughters, and they have ended up being pulled back and forth between their father's home and that of their maternal uncle as pawns in a feud between Mrs. Bennet and an influential neighbor. Recent events have led them to flee to their uncle, here in London, along with the fourth sister. The youngest of all remains with their mother. Richard and I hope to call at the uncle's home tomorrow."

"And which girl has drawn _**his**_ admiration?" Aunt Susan asked sharply. "The oldest or the fourth sister."

Darcy suddenly realized his slip, but knew Richard could never hide anything from his mother either. It would have come out within minutes of their next meeting anyway so he could hardly be considered as betraying a confidence.

"The oldest. She is a lovely and intelligent woman and, from what I have seen, she is attracted to him as well. He has also agreed to purchase Oakbrook from me if he should be able to woo and win her. He will retire from the active service in that case. I am hoping we have a successful visit at the home of Mr. Gardiner tomorrow so we can both begin the wooing part of things. Their stepmother did not like anyone to pay attention to the older sisters, so we were a bit hampered in any attempts we tried to make before."

"Gardiner is their maternal uncle's name?" Aunt Susan asked. "And you said the family name of the daughters is Bennet? Do you _know_ about Oakbrook and the connection with your family and theirs?"

"I suspect Mr. Gardiner may be related in some way to the family that owned Oakbrook before Father purchased it. Richard reminded me that the older men in the neighborhood often call it 'the old Gardiner estate' but I do not know of any other connection."

"William! Did your father never tell you how and why he acquired Oakbrook?" Aunt Susan appeared surprised by Darcy's lack of information. Georgiana looked at her aunt with complete confusion, but kept silent.

"He mentioned once that he bought it in expectation of a second son who never came. Another time he said something about having saved someone's honor. If he ever told me anything else, I do not remember it. Do _you_ know the story? It is one of the many little puzzles I have come across during my time in Hertfordshire."

"I am surprised you had not already learned of it from the Bennets. If the maternal uncle is named Gardiner, then they must be the same family."

Now, it was Darcy's turn for surprise. "Few people in the village know _anything_ about the first Mrs. Bennet. She died some eighteen years ago and Mr. Bennet remarried almost at once. Even Mrs. Bingley knew next to nothing about the Gardiners or their background. Mr. Bennet was very ill when I first met him and has since passed on. He did make a few comments that I now realize seemed a little odd in the context of the conversation, but that is all. I was expecting to learn more when I made my visit to the Gardiner home. Am I walking into a hornet's nest?"

"And Mr. Bennet never mentioned having met your father or about his visit to Pemberley?" Aunt Susan asked while Georgiana stared between the two.

"Mr. Bennet has been to Pemberley?" Darcy asked, he thought for a second and then added, "That explains his comment about the library. Before his death, I purchased the books in his collection. At one point he made a comment about them joining the others in my wondrous library. He also mentioned something about the Darcy men being honorable. What exactly _happened_ during his visit?"

Aunt Susan explained about the compromise of Dorothea Gardiner and the purchase of Oakbrook that ensured her marriage to Mr. Bennet. Darcy thought his eyes must have been as wide as Georgiana's as he heard the tale. He never would have expected Mr. Bennet's story to have paralleled that of Bingley and his wife in so many small ways and he was amazed that all he had heard were hints about that long-ago visit to Pemberley. It suddenly struck him that if Richard married Miss Bennet, he would be bringing her home to the very estate where her own mother had grown up. From her expression, he thought Aunt Susan had realized the same thing. Once he got his thoughts in order, he spoke again.

"I am certain Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth knew nothing of this while they were at Longbourn, their father's house," Darcy said. "How ironic that I purchased Mr. Bennet's library on condition the money be set aside to support his family in the form of dowries for the young women in much the same way my father purchased Oakbrook to provide the first Mrs. Bennet with a dowry. It also explains his comment that he knew whatever price I offered would be fair. And yet, he never let on about _any_ of this."

"Miss Gardiner's compromise was not of his making nor hers, as I understand it. The whole thing was manufactured by the older Gardiner brother. I hope the uncle you plan to visit is the younger brother. He was always known as an honorable man. Even his choice to turn to trade was an honest way to avoid the kind of financial trouble the older brother had. He married the daughter of a neighbor from an estate near Lambton several months after she and her mother were thrown from their home when her father died. The two women used to make and sell beautiful lace to keep from starving. I remember your mother setting a trend for it so they could sell more. I still have some of it at home."

Darcy smiled broadly. "And now you have cleared up _another_ of my little mysteries. I know Miss Elizabeth makes a pattern of lace I remember my mother showing me when I was a boy. I never had the chance to ask her how she knew what my mother told me was a Derbyshire pattern. She must have learned from her aunt."

"Oh, I look forward to meeting this young woman," Aunt Susan said. "Hopefully, Richard's choice will be just as surprising."

"I suspect she will," Darcy said. "I just did not pay very much attention to her once I had met her sister."

"So, then, why the visit to Madame Gaillard. Are you clearing up another little mystery?" his aunt asked with a chuckle.

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps I simply wanted to be in your company after so long apart."

"Teasing boy!" his aunt laughed. "Well, we are here now, so I will learn your business soon enough."

They descended from the carriage a little way back from the main entrance due to two other carriages already waiting there. Aunt Susan led the way, with Darcy and his sister following just behind. As they neared the entrance, a smaller side door opened and two young women stepped out. Darcy stopped in his tracks as he recognized them.

"Miss Elizabeth!" he cried, causing her to turn from her companion and look up at him. To his delight, she smiled brightly as she recognized him.

Aunt Susan had just passed the spot, but at the sound of his voice she turned as well, watching the interaction with an interested smile. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine both curtsied to Darcy.

Trying to make sure they stopped to talk, Darcy felt a little embarrassed by how quickly he babbled out, "Oh, Miss Elizabeth, I am so glad to see you. I just arrived in town and intended to call on your uncle tomorrow. And Miss Catherine, it is good to see you as well. May I introduce you both to my sister and aunt?"

The surprised delight on Miss Elizabeth's face turned to a look of what he could only describe as panic. She stammered out a few words.

"I...uh… well, it would not be best done here."

Darcy was not sure what to think of her response. Aunt Susan apparently understood immediately.

"I take it you do your work for Madame under a different name," she said softly.

Darcy had not thought about that in his joy at seeing her. As Miss Elizabeth nodded her confirmation, he realized he could have caused trouble for her if he had started asking questions of Madame Gaillard about the embroidery. He really looked forward to one day brushing away all the layers of secrets surrounding Miss Elizabeth and her family so he could talk with or about her without this sense of uncertainty and danger. With his aunt's hint, he could at least recover the situation.

"My aunt is already aware of your family name," he said, "and that you are both younger daughters. Aunt Susan, Georgiana, may I present Miss Elizabeth and her younger sister, Miss Catherine. Miss Elizabeth, Miss Catherine, I would like you to meet my aunt, Lady Matlock, and my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

The ladies offered each other the appropriate courtesies. Miss Elizabeth still looked nervous about standing there talking to them. Again Aunt Susan came to the rescue.

"I was just heading in to see if Madame Gaillard had word on when a special gown I ordered would be ready. I want to check before they close for the day. I believe my nephew would very much like a few words with you, Miss Elizabeth, and Georgiana would enjoy a discussion with Miss Catherine. Perhaps you two ladies would be willing to join them in my carriage for the short time it will take me inside. There are enough of you that no more chaperonage would be needed."

Miss Elizabeth curtsied. "I would like that," she said. "May I ask, Lady Matlock, is your gown one patterned similarly to that of one owned by Duchess Montgomery?"

"Ah! You know something of it?" Aunt Susan looked like she had solved a tiny mystery of her own.

"I believe you may find it is ready."

From her expression, Darcy could tell she had been working on his aunt's gown and had probably just delivered it. Aunt Susan smiled brightly, obviously thinking exactly the same thing.

"I cannot wait to see it. You four go have your talk, but I expect you will _not_ leave before I get back and have a chance to join you for a short time. I insist on learning more about you, Miss Elizabeth, and about your sister as well."

Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine both curtsied again. Aunt Susan turned back and quickly made her way to the main door of the shop. When she disappeared inside, Darcy decided to take charge to the extent that he could.

"The carriage is just there," he said, gesturing to where it stood a dozen or so feet behind them.

They reached it quickly and he handed the three young women in. After a word with the coachman to let man know he was to stay in place until further orders, Darcy joined them. He was finally getting his chance to have a nearly private talk with Miss Elizabeth. Better yet, he had beaten Richard out and found his Bennet sister first.


	25. Carriage Talk

As she exited the workroom of Madame Gaillard's shop, Lizzy found it hard to believe it had been just a week since Wickham's attack and the rushed departure she and her sisters had made from Longbourn. The gown she had just turned over was the first piece of work, aside from Mary's wedding dress, that she had done simply because she wanted to, not because she was worried for her future or that of her sisters. Yes, she had always known the Gardiners would not let her or Jane starve, but both young women had too much pride to live off their relatives even if they knew they could one day pay them back. Because of that, there had always been a sense of pressure while working that Lizzy knew she largely put upon herself.

This gown had felt different. Of course, she kept up her standards and did the work with all her usual attention to detail, but it was more fun and less driven, somehow. Since there was no particular deadline, she added some extra details to make it one of her finest works. It amused Lizzy to think that someone of power and influence in the Ton would be wearing the work of her hands and imagination.

Kitty had asked to come along again when Lizzy delivered the finished work. She wanted to see what the approval process for Lizzy's work entailed. Since that meant Amy could stay with Jane, who planned to run some errands, Lizzy agreed. Of course, she gave Kitty the same cautions about keeping quiet no matter what happened.

Madame Gaillard had done the final inspection herself, just as for Miss Bingley's gown, and was more than usually thorough. Lizzy could tell Kitty was watching in a kind of fascinated horror at how closely the modiste examined what seemed to be every inch of the gown. At the end, however, Madame announced her pleasure at the quality and richness of the work, just as Lizzy had known she would. The payment for the special commission now nestled in the hidden pocket of Lizzy's own gown, ready to be added the household fund.

She was enjoying living in the house with her sisters and working together to decide on little things like schedules for chores, menus and how much coal they should use for the fires. Jane was keeping the books, but they planned that all of them would review the sums and suggest where they felt economy was in order and where they thought they could splurge a little. It felt good to work as a team and without any of the fear or discomfort they had all experienced at Longbourn.

As the two sisters exited through the side door of the shop, Kitty whispered to Lizzy that she had not realized how demanding Madame would be in her examination. Lizzy was about to tell her that only someone who could meet those demanding standards could earn the kind of pay she did for the work. Before she could get the first word out, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Lizzy could not believe it was _**Mr. Darcy**_ standing right there in front of her as she looked up. She had never felt anything quite as disconcerting as the feeling of her heart leaping in her chest at the same time as it seemed to sink into her half-boots. To see him was wonderful, but not here, as she was coming out the _**service entrance **_of a fashionable shop!

He had a young woman with him. There was just enough similarity in the shape of their faces to make it likely they were siblings or cousins despite her coloring being much lighter than his. It was something about the eyes. Before she could really think about the relationship, Mr. Darcy started babbling out how glad he was to see her. He sounded almost like Kitty when she was very excited about something.

Her amusement turned to worry when he asked if he could introduce her to his sister and aunt. For the first time, Lizzy noticed the older woman who had been just ahead of them on the sidewalk. She _**had**_ to be Colonel Fitzwilliam's mother. There was no mistaking that look of amused mischief in her eyes even if their coloring and facial structure had not had so many similarities as well. Lizzy truly wanted to meet her, but there was no telling who might hear if Mr. Darcy introduced them as Bennets instead of Gardiners.

Lady Matlock seemed to understand her dilemma, asking a question that also enlightened Mr. Darcy. To Lizzy's relief, he provided the introduction using only their first names. But then, he seemed to want to continue the conversation. Lizzy was still concerned about what trouble might arise if they were overheard or even just through the fact that one of the workers was now talking with "the Quality" outside a prominent shop.

Once again, Lady Matlock came to the rescue, suggesting the Bennets and Darcys talk in her carriage while she went to check on a gown. Lizzy suddenly realized the gown she spoke of was the very one for which she had just been paid. A quick question confirmed it. Even more to her surprise, Lady Matlock seemed to understand perfectly that Lizzy had worked on the gown and yet it bothered her not at all. As Mr. Darcy pointed them to the carriage and handed the three young women in, Lizzy puzzled over what it could all mean.

Kitty quickly settled in next to Miss Darcy, both of them taking up places on the bench that left little room for Lizzy to do anything but take the opposite bench,where she would be sitting right next to Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy seemed very shy, but at the same time looked determined to engage Kitty in conversation. Lizzy watched the two falter through the opening of an acquaintance. Normally she would have tried to smooth the situation for them both, but her own mind was spinning at the thought of actually having a proper conversation with Mr. Darcy completely outside the strictures Mrs. Bennet had always set on her.

The carriage door opened again and Mr. Darcy climbed inside. He winked at his sister when he saw the seating arrangements. She and Kitty both grinned back at him. As he closed the door behind him, Mr. Darcy settled into the corner of the bench so he could face Lizzy easily. She turned slightly to mirror his position.

"Thank you for going along with Aunt Susan's idea," he began. "I have been wanting the chance to sit down and talk to you since almost the first moment we met, at least once that headache had eased a bit."

Lizzy smiled at the memory of their first meeting. "I wished for the same," she admitted, "but Mrs. Bennet had a way of making things very unpleasant if Jane and I did not follow her rules."

"It took me a little while, but I did figure that out eventually. I am sorry if anything Bingley or I did or said caused trouble for either of you."

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, that will not do. You must not apologize for the unrealistic expectations of a bitter woman. Her attitude aside, you had no way of knowing when you entered the Assembly hall that you had ventured into a landscape fraught with hidden dangers. And yet, no matter what the situation, you have always been a gentleman to be depended on. Whether it was defending me from the verbal assault by Sir William or the physical one of Mr. Wickham, you proved your mettle and willingness to do what was right."

"You know Mr. Wickham?" Miss Darcy broke into their conversation, her voice trembling, high and nervous. All the amusement had drained from her face and she seemed to be shrinking back into herself. Lizzy could think of only one reason for such a reaction.

"I see he has done something to harm you as well," she said gently. "He tried to hurt me, but your brother scared him off and later laid a trap and captured him. We are both safe from him now."

"I had not yet had a chance to tell you, Georgiana," Mr. Darcy said. "Just today, Richard escorted Wickham and a like-minded friend of his to the Marshalsea. I purchased enough of his debts that he will _never_ be free again."

Lizzy leaned in and tried to gain Miss Darcy's attention with a confidential whisper. "What he has not mentioned is that when your brother saved me from harm, he landed a punch that broke Mr. Wickham's nose. I think it was well-deserved. Do you?"

Miss Darcy giggled, a hiccuppy, nervous sound, but a giggle nonetheless. "Yes!" she whispered back emphatically.

"I wish I could have punched him really hard myself," Lizzy continued, as if sharing a deep secret."It was good of your brother to do it for us."

As Miss Darcy giggled nervously again, Kitty joining in this time, Darcy asked, "How did you know his nose was broken?"

In normal tones, she replied, "Mary overheard you talking with your cousin. She told us in the message she sent about our father. She also told us about what happened to Tony. My sisters and I agree that he got what he deserved. We all feel safer knowing he will not be able to harm us or anyone else, just as Mr. Wickham is no longer able to harm any of us." She turned to Miss Darcy, who still looked both nervous and curious. "My stepbrother, Tony Jamison, is another wicked man who has hurt many people. He and Mr. Wickham were friends. I hope you can forgive us for being related to someone so very bad."

Miss Darcy looked at the three of them nervously. "I know about Mr. Jamison. He..." She broke off, looking to her brother with obvious uncertainty.

Lizzy could tell there was some painful history behind the aborted comment. She wanted to find a way to reassure the young woman that she was safe whether she chose to speak or to remain silent. Lizzy might be curious, but she felt no need to pry. As she considered her response, Mr. Darcy took control of the situation.

"Be at ease, Georgie," he said softly, probably to avoid any chance of being heard by anyone outside the carriage. "While you would be correct not saying any more in company outside of this group, Miss Elizabeth can be trusted, and I believe Miss Catherine can as well."

Kitty nodded. Then, she surprised them by taking Miss Darcy's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Once she got over the initial shock, Miss Darcy relaxed slightly as her brother continued.

"We have been dancing around a topic that is better stated clearly in the _present_ company, even though that will take us well beyond the bounds of polite conversation. To avoid misunderstandings, I will speak baldly and hope I do not offend any of you. Is that agreeable?"

He looked to all three of them in turn, gaining consent. Lizzy found herself nodding just as the other two did. Once he was sure they accepted the idea, Mr. Darcy continued, still speaking softly.

"Of course, this stays between us and those of our family who already know and can be trusted. In my family, that would be my cousin Richard and his mother, Aunt Susan." He looked straight at Lizzy. "I assume in yours that would include Miss Bennet and possibly the Gardiners. For obvious reasons, none of this should even be hinted at in a letter, not even a letter to someone trustworthy."

The three women nodded again. Lizzy understood the subtext. He might believe Mary or Mr. Bingley to be trustworthy, but putting anything in writing was unwise because paper could travel outside the control of the person you trusted. He turned directly to Lizzy again as he made his next comments.

"As you no doubt gathered, Wickham attacked my sister in hopes of forcing a marriage to gain her dowry and to spite me because I would pay him any more than what my father designated for him in his will - Wickham was my father's godson and received what any normal man would consider a generous bequest. Fortunately, Richard and I interrupted him before he could do her any harm more serious than he did to you. We happened to arrive when we did because we were tracking Jamison after he made a similar attack on our cousin, Anne de Bourgh, that we also interrupted at about the same point, although she was choked nearly unconscious and suffered more lasting effects than either you or Georgie did. It has left her frightened of _all_ men and her recovery will be slow."

He turned to look at his sister. "Georgie, as you have no doubt gathered, Wickham also attacked Miss Elizabeth. She fought him and prevented him from doing any more harm than giving her a serious fright and some bruises before I arrived and pulled him away from her."

Mr. Darcy reached over towards Lizzy. Before she knew what he was about, he had gently taken her hand on the side nearest to him. Brushing aside a little of her black shawl and sliding the edge of her long sleeve back, he exposed the remains of the bruise on her wrist just above the cuff of her glove. The bruise was fading well, but the mark was still obvious. Lizzy saw Miss Darcy look towards her own hands, but the young woman did not dislodge Kitty's comforting grip to rub at them as she might otherwise have done. His point made, Mr. Darcy released Lizzy's hand, although she sensed he did not really want to do so.

"Georgie," he said, turning back to his sister. "You, Anne and Miss Elizabeth were attacked by unscrupulous men through no fault of your own. You were in places where you thought you were safe. In your own case, you were under the care of a companion who _should have _protected you but who betrayed you instead. I know you feel guilt, but the primary responsibility belonged to others. I hope that being in the company of women who know what happened but will not judge you harshly will help you recover from your fright and feelings of guilt. I also hope the three of you, plus the addition of Miss Bennet and Mrs. Bingley, will be friends."

Lizzy heard the implications in his statement clearly, especially when combined with the hopeful look he now gave her. This was not just about his sister's recovery, or hers for that matter. She knew Aunt Madeline would crow about having been right. This man was clearly saying that despite all the drawbacks of her family and station, even despite knowing she had been working for pay, he considered her good enough to be a friend to his sister. It was no great stretch from there for her to also be considered an acceptable marital prospect.

Once again she was caught without a ready response. Once again, Kitty offered comfort to Miss Darcy first.

"I would be honored to be your friend, Miss Darcy," she said. "My sisters are very kind to me, but it would be so nice to have someone who is about my age to talk with. I left my only friend of that kind behind in Meryton and I miss the company."

"I would like that," Miss Darcy said in the softest of whispers. "I do not have any close friends. I met some girls at school, but most of them looked down on me because my brother and I are not titled. None of the others seemed to want to keep in contact."

Lizzy thought Mr. Darcy was surprised by his sister's admission. He recovered quickly, nonetheless.

"If you two would care to deepen your acquaintance on that side of the carriage, I will leave you to it, since I wish to speak quietly with Miss Elizabeth over here."

Both Kitty and Miss Darcy smiled at her in a knowing way. It made Lizzy wonder how much Mr. Darcy had told his sister. She already knew Kitty's opinion. The two younger women very deliberately turned to face each other, giving Lizzy and Mr. Darcy the illusion of privacy. They returned to a whispered conversation.

Mr. Darcy smiled at their reaction as he turned his body to face Lizzy even more. Once again, she mirrored the movement. When he spoke, it was so softly that she had to strain to hear.

"Richard and I had planned to call on you and your sisters at the Gardiner home tomorrow. He will be terribly jealous when he hears I met up with you first and almost by chance."

She replied equally softly. "You would have been out of luck. My sisters and I have set up a small establishment of our own, although I am sure my aunt would have arranged a time with you when we could join you at her home. I expect a dinner invitation would have been forthcoming. What do you mean, _almost_ by chance?"

"I do not normally accompany my sister or aunt to the modiste. However, when my aunt mentioned they were visiting Madame Gaillard, I had thought to learn something about how the embroidery on Miss Bingley's favorite new gown was related to the even more special embroidery on Mrs. Bingley's wedding dress. I realize now that I might have accidentally caused trouble for you had we not run into each other on the sidewalk."

Lizzy nodded. "As you have clearly guessed, I do embroidery work for Madame Gaillard. Jane has done work for her as well. We use the Gardiner name, having had no desire for word of what we were doing to reach Longbourn. I am afraid it could have been very embarrassing for me had you started asking Madame questions about the work. I do hope your aunt will be discreet."

"She was born discreet. We joke that she kept it all to herself which is why Richard is often anything but, although that is only a joke. I am certain she will not even suggest she knew the gown was ready, let alone mention anything about you. Tell me about your establishment, please. Why are you not living with your aunt and uncle?"

"They would be perfectly happy to have us there, but even as occasional guests, Jane and I have often felt that we are crowding them. Their children are still young but they will need more room soon. We have been determined that once we were able to leave Longbourn, Jane and I would take rooms of our own. With Kitty along, it became even more important. We were fortunate enough to find a respectable place to let just a few blocks from our aunt and uncle's home that was available immediately."

"I know Mrs. Bingley managed to save a decent sum from her allowance over the years. Would I be correct to assume you and Miss Bennet did the same, so you are in no financial hardship while you wait for the first interest payment from your trust fund?"

"That is correct. And, as you have no doubt surmised, over the course of several years, Jane and I have also been selling our skills at needlework to build a fund for our futures."

There, she had said it. Now he could have no doubts that Lizzy had set aside her status as a gentlewoman to take up a trade and that the situation was one of long standing. To Lizzy's surprise, he smiled at her again.

"That was wise of you, although it is a shame you and your sisters had to do the planning and preparation that should have fallen to your father's lot. I understand he could be very stubborn and resisted doing anything people told him he ought to do, like prepare for his family's future. You should feel proud of yourselves for having found honest work. I find your skill at embroidery exceptional, as do many ladies of the Ton, if the reactions of Miss Bingley and my aunt are representative of the demand for the work. Mrs. Bingley's gown was something she could be proud to wear at any special event."

"Thank you," Lizzy said. It was all the reply she could come up with. Where she had expected at least some level of scorn, if not a boot to help her out the carriage door, he offered only praise.

"Speaking of Mrs. Bingley, I have a letter for you. It was to have been the pitiful excuse for our call tomorrow."

He chuckled softly as he reached into his greatcoat and drew the folded and sealed letter from an inside pocket. He handed it to her and Lizzy quickly placed it in her reticule.

As she did, she said, "Thank you. If you will tell me what time you and your cousin plan to call, Jane and I will be at the Gardiner home to receive you. I know my aunt and uncle are looking forward to meeting you both. If you bring your sister as well, Kitty would enjoy more time with her."

"Is ten o'clock too early?" He asked.

"Not in a tradesman's house," she smiled as she said it, mostly to cover her nervousness. She wanted to be sure he knew the status of the people on which he was proposing to call.

"Perhaps that is why Bingley preferred to shift to the life of a gentleman," Mr. Darcy teased. "He never did like early mornings. I had not the heart to tell him that I am usually up before the sun just to carve out time for myself before taking on the duties of the day."

"At Longbourn, Jane and I usually managed an hour or two of work before the rest of the household began to move around. We had to hide our work there."

"Like the lace in that cleverly hidden tree house?"

Lizzy could see he was both pleased at having figured out what she was doing and nervous about how she might react. She might have felt upset that he had apparently spied on her work. However, the knowledge he had gained led him straight to her location on that terrible Monday a week previous, so she could easily forgive any prying he had done.

"Finding a safe place to work during the day was difficult and having an excuse to be out of people's sight even more so. I built my hut even before I started doing work for sale. It was an escape from the house and gave me a sheltered place to sit and read. I modified it over the years to turn it into an acceptable, if cramped, work space. Of course, I would not have gone there if I had realized..."

She let the comment trail off, not really wanting to go over that topic or memory again. He seemed to pick up on that, instead explaining how he had found it.

"I had visited Longbourn hoping to make your father's acquaintance the first week of my visit, having only heard that he was somewhat ill and thinking he might want some company. He did not feel up to accepting my call. When I retrieved my horse, the groom pointed out a storm on the way and directed me to the path. As I rounded the curve beyond the spruce trees I spotted you leaving them. I am afraid my curiosity got the better of me and I turned back to investigate why you had been in the woods. I tried not to disturb what was clearly a special place for you. However, I was very surprised to find your lacework. I have an old memory of my mother showing me a piece of lace she prized, and I recognized your work as being the same pattern she carefully pointed out to me. I kept meaning to ask you how you had learned what she said was a pattern specific to our neighborhood, but the time was never right. I did not want to betray any of your secrets in company. I only recently worked out that your aunt must have made that lace I saw so long ago and she taught you."

"Did my father hint to you that he had been to Pemberley before?" she asked. If he had learned about the lace, he might have also learned about her father's visit. He had not seemed to have known about it before, but he would have been still in the nursery when it happened.

"In hindsight, having learned about his visit from Aunt Susan just on the ride here today, I can see that he was hinting at it during some of our discussions. I never would have known about the multiple connections between our families without a great deal of guesswork and the recent confirmation from my aunt. I take it you only recently learned about these connections as well?"

Lizzy nodded. "When my sisters and I arrived so suddenly at our aunt and uncle's home, we had to explain the situation. My uncle made several comments that hinted to prior knowledge about your family. In my last interview with him, my father had done the same. I finally connected enough pieces that I could ask my uncle and he told us how your father had saved my mother from ruin with his purchase of the Gardiner family estate."

"I have offered that estate to my cousin Richard. He intends to purchase it from me if all goes as he would like."

Mr. Darcy's look said even more to Lizzy than just the words. He had already hinted that his cousin wanted to call on Jane, and she knew Jane wanted him to call. Now, he was telling her that the Colonel had more than just whatever home an officer could normally provide. She could also see he was amused that his cousin might bring Jane to what had been their mother's original home if a match between them was made. His next words confirmed more than just that.

"We...well, I suppose I should just say I, wanted to call for far more reason than just to deliver your sister's letter. Miss Elizabeth, I know we have not spent much time directly in conversation, but we have still learned a great deal about each other over the last few weeks. What I have learned of you appeals to me more than I can say. What I hoped, what I hope right now, is that you will consent to a courtship from me, leading, if we both agree, to marriage. That is why I wished to call – to find out if you would..."

Lizzy could sense he was very nervous and his words were not coming out at all as he had hoped. She remembered Charlotte's description of how she and Mr. Carlson had tried to declare themselves while protecting themselves as well, and how plain speech was truly needed. She also remembered her aunt's comment about not letting her doubts push her into a corner where she could not accept the love of a good man. It was funny that she was sitting in a corner and letting go of all those doubts instead. However, just as it seemed he would ask his question so she could give a plain answer, the carriage door opened and all four occupants broke off their conversation to turn that way.

One of the footman had opened the door. He now handed Lady Matlock in. With a smile for Lizzy and Mr. Darcy, she motioned for her niece and Kitty to slide closer together so she could sit next to the girls.

"I am glad to see you waited for me," she said. "My new gown is truly _lovely_. I shall have to put it on this evening after it is delivered just to enjoy it for a time. Now, where are we delivering you to? I am looking forward to seeing your aunt and uncle again after all these years."

"I had not expected you to take us home," Lizzy said, although she realized she should have.

"Nonsense. Why should you take a hack when I have a perfectly good carriage that will fit us all. I am not afraid of the trade district."

Mr. Darcy had recovered from the confusion of having his declaration interrupted. He gave Lizzy a heartfelt look, but then resolved her own confusion by replying to his aunt.

"Miss Elizabeth is not quite sure how to respond to your request since she and her sisters have formed a separate establishment and are not currently staying with their aunt and uncle. I understood that both homes are very close to one another, however, and she might prefer we speak to her aunt and uncle first."

Lady Susan looked at her in what Lizzy hoped was approval. "Not wishing to be a burden? Well, we can take you to whichever location you prefer, but I do intend to renew the acquaintance with your relatives."

"Our older sister will worry if we are gone too much longer..." Lizzy started to say. She was surprised at how Lady Matlock brightened at the mention of Jane.

"Ah, then we must start at your new home. It would not do to have your sister worry. What is the direction?"

Kitty provided the street name and house number before Lizzy had a chance. Lady Matlock passed the instruction on to the footman who was still waiting at the carriage door. He nodded acceptance of her orders before closing and fastening it. A few minutes later, the carriage lurched into movement.

Lady Matlock looked ready to take over the conversations, but Lizzy knew she could not let her moment pass. She quickly turned to Mr. Darcy, moving her hand to rest atop his to get his attention.

"Mr. Darcy, the question you were just asking, my answer is yes," she quietly said. It did not matter if she was agreeing to courtship or a marriage. Whatever he had asked of her, the answer was yes. Judging by his smile, 'yes' was the answer to all his prayers.


	26. YES!

Yes! She said yes! Of course, Darcy knew he would have to figure out exactly which question she thought he was asking, but for now he could delight in the answer being YES! Darcy thought his grin would split his face. Then, he noticed hers was just as bright.

"It is a wonder this carriage can hold so much happiness," Aunt Susan said dryly. "Now, would either of you mind telling us the question Miss Elizabeth just answered?"

Oops! Darcy did not want to commit her to marriage based on their incomplete communication or discount the possibility by simply claiming a courtship. From her expression when their eyes met, she apparently was not sure which she had agreed to either.

"Our discussion was incomplete, Aunt," he replied. "Until Miss Elizabeth and I have some more private conversation to work out the details, I would prefer to remain silent on that point."

Miss Elizabeth's look of relief told him that was exactly the right answer. Aunt Susan's laughter told him she knew exactly what had just happened anyway. When Georgiana and Miss Catherine joined in, he and Miss Elizabeth began to laugh as well.

"I suppose we will allow that answer to stand for now," Aunt Susan said, still chuckling. She turned to her niece. "Have you and Miss Catherine had a pleasant conversation?"

"Oh, yes," Georgiana said enthusiastically. "She was telling me about how they had gone shopping for the furnishings for their new home last week and about all the little things she had not thought much about before – dishes and linens, pillows and candles, soap and all manner of things we take for granted because they have always been available in our family home."

Aunt Susan nodded. "Yes, I imagine that must have been a bit overwhelming. For gentlewomen of our station, unless there is some kind of catastrophic event in our lives, we rarely have to worry about our households to that level of detail all at once. Even when we marry, we can generally expect the home our husband brings us to will have many of those things already in place. The trousseau is meant to personalize the home and make it more our own, not to furnish it from top to bottom."

"If you will excuse me, Lady Matlock, you do realize that my sisters and I are not of the same station as you, or even of an equal to your niece and nephew?" Miss Elizabeth ventured. Darcy noticed she looked a bit worried again.

"Nonsense, child," Aunt Susan scoffed. "You are a gentlewoman. You are the daughters of a gentleman and a gentlewoman. Your uncle is a gentleman's son even if he chose an honest life in trade, and he has connections to the peerage through his mother's family. Your aunt is a gentlewoman from a reputable family even if an entail forced her from her father's home and made it so she had earn her keep or starve. No, you and your sisters are _perfectly acceptable_ connections for our family and I consider you to be of our station. I will certainly be happier being seen at events in _your_ company than in the company of Mr. Bingley's sisters, although I have tolerated them on occasion as a favor to my nephew and his friend."

"I hate to say this, but they are are now _our_ sisters by marriage as well," Miss Elizabeth told her, with a quirk of her eyebrow to show she was teasing.

"Well, I will not hold _that_ against you either. I expect your sister, Mrs. Bingley, is very much the gentlewoman as well."

"She is, Aunt," Darcy confirmed, although he knew his aunt was mostly teasing.

"There you go," Aunt Susan said breezily. "Problem solved. I must say every family has _someone_ in it to blush for. My husband's sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, is one of those for us. She means no harm, but she is simply a _fountain_ of undesired advice and obstinate opinions."

"Lydia," whispered Miss Catherine.

"Who is that?" Aunt Susan asked, turning to the younger woman.

"Our youngest sister," Miss Elizabeth explained. "She is just fifteen years of age and is sadly lacking when it comes to deportment or good sense. She has remained with Mrs. Bennet and we are unlikely to have much contact with either of them going forward."

"Ah, yes, William mentioned there was some distance between you and your stepmother and that your father had recently passed. I take it those lovely black shawls you are both wearing constitute your mourning?"

Miss Elizabeth nodded. "William?" she asked.

"Oh, I suppose he was introduced by his full name," Aunt Susan said. "That silly tradition of the Darcys...I just _cannot_ call him by my family name, so I use the short form, as do most of our other family members."

"I think it suits him, Miss Elizabeth said shyly. "The other sounds so formal."

Darcy wanted to tell her that she could call him anything she liked. That seemed a bit premature at the moment. He would wait until he knew if they were courting or engaged. He really hoped it was the latter. And perhaps, he thought, he should wait for a bit more privacy as well.

"Does your aunt approve of your new household?" Aunt Susan asked, drawing Darcy from his musings. "Did she want you out on your own?"

Miss Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, she would have happily kept us with her. She tried to persuade us to stay, in fact. However, it would have felt crowded to all of us. When she was convinced of our determination, she helped us find our house and hire our staff. She wanted us to have trustworthy people and even allowed us to hire her favorite maid away to act as our companion. The maid is with our sister today."

Nodding approvingly, Aunt Susan said, "Ah, excellent. Even smart and responsible young women need good protectors."

"That is what our aunt felt. We also know better than to travel alone, whether by hack or by foot. Kitty was keeping me company today so we would both be safe."

"Very wise. Who else makes up your household?"

Darcy wondered where his aunt's questions were leading. They seemed rather intrusive – more like the questions Aunt Catherine would ask – but Miss Elizabeth gave no indication she was upset by them or thought them in any way out of line. She calmly responded to Aunt Susan and continued smiling as she did.

"We have a cook who doubles as the housekeeper, along with a single maid of all work. If we need the temporary assistance of a manservant, our aunt will lend us one of hers."

"I see. Well, that sounds about right for a small house with just the three of you. However, it will mean that my son and nephew should not visit you there unless your aunt or I are present to chaperone."

As Miss Elizabeth nodded understandingly, Darcy understood what she had apparently already known. In truth, _he_ had been thinking how much easier it would be to visit the women at their home. He had forgotten how repeated visits by two men to a household full of women could appear. Even though he and Richard both intended marriage, it would not do to call any of their reputations into question.

"I am certain my aunt will agree with you, my lady. In fact, she, Jane and I had already discussed the matter in general terms before we moved," Miss Elizabeth said.

Both Georgiana and Miss Catherine still looked confused by the conversation. Apparently the discussion with Mrs. Gardiner had taken place outside Miss Catherine's hearing and Georgiana had simply not thought matters through yet.

"With three of us and our maid there, why would it be a problem?" Miss Catherine asked.

Aunt Susan replied, "Yours is a household composed entirely of women. If two gentlemen begin calling, it could be construed as no longer being a respectable household but instead being a house of ill-repute."

Both young women took a moment to understand the implications of the comment. The meaning hit them almost as one and they turned to each other with shocked looks. Aunt Susan smiled kindly at them.

"You girls are young enough not to be aware of such things or even the appearance of them. However, I am not surprised to find out that Mrs. Gardiner had already considered it. I am looking forward to meeting her again. I think she must have been only a little older than Miss Catherine when I saw her last, although she was very responsible even then. With the sudden loss of her father and home, she had to be." Aunt Susan considered for a moment and then shook her head. "No, no, this will not do. I can already tell we will be much in each other's company going forward and this is just too formal. May I call you by your names?"

"Yes, of course," Miss Elizabeth said. Miss Catherine nodded. "My family generally calls me Lizzy and my sister goes by Kitty, if you wish to use the more familiar names."

"May I call you by them as well?" Georgiana asked excitedly. "You can call me Georgiana or even Georgie, like my brother and Richard do."

The four women quickly sealed the agreement. Darcy felt a little left out. He knew it was not appropriate for _him_ to use the less formal versions of Miss Elizabeth's and Miss Catherine's names until he at least knew if he was engaged. Swallowing his discomfort, he sat back and remained silent as they built their own new relationships.

Aunt Susan asked some questions about the Gardiners and their family. Through her questions, Darcy learned that Miss Elizabeth had four young cousins, two girls and two boys. He was surprised to learn that Miss Elizabeth had sold her first bit of piecework when she was twelve and had been doing special work for Madame Gaillard for over three years now.

"Does your older sister also do embroidery?" Aunt Susan asked

She spoke as if she were simply discussing the normal accomplishments of a young society woman. Darcy had wondered the same since it had seemed that Miss Elizabeth had done most of the embroidery on Mrs. Bingley's gown while Miss Bennet worked on the plainer sections.

"She can, although not to the same level of skill as I have gained. However, Mrs. Bennet could tolerate Jane's company better than mine, so Jane was more often required to stay at our family home. It would have been too difficult to hide embroidery, but Jane could do plain work right under Mrs. Bennet's nose if she was careful about it."

Miss Catherine added, "I never knew she was sewing shifts. She just seemed to always be mending something."

"Ah, I see," Aunt Susan said. "Shifts do not require close fitting and can be sold whenever you have a batch, unlike special commissions, which often involve specific time constraints."

"Exactly," Miss Elizabeth confirmed. "We kept the greater part of our wardrobes here and filled the trunks we carried back and forth with the supplies Jane needed or the finished product on the way back."

"Clever. Well, I hope each of you has at least one of your finely embroidered gowns available to you. I think you will need them for some dinners and other occasions I would like you to attend with me as the Christmas season approaches."

Miss Elizabeth looked embarrassed again. "Jane, Kitty and I have gowns appropriate for an event in my uncle's circle, but no higher. You must understand that until very recently we thought we needed to save every little bit we could to cover our expenses until we were old enough to access the interest on a fund our maternal great-grandmother left us. It not only seemed presumptuous of us to wear something of that sort given the events we were likely to attend, doing the extra work would take away from time that could be spent on paying jobs."

"I can understand that, but times are changing for you. I insist that each of you be provided with at least one gown of high enough quality that Madame Gaillard would acknowledge it as one of hers. You will be accompanying **_me_ **to events and you will need to look like you _belong_ next to me when I wear _my_ new gown. I expect you to tell me if your current financial situation makes that a problem."

"Oh, Lizzy!" Miss Catherine said enthusiastically, "I would love to have a gown even half as pretty as Mary's. I can do some of the embroidery if you will help me."

Miss Elizabeth looked steadily at Aunt Susan. "It is not the cost so much as the labor involved, Lady Matlock. Although, I will admit I have often wanted an opportunity to wear one of the gowns I have worked on."

"Do you have another commission in the works?" Aunt Susan asked her.

"No."

"Well, then, I shall commission you to make the gowns for the three of you. Of course, Kitty and Miss Bennet must help and they must be true works of art." Aunt Susan said very seriously.

"Oh, but we could not let you pay _us_ to make our own gowns!" Miss Elizabeth objected.

"You most certainly could. I insist on it. You will be attending parties at _my_ invitation, so it is _my_ responsibility to make sure your appearance is a credit to me. I could not find you anything better than what you can make for yourselves, so I will buy the gowns from you and return them as a gift. You must use the proper materials and the most current designs."

Darcy knew Miss Elizabeth was not going to win this battle. She seemed to realize that as well.

"Very well, but you must not expect work of that caliber overnight. It will take time to make three such gowns, even with all three of us working on them."

"Understood," Aunt Susan said triumphantly, "but you must treat this like any other commission. It comes before any new requests sent your way. _No excuses_."

"Jane is finishing an existing commission. I will let her know not to accept another until our gowns are done."

"May I come help you?" Georgiana asked. "I can sew and embroider. So long as my brother is not with me, I can visit your house any time, can I not?"

Miss Elizabeth laughed. "You may not be so eager when you see the standard to which I work. Kitty can tell you about the examination Lady Matlock's gown received when I brought it to Madame Gaillard. If we are to produce the same quality, then I will be looking at the work with the same eye for detail."

"Was it really that bad?" Darcy's sister turned to her new friend.

"Madame Gaillard looked at _every_ stitch on the gown, it seemed to me," Miss Catherine said. "She would have noticed at once if something had been loose or even the slightest bit out of place."

Darcy saw Aunt Susan nodding approvingly. Apparently, that was exactly what she would have expected from the modiste.

"I still want to help," Georgiana said.

"You will be most welcome," Miss Elizabeth told her. "So long as your brother says you may come, that is."

Georgiana turned to Darcy hopefully. He laughed.

"Of course, you may. Just do not get in their way. This seems to be very serious business as far as our aunt is concerned."

"Silly boy,"said Aunt Susan, "you do not know the power of a properly fitting, well-made and flattering gown. It may not mean much to the men, but the women of the Ton will rip each other to shreds over something ill-fitting or otherwise poorly chosen."

"Oh, like Miss Bingley's special gown," Darcy said, forgetting for a moment that Miss Elizabeth had done the embroidery on it. He suddenly remembered and started to try and get his foot out of his mouth. Miss Elizabeth stopped him with a laugh.

"In her case it was less the gown than the fact that the colors suited her hair and complexion so poorly. It was probably the oddest color combination I have ever worked on, but a dark haired women with a more olive or golden complexion would have looked splendid in it."

"Tell me more about this gown," Aunt Susan ordered. On receiving a description, she wrinkled her nose as she said, "Truly? Orange and puce? And you made the colors _work_ together?"

"I expect you will see Miss Bingley wearing it at some event," Miss Elizabeth said with a grin, "You may judge for yourself then."

"It almost makes me want to invite her to something on condition she wear it. But then I would have to spend time in her company. I suppose I will wait until I run across her by chance. With those colors, there is no doubt I will recognize the gown."

The carriage pulled to a stop a few minutes later. Darcy already knew they were not in a fashionable area of town, but the streets were relatively clean and the houses had the look of places that were being properly cared for. It was a good enough neighborhood if you did not expect too much of it. He was still hoping Miss Elizabeth would not be living here for very long.

When the footman opened the door, Darcy got out first so he could hand out the ladies, starting with his aunt. Miss Elizabeth descended last. Darcy kept hold of her hand as she stepped out and kept her back with him. As Miss Catherine led the way up the front steps, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Will you marry me?"

He stood waiting, in silence, while she looked up at him searchingly. After a short pause, she squeezed the hand he still held before gently pulling her hand loose. She stepped away from him to follow the others up the steps. As she reached the top one, she turned back to look at him with the brightest of smiles and said one word.

"Yes."


	27. Consent and Blessings

_AN: To the person who asked about a year of mourning (and any others who had not spoken up but wondered all the same) – the strict mourning times based on degree of relation were largely a Victorian thing. In the Regency era, people were only just starting to build the trend for wearing black for extended periods of mourning (thanks to heavy marketing by the various merchants involved with all the industries related to burials and funerary ornaments as well as the cloth makers and purveyors of fashion) Given the high cost of clothing before machine looms and other such inventions, only the wealthy could really afford a new wardrobe every time some family member died. From the research I have seen, mourning periods were fairly fluid and largely a matter of your circumstances and how respectful you wished to appear (or how much you truly mourned the deceased). After all, life went on. A husband/wife would be generally expected to mourn longer than a child or parent and then as you move into cousins, etc. the expectation would go shorter and shorter. Personal circumstances also come into account, so it would have been mildly scandalous for Mr. Bennet and his second wife to marry so quickly after the deaths of their first spouses, but people would be more understanding in light of her pregnancy (and relative poverty) and him having two small children. With Christmas still being around a month and a half away and the sisters not being obvious in their mourning, it would not be too scandalous for them to attend some Society dinners right around Christmas or to marry not long after the New Year as well._

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Lizzy was not at all sure what was happening to her. She felt light as a feather floating on the air. At the same time her insides were churning and she wondered what insanity she had just suffered to accept a proposal of marriage then and there without even the pretense of a courtship. This was the rest of her life she was deciding and yet she had answered without any consideration of the consequences at all! And yet, any doubts she had were quickly quashed at the look of absolute delight on Mr. Darcy's face.

If she needed a courtship, she would just have to consider that carriage ride to be it – the space between her first answer of yes and the second. She knew what she needed to about him already. The rest was simply the details that made up the man and those she would only learn with time and familiarity anyway.

She waited in the doorway at the top of the steps for him to recover from his surprise, catch up and join her. He followed her into the tiny entryway and, after hanging up their coats next to the other wraps, from there to the sitting room where the rest of their party had just gathered. In the few moments they had delayed, Kitty had already provided Lady Matlock with an introduction to Jane and Amy. The companion nodded to Lizzy as she prepared to slip out of the room to make more space in the room for the guests and to order tea.

As Lizzy looked around the room, she realized they had never planned for more than two guests at any one time. The sofa was a small one, suited to the room, and would only fit two. Jane had just offered it to Lady Matlock and Georgiana.

Her sister seemed to realize the problem as Mr. Darcy entered the room just behind Lizzy. He was not bothered, however. Stepping over to the small writing desk they had installed in the corner of the room, he picked up the wooden straight-backed chair and carried it to the space between the sofa and the two armchairs that were Jane's and Lizzy's seats.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Bennet," he said with a bow after setting the chair down.

"Likewise, Mr. Darcy," Jane replied. Going along with his obvious intent, she gestured to the chair he had brought and added, "Will you have a seat?"

Without hesitation, he settled himself carefully on the delicate chair. Lizzy saw Lady Matlock nod approvingly at the entire interaction. From the looks she was giving Jane, Lizzy suspected the older woman had seen the problem on her first entry to the room and wondered how gracefully Jane, as the hostess, would handle it. Her sister must have passed the test.

Jane and Kitty took seats in their armchairs, leaving the one closest to Mr. Darcy for Lizzy. As she took her place, Lizzy decided to share her news, giving herself no chance to back out even if her doubts and fears resurfaced at some later point.

Before Lady Matlock could begin the obligatory polite comments about the room or anything of the sort, Lizzy spoke up. "Although Mr. Darcy must gain consent from Uncle Gardiner before this announcement can be official, I want all of you to know that he has asked me to marry him and I have accepted his proposal."

Jane was the only one truly surprised. Kitty and Georgiana exclaimed happily at the news, but without any sense that it was unexpected.

"I thought William's smile was even brighter just now than when you were in the carriage," Lady Matlock said, "although how that was possible, I had no idea. Congratulations to you both. When you mentioned earlier that you hoped to woo and win her, William, I had expected it to take a little longer than just the course of a short carriage ride in broad view of three other women. You must have laid a better foundation during your visit than you let on."

Mr. Darcy seemed at a loss for words to respond to his aunt's teasing. Lizzy gave him a sympathetic look before she answered in his place.

"Your nephew is a persuasive man, Lady Matlock, although it is his actions that speak far louder than his words. From the very beginning, from the first moment I may almost say, of our acquaintance, his manner impressed me with the fullest belief of his maturity, good nature, dependability and care for the well-being of others. Our every interaction has taught me he is a gentleman in the fullest sense of the word. Although our current surroundings, and the occupation you know I have taken up, may suggest otherwise, to fortune I am entirely indifferent. My older sister and I have very respectable dowries, although the terms of the bequest prevented us from accessing them, or the interest on them, for our own use until an age when we would potentially be considered on the shelf. My acceptance of his proposal is based on the firm assumption that, despite the social challenges we may face, our marriage will constitute a source of great happiness for us both."

As she finished, she reached over and offered Mr. Darcy her hand. He took it without hesitation, looking as if he had just been given the greatest treasure he could imagine. Their joined hands rested on the cushioned arm of her chair in perfect comfort.

"Well spoken, Lizzy," Lady Matlock declared. "An impassioned defense, if I have ever heard one. I consider myself a very good judge of character and my every instinct tells me you have spoken the truth as you see it and not as a way to curry favor from me or anyone else. I am glad to hear he has comported himself well among strangers and even happier that you have seen beyond his discomfort in social situations to the good man who often hides behind a silent mask. I approve of this match, but still reserve the right to tease you both about it any time I wish."

"You do not frighten me, Aunt," Mr. Darcy said. "I have been subject to your loving teases all my life and would be concerned only if they were to cease. I also sense that my Elizabeth will give as good as she gets and need have no fear of you either." He gently squeezed Lizzy's hand, and she responded in kind.

"Of course, she will not," Lady Matlock said dismissively. "Now, the two of you should just enjoy your quiet time together while you can. There will be no hand-holding in public, mind you. Kitty, I want you to tell Jane about your latest sewing commission. Georgiana, you may assist."

If Jane was surprised at Lady Matlock's use of her given name, she gave no sign of it. She was still smiling at the sight of Lizzy and Mr. Darcy holding hands. It was only as Kitty began to speak that she turned her away from the couple and gave her attention to the two younger women.

Lizzy enjoyed the unaccustomed feel of Mr. Darcy's hand in hers. On the sidewalk and in the carriage, they had both been wearing gloves. When they removed their outerwear, the gloves had gone with it. They were now touching skin to skin. She perceived a delicious sense of warmth in her hand where it rested against his. Despite the gentle nature of his hold on her, she had a sense of the greater size and strength of his fingers and palm. She felt safe and protected, unlike the fear and helplessness she had experienced when Mr. Wickham had clamped his hands around her wrists. As Mr. Darcy lightly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, she knew _this was right_.

As caught up as she was in the new sensations, Lizzy almost missed Jane's protest at the notion that Lady Matlock was commissioning gowns for the three sisters. It was Mr. Darcy's rumbling chuckle that brought her attention back to the conversation in the room.

"Lady Matlock! My sisters and I can afford to purchase our own gowns. As Lizzy said earlier, despite our present surroundings, we are not without resources."

"And as I told _her_ earlier, since _**I **_am demanding these gowns to ensure you do me credit when we attend events together, it is _**my**_ responsibility to provide them. I want you to consider this as much a business transaction as any commission you have ever received from Madam Gaillard and expect you to produce the same quality of work. As your sister _also_ pointed out, some may consider you as coming from a lower station, even if you have, thankfully, taken steps to avoid having anyone learn of your work for pay. I will champion you as belonging in my social sphere, but _you must look the part_. It will hamper Lizzy's ability to be accepted as William's wife if you do not."

'_Not to mention Jane's as the wife of an earl's son_,' Lizzy thought to herself. She had to admit Lady Matlock knew how to hit an opponent's weakest spot. Jane would never willingly do anything to cause Lizzy harm, just as Lizzy had agreed to this so as not to harm Jane's chances with Colonel Fitzwilliam. Jane's gentleman must have gotten his skill at military strategy from his mother.

As Lizzy had expected, Jane gave in under the combined weight of the argument offered and the fact that it came from the Colonel's mother. When Georgiana added her excitement at being allowed to come help them, Jane ceased even attempting to argue against the commission.

"It is too late to visit the draper this afternoon," she said. "Perhaps we can convince our aunt to go with us tomorrow. She knows the best warehouses."

"My son and William had intended to call on you and Lizzy at your aunt's house tomorrow," Lady Matlock said. "I should like to go along with you when you do your shopping, and I am certain Georgiana wishes to do so as well. If your aunt can join us, I would suggest we go as early as is practical and then allow my boys to make their visit afterwards."

Jane nodded, "While I look forward to seeing the Colonel again, I would prefer he not visit here unless my aunt or uncle are present to chaperone."

"Quite right," Lady Matlock said. "Although _**I**_ could also chaperone, and will on some occasions. Lizzy and I discussed that very matter in the carriage coming here and William knows not to even make the attempt. I will ensure my son has his orders as well. As a military man, he will follow them. After we have some tea and a little more conversation, I propose we all descend upon your aunt and uncle so I may renew my acquaintance with them, William can deal with the matter of consent to his betrothal and we can gain your aunt's agreement to accompany us to the draper."

Still leaving Lizzy and her nephew out of the conversation, Lady Matlock proceeded to ask Jane questions about herself and the issues she had faced growing up between two households with different expectations for her behavior and future. Mr. Darcy listened carefully to Jane's responses, knowing that Lizzy's own experience was similar. He continued to idly stroke his thumb over the back of her hand, but he also gave her hand a gentle squeeze when Jane discussed any of the more difficult aspects of their upbringing.

When the tea arrived during the conversation about shuffling between Longbourn and Gracechurch Street, Lady Matlock watched carefully how Jane went about serving. Ordinarily, Lizzy would have jumped up to assist, but she knew this was also a test. She suspected her own turn would come later. Fortunately, Aunt Madeline had been as thorough when training them in the duties of a hostess as she had been when teaching them needlework. She built on earlier lessons Aunt Madeline's mother had taught during their much more rare visits as children. Great-Aunt Beatrice had enjoyed playing tea-party with them as girls, making a game out of the ceremony that had become the hallmark of a good hostess. Her death from a bout of influenza had been a great loss to Jane and Lizzy as well as to their aunt.

Eventually, both the topic and the tea had been consumed. Lady Matlock looked to Lizzy and Mr. Darcy, who had returned to holding hands once they had finished drinking their tea.

"I believe it is time to step back into the full dictates of propriety, my dears," she said. "It is also time for me to renew my acquaintance with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner."

Lizzy started to release her hold on Mr. Darcy's hand, but he tightened his grip slightly and gently pulled their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of hers lightly. Only then did he release her hand.

Kitty and Georgiana giggled at the sight, but subsided when Lady Matlock gave them both a sharp look. Lizzy thought Jane might have sighed, but she was really not paying much attention to her sister just then. With that soft touch of his lips on her hand, Mr. Darcy became Lizzy's William.

Lady Matlock stood, prompting the others to rise as well. William put his chair back into place by the writing desk and then offered Lizzy his arm. It seemed a little silly for him to formally escort her ten paces or so from the chair to where their coats hung in the entry, but she was not about to refuse him or make a fuss. He helped her don her pelisse and shawl before turning to assist his aunt, earning a small shake of the older woman's head as he did, since he really should have seen to her first.

In a matter of minutes, they had boarded the carriage, Jane having provided the coachman with the Gardiner's address before stepping inside. Lizzy ended up sitting between Jane and William, facing back towards Lady Matlock, Georgiana and Kitty. They did not engage in any chatter on the way. It seemed the carriage had barely started before it stopped again at the familiar house on Gracechurch Street.

The footman who answered the door knew the Bennet sisters were allowed entrance at any time, so he did not stop them or their guests. When Jane asked, he told her that Mrs. Gardiner was in the sitting room and Mr. Gardiner had not yet returned.

As they all removed their wraps, Jane asked the man to inform Mrs. Gardiner that they had arrived and brought guests. He quickly went to pass on the message while the younger women hung up the outerwear in the proper place. Aunt Madeline met them at the door of the sitting room.

"Jane, Kitty," she began, addressing the two were walking together down the corridor. "What has...why, Lady Matlock! Welcome," she finished.

"Mrs. Gardiner, it is good to see you again," Lady Matlock said. "When my party met your nieces this afternoon I just had to come and make a visit to you. I know it is well past visiting hours, but I hope you do not mind, since we come with family."

"Of course not. I am very glad to see you. Please come in and introduce me to your party."

Aunt Madeline stepped back into the room and out of their path, gesturing for all of them to enter. As Georgiana and William passed by her she said, "Oh, but it seems I hardly require introduction. Mr. Darcy could never be mistaken for anyone but his father's son, and surely this young woman must be his sister. She is the very image of Lady Anne."

"You are correct on all counts, Mrs. Gardiner," said Lady Matlock with a smile. "But we shall go through the forms nonetheless, since my niece and nephew have not yet met _you_."

She provided the proper introduction, just as if Aunt Madeline were the wife of a wealthy landowner instead of the wife of a tradesman. Lizzy was glad to see that William offered her aunt the same courteous bow he would make to a duchess or countess. Aunt Madeline was the closest person Lizzy had to a living mother and she appreciated seeing her treated with respect.

They all took their seats and Aunt Madeline asked, "I am curious how you happened to meet with my nieces today, Lady Matlock."

"Oh, we did not set out to do so, but I am ever so glad it happened. I suspect my nephew is particularly pleased. Lizzy and Kitty were making a delivery to Madame Gaillard as I was just arriving in company with my niece and nephew to see if that very item was ready. William spotted them and provided the introduction when then turned into an afternoon of visiting together which brought us here. I must also say, I am so looking forward to having just the right event at which debut my new gown. You have taught your girls very well if that is the quality of work they always produce."

Aunt Madeline looked at Lizzy in surprise, although it could have been about the gown, the comment about William being pleased or because Lady Matlock had just used Lizzy's and Kitty's names. Lady Matlock was obviously enjoying the situation and chuckled when Aunt Madeline raised one eyebrow and looked between Lizzy and William.

"Mr. Darcy still needs to ask for Uncle's permission, Aunt Madeline," Lizzy explained, "but he has proposed and I have accepted."

Delight suffused her aunt's features. "Oh, Lizzy! I am so pleased to hear that. Congratulations! And to you as well, Mr. Darcy.

"For what are we congratulating Mr. Darcy?" Asked Uncle Gardiner from the sitting room door. He had apparently arrived just in time to hear his wife's exclamation.

"Oh, Edward! Do come in and be introduced to Mr. Darcy and his sister. I know you have met Lady Matlock before."

"Of course, it is good to see you, Lady Matlock. One would hardly know so many years have passed. You still look as lovely as you did back then."

"And you are still a flatterer, Mr. Gardiner," Lady Matlock responded teasingly. She quickly introduced him to William and Georgiana. After the formalities were complete, she said. "As I am sure you have already guessed, my nephew has been successful in his quest to induce your niece to accept his proposal of marriage. No doubt you wish to take him off in private and torment him for a bit before giving permission, but I would really like to see it all settled now. Will you give your consent?"

Mr. Gardiner laughed. "You must have me confused with Mr. Bennet. Now _**there**_ is a man who would have enjoyed tormenting his daughter's suitor. He even took away my fun, because he sent a letter telling me he had already enjoyed a spot of amusement with the young man, but in the end had offered his consent and blessing should Mr. Darcy manage to receive a positive answer from Lizzy at any future date. I expect he never told Mr. Darcy that he would communicate that information to me, however."

William shook his head. "No, sir," he said. "and I would not have presumed to use that earlier consent since you are now her legal guardian."

"You asked my father for consent?" Lizzy said. "When was this?"

"The last time I spoke with him," William explained. "We were discussing the protection all of you would have given the money from my purchase of his books. I did not intend to ask him, but somehow my admiration for you just poured out. I think you have already learned how sometimes I say more than I had intended when I feel strongly about something. He had some fun with me, as Mr. Gardiner says, but then he agreed that if I eventually received your consent, I also had his."

"Do not forget his blessing," Uncle Gardiner said with a grin.

"That is the most important part," William responded. "You could give consent in his place, but only he could give his blessing."

"While my father's blessing was important," Lizzy said, "My uncle's is just as much so to me. Do we have your blessing, Uncle?"

"Can you assure me this is what you truly want, Lizzy?" Uncle Gardiner asked seriously.

"It is."

"Then you have my blessing and I wish you both much happiness. Now, do you agree you were too quick to move into that little house of yours?"

Lizzy laughed. "Not at all. William and I cannot marry immediately, and I shall be perfectly happy living there with my sisters until we can."

Lady Matlock spoke up again. "We must certainly have time to put together a proper trousseau, and, of course the young women would still be considered in mourning for their father for a few more weeks. Before the wedding I must introduce Lizzy and her sisters into society so there will be no question that the marriage was not due to compromise or other such foolishness. William and my son Richard will escort us to various events. Kitty, I do not know if you were considered out in your country home, but here I think you should be considered simply on the cusp of it, much like Georgiana. The two of you can attend family dinners and small gatherings, but it would not be quite the thing for you to attend balls or fancy parties until you are a little bit older."

Kitty looked a little disappointed at first, but then it appeared to strike her that she was being treated just as Georgiana would. She nodded acquiescence to Lady Matlock's decree.

"I quite agree," said Aunt Madeline. "Had they been my girls, Kitty's older sister Mary, now Mrs. Bingley, would have only come out last year when she was seventeen. Mrs. Bennet put all three of the younger girls out at fifteen."

"Well, it does not seem to have done Kitty much harm, but the girls mentioned that the youngest does not behave as well as one might wish."

William choked a little at the understated description. Lady Matlock turned to him.

"Is there a problem, William?" She asked. Lizzy could see the amusement in her expression.

"No, Aunt," he said, trying to look innocent. Lizzy laughed and Jane and Kitty joined in.

"Do share the joke," Lady Matlock said, her eyes twinkling.

Having started the laughter, Lizzy felt it was up to her to explain. "William is being polite. He has seen our youngest sister in public and knows just how bad her behavior can be. In fact, he warned Mrs. Bennet that if she did not exercise some control over Lydia, our sister might easily ruin us all that very night. It made quite the effect and the rest of us were glad he chose to speak."

Kitty added, "That was when I realized it was better to look to Jane and Lizzy than to follow Lydia. I am so glad I did. I never would have been able to come here and met Aunt Madeline or Uncle Gardiner or you or Georgiana. And now Mr. Darcy is going to be my brother, which will make Georgiana my new sister. All because he was willing to speak up and tell Mama the truth that no one else would."

"I am glad I could be of service, Kitty," William said. "I saw that Elizabeth was very embarrassed by Miss Lydia's behavior and was hoping I could help a little. Having just told off Sir William, I had little left to lose that night."

After that comment, Lady Matlock had to know who Sir William was and why her nephew had chosen to tell him off. Lizzy, Jane and William took turns explaining the situation, each from their own point of view. Lizzy knew that in the process they were giving Lady Matlock a better picture of why she and her sister had bounced from home to home and some of the strain they had been under. If the Colonel's mother was not put off by their descent into trade, Lizzy hoped knowing this bit of background would only improve her view of Jane as a future daughter.

Eventually, they felt it was time for them all to part. Lizzy and her sisters had ordered a good dinner that they did not want to go to waste and they knew the Gardiners had not been planning to have guests that night. After confirming their shopping expedition for the next morning with Aunt Madeline, much to that lady's delight, Lady Matlock insisted on taking the young women back to their house before she and her niece and nephew returned to their own homes.

As William handed Lizzy out of the carriage after Jane and Kitty, he whispered to her. "Richard is going to be so jealous of me. He has not even seen your sister yet, but I am returning home betrothed to the woman I love. Thank you very much for accepting me. I wish you good luck on the shopping trip. Be prepared to tell me all about it when we visit tomorrow."

Lizzy quickly rose up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I will. Good night, William." She walked back up the step hearing Lady Matlock in the carriage chuckling. At the top, Lizzy turned around again. William had stayed where he was, still watching her.

"Yes," she said softly, with a teasing look. She just could not help herself as she remembered the earlier moment on the step.

He smiled brightly. "Yes," he said, "is my new favorite word. Good night, Elizabeth." They both turned away at the same time. Lizzy slipped inside the house and closed the door. What an amazing day it had turned out to be.


	28. Betrothed before Dinner?

Darcy expected his aunt to tease him all the way back to Darcy House. He was surprised when she did not.

"That was a very satisfying visit," she said as the carriage rolled away from the home of the Bennet sisters. "I have been so afraid that you and Richard might never choose to marry or that you would simply give up searching for someone who made you happy and just marry some random well-dowered society miss because you felt you had to. Instead, I believe you have both chosen exactly the right women to be the making of you. Well done, William."

"I am glad you approve, but I am not sure I _chose_ anything. I opened my eyes and there she was. Before I knew it, I could not imagine marrying anyone else. Bingley was originally attracted to Miss Bennet, primarily because she is a lovely woman, but seemed willing enough to point Richard her way after his betrothal to Miss Mary. Your son fell for her after a conversation about the state of affairs on the Continent in which she held her own and showed her good sense and intelligence."

"Ah, I am glad to hear he judged her on the correct things. It would have been a shame if all he saw was her pretty face and figure. I am very pleased with how this day has gone."

"So am I," Darcy said emphatically. "Although I thought it was rather high-handed of you to insist Elizabeth and her sisters make themselves a new set of gowns. You as much as said they were not good enough for who they are."

"Not at all, dear boy. What I said is that they need to look the part of the women I already know them to be, so that society will see them the way I do. With Jane's attachment to Richard not yet formalized, I would have been _truly_ high-handed to simply insist they stop taking sewing commissions altogether. They are smart enough to figure that out on their own long before their new gowns are completed. I also meant it when I told them that I could not buy them any gowns better than what they can make for themselves. Lizzy as much as admitted that they no longer need to do the work to support themselves and are now taking the jobs because they cannot stand the idea of being idle. Well, they will both need more than one fine gown each as your wives and by then they will have found other occupations for their time. I believe my gown will be the last special creation Lizzy does for Madame Gaillard, a distinction I shall savor."

"Kitty said she wanted to learn to be good enough to do work for Madame," Georgiana said quietly.

"She would do well to reach for that standard, as would you, but she will _**not**_ be selling her work. As the sister of three wealthy gentlewomen not to mention your best friend and soon-to-be sister, it would not be at all appropriate and neither of you should discuss that desire or the fact that Lizzy and Jane have sold their work anywhere that others beyond our trusted little circle can hear. That includes in front of any servants who do not already know. _I_ understand that honest work is acceptable in the face of want and starvation. Much of society would feel that starvation is preferable to lowering oneself to trade, entirely forgetting that everything we do is a form of trade. If it becomes commonly known, they will have trouble being properly accepted. For the same reason, we will not spread the word that the Gardiners are in trade. They will be part of the family and we will gladly invite them to join us at events, but that part of the connection remains unspoken unless _they_ choose to speak of it. Do you understand?"

"I think so, Aunt Susan."

The two women fell into a discussion of the shopping expedition for the following day. Darcy had nothing to contribute, so he let the talk continue around him while he thought about everything he had learned that day about Elizabeth and her family. All the little mysteries of the past had been solved. Now he had to deal with the big mysteries of the future – how often and long he would be in Elizabeth's company, when they could marry and when he would be able to take her home to Pemberley. He had just realized that with his aunt involved, they would probably not be able to sneak away right after the wedding. Aunt Susan was sure to insist on them spending at least part of the upcoming Season solidifying the new Mrs. Darcy's place in the Ton, both for her sake and to ease Kitty and Georgiana's entry the following year. He was smiling at the thought that Richard and Jane would be subject to the same social torture, and wondering if they could get Bingley and his wife to come join them to deflect some of the attention, when the carriage came to a stop in front of Darcy house.

"William! Stop grinning to yourself and pay some attention," Aunt Susan said, with a pat to his knee. "I expect my son is probably waiting for you here. Be sure he knows the plan for tomorrow and tell him firmly for me that he is _**not**_ to visit the Bennet sisters at their home without me. I will, of course, restate the order later, but for now you must be my proxy."

Darcy agreed and descended so he could help Georgiana down the step. He wished his aunt a good night and was about to close the door when she stopped him.

"You may also tell Richard that I approve, very much. And that goes for you as well. Good night, William. I will see you tomorrow. Georgiana – be ready on time!"

"Yes, Aunt Susan," his sister said happily.

The carriage rolled off as the Darcy siblings entered the house. At the door, the footman who opened it told Darcy that his cousin was waiting in his study. Darcy thanked the man and turned to his sister.

"Richard and I will see you at dinner. I imagine it is just about ready, so I will not be too long."

She started to head for the stairs and then rushed back and gave him a hug. "I am so very happy for you, Brother. I think Lizzy will be perfect for you and I cannot imagine gaining better sisters. Thank you for coming along with us today and making it such a wonderful experience."

He gave her a quick squeeze before stepping back. "I am glad to be of service, Georgie. Go on. I need a few minutes to gloat over Richard before we head to the meal."

"It is not often the tables turn like that, is it," she teased. "Usually he is the one teasing you. I suppose you must enjoy it while you can."

She headed up the stairs looking happier than he had seen her since before the incident at Ramsgate, possibly even since their father had died. Suspecting he looked the same, he headed off to the study. There, he found Richard draped over a chair near the fire sipping at what could only be brandy.

"That had better not be from one of the bottles I purchased from Bingley," Darcy said as sternly as he could manage.

"No, the servants would not unpack it for me. I still cannot believe you and Bingley thought you could keep that wine cellar full he gained as Mrs. Bingley's dowry a secret from me. You know I found out from the carter before they ever finished the delivery. Anyway, this is what you had in the decanter already. What took you so long? I expected you to be here when I arrived. Instead, the butler said you had gone off somewhere with my mother and Georgiana."

"Yes," Darcy answered, attempting to be nonchalant. "Your mother had an errand to run and I decided to join them. We ran into some acquaintances and ended up visiting for a while."

"I bet you wish you had stayed home," Richard said, taking another sip of his drink. "Well, I can report that Wickham and Denny are now safely housed in _their_ new homes. I provided that little payment you made to made sure they ended up in the lower levels and that they will have no chance to get out. You were correct – Wickham did not have energy enough to attempt an escape. You really made a mess of his nose. That is not going to heal well."

Darcy went to the decanter and poured himself a small amount of the brandy as Richard continued his report. As long as he did not look at his cousin, he thought he could keep his countenance for a little while longer and then spring the news on Richard at the best possible moment. To that end, he took a chair that did not face his cousin directly and leaned back in it, partly closing his eyes to look as if he was simply enjoying the brandy.

"I could not believe how much Denny whined the whole journey," Richard was saying. "He went on and on about how unfair we were being and that he had not done anyone any harm. We had no reason to arrest him when he was just doing his duty as a militia officer. No one could prove anything against him and so on. I let him go on for quite a while. It was actually rather entertaining. Wickham was the one who finally told him to just shut up and take his lumps like a man. I thought that was rich coming from someone who has spent his lifetime avoiding the consequences of his own behavior."

"He knows the concepts," Darcy said, "Even if he never practiced them. He always said honor and the like were luxuries for wealthy boys like you and me."

"Wealthy? If he had not frittered away all the benefits your father gave him, Wickham could have been a wealthy man himself. All it would have taken was a little self-restraint."

"Again, a concept he knew about but never practiced. So, did you ever enlighten Denny to our knowledge of his part in the plot against Miss Bingley."

"I let him and Wickham have a bit of a go at each other for a while. Eventually Wickham got tired of it. I think talking hurt. Once that wound down, I casually told Denny that if he had been smarter, no one would have known about his fraudulent behavior at Brighton. Gloating to your buddies about how smart you had been to cheat someone was a sure way to end up one day paying the consequences for the deed. Then I told him he might have had a longer grace period before anyone discovered it if he had not been overheard plotting to help Jamison commit a rape for money. That prompted a bit of inquiry into his past actions."

"I bet that information did not go down well," Darcy guessed.

"Like trying to swallow a stale loaf of bread without benefit of liquid or teeth," Richard said. "Then, Wickham cursed him for his foolishness and that got Denny riled up again. He started swearing about Jamison and how he should have told them his sisters had good dowries. He said he would have married the little whore, which I assume he meant Miss Lydia, like a shot if he known about the money. That was the first Wickham had heard about the money either and he started muttering about Jamison setting him to ruin Miss Elizabeth when Wickham would have been better served to have just dragged her off to Gretna. I gave them both a good whack at that point, telling them that they should just keep their mouths shut about the Bennets or I would give them more than just Wickham's broken nose to worry about. I also let them know just how bad off Jamison was and gloated a bit over his impending demise. Neither of his friends seemed too sad about that."

"I am not surprised. I doubt Wickham is actually capable of true friendship and I would guess Denny is another of the same sort. It is a good thing he never got the chance to marry Lydia."

"Oh, I expect we could have found a way to quickly make her a widow. Or simply have sent him off to debtor's prison anyway. I assume Mr. Phillips has some discretion on how her trust fund is released?"

"I am not sure what the terms he built into it are. I just bought the books and made a demand as a condition."

"I think it is hilarious that if you marry Miss Elizabeth the dowry you will receive came from your own accounts."

"Some of it. You know that she and Miss Bennet both have an additional amount from their great-grandmother."

"I remember Mr. Bennet saying something about an existing dowry, but not how much or where it came from. How do you know it was their great-grandmother?"

Darcy took another sip of the brandy to cover his grin. "You remember that connection between the Gardiners and Oakbrook? Well, your mother knew the details of the matter. We discussed it on the way to the modiste."

Richard started in surprise and rapidly shifted to sit up straight in his chair. "_**You**_ accompanied _**my mother**_ to the _**modiste**_? _**Willingly**_? Are you ill, Darcy?"

"Not at all," Darcy replied, "In fact, I have _never_ felt better. You see, the modiste in question was Madame Gaillard, the same one who provided Miss Bingley with that gown she prizes so highly and which bears a strong resemblance to Mrs. Bingley's wedding gown."

Richard leaned back again. "Oh, you were tracking down more of your little mysteries."

"i found far more than answers to those today. I found a new favorite word."

"Oh, really," Richard said sarcastically. "And what word is that?"

"Yes."

"Pardon?" Richard asked, not sure what to make of the comment or the grin Darcy could no longer hide.

"Yes. That was the answer Miss Elizabeth Bennet gave me when I asked her to marry me. Yes!"

Richard shook his head and put down his empty glass on the side table. "Wait a minute. You asked Miss Elizabeth to marry you? When was this? I thought we were not going to visit the Gardiners until tomorrow morning. We were supposed to go _together_!" He became progressively more upset with each comment.

"We would not have found them there. Miss Bennet and her sisters have their own establishment now." Darcy was enjoying this.

"What? How did you find out?"

"Elizabeth told me."

"_**When**_?"

"A little while before I tried to ask her for a courtship."

Richard was turning a bit red in the face now. Darcy was only just holding in his laughter.

"But you just said she agree to marry you. How were you even in her company?"

"I started by asking for a courtship but was talking about asking her to marry me at the same time. Your mother interrupted before I really got the question out, but Elizabeth said yes that time as well. When I got the chance to clarify matters with her a little later I decided to just go all out and asked her to marry me."

"And she said yes again."

"She did. I love the sound of that word when she says it."

Richard took a deep breath and gripped the arms of his chair. "Good, she said yes. Now, tell me the sequence of events in order starting with taking my mother to the modiste."

He could stop himself no longer. Darcy burst out laughing while Richard just looked at him as if he had gone insane. When he got control of himself, Darcy began the explanation.

"You said earlier that you bet I wished I had stayed home? That is a bet you would have lost. I doubt I ever made a better decision that to go along with them today." He went on to explain how they had come across Elizabeth and Kitty and outlined the subsequent events. "Your mother already knows that you plan to court Miss Bennet. When she told me about the family history, I slipped and said that _**we**_ had planned to visit the Gardiners tomorrow and she immediately asked which of the sisters you were courting. She observed Miss Bennet carefully today and told me to tell you that she approves."

"Of course, she does," Richard said. "But I cannot believe you got the drop on me by taking my mother to the modiste! I figured you would bumble around with your courtship and Miss Bennet and I would be married long before you had the nerve to even ask Miss Elizabeth. Instead, you went from courtship to betrothal in under an hour! Inconceivable!"

"I am not _that_ bad," Darcy said, pretending offense.

"Darce, you are an utter idiot when it comes to women. You either insult them or run off and hide."

"It just took finding the right one," Darcy said, admitting only to himself that Richard was correct.

"Well, I plan to do some superior courting of my own tomorrow morning."

"Oh, we will not be going to the Gardiner's home tomorrow morning," Darcy said.

"Of course not. We will go to this establishment where the Bennet sisters live."

"No, Richard. Your mother has absolutely forbidden us to visit there without her or Mrs. Gardiner present. It is a household full of women. Think about it."

Richard thought for a moment. "Oh," he said.

"Besides, they will not be there tomorrow morning," Darcy continued, once that thought had sunk in.

"Well, where will they be and when do I get to visit Miss Bennet? You do not seem very concerned, Darcy."

"They will be with your mother, Georgiana and Mrs. Gardiner on a shopping expedition. _**We**_ are allowed to spend the afternoon with them at the Gardiner's home and are invited to stay for dinner as well. Speaking of which, I think it is about time we go up and prepare. The gong should ring at any moment."

Richard dragged himself from the chair. "Shopping?" he said in a disgruntled tone. "How is shopping more important than courting?"

Darcy put down his empty glass and stood as well. "Oh, I agree. But try convincing your mother of that."

Richard sighed and then he brightened. "All afternoon and then dinner. Hmm, I wonder if I can be betrothed before the meal?"

"Shoot for after," Darcy said teasingly. "You want to be in the courtship _before_ dinner. Now come on. I am hungry. It has been an amazingly long day."


	29. Needled

No sooner did she enter the sitting room than Lizzy's sisters began to tease her over the sudden betrothal. The teasing continued through dinner and until they parted to go up to their rooms for the night. Lizzy went along with it and let them have their fun. She knew she would have her chance at Jane soon enough and Kitty's turn would eventually come.

With all the other things they had to think about, it was not until breakfast the next morning that Lizzy remembered the letter William had handed to her in the carriage. Without even explaining what she was about, Lizzy jumped up from the table and ran off to get her reticule. She brought the letter back to their tiny dining room, breaking the seal as she walked.

"What is it, Lizzy?" Jane asked as her sister resumed her seat.

"A letter from Mary. William gave it to me in the carriage. I put it in my reticule and forgot all about it. He said it was to have been the pitiful excuse he and his cousin used to explain their visit to us at the Gardiner home today."

Jane blushed at the mention of the Colonel visiting, but Lizzy made no comment since Kitty asked, "Well, what does Mary have to say?"

The first part Lizzy read just contained greetings and more general assurances that Mary and Mr. Bingley were still happy as they continued to learn about one another and become used to the idea of being married. She talked a little bit about the challenges of being technically in charge of so large a household and of the help she had received from Mrs. Nichols, the housekeeper. Then, she got to more interesting matters.

_Charlotte came to visit me on Saturday afternoon. Her father had stopped by their home to express his displeasure at her elopement and the note she left. He confirmed that he would not pay her dowry, but Charlotte said he seemed more pleased at his bit of petty revenge than she would have expected. It was only after she and Mr. Carlson talked about it that Charlotte concluded her father's discouragement of her suitors in the past was not entirely about controlling her or keeping her as a tool to help him control your movements. He had set her up with a good dowry __after he purchased Lucas Lodge __because it was expected of a man in his station. He put the money in the four percents and left it there to grow and each year most of the interest was added to the sum, bringing it up to a very respectable amount. Charlotte now thinks part of his reason for discouraging her suitors was that he never wanted to pay out the dowry and lose those funds or the additional income he could draw from them. Keeping her home as spinster would have cost him less than what he was earning each year in interest. Charlotte had taken over all the household duties her mother had not wanted and everyone except her was happy enough with the situation. By eloping with Mr. Carlson, she might have escaped Sir William's control, and in a way which annoyed him, but she had also provided him with a perfect excuse to retain the funds. Maria may run into similar problems with their father when she is truly old enough to marry. Charlotte is going to keep an eye out and see what she can do to mitigate any problems._

_After Charlotte left, I had a visit from __Mrs. Hill. __She__ confirmed that Mama and Lydia packed their belongings, and pretty much anything else valuable and portable that Tony had not already stolen, and left Longbourn the day Papa died. They have not been seen in Meryton since then, although I expect Aunt and Uncle Phillips will hear from them once they are settled and need their money. Mrs. Hill brought me word about a tenant issue, which I handled, and asked if they should close down the house. I suggested they wait until the new master arrives and try to keep everything in proper condition so it is more likely he will keep them on. I know the Hills, Mrs. Fowler and the rest have all done their best for our family, so I told her that if Mr. Collins does let them go I would be happy to give them recommendations. I will let you know what happens in case you have contacts that can help them if they must find new positions._

_I will ask Mr. Darcy to carry this message to you. He and Colonel Fitzwilliam have made no secret, at least while talking with Charles, of their intent to call on you, Lizzy and Jane. From my observations they are both worthy men. I hope you enjoy their visits and that something more comes out of them. I would be perfectly happy to call either or both of them my brothers._

She finished with a request for them to write back soon and tell her all their news. The trio had written the day after the news of their father's death, but Lizzy knew the letter had probably not reached Mary by the time she had written the note currently in her hand.

"We will certainly have plenty of news to tell Mary when we write back," Jane said with a significant look at Lizzy.

"Of course we should wait to write until after the gentlemen visit this evening in case we have even more news," Lizzy shot back. Jane blushed again while Kitty laughed.

~o~

While Lady Matlock allowed Aunt Madeline to direct them to the warehouse at which she thought they would find the kind of fabrics they wanted at the best price, she had no patience for timidity because of cost when choosing fabric for their gowns. She would pay whatever was needed to purchase what she thought was right and proper for the task.

She and Aunt Madeline made no argument when Jane picked out a soft blue-green fabric that brightened her complexion and made her eyes seem to sparkle. Likewise, Kitty's pale pink selection, a proper light color for a young woman on the edge of being out, met with their approval. However, when Lizzy considered a pale green, Lady Matlock protested.

"No, no, Lizzy. While that color would do if you were Kitty's age, you will be wearing the gown both as an engaged and a married woman. You are allowed the darker colors that will show off your coloring so much better. Let us see if we cannot find you a more compelling option."

After much searching, they lit upon a rich reddish-amber colored velvet fabric along with a wispy palest-peach muslin for the overdress. Lizzy declared the embroidery would be done in primarily gold thread with hints of deep burgundy to set it off.

"Now that will be a gown to set you apart from the crowd," Lady Matlock said. "You will not only look like a proper match for William, you will look regal. Do it right, Lizzy. I want to see this creation meet the potential of the idea."

Lizzy already had the design of both the gown and the embroidery floating in her head, so she was able to agree immediately. _She_ wanted to see this creation meet the potential of what she envisioned.

The young women selected their threads and trim items, with Lizzy discussing embroidery design ideas for her sisters as they did. Finally, they had everything they thought they would need. Lady Matlock shooed them away, sending them off to the other side of the warehouse so they would have no idea what the total cost would be. Lizzy wanted to protest again, but both Aunt Madeline and Lady Matlock gave her looks that said they knew what she would say and it would do her no good. Bowing to the inevitable, Lizzy followed her sisters and Georgiana off to the far side of the warehouse where they looked at a variety of lace strips and trims until the older women joined them to let them know the purchases had been loaded on the carriage.

Once back at the Gardiner home, the younger women set themselves up at the dining room table, first finalizing a sketch for each gown and then laying out the fabrics and customizing their patterns, which Jane had brought with them that day, to cut out the pieces for each gown. Kitty enjoyed explaining what she had learned of the process to Georgiana, but unlike with Mary's gown, she did not help with the cutting and pinning except occasionally to hold the fabric straight or do any other little tasks Jane and Lizzy requested of her. They wanted all the pieces cut out and stacked in order before the gentlemen showed up for their visit, so Kitty and Georgiana did not get in the way of the two who worked so well together.

Aunt Madeline had found a sturdy covered basked for each of the young women and they separated out their gown pieces and other supplies into them. Once the cutting and clean up had been completed, all the women settled into the sitting room to await the visitors. Jane set the younger girls to work on the first seams of Kitty's gown while she and Lizzy both started the plain sewing on their own gowns.

As Lizzy and the rest had expected, William and his cousin both showed up a little earlier than they had been told to. Lizzy liked knowing that William was impatient to see her again and clearly his cousin was equally impatient to see Jane.

The Colonel managed to accept the introduction to Mrs. Gardiner and greet all the other women with courtesy before he quickly slipped into the seat that had been left open next to Jane where he could devote himself entirely to conversation with her. William sat next to Lizzy. He was a little more inclusive in his conversation, prompting Kitty and Georgiana to tell him about their shopping trip and to explain the work they were currently doing.

The two girls happily described their plan to embroider a wreath of multi-color pastel flowers along with greenery around the bottom of the gown and to scatter more of the flowers across the bodice and puff sleeves. They told him about the warehouse and all the fun they had going through the stacks of fabrics to find just the right ones.

Lizzy thought William had very little interest in the topic. He just seemed pleased to see his sister so excited and clearly wanted to encourage her. Eventually, the two young women ran out of things to tell him. Or, more likely, they decided to take pity on him. Either way, they turned back to their sewing and left him free to finally converse with Lizzy.

He turned in his seat to face her more exclusively. Reaching over to the work on her lap, he gently rubbed a bit of the skirt fabric between his fingers and thumb to enjoy the soft feel of the velvet.

"This is a richer, deeper color than I have seen you wear before. I expect it will look very flattering on you. Are you pleased with your choices?" he asked.

"It _is_ a deeper tone than what I normally wear and a much higher-quality fabric. As your aunt reminded me, I _am_ betrothed and will probably wear this gown frequently after we are married. In light of that, the stronger colors are more appropriate for me now than the girlish pastels Kitty has chosen. I think I will enjoy the change. In fact, I have high hopes that this will be one of the most beautiful gowns I have ever worked on."

"I have seen Mrs. Bingley's wedding gown, so that is saying something," He told her with a warm smile. "I am glad you are willing to do your work in company with all of us this time instead of hiding away as you did then."

"I am happy to be able to sit with you while continuing the work. It is really a matter of perceived safety. At Longbourn, even after there was no reason to hide my skills, I did not feel safe doing the work where anyone could see me, particularly Mrs. Bennet. The need for secrecy was engrained to the point where I would have felt too uncomfortable to work had I tried to join you all downstairs during your visit. By contrast, I have always worked in the open in this home and I feel perfectly safe to do so no matter who is here."

"Well, at least you _had_ a place you felt safe. It bothers me that place was not what should have been your home. I promise you that I will do everything I can to make certain any children we have feel appreciated, loved and safe in our home."

Lizzy swallowed a slight lump in her throat before responding, "That pleases me a great deal. I loved my father, but I know he was not a diligent or responsible man. And I know that you are both. I already feel safe with you and I believe that sense of security will only deepen over time. You are proof that a man does not have to be staid and serious all the time in order to also be responsible. Tell me, was your cousin as jealous as you expected him to be?"

"By the time I was done teasing him, he was even more so. You would not have thought me at all staid and serious yesterday as I deliberately told him the events of the day out of order so I could cause the most confusion possible while still telling the absolute truth."

Lizzy dropped her voice to the softest of whispers. "Everyone seems so certain he will ask Jane to marry him. Please, William, can you tell me if it is because of her dowry, her beauty, or some other reason? And will he do so soon?"

She noticed he dropped his voice to match her tones. "While he thinks she is beautiful, it was her ability to carry on an intelligent conversation about military policy that really piqued his interest. Add to that her kind manner and all her other strengths of character and he was a lost man. We neither of us honestly have any idea how large your dowries are, and neither of us are particularly worried about it. As to him asking her to marry him, well, if he has not offered her a proposal before we leave this house tonight, without any prompting from me, I will walk down Rotten Row during the height of the fashionable hour wearing your choice of bonnet."

Lizzy laughed merrily. "You must be very certain of yourself, William," she said.

"Oh, I am, although that sort of thing, embarrassing though it might be, is easily passed off as foolish wager gone bad. It would not ruin me."

"I must say, I am almost tempted to find a way to delay him just so I can see that."

William shook his head while grinning slyly. "Now, now, my dear – no interference. That voids the bet you know."

She grinned back and chuckled as she said, "Of course I would never _actually_ interfere. I was merely pointing out how tempting the idea was."

She sobered a bit as she continued her sewing while William watched. Finally, she said, "Something has been bothering me about our first discussion in the carriage yesterday. I wondered, if the subject is not too painful to you, if you would be willing to clear the matter up?"

"As me anything you like. I will answer to the best of my ability whether it is painful or not."

Lizzy nodded and lowered her voice again. "You say that Tony attacked your cousin, but I have been simply stumped trying to figure out how he actually got close enough to do so. From the way Lady Matlock has described Lady Catherine, I cannot see her accepting Tony as a visitor in her home, let alone a suitor, even if he was dressed beyond his means. However did he manage to catch your cousin alone?"

William paused to think for a few moments. Lizzy suspected he was searching for the least indelicate way to respond. His answer, when it came, was barely audible. "You said that Wickham located you based on information provided to him by Jamison. In a sick sort of way, Jamison was returning a favor, although we know he also wanted revenge on you for stopping his theft. Wickham accompanied me and my father on a visit to Rosings Park when we were twelve or thirteen years of age. My father thought he would be company for me on a boring visit, although even then we did not get along as well as my father believed we did. I was perfectly happy when he left me on my own so he could go explore all the side doors and hidden paths of the estate. He may not have been planning on it then, but he used that information earlier this year to commit a few minor thefts we could not _prove_ he had done. I think _he_ would have tried to force a marriage with Anne, but he knew Lady Catherine well enough to know she would have had him transported or hanged before she would even consider allowing him, the son of a steward, to marry her daughter."

"So he gave Tony the information he needed to sneak in, just like he tried to do at Netherfield," Lizzy guessed.

"Something like that. I suppose they assumed that Jamison might have better success since he was the son of a gentleman. I sincerely doubt my aunt would have forced Anne into marriage with a man who attacked her, but it is _possible_ she might have paid Jamison off. He never made it into the house, and I am not sure he intended to. My cousin liked to spend time in one of the flower gardens on fine days. It is a moderately secluded area and I am certain Wickham learned of her habit. Richard and I came for a visit and decided to go join her there. I thank the heavens we did. As I mentioned, we interrupted Jamison before he could complete his designs, but Anne was absolutely terrified by the attack. As she came to, she mistook us for attackers as well and could not be convinced otherwise. She now refuses to be in company with _any_ man, not even the male servants in the house. My aunt is completely at a loss for how to help Anne recover."

"That is terrible. Your aunt does not believe you attacked your cousin, does she?"

"No, and there were other witnesses who came forward – upstairs servants – who saw us chasing Jamison away. He used some of those side paths Wickham had learned as a boy, and we lost him at that point. Directly after the attack, my aunt withdrew from local affairs entirely and even had me help her fill the living for the village parson instead of overseeing the matter herself. I was finally able to get a decent clergyman in there. She has a tendency to appoint fawning lap dogs who care more for impressing her than serving the parish. There was an absolutely obnoxious specimen sent by the bishop that I turned away before he had a chance to do much more than greet us in what felt like a never-ending stream of words of twenty syllables."

"That bad?" Lizzy chuckled speaking just a bit louder than they had been.

"Even worse," William confirmed. "He was so dim that the words "The position has already been filled" were not enough to give him the idea that it was not going to be given to him. Of course, I had not actually found and convinced my aunt to grant the living to Mr. Walters then, but there was no point giving the man any kind of false hope. He took enough of it without any gift from me."

"Oh, dear. That sounds terrible. Do you often have livings to fill?"

"I had to fill the living at Kympton, near _our_ estate. Oddly enough, my father had thought Wickham might be willing to qualify himself for the position and left instructions that I should give it to him if he did. Thankfully, he was not willing to do anything of the sort. I paid Wickham a reasonable amount of money in lieu of the living when my father died. Wickham gambled that away and asked for more. I said no and stuck to it. The incumbent at Lambton was appointed by my father, but he is only in his middle years, so barring illness or accident, we will not need to replace him soon. My aunt just seems to wear her clergymen out. Mr. Walters is the fourth parson in that living that I can remember." William nudged her leg slightly with his knee and whispered, "Look! I think he just asked her."

Lizzy looked over at her sister and the Colonel. William's cousin was looking intently at Jane, very much in the attitude of a man who had asked an important question and awaited the answer like his life depended on it. Jane was blushing furiously. Fortunately, all her attention was on the Colonel, or she would have seen every person in the room looking at her and probably would have sunk into the floor in embarrassment.

She was speaking too softly to be heard by anyone else, but seemed to be stammering and faltering as she did. The Colonel reached for her hands, but she had a needle in one and the skirts of the gown in progress in the other. He got the needle and jumped. Jane apologized loudly enough for all of them to hear, although her voice was still soft. Her tone dropped again as she said something else. The Colonel sighed, but he still did not look unhappy.

"Courtship," Lizzy whispered. "I think he asked for marriage, but she has requested a courtship. I suspect she is very nervous because she knows everyone expects her to marry him, so I would think she is trying to gain time to understand her own feelings."

"Did I rush you?" William asked. "Would _you_ have preferred a courtship?"

"I knew I had that option. You would not have pushed me any farther than I was willing to go. No, your proposal was very timely and when you asked, I knew my answer was just what it ought to be. I am well satisfied. Jane is different than me. She needs more time to think and be confident in her decisions before she commits to them. Where I jump and land where I may, she plans and lands where she decides."

"Well, it seems he did ask, so I do not need to borrow your bonnet."

"I will just have to find some other excuse to see how fetching you look in it." Lizzy laughed and William joined in. Lizzy asked him about the nature of his days and Pemberley, prompting a topic that lasted until they were called in to dinner.

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

_AN: Just to give you all fair warning, I cannot guarantee a chapter tomorrow, although the following day is almost certain. I posted so many bonus chapters that I left none in reserve for days like today, where I am not sure if I have the flu that is going around the office, another sinus infection is starting up or I am still just reacting to all the dental work I had done last week. I have most of the next chapter in my head, but finding time to type it out around RL work may be a challenge when all I really want to do is sleep. We will hope for tomorrow, but don't panic if the day comes and goes without a post... :o(_


	30. Discussion over port

_AN: Still a bit (okay, a lot) under the weather, but I did manage to get the next chapter ready for you and a start on the one after that. A double posting this Saturday and Sunday is unlikely but a single posting each day is probable. This Sunday is my mom's birthday, so my sister and I will be doing birthday things this weekend with her which will cut down on my time hunched over the keyboard trying to type around the lap cat. With any luck, Mom's brother, who is one of my base models for Richard, will be joining us. A dose of his presence will do us all good. :oD_

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

The dining room at the Gardiner home was arranged to make it feel a little larger than it was, even with so many guests. The table had a slightly oval shape that allowed the servants to move more easily around the ends, and it was set at a slight angle in the room that also promoted a better flow around it. It was cleverly done, and Darcy wondered if it was things like this that gave Elizabeth some of the ideas she had used to hide her hut in the spruce tree.

The meal was excellent. The quality of the food and the presentation was on a level with what he would have in his own home for a dinner party. But, of course, it was the company that was truly exceptional.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner demonstrated that they had been the ones to prompt an interest in current affairs in Elizabeth and her sister. Mr. Bennet may have instilled a love of reading, but this was the real source and encouragement for both women's curiosity and drive to understand the world around them.

Georgiana was not wholly ignorant of the topics canvassed. All the same, Darcy thought she and Kitty might have felt isolated if separated by the length of the table along with a conversation outside their normal interests. Mrs. Gardiner had wisely seated the two together so they could indulge in their own quiet conversation when the discussion the others shared became too much for them.

Darcy's amusement increased when the ladies retired to the sitting room leaving the three men to enjoy their port. It was time for Richard to make his request of Mr. Gardiner. Darcy doubted his cousin would have as easy a time, since Aunt Susan was not there to divert attention away from her son – not that she probably would have tried to make things easier for Richard in any case.

As he settled back into his chair after handing the younger men their port, Mr. Gardiner asked, "I am curious, Colonel Fitzwilliam, whether your strategy in battle is to wait and see what opposition other units encounter before leading your own men into the fray?'

Darcy knew immediately this question had nothing to do with Richard's military service and everything to do with Miss Bennet. He was just not sure in which direction the question led. His cousin took it as an invitation to promote himself to Mr. Gardiner.

"On the contrary, Mr. Gardiner, I firmly believe that fortune favors the bold. Of course, as a member of a military hierarchy, I must follow orders and adhere to the general strategies of those more highly ranked than myself. That said, if I see an opportunity within those constraints to seize an unanticipated victory through quick action, I will take it.

"Truly?" asked Mr. Gardiner, raising one eyebrow in a move Elizabeth must have learned from him. He said no more; he just waited for Richard to continue.

Darcy quickly took a sip of his drink. He wanted to be sure he had a chance to swallow before Mr. Gardiner sprang whatever trap he had planned for Richard. The wine was too good to waste by spewing it across the table in a sudden burst of laughter or surprise. As he drank, he watched his host's expression carefully. Darcy recognized the instant his cousin invited the trap to close around him.

"Why, yes, sir," Richard said firmly. "Behaving this way has served me well and led to more than one commendation from my commanding officers. I carry the habit over into my personal life with equally good results. That is why, when the chance presented itself to do so within the constraints of propriety, I asked your oldest niece for her hand in marriage not long after arriving at your home today. She has asked for a period of courtship first, but I will still take this opportunity to request your consent and blessing on our eventual union."

Richard obviously thought he had made his case well. Darcy knew there was a sting to come. He did not think Mr. Gardiner would deny Richard's suit, but he could tell the man planned to have some fun with him, probably the more so because Aunt Susan had prevented him from teasing Darcy much the day before. He waited for the response.

"I am having trouble reconciling your characterization of yourself with your actions, Colonel," Mr. Gardiner said solemnly, although from his own angle Darcy could see the amusement in the man's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked defensively. He was starting to see he had taken the wrong direction with his responses.

"Tell me, Colonel, when did you first realize you wished to court or marry Jane?"

"Actually, I would say it was the first afternoon I spent in her company, the day Bingley signed the marriage settlement that Darcy and I witnessed."

"I see. Love at first sight, some would say. And, of course, you met Bennet that day, saw that he was very ill and probably did not have long to live."

"Yes, Sir," Richard said, starting to suspect where this was going.

"Yet, you did not say anything to her father even though he was still alive for nearly a week after you made this decision?"

"Well, no, sir. I wanted to have a chance to talk with Miss Bennet and confirm whether she would be interested in a match with me before I disturbed the man or accidentally committed her to something she did not want. It was difficult to speak plainly to her with the two older sisters being under the control of Mrs. Bennet, who did not wish them to form any attachments."

"Interesting," said Mr. Gardiner, "and yet, that is where your characterization of your habits fails, Colonel.

"I do not see it, sir," Richard protested. "Today is the first time I have been able to spend in Miss Bennet's company since she left Longbourn and I have secured her favor and now ask for yours."

Mr. Gardiner turned to Darcy. "What day did you speak with Mr. Bennet?"

Darcy grinned. "The same day Richard mentioned, the day we witnessed the signing of the marriage settlement."

Richard looked at Darcy in surprise. Their discussion the evening before had not included the information that Darcy had already received consent from Mr. Bennet or that Mr. Gardiner had received a letter from her father to that effect.

"Did you have an agreement with Elizabeth at the time?"

"No, sir."

"Wait. You asked her father for his consent before you ever spoke to Miss Elizabeth?" Richard sputtered, wasting a bit of the fine wine as he did.

"One moment, Colonel. I want to clarify the situation with your cousin," Mr. Gardiner said, raising his hand in Richard's direction as a way of holding his words off. "Now, Mr. Darcy, do you feel that in your discussion with Bennet you in any way committed my niece to a contract of marriage without her knowledge or consent?"

"Quite the contrary, sir. I made it very clear that I would never force her into a marriage that was not her desire. To be fair, I had not intended to ask for his consent when the discussion began. However, having admitted my admiration for her, it felt appropriate to ease his mind over her future by clearly stating my hope to one day court and marry her."

"And it sounds like you did it all _**in**_ one day," Mr. Gardiner chuckled. "So, you gave him notice of your intent…and?"

"Oh, he teased me about it and then asked if I was requesting his consent and blessing. I could not resist the opening, and so I told him that I was, provisional, of course, on his daughter's eventual acceptance of my offer."

"Ah, you see, that is the action of a man who is bold enough to be favored by Fortuna, Colonel. Even after my nieces left Longbourn, was there anything that prevented you from stopping in to check on Bennet and asking something similar for yourself?"

"Mr. Gardiner, the man was dying. We knew from Mrs. Bingley that he was dosing himself heavily with opium and was not really in any state to have visitors." Richard shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you got the drop on me _again_, Darcy."

"Well, he did," Mr. Gardiner said, smirking, "And he impressed Bennet enough that my former brother prepared a letter for me providing his consent and blessing should Mr. Darcy approach me requesting a match with my niece. Of course, I also know your cousin's estate, family history and general financial status, so it seems unlikely he is marrying Lizzy just for her dowry. Your situation, however, is less clear. Of course, I know and respect your family, but you are a second son. Imagine for a moment that she has no dowry, or no more than the trust fund provided by your cousin's purchase of Bennet's books. How do you intend to support my niece, Colonel?"

Darcy suspected Mr. Gardiner had veered into more serious territory now. He had been largely poking fun at Richard earlier. This, however, was a pretty standard and important question for a guardian to ask. It was also one for which Richard had prepared.

He recovered from his earlier frustration and smoothly replied, "While I will not deny Miss Bennet's dowry from the book sale is welcome, I am capable of supporting her and a reasonably sized family without it. My parents have provided me with a generous allowance funded by my mother's settlement. Since I entered the Army at age seventeen, I have saved nearly all of that money, keeping my spending within the limits of my military salary. I have also managed to save some of the salary to add to my fund over the years and have deposited any prizes or bonuses I have received in it as well. I will give you the exact figures when we prepare the settlement."

"Very good. However, I understand life for military wives can be very difficult and precarious. Where do you expect Jane to live while you are off risking your life in battle?"

"Actually, I stopped at the war office this morning and submitted my resignation. It will take a little while for the paperwork to be processed, but I will _not_ be returning to the battlefield. Instead, I will be purchasing an estate as a home for me and my wife. It is one with which I think you are familiar. Darcy will be selling Oakbrook to me and I will bring Mrs. Fitzwilliam to live there."

The surprise on Mr. Gardiner's face at Richard's final comment was perfect. Darcy had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing at the two of them.

"You will be taking Jane to live at _**Oakbrook**_?" Mr. Gardiner asked. Disbelief and surprise were clear in his tone.

"That is the plan," Richard said blandly, "unless you know some compelling reason why she should not be mistress of the estate where her mother grew up."

Mr. Gardiner continued staring at Richard for a moment. Then, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"It is a pity my brother sold off the best portions of the lands surrounding the estate before Mr. Darcy's father purchased the house and remains."

Darcy swallowed his laughter and told him, "In the intervening years my father and I have purchased many of the adjoining tracts of land in order to make the estate properly self-sufficient."

"My plan is to make improvements and give the estate the attention it needs to make it highly profitable instead of _merely_ self-sufficient." Richard added.

Mr. Gardiner nodded. "It has been in the past. If you treat the land and people right, it can be profitable again. My brother just did not understand that and he had wasted too much money on other pursuits to do what was needed to recover it. So, you have a plan, you have a home to take her to, now tell me why you want to marry _**Jane**_. What made you so certain after knowing her for essentially a day that you wanted to marry _**her**_?"

"I admit your question is valid, sir," Richard said, "but there are some things you just know are right. I will admit that Darcy and Bingley had been teasing me that I would fall for her because she is so beautiful. And she is. Heaven knows, she is gorgeous. But I have seen gorgeous before and not felt like this. She is so much more than her looks. I had not spoken with her for more than that first half hour when I knew she was intelligent, kind, caring. She can look placid and even appear soft and weak, but she is an iron fist in a velvet glove. She will keep me and any children we have on the proper path without ever needing to raise her voice."

Mr. Gardiner lifted his eyebrow again. "Do you particularly need to be kept on the proper path, Colonel?" He was clearly amused by Richard's comment.

Richard took the question seriously. "We all need help with that sometimes, sir. But with the things I have seen and done while in military service, I have become somewhat insensitive or impatient with the way matters are handled in a civilian setting. She will help me understand the effects of my actions on others, but that is not really what I meant." He paused for a few seconds, clearly trying to find just the right words. "I believe she will make me a better person, not because she is trying to, but just because of who she is and how I feel about her. I hope that I will do the same for her."

Darcy found himself nodding along with Mr. Gardiner. Richard had hit it straight on. That was the sense Darcy had felt the very first time he met Elizabeth at the Assembly. Her kindness to him, done just because that was who she was and not because she hoped to gain anything from him, had changed how he reacted to others there. She did not _**tell**_ him to be more kind to people, but she set the example and instilled the desire in him to do so.

"Well said, Colonel. You should know that I was not going to deny you my consent. Jane has accepted you and I trust her judgment. Even if I did not, she is of age, so she could marry you whether I agreed or not. What I do have discretion over is how her dowry is settled. I wanted to know more of who you are before I have to deal with the business side of the arrangement. I was teasing you at first, of course. I would not really have expected you to push your way into Bennet's company the very week you met him when you had not had the chance to talk with Jane. As Bennet described it, his conversation with Mr. Darcy was more of an accidental revelation that both took advantage of as a way to ease the mind of a dying man. You did well with my teasing, and I am pleased to offer you my consent to the courtship and both consent and blessing if Jane decides you are the man she wishes to marry."

"Thank you, sir," Richard said.

The three men raised their glasses in a silent toast to each other before each took another sip of the drink. Darcy sensed the difficult part of the evening was over. He did have a few questions for Mr. Gardiner, and now was as good a time as any.

"If I may ask, sir, meaning no disrespect or disparagement of your choices, would you be willing to tell me what prompted you to start in trade, given your background as the son of an estate owner."

"Ah, well that goes back to the very heart of how your cousin will be able to purchase my family estate," Mr. Gardiner said. He took another sip of his drink before he continued. "I suppose you need to know a little of our family history anyway, to understand about the girls' dowries – their full dowries, that is."

"I heard something about them having a bequest from their great-grandmother..." Darcy ventured.

"Yes, that is probably a good place to start, although I will come at it indirectly. Well, like your family, Mr. Darcy, the Gardiners have lived in that part of Derbyshire for several generations. Our estate was not as fine or large as Pemberley, nor were we ever as wealthy as the Darcys, but we had still done well for ourselves. My mother's father, Lord Chalmers, was the Earl of Densmere. It is an old and proud family, as you no doubt know. Her mother, my grandmother, was the daughter and only child of a wealthy duke. They felt that by choosing a man who was not of their station, she had married beneath herself. They largely cut the connection, although my grandmother did keep in touch with her daughter through proxies and took quiet interest in my sisters, Clarissa and Dorothea. Lady Chalmers was not willing to openly support them, but she cared enough that she designated a large sum of money that was under her control would be divided between them at her death. The bequest specified that the money would be entirely theirs, not subject to control by their husbands and that if either of my sisters was dead at the time the bequest came to them, that woman's fund would be divided among all of her living daughters to provide a dowry with several specific conditions. Clarissa received her entire bequest, but Dorothea had passed away a mere six months before my grandmother's death. Her share was divided between Jane and Lizzy with me as the administrator, something which had been planned for, in general terms, in the bequest. I was not required to tell Bennet anything about the bequest and I did not trust his new wife. I also wanted to give the girls a chance to experience their lives and potential courtships without the weight that being known as heiresses would carry."

"I can just imagine how Mrs. Bennet would have treated them," Darcy exclaimed. "She would have been scheming to find a way to get the funds for herself."

"And Jamison would have been worse," Richard guessed.

"Both girls were very much afraid that if Tony Jamison learned of their dowries he would find a way to force them into a marriage with one of his depraved friends for the sake of hefty finder's fee," Mr. Gardiner said, his voice dripping with disgust at the thought.

"So, you protected them with silence. But surely _**they**_ knew about the bequest. Why were they so afraid of being left with nothing to support themselves on?" Darcy asked.

Mr. Gardiner sighed. "That is more complicated. First off, do you already know what happened to my wife when her father died?"

Richard nodded his head, and Darcy repeated what he had learned in his conversation with Aunt Susan. "There was an entail on the property and Mrs. Gardiner and her mother were turned from their home and sold lace to support themselves."

With a nod, Mr. Gardiner said, "I had grown up knowing Madeline. Part of the reason I turned to trade was in an attempt to find a way to support and make something of myself so I could one day return and marry her. By the time I left school, my brother had already gone through much of the family fortune and seemed likely to lose it all. Eventually, he did, as I gather you know. I used what **_I_** had saved over the years to buy into the business owned by the father of a boy I had met in school. I trained with him and found I enjoyed the demands of my new work. I was just settling into my work when my brother found a way to force Bennet to marry Dorothea and sold Oakbrook to your father to pay her dowry. I lost track of events in Lambton as my work claimed much of my time, so I did not know at first what had happened to Madeline's father or that she needed me. Of course, she could not write to me directly, even if she had known where I was. Eventually, I found out by chance, from someone who had purchased the lace Madeline made. I returned to Lambton at once. We were married and I brought her and her mother here. We have had a happy life, and I never regretted my decision to turn to trade. However, the experience left a deep impact on both Madeline and her mother, who lived with us until her passing nearly ten years ago. The girls learned of their experiences during their early visits and young Lizzy quickly saw the parallels to their own situation when it became clear Mrs. Bennet was unlikely to bear a son. She was frightened at the idea of being thrown out into the world with nothing. She began to save all her allowance and convinced Jane to do the same. I think Mary followed their lead without really knowing why."

"Yes, Mrs. Bingley had nearly three hundred pounds, which she offered to Bingley as part of her dowry, expecting that her father had provided very little for her."

"Lizzy told me of that and of the dowry Bennet actually offered. I wish we had been able to bring Mary here and get to know her over the years as we are getting to know Kitty now. I have hopes we will eventually meet her and her husband."

"Mrs. Bingley is a fine young woman," Richard said. "The two of them are determined to make a good marriage of it despite the way it began and she has steadied him a great deal. But you have not explained why Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth felt they needed to start selling their needlework."

Darcy saw Richard rub at the spot on his hand that had been pierced by Miss Bennet's needle during his proposal. It had not bled much at the time, but it had been a rather deep stab. He was going to be reminded of that moment for quite a while.

"True," Mr. Gardiner agreed. "Well, among the conditions on the bequest was that aside from its use as a dowry, the girls were not able to access the funds. They were to be deposited in the four percents and they could not even access the interest until reaching the age of twenty-six, at which point, they would be considered likely never to marry. The principle would remain in trust to be passed on where they willed in that event."

"I see," Darcy said. "They knew that if something happened to their father, they would have to support themselves until they could access the interest. They did not want to be thrown penniless into the world and so they saved and earned."

"Yes. My wife and her mother saw no harm in teaching them to sew, embroider and make the very lace that had saved their lives. The girls worked hard to master those skills and then Lizzy begged my wife to help her find ways to sell the products. Of course, they were not good enough at first to do more than the simplest piecework, but those girls were determined. Gradually, their skills became such that they could sell their work pretty much anywhere. They used the Gardiner name so that Mrs. Bennet would be less likely to find out. You must understand, my wife and I would never have allowed them to starve. If they had not a single half-penny, we still would have taken them in as if they were our own children. But Lizzy and Jane are proud. They insisted they would and could not be a burden of any kind on us, especially since they suspected they would need to help their younger sisters survive as well. They would not even accept the majority of their support from us as a loan on the bequest because they argued that if it became their dowries their husbands might claim all of it, leaving nothing for repayment of the debt - as if we would have cared. Above all, they were worried about Tony trying to harm them and Mrs. Bennet throwing them into the hedgerows. Once it became clear that Bennet was very ill, their worries deepened. While they both accept that there is no need for concern now, the old habits will be hard to break. You will need to be understanding while they become comfortable with the feeling of being prosperous."

"I think I do understand," Richard said slowly. "It is like the feeling you get when you have been in campaign after stupid campaign with nothing to show for it but mud and dysentery. The unit fights battles for the same bit of land over and over. Then, suddenly one of the other units wins a major victory or an armistice is signed and suddenly the battles are over. You just do not know what to do with yourself and keep wondering when you are due for the next slog through the mud even though you know the fighting is over."

"That is a fairly close analogy. It sounds like you have been there yourself. How will you do as a landowner instead of a soldier?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

"I expect to make some stupid mistakes and get frustrated with myself and those around me, but I know my wife will help me stay the course and figure out what is really wrong. I grew up on a well-run estate and I know the basics, the rhythms of planting and harvesting as well as how to treat my tenants to gain their cooperation and support instead antagonizing them. If I need lessons, Darcy will be my resource. He has had to learn too much the hard way since his father died, but Pemberley is prospering well and there is much he can teach me. Some of my military skills can be transferred – strategy, organization, plans and attacks. It will be different, but not impossible to manage."

"I think you are correct. Much of what you learned in the military will transfer. It was the same for me as I started in my business. A ledger is a ledger, whether you are tracking rents and costs or profit and loss."

"Bingley said he is finding much the same as he has gone the other way, from his business to the running of an estate. The methods may be slightly different, but the goals are the same," Darcy said.

"Well, my goal at the moment is to rejoin my wife and the other women. We have left them on their own too long. Give Madeline and Lady Matlock long enough to plot and they will take over the world."

"I have often thought my mother could do that on her own," Richard joked. "If Mrs. Gardiner is another of the same kind, we are all of us in danger."

Darcy simply finished the last of his port. He had enjoyed the conversation, but he was looking forward to more time with his Elizabeth.


	31. Why a Courtship?

_AN: I promised the chapter today, I just didn't promise it first thing in the morning as is my normal habit. ;oD OK, for those who have been wondering, I'm in US Pacific time zone. You generally get the posts by around 6 am. my time because I have to leave for work by 6:30. When you get them earlier, it is because I am an insomniac and get a lot of my writing done between 2 am and 6:30 am depending on when I decide I am probably just not going to sleep anymore. This morning, I actually slept in **very** late-yet another sign that I am not feeling so great- and it has taken me a while to finish this and get it posted. It is also unlikely the posting will be first thing tomorrow either, but you will get a chapter _sometime_ before I toddle off to bed tomorrow night. With any good luck, we will be back to morning posts on Monday. Enjoy! _

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

As the women returned to the sitting room, Jane appeared to be attempting to hide from their notice, not at all the reaction Lizzy had expected. Her older sister quickly took her original seat and drew her sewing from the basket without looking at any of the others.

"Jane," Lady Matlock said after exchanging glances with Aunt Madeline. "Do you not have news to share with us? I would have thought you would be excited if Richard asked the question that we all think he did. What is wrong?"

Jane blushed deep red as she threaded her needle to start a new seam. She quietly said, "He did ask me to marry him, but I requested an official courtship before I answer his proposal. I expect he is gaining my uncle's consent now."

Georgiana and Kitty squealed with glee at the confirmation of the proposal. Lizzy felt like joining them, but her long experience with Jane told her there was something wrong. From their expressions, Aunt Madeline and Lady Matlock felt the same.

"Yet you are not as happy as we would expect you to be about either a courtship or proposal, especially after what we have seen from Lizzy and my nephew," Lady Matlock observed. "Surely, after our discussions yesterday, you do not doubt your worth and ability to take your place in whatever society you choose? I will be plain, I _**approve**_ of you as a match for my son, just as I approve of Lizzy for my nephew. You will have my complete support in the face of anything the Ton can throw at you."

Jane fixed her needle in the fabric and then let the work fall to her lap as she looked straight over to her aunt and Lady Matlock where they sat in chairs pulled near enough together for quiet conversation. Her blush had dimmed slightly, but she still looked very uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Lady Matlock. Hearing your approval and your offer of support so plainly voiced is both an honor and a great comfort to me. While I will admit that years of doubt over my social worth and station cannot be overcome in the course of a single conversation, no matter how much I respect your authority on the subject, that is not the primary issue."

Georgiana spoke up, her confusion clear. "Then why did you not simply accept Richard's proposal at once, as Lizzy did with my brother? Do you not like him? We thought you did."

With a renewal of her deep blush, Jane turned to the younger girl. "I do...like him," she almost stuttered. "I like him very much. Despite the short length of our acquaintance I feel drawn to him as to no one else I have ever met." She turned back to Lady Matlock and her words tumbled out in short gasps. "It is all too fast, that is all. Too public and overwhelming. And I am feeling pushed. I know you all _expect_ me to marry him and I feel it is likely that I will. But agreeing to marriage is deciding how and with whom I will spend _the rest of my life_. I asked for a courtship because I need time to be certain that when I do say yes it is because _**I **_want to and believe it will be the best possible future, _**not**_ because everyone expects me to do so."

"Quite right, Jane," Aunt Madeline said soothingly. "I know I have been pushing just as hard as all the rest and have not been subtle in expressing my belief that a match between you and the Colonel would be to the benefit of both. I had thought you and Lizzy _**needed**_ some pushing to get beyond the self-doubt planted by Mrs. Bennet. I am sorry if you have felt that I was shoving instead of supporting you."

Jane nodded and offered her aunt a slight smile. "There have been moments when the teasing felt too pointed but I know you love me and want the best for me. I have not taken offense, but I still intend to take the time I need to be certain this is the right road for me and for the Colonel _**before**_ I agree to marry him."

Lady Matlock nodded along Aunt Madeline. Lizzy could see both women understood and approved of Jane's reasoning. If anything, Lady Matlock looked even more pleased by Jane than she had before hearing her reasons to delay. Georgiana and Kitty still seemed confused.

"But, are you not happy to have accepted the courtship?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

For the first time that evening, Jane smiled brilliantly. "Yes, Kitty. I am _**very**_ happy about that. It just did not seem right to show it when I thought everyone would be disappointed it was not a betrothal."

"Silly, girl," said Aunt Madeline fondly as she got up to go pull her niece up out of her chair and into a fierce hug, pushing the sewing to the side to avoid any accidental needle sticks.

Now, Lizzy and the rest felt free to offer their congratulations and support of Jane's stance. Soon all memory of the earlier confusion and unease was smoothed away.

Once everyone was settled back into their places and all the younger women had their sewing out, Lady Matlock addressed them."While you and William are not yet married, Lizzy, I would like it if you and Kitty would anticipate a bit and refer to me as Aunt Susan, just as William and Georgiana do. Jane, until _and if _you marry Richard, I think that would be appropriate for you as well. Of course, once the marriage happens, I would then ask you to simply call me mother."

Lizzy and her sisters agreed to the request. The older two, at least, felt the full honor of being granted the privilege after an acquaintance of only two days. As Jane had said, everything did seem to be moving quickly. Unlike her sister, though, Lizzy had either resolved, or simply set aside, her doubts and felt at peace with her decision to accept William's proposal. Aunt Susan's request was part and parcel of that acceptance.

When the gentlemen joined them, neither William nor his cousin appeared in any doubt of where _they_ wanted to be. Each quickly moved to resume their seats from earlier that day, right next to the Bennet sister of their choice. Uncle Edward came in just behind them and watched the two younger men with an evident smirk. He took his own seat near his wife before clearing his throat to gain the attention of the room.

"I am certain it is no surprise to any of you when I tell you that Colonel Fitzwilliam has requested permission to court our Jane. After due questioning and consideration, I have given him my consent, since he says Jane has already agreed. Jane, dear, congratulations."

"They say that with age comes wisdom," Aunt Susan said, her own smirk clear. "It seems that my younger son is finally growing old enough to show some in his choices. Richard, I expect you to treat Jane properly so you have some hope of convincing her to one day marry you."

"Yes, mother," the Colonel said, rolling his eyes comically. Everyone laughed.

As the group returned to their individual conversations, Lizzy turned to William. "Uncle seems rather pleased with himself. How did it go?"

"Oh, not too badly," William replied. "Your uncle seems to have given Richard some of the teasing he would have given me yesterday, in addition to a dose of his own, but Richard gave back a bit as well. If it had been a competition, I would have called it a draw. Well, perhaps your uncle had the edge, but it was close."

"And what about you?" she asked.

"I was primarily an observer, although I did get the chance to weigh in on both sides of the teasing."

"What were you able to tease Uncle about?"

"Ah, when he grilled Richard on how he would provide for your sister and where they would live, Richard retorted with the information that I was selling Oakbrook to him and when they marry he would be making your sister mistress of the home your mother and uncle grew up in."

"Oh, yes, you mentioned that possibility during our talk in the carriage. Does that mean he will no longer be in the Army?"

"He turned in his resignation this morning. It may take a little time for the paperwork to go through and for him to sell his commission, but he will not be going back to the war. I am very grateful to your sister. I have been trying to get him to do this for a few years now, including the purchase of Oakbrook. I think he can make something of it, where I have just found it a distraction for the work I want to be doing at Pemberley."

"So, if Jane marries him, they will be close to us. I am glad. I did not want to be so far apart we could not readily visit with one another as our lives become more full with our responsibilities and building families."

"They will be close enough that you could have tea with your sister any afternoon you chose," William said, "But, why do you say _if_ she marries him?"

"Because she has not yet accepted his proposal. We discussed that while you men were talking. She asked for a courtship so she can be sure she is accepting him because it is the best thing for both of them instead of just being what everyone expects. Your aunt was delighted to hear it. She has asked that my sisters and I all call her Aunt Susan now, although she said that _**if**_ Jane married your cousin she would then be allowed to call your aunt 'mother'."

"I am very glad my aunt approves of you both," William said. "It will make our introduction into society during our betrothal and marriage much easier and will pave the way for Kitty to join Georgiana when they both come out."

"I am afraid Kitty will need a good bit of coaching in proper behavior before she can be presented or brought out in London society. At least she means well and is willing to learn," Lizzy said. "I dread to think what it would be like to have to train Lydia."

William chuckled, "Probably much like the problems Bingley has had with his younger sister as he has moved in Society. I am hoping we can convince Bingley and your sister to join us in London for a few of these parties and other events Aunt Susan plans for us to attend near Christmas. Of course, that means we may have to acknowledge and even invite Miss Bingley to join us once or twice. Still, **Mrs**. Bingley needs to be introduced and the best time is when you and Ja...Miss Bennet are brought into society by my aunt."

"You really should just call her Jane, William," Lizzy said with a slight giggle. "You have already picked up the habit of calling Kitty by her nickname. After all, you will be her brother soon enough. And I love the idea of having Mary and Charles join us. It will take us a little while to make these first gowns and we really should not be out at parties so soon after Papa's death, but by the middle of December it will be more appropriate. We will have finished these and personalized a few of the gowns we plan to actually order from a modiste."

"Not Madame Gaillard?" William asked.

"That would be tricky. I do not think we could get away with walking into her shop as patrons. There would be no chance of stemming the gossip. Besides, with our skills, we can patronize a lesser shop to do the basic work and save our time to make the expensive-looking additions."

"You know that as Mrs. Darcy you will have no need for frugality. There is no _**need**_ for you to do any of the work yourself."

Lizzy grinned. "It is all about professional pride, William. Even Aunt Susan admits that we cannot buy as good as we can make. I will not be seen representing you and you family in anything but the highest quality. Therefore, I will do the extra work to ensure that what I wear _**is**_ the highest quality."

"And, of course, you also love the work," he said with a fond smile.

"There is that as well," Lizzy admitted cheerfully. "So, our plan should be to ask Aunt Susan if she will also take Mary under her wing and then you write to Charles while Jane and I write to Mary. Together we will get them here for a visit starting before the first of these parties with which your aunt has threatened us."

"An excellent plan, my dear," he said with a smile made her feel warm inside. He raised his voice. "Aunt Susan, Elizabeth and I have just been discussing how much easier it would be to show family solidarity if we could also invite their sister, Mrs. Bingley, to join us when we start going to public events together. Would you be willing to extend your mantle of approval over her, allowing the Bingleys to join us as members of our party?"

Aunt Susan smiled. "I had been considering that very idea. However, I want as little exposure to _**Miss**_ Bingley and the Hursts as possible. Have you and Lizzy discussed possible dates for your wedding yet? I expect Mr. and Mrs. Bingley would definitely want to be here for that."

"We have not decided yet," William said. "Elizabeth and I want to consider that carefully. We do not wish to appear too hasty or give the impression that there was any kind of irregularity about the marriage that could make her acceptance by the Ton more difficult."

"I am glad to hear you are thinking things through despite your hasty betrothal," Aunt Susan said, nodding at Lizzy as if she thought that had been entirely her idea. "As you say, we want to show some family solidarity and get people used to the idea that you have found your perfect match. I must say, I am looking forward to meeting Mrs. Bingley. Do what you can to get them here soon."

Lizzy and William both agreed. They quietly agreed to discuss the possibilities for their wedding date a little later. The betrothal was new enough and now with Jane and the Colonel's courtship the excitement was running high. They would take a little while to let things settle in so the decisions could be made with a clear head and an eye to the best possible time.

~o~

The next several days settled into a comfortable routine punctuated with occasional excursions and shopping. In the mornings, Lizzy and her sisters would be joined by Georgiana as they worked on the fancy gowns. Georgiana turned out to have reasonably good sewing and embroidery skills and she helped Kitty improve her work so that Lizzy and Jane did not have to spend all their time teaching or supervising their sister.

Most days, in the early afternoon, Aunt Susan or Aunt Madeline would take the young women out to shop or would spend time giving the younger two lessons on how to behave at the limited events they would be allowed to attend. Lizzy suspected the lessons were mostly for Kitty's benefit, but it did not hurt Georgiana to review. Herself or Jane, either.

In the later afternoon, Lizzy and Jane would go to the Gardiner home for chaperoned visits with William and Richard while Kitty and Georgiana spent time together. By the end of the first evening, they had all been granted the right to call Jane's suitor by his given name as the cousin of Lizzy's betrothed. It certainly made the visits less formal. The two couples would take places at opposite ends of the sitting room to talk and get to know each other under the moderately watchful eye of Aunt Madeline.

Two days after the courtship of Jane and Richard had come about, Aunt Susan asked Jane and Lizzy if they agreed it was best not to do any more work for pay. "I know Madame Gaillard very well," she said, "and if you consent, I will speak with her about your situation. Her shop is one of the best, so we do not want to avoid her or burn any bridges."

"We cannot go in as customers," Lizzy said, repeating the objection she had made for William. "The assistants all know us as the Gardiner sisters. As soon as we are addressed by other names, the gossip will begin to spread."

Aunt Susan nodded. "I am aware of that. For a little bit extra, we can confine the knowledge of your actual circumstances to Madame and her primary assistant, and have them attend you personally in my home."

"A _**little**_ extra?" Lizzy asked in disbelief.

"In relative terms," Aunt Susan laughed. "You cannot make _all_ of your own clothing. There is too much else for you to do."

"We had intended to go to Aunt Madeline's modiste and then add our own personalized touches to what we purchase there," Lizzy told her.

"I see no problem with that for the day dresses and some of the other items, but you will need more evening gowns than just the ones on which you are currently working, along with a few other types of gowns and I still say they should be the best."

As a result, one of the excursions at the end of that first week was a trip to the Fitzwilliam townhouse. Madame Gaillard and her assistant joined them for tea, treating Jane and Lizzy as if they had never met under other names. There was a twinkle in the modiste's eye, but she knew very well that having the future Mrs. Darcy as a customer was worth keeping her mouth shut about the connection between the Miss Bennets, who were young ladies about to be triumphantly led into society by her best and most influential customer, and her former seamstresses who went by the name of Gardiner. Since her source of the unusually beautiful embroidery had dried up, she would just have to find a new signature mark for her fashions and having the newly introduced young women as her clients would help carry her through while she worked out the best way to do that.

Under Aunt Susan's guidance, after the tea at which they discussed the kind of gowns they intended to purchase, Madame and her assistant measured their newest clients and prepared the orders that covered the range from simple morning gowns to another evening gown for each of the young women. Madame was delighted to hear that she would also gain the custom of two more sisters at a slightly later date. She expressed no surprise at the lack of decoration requested on the evening gown and one or two of the others. Lizzy knew from her expression that Madame was perfectly aware that when the gowns were worn in public they would be well-decorated in a manner that would do her shop proud.

They took both Kitty and Georgiana along on the trip to Aunt Madeline's modiste, making sure the younger women also ordered a few day gowns of the proper quality that could be customized by the younger women. Lizzy and Jane had insisted on paying for their own improved wardrobes, although it hurt a bit to see their saved funds drained in that way.

When she discussed it later with William, he was sympathetic despite being amused because he knew they were still spending far less than women of his station normally would while preparing for a good marriage. Lizzy could tell he understood the way the expectations of her past and the expectations of her present and future tore at her. That helped even if he was still inclined to chuckle over her frugal ways.

In one of their afternoon discussions about a week after the betrothal, they finally settled on a wedding date towards the end of January. Both had whispered their hope that it might become a double wedding, which is why they did not choose a date closer to the beginning of the month.

As planned, both of them had written to the Bingleys. They received their responses the same day they had decided on the wedding date. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley planned to arrive in town the coming Saturday afternoon and would be able to attend the first of the parties with Aunt Susan the following Tuesday evening.

Both letters hinted at events unfolding in Meryton, combined with the teasing note that it would be better to talk them over in person. After seeing Charles' handwriting when William showed her the letter, Lizzy could not help but agree that was probably the best plan in his case. Mary could have told them a little more, though. Her handwriting was perfectly legible. Still, they just had to hold out for a few days more and then they would learn all about the news from Netherfield Park.


	32. Escape to London

_AN: Sorry for the delay. As those who read my comment know, I was having troubles getting the multiple fragments of this chapter to sort themselves into a continuous narrative (In other words, my muse ran off for a while and came back hung over and fit only for a nap with the cats). I had a pretty good visit with mom Sunday, but my health is still not great, and I have been having a lot of trouble concentrating as a result, so I had nothing for you on Sunday evening. In addition, the RL job was requiring some OT and I have been exhausted as a result. I did finally manage to get this one sorted out. Not sure there will be a chapter tomorrow, though. All depends on whether the elusive muse cooperates or not or if I just fall flat on my face and actually sleep. ;oD _

_Just remember, even if there is a break, the story is **not** abandoned. I would rather give you something reasonably complete than post just to be posting. Cheers!_

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

The group gathered in the Gardiner sitting room all stood up in expectation of the greetings to come as Mr. and Mrs. Bingley followed the maid through the door. They had agreed in advance that Jane would introduce the Bingleys to the Gardiners, Georgiana and Aunt Susan. As the new guests entered, Darcy saw that all three sisters only just held themselves back from rushing to hug Mrs. Bingley instead of waiting to greet their sister after the introductions were complete. Seeing surprise on their faces, he turned back and noticed Miss Maria Lucas looking as if she was trying to hide behind the Bingleys as they entered from the hall.

He could see Jane swallow her surprise as she stepped forward and said, stumbling just slightly on the unfamiliar name of her brother-in-law which she had received permission by mail to use, "Charles, Mary, Maria, welcome. Our hosts have asked me to provide the necessary introductions."

Her duty was quickly fulfilled. Mrs. Gardiner offered all three of the newcomers a very cordial welcome, expressing no dismay or surprise at the unexpected arrival of Miss Lucas. All that had been needed was a nod to the maid who had escorted the newcomers from the front door and Darcy knew there would be an extra place set at the dinner table later on.

Once the formal welcome was done, Jane, Elizabeth and Kitty did finally enfold their sister and Miss Lucas in welcoming hugs, while Darcy and Richard offered a hand in greeting to Bingley before bringing him over to speak with Mr. Gardiner.

As the chaos of the less formal greeting died down, Darcy heard his usually shy sister welcome Miss Lucas to the spot between her seat and Kitty's with a friendly comment. "I am so very glad to meet you, Miss Lucas. Kitty has told me that you were her closest friend in Meryton and she has missed your company. I hope you will allow me to be your friend as well."

He only just kept from turning around to stare at his little sister. Like him, she had always had trouble when meeting new people. You would never know that now. Miss Kitty must have told her a great deal about her friend during their morning sewing sessions if Georgiana was willing to greet the girl like she would another sister.

Once everyone had settled into their seats and quieted a bit, Mrs. Gardiner addressed the company as a whole. "We have been anxiously awaiting all the news from Meryton. The arrival of Miss Lucas suggests there is even more news than we thought there might be. Would one of you be willing to share?"

Bingley and his wife looked to one another. At her slight nod, he began.

"There have been several happenings of interest lately, and it seemed like a great deal of writing to do when we were planning to join you here in town anyway. May I assume that you, your husband and Lady Matlock are aware of the events leading up to and just after Jane, Lizzy and Kitty's departure from Longbourn?"

"Yes, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Gardiner answered. "The group of us have discussed matters freely among ourselves. Speak freely and if you bring up something we do not understand, we will ask."

Bingley nodded. "Well, I suppose it would be best to start with the question of why we brought Miss Lucas to London with us."

There were several nods. Darcy saw the young woman duck her head, blushing. Kitty and Georgiana each took one of her hands with the intent to offer unspoken comfort. It seemed to help.

Bingley continued," Mary told me she wrote to her sisters of our agreement to offer sanctuary to Miss Lucas if she felt threatened in her father's home. Darcy and the Colonel were still there at the time."

"That is _Mr._ Fitzwilliam now," Richard said with a smirk. " The final paperwork to release me from service came through two days ago. That is why I am wearing these civilian rags instead of my fine red coat." He fingered the lapel of his new, fashionable, high-quality forest-green coat with an air of pride despite his deprecating words.

"Oh, that explains why I did not spot you at first. You were trying to blend in with the trees instead of making yourself a target," Bingley quipped.

"Mr. Bingley," Aunt Susan said, with a warning look to Richard. "It seems we have hit the first item where I am not properly up to date. Why would Miss Lucas require sanctuary from her father? I understand Sir…oh, yes, William…how could I forget?" She gave Darcy a grin and then continued, "Sir William Lucas was a major part of the reason that Lizzy and Jane had to shuffle back and forth between this home and Longbourn, but I have not heard of him being a danger to his own daughters."

"Perhaps Jane or Lizzy could better explain that," Bingley suggested.

Darcy saw Jane look to Elizabeth. She nodded and gave Aunt Susan a bare-bones explanation of how Sir William had treated his eldest daughter, how Mrs. Carlson had defied him and their concerns for Miss Maria Lucas. After a few questions, Aunt Susan indicated she understood and motioned for Bingley to continue with his news.

"As you have no doubt guessed, Miss Lucas came to us requesting our help and protection, hence her presence here. Sir William's position in the community has suffered somewhat since Darcy publicly called him out on his bullying behavior. That has not stopped his attempts at controlling people, however. Unlike his refusal to allow anyone to court or marry his older daughter, he is now trying to force his younger daughter to marry someone she rightfully despises."

"Who?" "What?" and other questions erupted throughout the room. Bingley waited for the noise to die down. When he had their full attention again, he continued.

"To explain, I need to go back to the death of Mr. Bennet. As you probably know, Mr. Phillips sent a letter to the heir, Mr. Bennet's cousin, at his home. When he heard no response of any kind, Mr. Phillips decided to send a messenger to ensure the letter was received, since he would have no way of knowing if the man simply chose not to pay the postage. Matters at Longbourn require the presence of the new master, even if no one really wanted him to arrive. The messenger discovered that the heir himself had been dead for more than a year now and his home had been sold. With a little investigation, they learned that he had a son, the new heir, who has been studying to be ordained."

Darcy suddenly had a flash of memory. "Collins! That was the name of the newly-ordained idiot my aunt would probably have granted the living at Hunsford to had I not been there to make a more reasonable selection for her."

Everyone but Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. Then, Richard apparently remembered their discussion from the time after the initial events with Wickham and Jamison when Darcy had helped their aunt leaving Richard to search for the culprits.

"Do you mean that boot-licking toady who kept insisting the living should be his even after you notified him the position was already filled?" he asked.

Darcy just nodded as Bingley said, "That sounds like Collins the younger. He alternates between cringing and fawning on others of potentially higher status and pompous bloviation in face of those he considers his equals or less. Mr. Phillips tracked him down with help from the vicar through the church hierarchy. The man was still looking for a position, so he came running the minute he learned he was now the master of an estate."

"I expect he would," Darcy said. "No one with any sense was going to put him in a church role of any responsibility – aside from someone like Aunt Catherine, who enjoys having a parson she can control in every detail of his duties."

"You are saying our aunt has sense otherwise?" Richard asked slyly.

"Richard!" said his Aunt Susan sharply, "Behave!"

"Yes, mother," he said, trying to look repentant and failing spectacularly.

Bingley shook his head as he chuckled over Richard's antics. "I think he was feeling the financial pinch from not being able to find a place. From what Mr. Phillips' messenger said he cannot have gotten much from the sale of his father's home and the general opinion in the area was that he was fortunate his father had managed to pay for his schooling. At any rate, he arrived late last week and quickly installed himself at Longbourn."

Mrs. Bingley broke in as he took a breath, "Mrs. Hill says he has no idea how to behave like a gentleman. His manners are atrocious, and he treats the servants as if they were purchased slaves. She and her husband plan to find other work as soon as possible."

Darcy advised, "Oakbrook has a caretaker watching over it now, but when you move in you will need a housekeeper and butler, Richard. If they are willing to relocate to Derbyshire, I would snap the Hills up quickly." With a look to Jane, he added, "Assuming that meets with the approval of the possible future mistress of the estate."

Jane colored slightly, but she answered back, looking at Richard, "I would hire them, and Mrs. Fowler, the cook, as well, immediately if it were my home, Mr. Fitzwilliam."

Richard smiled. "It sounds like I will be sending a messenger with some offers of employment tomorrow morning. Darcy, would you help me figure out the appropriate salary for their roles in an estate of Oakbrook's size?"

"Of course," Darcy replied, "Although you might want to ask your mother as well." He turned back to Bingley, "So, Collins arrived, and the household was not impressed. I think I see where you are going with this information, but please tell us the rest."

"Yes, I am sure you have enough information to guess now. Well, it seems Mr. Collins is not married, although he would like to be. And, of course, that is where Sir William comes in. From what Miss Lucas has told us, her father thinks an alliance with the new master of Longbourn would be greatly to his personal benefit and wants it done before anyone else can get in ahead of him. He has not merely suggested the idea, he has insisted on it and has spoken to Mr. Collins, who is already considering agreeing to a betrothal. Miss Lucas let her father know she does not have **any** desire to marry Mr. Collins, having taken a revulsion to him from the moment they met. When she refused to visit with the man or agree to her father's plans, Sir William locked her in her room telling her she would not eat again until she agreed to marry the master of Longbourn. Fortunately, her room has a window that is over the small veranda. She waited a day to see if he was completely serious and if her mother would go along with his orders, which Lady Lucas did in addition to adding her own insistence on the plan. In the early hours of this morning, Miss Lucas made a bundle of her belongings, climbed out the window and dragged the bundle with her to Netherfield before dawn. We contacted Mr. and Mrs. Carlson immediately and together the five of us came up with a plan."

The indignation of the group had been growing as Bingley spoke. Now, it bubbled over. Kitty hugged her friend fiercely, while Georgiana patted both their backs. Jane, Elizabeth and Richard all expressed indignation, which Darcy also felt, although he did not say it out loud. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner looked concerned.

Aunt Susan broke through the noise as she asked, "Is the man really that bad, Miss Lucas?"

Miss Lucas ducked her head, nodding as she said, "Yes, Lady Matlock. I could not stand marrying him. It is not just his looks, although he is not handsome in the least. His manner frightens me, and he smells like a full chamber pot that has not been emptied for a week. The worst of it is how he looks at me with that same nasty look Tony Jamison used to use on all the girls, as if he was peering right through my clothing. And I heard him assure my father that he would keep firm control over his wife with every means at his disposal. I cannot marry him!" She was crying by the time she finished.

"And legally, your father cannot actually _**force**_ you to take marriage vows," Aunt Susan mused, "although he could continue to starve or beat you until you 'chose' to take them on your own. How old are you, Miss Lucas?"

"Sixteen, Lady Matlock. I will be seventeen in February."

"That is a problem. Your father has rights over you until you are twenty-one, which you will not be for another four years. What was your plan, Mr. Bingley?'

"Well, the first part was to get her out of Meryton without her father having a clear idea where she had gone. Since we were planning to leave today anyway, the timing worked out perfectly. We added her bundle to our luggage and left as scheduled. The Carlsons took her away with them, driving through the village and making certain they were seen by multiple people with Miss Lucas in their carriage as they headed out by the north road towards St. Albans. They continued along that road, stopping briefly at one of the inns for breakfast and making certain they were overheard talking about how she would be going to live with distant, and in actually nonexistent, relatives of Mr. Carlson in a village north of Stevenage before heading further north. They then took some smaller side roads to swing back around and meet up with us at a stop where we made quite a fuss about an imaginary problem with our carriage. They pulled to a stop next to our carriage while the driver and one of the footmen made a distraction on the other side. The other footman quietly helped Miss Lucas into the carriage where she hid from general view. The Carlsons returned the way they had come, intending to take time enough for a drive to Stevenage and back. When Mary and I got back into the carriage, our men provided another distraction, provoking one of the horses to make a disturbance so no one was likely to see there was someone already in the carriage hiding under a rug on the floor. Miss Lucas remained hidden until we were far enough on the way that no one would notice, although she slipped down again when we got to the townhouse and a footman helped her in through the servant's door to make it less likely she would be noticed if Sir William thought to follow us and ask questions. She slipped out again the same way this evening and we are hoping Jane and Lizzy will allow her to come stay with them, at least for a time."

" Of course, she can stay with us," Lizzy said immediately. "That was surely a Charlotte plan. I just hope Sir William can be misdirected again after the wonderful job she did when she got married."

"Most of it was Mrs. Carlson's idea," Bingley confirmed, "Although Mary helped refine the details."

"And what is your long-term plan?" Aunt Susan asked.

"Well, the primary goal is to keep her away from her father, at the very least until Mr. Collins has married someone else. Even if Sir William already has a betrothal agreement made, it will not hold up long if there is no bride to fulfill it. I doubt Collins will wait. He seemed very eager."

"Oh, Sir William will be furious if he has already made an agreement he cannot fulfill," Elizabeth said. "She will never be safe returning to his home. The minute word gets out of a broken agreement and a second daughter running away from him, Sir William stands to lose all the status he has gained over the years unless he is very clever about how he reacts and how presents the situation in public."

Mrs. Bingley spoke up. "We are hoping he is cunning enough to know that running off and trying to track her down, as they did after Charlotte left, would be the most damaging reaction he could make. Unless he loses his temper, he is more likely to keep it quiet for a short time and then invent some titled relative who volunteered to bring Maria out in their local society, followed by false news later on that she is married to advantage. As soon as he determines the Carlsons had a hand in Maria's escape, Charlotte expects her father may offer a part of her dowry as a bribe to go along with his story, possibly even that they will have been the ones to take her to this unknown relative since he could not get away, thereby also showing a healing of the connection with his oldest daughter for the sake of the gossips."

"I look forward to meeting Mrs. Carlson at some point," Aunt Susan said. The Gardiners indicated they did as well by their looks and nods. "I think we can do one better, though. Let us send a messenger to the Carlsons as soon as it is possible tomorrow morning, suggesting Mrs. Carlson go to her father early tomorrow and insist on certain concessions. First, that he will pay her whatever portion of her dowry she thinks she can get out of him in return for her silence on the threats to starve Miss Lucas until she agreed to marry a man that she, and probably most other people, views as repugnant. Next, she will _**suggest**_ the story that a distant connection of Mr. Carlson had offered to bring her out in London society next year and wants her to have time to learn what she must before then. I am willing to accept a connection to Mr. Carlson, perhaps through my mother's family, but not to Sir William. If he wants bragging rights, he must be pleasant to his older daughter." She grinned wickedly, and nearly everyone who saw her chuckled at her plan.

After a brief pause, Aunt Susan continued. "The trip to Stevenage will be explained as meeting someone I had arranged to bring Miss Lucas to me. We will keep the role of the Bingleys out of it, since they will not want trouble when they return to Meryton. Finally, the messenger will carry a document transferring legal guardianship of the young woman to a male or males of my choosing, although we will leave the name blank, along with the current amount of her dowry which will be moved to an account which will also be administered by a male of my choosing. He can talk up her 'good fortune' all he wishes but cannot claim the connection as his own. We will not tell him, but Miss Lucas…may I call you Maria, dear?" she waited for the young woman's nod and went on. "Since Maria is so close to Kitty and will probably become close to Georgiana as well, we will arrange for them to be presented and come out together after another year of tutoring. I am pleased with Georgiana's new companion and I know you have asked if she would assist Kitty after you and Lizzy are married. See if Maria can be added to the group. We will arrange for the interest on her dowry to pay her way."

"I doubt Mrs. Annesley will have a problem with that arrangement, although I think we should hire Amy to act in partnership with Mrs. Annesley after Jane no longer needs her as a companion. Having two women in charge of all three will help support our young ladies better," Darcy suggested.

"Good thought," said his aunt. "She has certainly proven a reliable companion so far. Is this arrangement to your liking, Maria?" She addressed the young woman directly.

"Yes, please, Lady Matlock," Miss Lucas said eagerly, although Darcy thought her reaction was more relief at not having to marry Collins than anticipation of a London Season.

Aunt Susan looked pleased, "Excellent, although I think that going forward you should call me Aunt Susan just as the Bennet sisters do. Mrs. Bingley, that goes for you as well."

"Then please call me Mary, Aunt Susan," Mrs. Bingley replied. "That goes for everyone here."

"And I am Charles to all," Bingley said, "except to Darcy and _**Mr**_. Fitzwilliam, who have always called me Bingley."

"Well, then, Charles, Mary and Maria, you should call me Aunt Madeline," said Mrs. Gardiner, "and that goes for Mr. Darcy and Mr. Fitzwilliam as well."

After a few more rounds of permission, everyone in the room was on a first name or aunt or uncle basis. When they had finished laughing over the mass re-introduction, Aunt Susan said, "If you do not mind, Edward, I would like to name you as administrator for Maria's dowry, assuming her father signs the documents and hands them over. Of course, we will not tell him who we have selected. Richard and William, I would like to name you joint guardians just as you are for Georgiana. I somehow doubt Maria will be much trouble to you, but she will be well-protected if any suitors have to go through both of you."

"That works for me," Darcy said, and Richard agreed as well. Gardiner, who had allowed the two men to drop the 'uncle' also agreed. The subject of Maria Lucas seemed well and truly settled.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

_*Yes, I do know that the term "bloviation" did not come into use until the mid-nineteenth century and that it is an Americanism. I just could not resist the opportunity to use such a wonderful word, despite it being obviously out of period and place, especially after reading the two primary quotes about it on Wikipedia as I was trying to determine if it _was_ period-appropriate (particularly the second one – it was made for Collins) – US President Warren G Harding…described it as "the art of speaking for as long as the occasion warrants and saying nothing." William Gibbs McAddo described "__**the impression of an army of pompous phrases moving over the landscape in search of an idea.**__" Yeah…Collins._


	33. Gossip about Mrs Bennet

_AN: I hate not being able to give my loyal readers at least one post each day. I really do. These last few weeks have just been...well, it would be unladylike to use the words that are trying to bubble forth. At least I have managed to put together this chapter for you, but again, I can make no promises on the timing of the next one. _

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Lizzy was amused by the general re-introductions. It did feel better to have everyone on a more familiar basis even if it was not strictly proper. Since Aunt Susan proposed it and agreed to it, they had the best of excuses. Better yet, thanks to Aunt Susan they had everything settled to protect Maria. After years of having her own movements controlled by Sir William, it felt good to know he was about to be manipulated by someone who represented everything he wanted – power, social status and money.

Lizzy knew Aunt Susan would not have stepped in under ordinary circumstances. However, she had been outraged on hearing of Sir William's long-term manipulation of the Bennet sisters and their family. Now, she looked delighted by the thought of giving him a figurative poke in the eye. Lizzy had no objections, especially since it benefited her young friend.

"Now that we have Maria settled for the moment," she said, "what other news do you bring us from Meryton? We have the arrival of Mr. Collins and the resulting despair of Longbourn's servants. You already told us by letter of Papa's funeral and Tony's death and burial. Has anything been heard from Mrs. Bennet?"

"I have some news indirectly, through Aunt and Uncle Phillips," Mary said. "Mama has not contacted me directly and I do not expect her to do so. She said she washed her hands of all of us the day of my wedding."

"And what did Mr. and Mrs. Phillips have to say?" Aunt Madeline asked.

"The most surprising part was that Mama and Lydia had not previously learned about the trust funds from the sale of the books. We all just assumed they had, but they were away so much of that time none of us really mentioned it to them. Papa certainly did not."

"It was such a big thing for all of us," Lizzy said, "but now that you mention it, I realize we were not talking to them any more than absolutely necessary at that point. We were all busy working on Mary's gown. At the time we thought Mrs. Bennet was visiting her sister every day, so it seemed natural she would have known."

"Exactly," said Jane, "After all, no one told any of us about it directly. We only knew because Mr. Phillips mentioned it to Mrs. Hill the day William was doing the inventory so she would know why he stayed after Charles left. She told us and then Lizzy prompted Papa to admit he was selling the books. If Papa had not written to Uncle Gardiner, we would not even know the amount of the funds."

Lizzy turned to William as he sighed. "Why am I not surprised at that?" he asked weakly.

His chair was placed tightly against the side of the sofa on which Lizzy, Mary and Jane sat together. It was easy for Lizzy to simply reach over and take his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Papa told me that women did not need to know. Dealing with the dowry was a man's work. I was chiding him for not letting Mary have any idea of the value of the dowry he provided for her after he told me hers was separate from the sale of the books. None of us expected he would offer more than fifty pounds. Hearing about the wine cellar was a complete surprise."

"One hundred," William growled, with a slight squeeze to her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"Papa offered one hundred pounds and the contents of the wine cellar," Mary said. "Charles assures me that wines were very expensive and included several bottles of fine brandy that William purchased from him."

"It was a good investment," William said a little defensively. "Plus you cannot legally get brandy of that quality anymore due to the embargo. I am saving it for special occasions."

"I hope your wedding is one of them and that you will share a little with us," Uncle Edward said.

"We shall see."

"It really was a fine dowry, if a little unconventional," Charles said. "I truly think it was at least equal to my sister Caroline's twenty thousand pounds. By the way, thank you for allowing us to bring Caroline to the soiree day after tomorrow, Aunt Susan. She really _**does**_ need to find a good match, and this will help, I hope."

"My main condition is that she wear the orange and puce gown. I really must see this creation. Do warn her, however, that she must be polite to _**everyone**_. I will not tolerate discourtesy and she only gets this one chance to prove herself to me. If she is rude to any member of our party, I will give her the cut direct and request she return home at once."

"I will tell her. I do not know if she can manage it, but I will tell her."

"That is all that you can do. She is an adult and should know how to behave properly if that select seminary your sisters attended was any good at all."

Aunt Susan spoke sharply and with great firmness. Lizzy already knew she did not approve of publicly sniping at other people or trying to make yourself look better by making others look small. She was quite serious that Miss Bingley would write her own her own fate with her manners two evenings hence.

"I will convey your message to her," Charles said seriously.

"That still leaves the news about Mrs. Bennet," Aunt Madeline reminded them. "Since she did not know about the trust funds, what had she done?"

"Oh, yes," said Mary. "Well, she contacted Uncle Phillips to write a settlement for Lydia."

"Oh, no," said Jane. "Which of the officers did she trick into marrying our silly sister?"

"None of the ones we know. Apparently, Mama has been leasing a small house in Sandridge for a few months now. Even before Papa died, she was visiting the house, getting it set up, and making herself known to people in the neighborhood. Like Meryton, Sandridge is hosting a small militia unit this winter. Mama arranged a marriage for Lydia with a captain in that unit using the dowries that _**she**_ has been setting aside over the years for me, Kitty and Lydia as an incentive. Of course, since I was already settled and Kitty threw her lot in with you, Mama put the whole of the amount towards Lydia. It was less than two thousand pounds, but far better than fifty."

"Why did she never mention she had dowries set aside for the three of you?" Jane asked.

"Actually, that one is easy to answer, Jane," Lizzy replied. "If she let on that she had the funds, Papa could have taken them from her. In addition, Tony would have tried to take the money. I think she was under no illusions about what he would have done to any of us if he had a chance to turn a profit."

"Well, it sounds like this mystery captain is in for a pleasant surprise," William mused. "His not quite two thousand is now a little over seven thousand. I hope your uncle wrote a good settlement to protect her. Since the officer was not expecting the extra, he should not object to half or even a bit more being set aside as a jointure."

Mary nodded. "Uncle said he wrote it for half and then added Lydia's potential share of the five thousand pounds that will be split equally between Mama's surviving children on her death to the jointure as a clause in the event of Lydia inheriting any portion of the funds. Since Tony is gone, that stands at a one-third share right now. More importantly, we now know why Mama was so frantic to find husbands for all three of us."

"What?" "Why?" The questions rolled around the room. Lizzy did not voice hers aloud, but she was just as curious as the rest of them.

When the hubbub died down a bit, Mary continued. "Once we realized Mama had been extracting funds to eventually support herself, the lengths she was going to in order to get us all married seemed rather extreme. It makes more sense now that Uncle Phillips has learned that Mama has been trying to arrange a third marriage for herself. The prospective groom is a gentleman in Sandridge. He had expressed himself as being willing to marry her after Papa's death for certain financial considerations, but he refused to take in _**any**_ daughters. His first wife had given him four and he felt them to be a terrible drain on his estate and, apparently, an offense to nature, so he insisted that all of Mama's daughters be married or otherwise disposed of before he would marry her. That is why she arranged the compromise for me and why she has essentially disowned Kitty, who she would otherwise have auctioned off to the most willing bidder."

"That is terrible!" exclaimed Kitty. "Even if all I wanted was to marry an officer, like Lydia did, I expected to at least choose which one. I could have been in the same situation as Maria if I had stayed with Mama."

"Yes, you could have," Mary agreed. "I just got lucky with Charles." She smiled at her husband, who rolled his eyes while grinning.

"So, did she ask Mr. Phillips to prepare a settlement for her as well?" Richard asked.

"That was her plan until she found out about the trust fund. With the interest on that in addition to the other funds she had set aside, she must have realized she might be better off _without_ a husband than with one. Uncle Phillips said she took the settlement to review with Captain Triplett, Lydia's betrothed, but said she wanted a chance to think things over before she signed her own freedom away."

This statement was followed by a round of questions to which Mary and Charles really had no answers. The group continued to discuss Mrs. Bennet, Lydia and the, to them, much smaller happenings of Meryton until well into dinner, as well as talking over the sewing, shopping and other events that had occupied the Bennet sisters since their arrival in London.

After the meal, Uncle Gardiner used his own knowledge of contracts, along with the documents Mr. Phillips had prepared to transfer guardianship of Jane, Lizzy and Kitty from Mr. Bennet to him and to make him administrator of their trust funds, to prepare the two documents Aunt Susan wanted to send to Meryton the next morning. While he worked on the legal side of the matter with William and Charles, who both also had extensive experience with contracts, as sounding boards to ensure the document matched the intent of their action while remaining legally enforceable, Aunt Susan drafted her letters to Charlotte and Sir William with aid from Maria and the Bennet sisters.

When the letters and legal documents were complete, William took them. He promised that they would be on their way to Charlotte with one of his personal messengers as soon as it would be safe for the man to leave the following morning. He would have his messenger stay until there was an answer, using Netherfield as a base if he needed to do so.

As planned, Maria went home with the Bennet sisters. She settled easily into their small establishment. Kitty shared her room with her friend while all three sisters did their best to make the young woman comfortable.

Before leaving the Gardiner house, Aunt Susan insisted that Maria would join them at the soiree, just as Kitty and Georgiana were. Ordinarily, she would consider the trio too young for a society event, but this one was being held by one of Aunt Susan's oldest friends and would also be the first public appearance of William and Lizzy as a betrothed couple and Jane and Richard as a couple in a courtship. It only made sense to have the younger women there in a show of solidarity as well as being a way to gently introduce them at the same time as the older two Bennets.

None of the gowns Maria had brought with her were suitable for such an event, but Kitty was able to loan her friend one of her new, fancier gowns so she would look the part of Lady Matlock's ward, as Aunt Susan intended to introduce her. It was not the special gown that Aunt Susan had commissioned, since Kitty would be wearing that herself, but it did feature some very fancy embroidery that Kitty and Georgiana had done under Lizzy's supervision. Since the standards were less severe for the younger women, she would still look as if she belonged with them, and any deficiency could be explained away by her very recent arrival in London.

The following day, Lizzy went with her sisters, including Mary, along with Maria and Georgiana to the Fitzwilliam townhouse for last minute instructions and expectations for their behavior the following evening. Aunt Susan wanted to be certain they all worked together to give exactly the right impression. To the great delight of all of them, Jane informed them that she had accepted Richard's proposal the previous evening just before the gentlemen took their leave, so they would now be making their first appearance as a betrothed couple, just like Lizzy and William.

Aunt Susan pulled Jane into a hug, almost crying with her pleasure at finally being able to see her beloved younger son settled with someone she believed would make him very happy. As she released Jane she teased her as well.

"You have done it now, you know, Jane. I shall have to tell his father and his father will tell his older brother. One or both of them will be showing up any time now to meet the young woman who has finally tamed the wild Fitzwilliam. They are already wondering about William's betrothal and when they hear that Richard is going to marry the sister of William's love they will simply have to meet you."

"I am not afraid of them," Jane said with a smile.

"Nor should you be," Aunt Susan said. "Perhaps seeing his brother's good fortune will finally push my older son to find a wife of his own. He has been using William's and Richard's reluctance to pick from or even look at the pool of eligible young women in Society as an excuse to avoid dipping into the marriage mart himself. Just like William has done for years, he comes up with emergencies on his estate or any other possible excuse to avoid attending events. I sometimes think Richard joined the Army just to have an excuse to stay away from that and I think Henry would have done the same had it been an option for him."

"Is Society truly that frightening?" Kitty asked, wide-eyed. Georgiana and Maria looked just as shocked and curious.

"In many ways, it is," Jane told them. "It is a dance of wealth, position, power and connections, where everyone is jostling to grab a spot as far above the one where they currently are as they can."

"You are correct, Jane. Men and women who are shallow-minded and have the money, position or good looks often enjoy the power they have in the marriage mart, while those who do not must endure the situation because it is the best way to meet their goals. The Season is the best way to see and meet a large selection of people, but is not the way to see them at their best. Members of the  
Ton seem to think that their exclusive events and the assemblies at Almacks will allow the cream to rise to the top, as it were. In truth, they limit or exclude perfectly acceptable young men or women with arbitrary standards and situations that prod people to show themselves in false ways. William and my sons hate the events considered as the marriage mart with good reason."

"But is not that exactly what you will be preparing us to enter once we are presented?" Georgiana asked, her nervousness plain in her voice as well as her expression.

"I will not simply throw you to the wolves, my dears," Aunt Susan said, looking around at all five young women. "You will have to attend Almacks and the like a few times because people will think something is wrong with you if you do not, but I doubt that is where any of you will make your eventual match. The problem for my sons and William is that they were so frustrated by those events that they refused to participate in any others I suggested or to allow any of the introductions I wished to make."

"Do they not trust you?" Lizzy had to ask.

"I do not know. I never could get a straight answer out of any of them. They would just go quiet and get out of the conversation as quickly as they could. It did not help that my sister-in-law was always insisting William was somehow obligated to marry her daughter, my niece Anne. Lady Catherine would browbeat the poor boy terribly. Yet, it was something neither he nor Anne wanted."

"Why did her mother insist on it then?" Kitty asked.

"Like my boys, she would never exactly say, although unlike them she has never been quiet. It is only lately that she has finally given up her fantasy of a childhood betrothal between the two."

"Well, I for one am glad of that," Lizzy said pertly.

Aunt Susan laughed softly. "As am I, dear girl. I think you will be good for him, just as Jane will be a good match for Richard. I am looking forward to introducing all of you at the party tomorrow. So, let us go over how we will handle the introductions and inevitable questions about your backgrounds."

There followed a session in which Aunt Susan carefully drilled each young woman in what they should and should not say. She paid particular attention to Maria, since the others had heard much of it before, although they needed to know how to handle Maria's presence as well. Despite the drill, they were all very much looking forward to their first night in society and the announcement of the pair of betrothals.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_AN2: I had hoped to give you the night at the soiree, but this chapter is already getting long and doing the soiree right would take even longer to get to you. I decided to make this a good breaking point and give you the party (and Caroline) in the next chapter. See you then..._


	34. The Soiree

It felt very different to Lizzy to be going to an event with her sisters along with the expectation that she would _fully participate_. While she and Jane, although usually just one or the other, had gone out with the Gardiners on occasion, events in company with Kitty and Mary had always been under the control of Mrs. Bennet. Lizzy discussed it quietly with Jane as they waited in an elegant sitting room after being dressed and coiffed by the highly skilled maids in Aunt Susan's home. All six of the young women, Mary included, had come to the Fitzwilliam townhouse to prepare. Only Miss Bingley was absent from their group.

"I will allow her to be a member of our party so long as she does nothing to embarrass any of us," Aunt Susan had declared to Charles, "but I will not allow her the consequence of being a guest in my home for any length of time until she has proven herself capable of _proper_ behavior."

On her arrival at the Fitzwilliam townhouse, Mary had reported that her sister-by-marriage had, at first, sputtered in outrage when Charles passed on the message and expectations for her behavior. When Charles told her very firmly, after her first bout of nastiness, that she was free to decline the invitation if she could not stomach the conditions attached to it, she became thoughtful. Mary had not been able to predict how Miss Bingley would choose to act that evening, but it was probably the first time someone of the circles to which she aspired had called her out on her behavior in a way that could not be denied or waved aside.

Jane mentioned the odd similarity and contrast between their situation and that of Miss Bingley while she and Lizzy stood to one side of the room, waiting for Aunt Susan to finish her own preparations before coming to inspect the work of the maids and declare the group ready for the evening.

"We have never attended an event, aside from those with just ourselves and the Gardiners, where we did not start with a series of strictures on our behavior," Jane began.

"Yes, do not speak unless spoken to and only briefly then, do not dance, laugh or call attention to yourself in any other way. Once Sir William knows you are present, be invisible for all intents and purposes." Lizzy put in, reciting the short and simple version of the instructions they had heard so many times over the years.

Jane nodded. "It has become a habit that we will need to fight this evening. At least it is merely a social evening with some entertainment and not a ball where we must have multiple partners. I plan to ask Richard to assist me with staying appropriately visible in the company."

"That is a good plan, Jane. It will not hurt that we will be the subject of much interest due to our double betrothals. I am so glad you finally accepted Richard on Monday night so we can share that burden. I already asked William to help me stay visible. He laughed and said we would have to keep reminding each other. One of the first things he said he noticed about me, once his headache at the Meryton assembly eased, was how I used the same patterns of movement he did to stay hidden in the midst of a crowd."

"Our younger sisters simply do not understand the challenge we face in going against the years of instructions from Mrs. Bennet. Even though they have heard them applied to us nearly as often as we did, that is different than actually having to _comply_ with those strictures. Miss Bingley is going into a situation where she will have to follow a set of instructions that demand she change her habitual behavior as well. No matter how motivated she is, I think it will be as difficult for her, or even more so, than it will be for us. We have Richard and William to help us. She has no one but herself."

"I doubt she would accept our help or support if we offered. Mary says she has rebuffed every attempt at friendship. I think the best we can do is to avoid intentionally antagonizing her or placing her in a position where her habits will naturally overcome whatever her current intentions may be. Life will be much easier for Mary and Charles if Miss Bingley can be reformed and included under the umbrella of our group, at least until she is married."

"I think that was Aunt Susan's hope as well," Mary said as she joined her sisters in their corner. "That is why she is giving Miss Bingley this chance." Then she giggled. "That, and she simply must see that gown for herself. And who can blame her? You both look absolutely lovely in your new gowns, by the way."

"Thank you, Mary. I am delighted to finally see you in yours," Lizzy said.

The special creation they had labored over for Mary's wedding exceeded Lizzy's expectation for how well it suited Mary. Of course, part of that was the general sense of happiness that had settled into her younger sister's features and manner in the nearly two months since her wedding to Charles. Where he seemed steadier and more substantive, she had picked up some of her husband's joy in life. Misguided motives aside, Mrs. Bennet had accidentally chosen the perfect husband for her oldest daughter. They could only hope she had somehow done the same for her youngest.

"We are going to take this party by storm with the group of us all wearing gowns that look like the best Madame Gaillard can produce," Jane said.

"Even Miss Bingley," Lizzy said with a chuckle, "although I wish there was some way to magically change the colors of her gown to something that is a better match for her complexion. It does not seem right that we are encouraging her to wear a gown that will give people a reason to mock her."

"She is so very proud of her purchase," Mary said. "I doubt that she will listen if we tell her how much it clashes; she will just think we want her to be less than us. That said, nothing you could do to fix her coloring or that of the gown would top what you are wearing this evening, Lizzy. I have never seen anything so gloriously regal and elegantly tasteful at the same time. The way that sheer peach gives the underlying gown a sheen of gold which is then echoed in the embroidery would have been beyond my ability to conceive of, let alone create. It is exquisite and it suits your coloring perfectly. Mama would have an apoplexy from pure envy if she could see you and Jane right now."

"Well then, it is a good thing Mrs. Bennet is not on the guest list," Lizzy joked to hide her discomfort at the compliments. "It would put quite a damper on the evening otherwise."

Jane shook her head at the two of them. "I am still concerned that Aunt Susan intends to spread word of the general amount of our dowries. I know Lizzy and I are now safe from fortune hunters, but I am afraid it will give people ideas that could put Kitty in danger especially since her dowry is nowhere near as high as ours."

"I agree with your concern, Jane," Lizzy said, "but Aunt Susan is right. Since we are unknowns, spreading that bit of information will overshadow any gossip about our origins or speculation about the nature of our betrothals. As Aunt Madeline has insisted several times, the news that our dowries are between thirty-five and forty thousand pounds each will set people on their ears and force Society to believe we are worthy of our beloved men. I trust Aunt Susan and William to protect Kitty just as they will protect Georgiana and Maria."

Jane nodded while Mary laughed softly. "Have you ever seen such a change as that which has come over Maria?" Mary asked. "She has always been so quiet and withdrawn. I have often thought of her as nothing more than Charlotte's shadow. Once the messenger came last night with the guardianship papers, it is like she was reborn under the influence of her joy and relief."

Lizzy added her own chuckle. "Do not forget the support she has now from Kitty and Georgiana. From what William tells me, Georgie has always been a shy and withdrawn girl, and we know Kitty lived in Lydia's shadow even when she allowed Lydia to convince her to behave in a way that was too forward. Together, those three are developing the confidence they will need to step out of the shadows as proper young ladies."

She barely saw the nods of her sisters as their attention was drawn to the entrance of Aunt Susan. The older woman wore her exquisitely embroidered gown with the same joyful elegance the younger felt in theirs. With a hint of laughter in her voice, Aunt Susan clapped to get their attention and then said, "Line up, girls. Over here, where there is the best light. Oldest to youngest, please." She clapped her hands again.

Smiling in response to her playful tone, the six younger women quickly arranged themselves in the order requested. There was a bit of confusion while they worked out that Georgiana was a few weeks younger than Maria. All the same, it was only a few minutes before they were all in their places, standing straight and tall, ready to be inspected by their general.

Aunt Susan tried to look stern and serious, but her smile kept appearing as, starting with Jane, she carefully examined each young woman head to toe, front, sides and back. Under her direction, each performed a few dance turns to show how the gown and hairstyle would move. Then, each finished with a deep and elegant curtsy just like the ones they had all practiced multiple times the day before.

"Very good. Very good, indeed," Aunt Susan said as she finished with Georgiana. "You do yourselves and me great credit. If you all behave accordingly this evening, it will be an absolute success."

With only the quickest of conspiratorial glances between them, all six dropped into curtsies while saying, "Thank you, Aunt Susan," almost in unison. Then, they dissolved into giggles as Aunt Susan laughed at their response.

"Oh, girls," she said. "I also expect you to have fun tonight. Definitely, have fun. These events should not be anything to be feared or dreaded. Now, I think it is just about time to head downstairs and collect our wraps."

Lizzy knew that Aunt Susan had put careful thought into the timing and manner of their arrival at the soiree. There were too many in their party to arrive in a single carriage, so the group would take two. Charles and his sister would collect William and Richard from Darcy House before arriving at the Fitzwilliam townhouse. Mary would join their group while the rest of the women traveled in Aunt Susan's carriage. They would all arrive together so the entire group could make their entrance with Jane and Lizzy each escorted by their betrothed. The plan had the added advantage of forcing Miss Bingley to be on time if she chose to attend at all.

They followed Aunt Susan down to the main entry. Jane, Lizzy and Mary walked side by side quietly, each trying to prepare herself for the evening to come. The younger three whispered to each other as they brought up the rear, full of excitement for their first real foray into London society.

A small group of maids met them at the door with their wraps. A few minutes later, all seven women were properly protected against both the weather and any road dust, unlikely though the latter was at this time of year. Just as they finished, a footman knocked at the front door to inform them that the Matlock carriage was ready, and the Bingley carriage had arrived. They stepped outside into the sharp cold that was punctuated with a scattering of great fluffy snowflakes. Charles waited by his carriage to personally hand his wife inside.

The rest of the women quickly took their places. Soon the two carriages pulled up in front of the home of Lord and Lady Ellsworth, their hosts for the evening. William and Richard quickly hopped out of the second carriage so they could hand down the ladies in the first, while Charles helped Mary and his sister descend.

When everyone was out and the carriages sent on their way, Richard escorted Jane and his mother, followed by William with Lizzy and Georgiana. Kitty and Maria walked together, while Charles, Mary and Miss Bingley brought up the rear of the party ascending the steps. The group was just a little bit early, as planned between Aunt Susan and Lady Ellsworth. In fact, they were the first to arrive so they would have a chance for introductions and a brief visit with their hosts.

They all stepped inside. The gentlemen shrugged off their greatcoats, handing them to the waiting servants before assisting the ladies as they also removed their wraps.

Once all the gowns were revealed, Aunt Susan said approvingly, "Now _this_ is a collection of gowns that would make Madame Gaillard proud."

"The gowns are exceptionally lovely, but the ladies wearing them are lovelier still," William said gallantly, bowing as he offered Lizzy his arm.

Miss Bingley looked at the scene with obvious jealousy. Whether it was the sight of all the gowns, William's compliment towards the others or knowing he was now betrothed to someone else, Lizzy could not tell. She suspected it was a blend of all three.

"Mary's gown was designed and sewed by her _**sisters**_, not Madame Gaillard," Miss Bingley muttered.

"I am well aware of the origins of Mary's gown, Miss Bingley," Aunt Susan said in a voice as cold as the snowflakes still falling outside. "Nevertheless, it is _**still**_ a creation as _**worthy**_ of Madame's shop as the gown you are wearing. This is your only warning, Miss Bingley. Remember the conditions under which you are here. I trust your brother has explained them fully. It is _your_ choice whether you will follow them and remain, or you do not and need to return in a hack with no chance of joining this circle again."

Miss Bingley quailed before Aunt Susan's displeasure. It was clear she had not fully believed her brother's warning. Now, she was having to reassess her position. With a slight gulp, she recovered herself and responded.

"He did tell me there were conditions, although I have no way to know if he explained fully since his explanation is all I know of the matter."

"I will make it plain and simple, then," Aunt Susan said very quietly. "You will act with courtesy towards everyone here tonight. There is to be no sniping, gossiping or putting on airs. I trust none of the others in our party will do anything to deliberately antagonize you and I expect you to offer them the same courtesy. You are here because I respect your brother and his wife and _they_ hope that your presence at this party, coupled with your demonstration of the proper behavior expected of a lady, will assist you in finding a husband. However, I will not extend the family connection to you if you do not behave correctly. I do not want my reputation tarnished by your behavior any more than anyone else here does. In the past, you have often acted in a way that paints you as a grasping social climber, while your incongruous airs and nasty gossip have made you ridiculous. If you are in doubt how to behave in any situation here tonight, I suggest you look to your new sisters by marriage. Jane, Lizzy and Mary are all good models for you."

Miss Bingley looked for a moment like she had been slapped. Then she glanced at Mary. Lizzy could tell the other woman wanted to make some nasty comment about the compromise and her brother's marriage, but she restrained herself. After a few seconds, she curtsied to Aunt Susan.

"Thank you, Lady Matlock," she said quietly.

"Very good," Aunt Susan said. "I hope you understand that I honestly _do_ want you to succeed, and I suspect everyone else here does as well. Please be mindful of your attitude."

With that, Aunt Susan turned and joined Richard and Jane to lead the group as they followed a servant from the entry to the door of the ballroom where their hosts waited. The rest fell into the same order they used when exiting the carriages.

"Susan! I am so glad you have arrived," their hostess greeted Aunt Susan as the servant stepped aside to return to the entry and wait for the next group of guests. "Please introduce us to your party."

"We are glad to be here, Beatrice. Good evening, David. I am sure you remember my son Richard, my nephew Fitzwilliam Darcy and my niece Georgiana Darcy. The young lady with Richard is his betrothed, Miss Jane Bennet. Her younger sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is betrothed to my nephew. Their next younger sister is Mary Bingley, who is here with her husband, Mr. Charles Bingley. The other young ladies are Miss Catherine Bennet, Miss Maria Lucas and, finally, Miss Caroline Bingley, who is the sister of Mr. Bingley. I wish you all to meet your hosts, Lord and Lady Ellsworth."

Just as they had practiced, Lizzy and all her sisters had each offered a proper curtsy as they were named. Now, they all curtsied together as the gentlemen bowed. Miss Bingley might not have been part of their practice session, but she was quick enough to follow their example when named and now joined them in the group curtsy just an instant behind the rest, but not far enough behind to be awkward.

Lady Ellsworth gushed over Jane and Lizzy. She had known Richard and William since they were boys and appeared as delighted by their betrothals as Aunt Susan was. Lord Ellsworth congratulated both men and offered congratulations to Charles as well on having been the first to capture one of the "lovely Bennet sisters." He then asked Kitty if she had an admirer hiding somewhere.

Kitty kept her wits and answered politely that she was still too young to consider marriage, but she hoped to be as fortunate as her older sisters when her time came. Miss Bingley seemed surprised to hear Kitty speak so sensibly, especially after having seen her behavior with Lydia in Meryton. The older woman was wise enough to keep her mouth shut, however, until Lord Ellsworth turned to her and asked if she was pleased by the acquisition of four delightful new sisters. Miss Bingley diplomatically answered that her brother's marriage was recent enough that she was still getting used to the idea. She even managed to keep her expression on the pleasant side of neutral as she said it. Lizzy was impressed.

Their hosts were pleasant conversationalists and seemed genuinely interested in their guests. All too soon, however, another party arrived, and it was time to move forward into the ballroom where the gathering was to be held.

The room had been set up with multiple areas for sitting, with space between to allow for free movement of the guests. All the seating areas were turned to generally face the end of the room where a pianoforte and harp were set up on a low platform. At the other end of the room, a quartet of musicians was already playing gentle music to serve a background to the conversation. Lizzy hoped the performers for later in the evening had already been identified so that no member of her group would be put on the spot. Among them, only Miss Bingley had sufficient skill, practice _and_ confidence to perform to a London audience.

William escorted Lizzy to one of the punch bowls on a long table to one side of the room while Georgiana slipped away to join Kitty and Maria in one of the seating areas. The servant stationed at the punch bowl handed them each a filled glass. Taking a sip of the very tasty punch from time to time, the couple ambled around the room, talking softly and enjoying the chance to be together.

Other guests started to arrive. Most of them were known to William, or at least members of their parties were. He proudly introduced Lizzy to anyone who greeted him and just as proudly accepted congratulations on their betrothal.

Several of the ladies mentioned Lizzy's good fortune in acquiring a gown from Madame Gaillard and commented on how many young women present that evening were wearing the coveted embroidery typical of her most recent specialty work. A few comments were made about Miss Bingley's gown which Lizzy tried to deflect. She admitted that most of the young women referred to, including Miss Bingley, were her sisters or part of their party that evening.

As the room filled, the three younger women were started to attract the attention of some guests. It was not that they were doing anything wrong; it was just because they were a trio of pretty girls in high quality gowns. Lizzy pointed the situation out to William and they quickly moved over to join their sisters and Maria. Aunt Susan quickly joined them as well, having independently noticed the situation building.

"Are you still feeling comfortable here?' she whispered to the three.

"I was starting to become nervous," Georgiana whispered back, "but now that you are with us, I feel better."

"We never intended to desert you," William said to his sister.

"We did not feel deserted," Kitty told them. "We just did not know the people who were coming up to us and did not want to start talking without a proper introduction." Maria and Georgiana nodded.

"Quite right," Aunt Susan said pleasantly. "I can now provide introductions, since I have caught up with several acquaintances and crowed over Richard and William's betrothals. Lizzy and William, you may continue to mingle. I will station myself here and be sure no harm comes to our girls."

"You have been enjoying yourself, I see," William said.

"Oh, yes. This evening has been going just the way I hoped it would. I have had the chance to demonstrate my approval of your choices and spread just enough gossip about the dowries that, combined with the elegant gowns and impeccable behavior of our young ladies, we are well on our way to making just the impression I wanted."

"What about Miss Bingley and her gown?" Lizzy asked in a near whisper.

Aunt Susan leaned in conspiratorially. "It is an amazing piece of work, Lizzy. There is no doubt about that. The consensus quite rightly is that the gown is exquisite, but the wearer is misguided. The comments on the rest of us are far more favorable. I have enjoyed correcting those who assume you were only able to obtain your gowns through my influence. Their faces are such a study when I say you have a stronger connection to Madame Gaillard than I."

"Oh, Aunt Susan!" Lizzy said chidingly even as she giggled a bit at the thought.

"What? I say nothing untrue. Now, off with you two. I want to give these three some exposure to my social connections."

Satisfied that Aunt Susan had matters in hand, Lizzy and William wandered over to join the Bingleys. From his long friendship with William, Charles already knew quite a few of the people at the event. Throughout the evening there had been someone nearby who could introduce him if needed. Several times during their own circuit of the room Lizzy had noticed him introducing Mary with an expression of joy and pride. To her relief, people seemed to be as welcoming of Mary as they were towards Charles.

Since their arrival, Miss Bingley had stayed close to her brother and his wife. She was also known to many people there because she had attended a few events with her brother on the strength of their acquaintance with William. Lizzy could not help noticing the wary looks Miss Bingley was given, in addition to the occasional sly mockery made of her by other guests. Because she was there under the auspices of Aunt Susan, no one was openly unpleasant, but even Miss Bingley must have seen the disdain other people had for her.

Lizzy did not like that. The woman would have no chance to change if people insisted on making her uncomfortable. As she and William approached, she deliberately greeted Miss Bingley as pleasantly as she greeted Mary and Charles.

After a few minutes catching up with her sister, Lizzy asked, "William, would you and Charles please go get drinks for the three of us while we choose a spot to sit down? It looks like the entertainment will be starting soon."

As they men walked away together, Lizzy turned to Miss Bingley. "Do you have any preference where we sit, Miss Bingley?"

The other woman looked surprised at being consulted. "I…well, there is a pleasant grouping of chairs up near the stage," she said.

"I agree, that looks like a nice spot," Mary said, catching on to her sister's intent.

"Well, shall we?' Lizzy said.

Miss Bingley looked at them both curiously as they walked over to the spot she had indicated. Finally, curiosity overtook her. "Why are you being so pleasant to me?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Why would we not?" Lizzy asked in response, being careful to remain just as quiet. "You are a part of our family now, whether you like it or not. As Aunt Susan told you earlier, we want you to succeed."

"Aunt Susan," Miss Bingley snorted unpleasantly, but then she caught herself. "I mean…"

Lizzy broke in quietly. "We are not overstepping, Miss Bingley. Lady Matlock asked us to call her that. She would do the same for you if she could trust that your behavior will not embarrass her."

"How does she know that you will not?"

"We have already proven ourselves to her. At least Jane, Kitty and I have. She is taking Mary partly on trust and partly on our time with her yesterday and the evening before."

"Yet she will not trust _**me**_?" Miss Bingley hissed.

"She has already seen you out in Society and she does not approve of how you have behaved in the past. That is why she gave you the guidelines to follow so you will know what it is that she wants to see from you. She…_**we**_ all recognize that you are behaving in the way you were trained to do at school. It was just not in a way that will benefit you in Lady Matlock's society." Lizzy did her best to keep her voice both quiet and understanding.

Miss Bingley looked like she was about to sputter out some nasty comment or justification of her behavior, but then she stopped. She had her lips pursed tightly as if holding her response in, but slowly the muscles eased. "Why would you care one way or the other?" she finally asked.

"No matter how much we may like or dislike one another, we are family now," Lizzy replied softly. "Your success or failure in this society affects us just as our younger sister Lydia's outrageous behavior in Meryton did. Just as that was not all Lydia's fault – after all, she has been badly spoiled all her life and poorly taught when it comes to manners – not all of your issues are your fault either. If your goal is to make a wealthy or well-connected marriage and we can assist without compromising our values, then we will because that is a good result for all of us."

Miss Bingley's jaw dropped at the comparison to Lydia, but by the time Lizzy had finished speaking, she had snapped her mouth firmly shut. As the two men approached with the drinks, she looked away from Lizzy and Mary. She accepted the glass of punch from William with a brief word of thanks and then remained silent as the two men settled into their seats, Charles next to Mary and William next to Lizzy.

As they had expected, their hostess soon asked for the attention of those gathered and proceeded to introduce the young women who had agreed to perform for their entertainment that evening. There followed a most pleasing exhibit of skill on the pianoforte, the harp and voice.

During an intermission between performers, William went to refill their punch while Charles and Mary were drawn into conversation with some other guests sitting nearby. Once they were more or less on their own, Miss Bingley turned to Lizzy.

"May I ask you some questions Miss Elizabeth?" she said quietly.

"Of course," Lizzy replied.

"My brother, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy all seemed quite adamant that Mary's dowry was equivalent to my own twenty-thousand pounds. This evening I have heard rumors that you and Miss Bennet have dowries of nearly forty-thousand pounds each. How can that possibly be true? All the gossips in Meryton seemed agreed that you and your sisters had _**nothing**_. And if you did have such large dowries, why would Mrs. Bennet have forced my brother into a marriage with Mary?"

Lizzy nodded slightly as she replied. "I imagine that is very confusing to you," she said. "The rumors you are hearing float around the room are true, and were spread by Lady Matlock. Jane and I both received bequests from our mother's wealthy and titled grandmother shortly after our mother's death. Our uncle was made the administrator of them and he never saw fit to share the amount with our father or his new bride, who had already shown herself to be set against the two of us. By keeping the information secret, he protected us from fortune-hunters and from interference or worse by Mrs. Bennet or her son."

Miss Bingley colored, and Lizzy knew she was thinking of the day Tony had attacked Netherfield. Lizzy continued, "Very few people in Meryton knew anything at all about my mother's background or connections. She died when I was not even two years old, so anything that _was_ known about her then is long since forgotten. Mrs. Bennet hated any reminder that her predecessor was of higher status than she and she hated having to acknowledge us at all."

Miss Bingley looked thoughtful. "And the compromise?" she finally asked again.

"Clearly, you heard the rumors that my younger sisters were likely to have little or no dowry. My father played his cards very close to his chest. Mrs. Bennet was, as a result, quite desperate to have one or more of her daughters married before he passed away, since she thought there would be nothing for her to live on, let alone support three daughters, given that the estate was entailed. That turned out not to be true, but she was working on the best information she had at the time. You already know something of the character of her son. In many ways, he takes after her. Fortunately, Mary and Kitty do not."

Miss Bingley nodded her understanding before she fell quiet for another minute or two. Lizzy could tell she still had something on her mind, so she simply waited until the other woman was ready with her next question.

"Unlike earlier, I mean no offense, but how is it that all of you have gowns from Madame Gaillard that also happen to look very much like the one my brother told me you sewed and embroidered for Mary?"

"It looks very like the gown you are wearing as well," Lizzy pointed out. "Of course, Jane and I have spent much time in London, even before Mary's wedding. We have seen the most fashionable gowns and have had the chance to carefully examine both their style and the embroidery on them, as well as having these gowns of our own. There was not time to order a gown for Mary, but we were able to recreate the look of one as a gift to our sister, to take away some of the sting of her situation, although it took all four of us working together to create her gown in good time for the wedding. Since our return to London, we have had time for Kitty to obtain a few gowns and she has given one of them to her friend, Miss Lucas."

Miss Bingley looked down at her hands. "I admit your embroidery is superb," she almost mumbled.

"Thank you," Lizzy replied. "May I ask you a question?"

When Miss Bingley looked back up at her, Lizzy could see worry in the other woman's eyes. "It is a question about _your_ gown. I will preface by saying I mean no disrespect to you whatsoever. I am, wondering, though, what made you choose those particular colors? It is a very unusual combination."

The other woman looked torn between surprise and defensiveness. "Louisa assured me it is a highly fashionable combination…" she trailed off, clearly not having intended to say it that way.

Lizzy nodded. "You do not actually see colors the same way the majority of people do, and you have to rely on others for help?" she guessed, making it a very gentle question.

After staring at her searchingly for a moment, Miss Bingley nodded. Lizzy asked, "Is there any chance your sister was upset with you the day you chose the fabrics for this gown?"

Surprise and understanding were starting to mingle in the other woman's expression. "I might have been crowing over my ability to order a gown after Louisa's husband refused to let her do so," Miss Bingley whispered in a near-mumble. She looked at Lizzy carefully, "How bad is it?"

"The gown, although a very unusual color combination, turned out beautiful. The problem is that the colors of it do not match well with your _own_ complexion and hair color. The effect is, in fact, quite jarring. I would not wish to spoil your joy at owning it, but I am afraid some people have been rather cruel about the overall look."

"They have been laughing at me?" Miss Bingley looked sick to her stomach.

"Some people have," Lizzy confirmed with as much gentleness as she could.

"But…Charles said Lady Matlock wanted me to wear the gown…" she trailed off, looking betrayed.

"She had heard you had a Madame Gaillard creation that was unusually colored but would fit in well with the quality worn by all the rest of us. There was no intent to embarrass or insult you. I did not think that if any of my sisters or I said something to you in Meryton about the colors that you would have believed us anyway. For all I knew, you were perfectly aware of the effect and intended it, since you do tend to wear very strong colors at all times." Lizzy was not quite telling the truth, but the vulnerable look on Miss Bingley's face kept her from being more forthcoming.

Before any more could be said, William returned with their drinks. He handed the glasses to the ladies as Charles and Mary returned. Just before the music began again, he leaned in and whispered lightly, "Has there been trouble?"

"No, we have had an amicable talk, but the subject was uncomfortable," Lizzy whispered back.

He did not look like he quite believed her, but he let the matter drop. Lizzy noticed that even though they could not hold hands in such a public venue, he very much looked like he wanted to. She wished they could as well, even if she did not need comfort after the discussion with Miss Bingley.

The remainder of the entertainment passed quickly. Lizzy enjoyed it greatly, but she could tell the woman sitting next to her did not. She had clearly been thinking of their conversation the whole time. When the groups of people rose after the last performer finished, Miss Bingley quietly asked her brother if he could arrange for her to go home then.

"Miss Bingley, please," Lizzy said. "Stay with us and brave the rest of the evening out. We will probably be leaving within the hour anyway. Please?"

The other woman looked at her in puzzlement. "Why are you being pleasant to me. You know the things I have said about you."

"I told you earlier why. Let the past be forgotten. We are all starting out new and this is your chance as well."

Miss Bingley looked around, undecided. Some people were already leaving. It was clear the evening was winding down.

"Thank you," she said. "I would be honored if you would call me Caroline."

"And you must call me Lizzy. I am sure it will be the work of a moment to gain permission to call all your new sisters by their given names or nicknames," Lizzy said with a smile. "Just stick with us and everything will be fine."

Caroline nodded. The others looked at her and Lizzy curiously, but they all seemed to realize something had happened that should not be questioned in that setting. For the short remainder of the evening, Caroline said very little, speaking only when spoken to. She stayed close by Lizzy and seemed suspicious that every smile or chuckle from others was an insult. Both her confidence and her disdain appeared to ooze away until all that was left was a nervous and uncomfortable woman.

As they prepared to leave, Lizzy was glad when Aunt Susan made a point of telling Caroline that she had performed well and would be allowed to join them at another event. At the very least, it cheered the woman up a bit. As the party was dividing up between the two carriages to leave, Lizzy gave Caroline one last bit of advice.

"I suggest you find a maid you can truly trust, Caroline. And just remember, a little kindness goes a long way."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

_AN: After several days, I finally have a monster (more than double-length) chapter for you. There was just no good place to break it. I know many people wanted this scene to include a massive set-down for Caroline, and I tried to write it. She and Lizzy refused to play along, though. That is part of what took so long – I just could not get them to cooperate with me. I finally had to just let them go their own way, so this is what you get. __I hope you enjoyed it__!_


	35. Betrayals

_AN: When I wrote my note at the bottom of Chapter 34, I was so excited at finally having a complete chapter to post that I forgot my intent to give appropriate credit where it was due. I have known from the very first chapter that Caroline's gown was less a result of poor taste than of her being, as the more PC among us might state, color-challenged, although I did not know if it would ever be explicitly stated. I have held in my memory a gem of a one-shot (and I see at least one __commentor__ has read it as well) that has been on my favorited stories list for years. It is right near the bottom of the list, if you are interested, because it was written in 2006. I highly recommend "Louisa gets slapped" by Darcy DeFirth for the ultimate wordless Caroline set down. _

_I am sorry for yet another delay, this one long enough that it seems several people were worried I had abandoned the story, even though I promised I wouldn't. Between work and other stuff, my head has just been in a place where I could not pull myself together to focus long enough to get any writing done even when I actually got a little bit of time to do it. My mind just kept skittering off or running around like a toddler who has just learned the word "No!". That was probably the longest mid-story posting break I have had and I didn't like it any more than all of you did. I am hoping it does not happen again. __There was more I wanted in this chapter, but decided to break it halfway so you would at least have something to read. The next one should go more smoothly (well, that is the plan, anyway...)_

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Darcy could tell something of significance had happened between Elizabeth and Miss Bingley while he was off getting their drinks. Since _only _Miss Bingley appeared upset, he would let the matter pass until he had a chance to speak with Elizabeth more privately. He was curious, of course, but as long as there was no harm done to Elizabeth or to the good impression that she was making this evening, it was not a problem.

Despite the stern consequences proposed by his aunt, Darcy was surprised Miss Bingley had managed to restrain herself over the course of the entire evening. Her spiteful comments and puffed up attitude had always seemed unstoppable. She had been so quiet and, other than the assault she made on the eyes, easy to ignore that he had not truly minded having her as a part of their group for once. Or, at least not after she had gotten over her bit of spite in the entryway.

As their group gathered to thank their hosts before leaving, Elizabeth pulled away from his side to whisper several things to Miss Bingley. He would normally prefer to keep Elizabeth close to his side, but this did allow him to pull his eyes away from the visual disaster that was his best friend's sister and rest them on the eye-calming form of his own beloved.

Watching Elizabeth and the others work on the gowns they wore this evening was an entirely different experience than seeing them _in_ the gowns, combining their personal beauty with the beauty of their creations. With the one exception, every woman in their party, from his aunt right down to Miss Lucas, were in fine looks. From the whispers he had heard, Elizabeth in her gown had excited as much or more positive comment than Miss Bingley's had provoked quiet mockery and censure.

Even when the two women stood together, the sight of Elizabeth soothed his eyes. The combination of rich, dark amber and soft rosy peach and gold flecked with the deeper burgundy tones brought out the highlights in her hair, the expressiveness of her eyes and the brightness of her smile. Her every movement had an aura of elegance as the gold embroidery shimmered in the light of the candles and lamps scattered throughout the room. As far as he was concerned, his Elizabeth was the handsomest woman present.

He knew he wore a silly, besotted smile as Elizabeth turned from Miss Bingley and made her way back to his side. He could hear the whispered comments from people who had never seen him so much as smile at a woman before, let alone gaze on one in such an enraptured fashion. Let them talk. He was happy. Although, he would be happier if leaving the party did not mean parting ways with Elizabeth for the night. Their wedding could not come too soon for him.

From the expression on Richard's face as they gathered at the entry to put on their wraps against the cold, he was feeling much the same about giving up Jane's company. Richard had it right. Darcy almost laughed aloud at the thought that he, of all people, was feeling sad about leaving a _**party**_, even if it was only because that also meant leaving Elizabeth for a few hours.

Darcy would, of course, have preferred to have spent the evening with Elizabeth somewhere less public – his home, his aunt's or the that of the Gardiners, for example. All in all, however, if he had to be out in Society, this had not been a bad way to start. In fact, even if he would not admit it aloud, Darcy was actually looking forward to the ball that his aunt insisted they would attend in a few days. He would finally have his chance to dance with Elizabeth, something he had wanted to do since the evening they met.

"You will come to the Gardiners' home to visit with me tomorrow afternoon, will you not?" Elizabeth asked quietly as he escorted her out to Aunt Susan's carriage.

"I would not miss it," He assured her. He flicked his gaze briefly back towards Miss Bingley. "I think we have much to discuss."

"And if we did not, I am sure we could find some pleasant topic anyway," Elizabeth grinned at him, then pulled her wrap a little tighter as they stepped out the front door into the cold, snowy night.

The parade of people, horses and carriages had churned the snow on the sidewalk and street in front of the house into a slushy, muddy mess that required them to pick their way carefully to avoid slipping. At the same time, the crisp white flakes continued to drift down, sparkling cheerfully in the light of the lamps carried by footmen or the torches of the link boys who would run along in front of the vehicles to illuminate their way.

The air was chilly despite the many burning lamps, and as inclined as he was to linger with Elizabeth, Darcy knew their party needed to board their carriages and get on their way so the next group of guests could leave as well. He quickly handed Elizabeth into Aunt Susan's carriage, then offered Kitty and Maria a hand up. Richard followed on the heels of the two younger girls to assist Jane and his mother while Darcy stepped back to collect Georgiana so they could join Bingley, his wife and sister in the other vehicle.

It was only as Darcy settled into his spot next to Georgiana, making sure there was room enough left for Richard, that he realized he would be making the ride trapped in a confined space with Caroline Bingley. He was certain that, with the absence of his aunt to control Miss Bingley, he would be forced to listen to her complaints and outrage over the evening until he could escape on reaching Darcy House. As the vehicle swayed and bumped into motion, Darcy braced himself for the aural onslaught.

It never came.

Miss Bingley sat quietly, tucked into a corner, with Mary sitting between her and her brother. The interior of the carriage was too dark to see or read expressions, but the outline of her figure appeared hunched and her breathing sounded slightly ragged, as if she was silently crying.

Normally, Georgiana would have filled the deafening silence with her excited chatter. This had been a new experience for her, after all. Tonight, though, she was too exhausted from both her excitement and the lateness of the hour. She leaned her head on Darcy's shoulder and seemed to be nodding off.

Richard was probably lost in thoughts about Jane, while Bingley and Mary also seemed too tired to speak. Their shapes leaned together comfortably, leaving Miss Bingley even more isolated. Whatever had happened this evening, it must have affected Bingley's sister powerfully. Darcy had never heard her so silent. Even on the drive to the soiree she had muttered and fumed to herself. Ah well, Darcy thought. Elizabeth would tell him all tomorrow.

~o~

"Why would you be so honest with her?" Darcy asked after Elizabeth gave him an overview of her discussions with Miss Bingley. "I cannot imagine she truly changed just because of a set-down and list of restrictions from my aunt."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, no, she has not suddenly turned sweet, kind or trustworthy, and I am not sure she ever will be all or any of those things. However, your aunt's strictures and comments forced Miss Bingley to re-evaluate what she knows or thinks she knows to be true about high society and the ways of those who truly belong there. Last night she was both vulnerable and receptive, so I took a chance and spoke to her as I would to a friend."

"Do you think it will have any long-term effect? Will you become friends?"

Elizabeth shrugged, a gesture she did not often use. "I cannot say. My instinct is that Miss Bingley has never had a real friend. I doubt she even knows what friendship truly looks like. All I can do is provide an example and act in a friendly manner towards her without committing myself further until she has shown herself to want a friendship and earned my trust."

"That seems reasonable," Darcy said with a nod. He was glad Elizabeth had thought the matter through so she would not open herself to social betrayal by trusting Miss Bingley too soon. He realized he never should have worried in the first place. Elizabeth's experiences with her family and others in Meryton had long since taught her any lessons she needed regarding the value of trust on both sides of a friendship. He turned the conversation slightly.

"How did you know about her problem with colors? I had never heard of such a malady before." 

Elizabeth chuckled. "Ah, well, that is the difference between us. I had. It comes up on occasion at the dressmaker's. In fact, I feel a little foolish that I did not realize the minute I saw her arrive at the assembly in that gown, not that it really would have made any difference. Madame Gaillard as much as told me of her condition when I delivered the completed gown to the shop, although I did not know then that the client was Miss Bingley. I also had other clues that added up over time. While I tried to stay away from general notice at the events in Meryton, I often passed within earshot of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst as they made snide comments regarding the others in attendance. Mrs. Hursts comments ran the full gamut of fashion criticism, including color, but I never heard Miss Bingley mention the color of anything, although she was quick to judge style and fit."

"That makes sense, I suppose, although I know I would not have picked up on it. If I could not distinguish colors well or had made mistakes before, I doubt I would name them in situations where others might hear and pick up on my lack of knowledge."

"She would need someone she trusts to help her shop and possibly to help mark or organize her clothing. From what I have heard, she can be rather unpleasant with the servants, so putting her full trust in a maid is unlikely. I also noticed Mrs. Hurst smirking behind her fan when someone commented about the gown out of Miss Bingley's hearing. If you put all the pieces together, it seemed likely Mrs. Hurst helped pick the fabrics for that gown and knowingly led Miss Bingley astray."

"Ouch," Darcy said, thinking of the implications. "Whatever bad blood lies between the sisters, that is a nasty form of revenge."

"It is the kind of thing Lydia would do if she had the cunning to pull it off. It was also a very expensive prank, if you can call it something so benign, on several levels. I hope Mrs. Hurst got her fill of laughing in her sleeve at her sister. She will probably not have another chance to humiliate Miss Bingley like that again."

Darcy snorted slightly. "I expect not. If Richard pulled a prank like that, I would certainly never trust his advice on clothing color choices again."

Darcy followed Elizabeth's eyes as she looked over to where Jane and Richard sat having a quiet conversation of their own. Jane was blushing slightly, but she looked very happy about whatever they were discussing. After a quick glance at Aunt Susan and Aunt Madeline, who were deep in the topic of the previous evening's soiree, Elizabeth look back at Darcy.

"Knowing Richard's teasing nature, you would never ask him for color advice anyway," Elizabeth said with a chuckle, "but this _prank_ goes much deeper than Mrs. Hurst just pointing her sister to pick a strange and unflattering color combination like Richard might do on the spur of the moment if you were asking about a waistcoat or cravat. As I said, it was expensive on several levels. First off, that gown was _**very**_ expensive. In fact, that is why Mrs. Hurst did not get one as well – her husband was unwilling to shoulder the cost and Charles did not, although I suspect he may have covered some of Miss Bingley's bill. Madame Gaillard sells many gowns at a variety of costs. I was not, of course, the only person she employs who can do intricate and beautiful embroidery. What I have is a particular style to my work that recently became the fashion for Madame's special gowns, a signature of sorts. Since there is only one of me, and I was not even consistently available, those gowns were limited. Madame Gaillard had a waiting list and charged premium prices for the work. Miss Bingley paid a great deal of money for that gown and she was unlikely to get another of the specials, even if she was willing to pay the price, any time soon. Mrs. Hurst knew that, and yet she subverted the purchase anyway."

Darcy was starting to get an idea of the enormity of Mrs. Hurst's betrayal. Before he could say so, Elizabeth continued.

"While Madame Gaillard and her assistants would not prevent a client from making any choices they want, she does her best to guide clients towards colors and styles that will be flattering. After all, the gown is an advertisement for the shop, and customers who are happy return and bring their friends. I am certain whoever helped Miss Bingley order her gown must have tried to dissuade her from those color choices. That means Mrs. Hurst had to actively overcome any objections as she persuaded her sister that combination was the height of fashion. She then must have continued to persuade Miss Bingley that any negative comments she overheard about the gown were just the jealousy of those who could not afford to buy one themselves. She played on Miss Bingley's weaknesses, fears and aspirations to keep her from learning the true effect of the gown. That is a betrayal Miss Bingley may never forgive. It does not stop there, though. By making her sister ridiculous in the very society she had hoped to join, Mrs. Hurst materially damaged Miss Bingley's reputation and ability to find a match in that circle. Of course, Miss Bingley's catty comments and unpleasant gossip and disdainful manners contribute, but they would be less glaringly obvious if her clothing excited less comment. I also have to wonder if _they_ were prompted by following Mrs. Hurst as well."

"What do you think Miss Bingley will do now?" Darcy asked. He felt an unusual sense of pity for his friend's younger sister. Having lived through the many years of betrayals, large and small, from George Wickham, he was sensitive to the depth of hurt that could cause.

"I could tell that her first reaction once she accepted the situation was to burn the gown and have a screaming match with her sister. Hopefully, I have persuaded her that the best revenge is to remain silent and let us help her fix both the gown and her circumstances. The truly special portion of the gown is the embroidered overskirt and the truly awful portion is the orange main gown. I told her I could separate the two and that my sisters and I, along with anyone she trusted, would help find the fabric to have a more appropriate gown made on which to place the overskirt. Mary agreed to let her know if any other items she wears are poor choices. If she will continue to abide by the rules Aunt Susan gave her, my sisters and I will treat her as a valued member of our party. It will give her a fresh chance to be accepted and, hopefully, to find a match of her own."

"I wish you good fortune on your quest to help her. Personally, as long as she is not trying to hang off my arm or regale me with vicious gossip, I am fine lending her the consequence of a connection to my family if that is what you wish, my dear. On to happier things, however. Now that your sister has finally accepted Richard, can we set a date for the double wedding?"

Elizabeth giggled. "I think Richard wanted to start calling the banns the minute Jane agreed to let him court her. I would be happy to wed right away, but I think Jane will want a little time. Let us go over and see if we can convince her to have the first of the banns called right after the new year, as Aunt Susan has suggested."

Darcy immediately stood and offered Elizabeth his hand. "I shall be happy to escort you through the dangers of the sitting room and land you safely by your sister's side," he said gallantly.

Elizabeth giggled again, but she took his arm. Aunt Susan and Aunt Madeline looked up, both women smirking a bit. They probably knew what was on the couple's mind. Making a show of ignoring them, Darcy brought Elizabeth the short distance across the room to stand by Richard and Jane, who had been so intent on their own conversation that they both jumped slightly when they noticed the couple stopping right next to them.

Darcy bowed deeply. "I wonder if we might claim a few moments of your time?" he asked in a very formal voice. "I believe we all have some wedding plans to make."

Richard's eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise, but he quickly recovered and began to smirk. "That sounds like an excellent topic of conversation to me," he said.

"Oh, do sit down," Jane said, looking a little flustered. "Yes, I agree to a double wedding, and yes, we can call the banns soon. Now, what did you have in mind for dates?"

Laughing out loud now, Elizabeth pulled a chair close to her sister. Darcy copied the move to sit close between Elizabeth and Richard. As soon as they were in place, the negotiations began.


	36. And now, a ball

_AN: we have another huge chapter. RL is still being a pain, but I did manage to carve out a little time. As many of you have feared, we are nearing the end, but we still have a few chapters left. Enjoy._

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

"Do we have everything, Jane?" Lizzy asked her sister as they prepared to leave their tiny sitting room. Amy had just announced that the Bingley carriage was at the door.

"You have the basket with the over-skirt. I have the basket with the orange gown and our notes. We both have our reticules. I think that should be it. We just need our wraps and Amy has them at the door."

Lizzy shook her head slightly to clear it. "Thank you, Jane. I do not know why I feel so flustered this morning."

"It does seem odd to be going on a shopping trip with Caroline Bingley. I suppose you might also feel a little strange about reworking a gown you completed and handed off a few months ago. I am glad we were able to remove the over-skirt without causing any damage to it."

"I am glad Mary convinced Caroline to send it over yesterday so we could be ready. And that she decided to let us help her have it reworked instead of just throwing it in the fire."

Lizzy picked up her basket, looked around the room again, then turned to follow her sister. She still felt like she was missing something but had no idea what it might be.

They collected their wraps from Amy, who was staying to be available should Kitty or Maria need to go out anywhere while the older sisters were gone. A few minutes later, they were in the carriage and on the way to Aunt Madeline's favorite draper.

Jane and Lizzy greeted Mary and Caroline as they settled their baskets comfortably on their laps. Mary returned the greetings happily. Caroline appeared more wary and uncomfortable than glad to see them.

"Why do you have two baskets?" she asked.

"I have the over-skirt in my basket," Lizzy told her. "We will bring it in with us to the draper to help find the best possible match for both it and your coloring. Jane's basket has the original gown, which we can leave with the dressmaker to be picked apart as a pattern. Since the two pieces were designed to go together and it is already fitted to you, that will make the whole gown look better. If you do not want the orange gown back, you might be able to sell it to the dressmaker. She could have it re-stitched and possibly sell it on to someone with a darker complexion and hair than yours. After all, the fabric is exceptionally fine even if the color is wrong for you."

"That…well…I suppose that makes sense," Caroline said uncertainly.

"Even if you are not pleased with the dress anymore, you should get something back out of it," Mary said.

"Aunt Madeline's favorite dressmaker will give you a fair discount in trade for the gown and it will be so much nicer for you to have a gown that truly flatters you," Jane said.

Caroline looked very uncomfortable as she almost whispered, "But how can I trust all of you after what my own sister did?"

"You do not have to listen to just us," Lizzy replied. "Ask the assistants at the drapers and the dressmakers. Listen closely to what they say and how they say it. You can even ask other customers if you are still unsure. None of us will take offense if you ask for other opinions. We know you have suffered from your sister's betrayal."

"I…" Caroline's voice faltered. After a moment, she regained control of herself and softly said, "Thank you."

The quartet in the carriage said very little for the rest of the ride to the draper's shop. Perhaps if Kitty, Georgiana and Maria had been with them, the chatter of the younger girls would have been sufficient to overcome the awkwardness. Of course, it might just as easily have made matters worse. Lizzy believed Caroline held Kitty and Maria in contempt and only professed friendship towards Georgiana because she had thought that might help her gain William's attention in the past.

When they reached the draper's, Jane left the basket with the orange gown in the carriage, but she brought the list of colors they had considered as likely to be flattering to Caroline while also working with the over-skirt Lizzy carried in with them in her basket. They knew the shop to be a fine one, with a large selection of colors and fabrics in bolts arranged throughout the rooms.

They tried several possibilities. The draper's assistant would drape a length of fabric over Caroline's shoulder so the women could see how it looked against her skin and hair. For those fabrics that proved flattering, Lizzy would hold a portion of the over-skirt across the draped fabric so they could see how it interacted with the base color and if it remained flattering.

Caroline stayed largely silent, only noting that she did not like the feel or drape of a few of the choices. Her initial nervousness seemed to ease as Jane, Lizzy and Mary made a point of asking the opinions of the assistant and his fellows, as well as politely requesting opinions of other shoppers who appeared interested when Lizzy held up the over-skirt.

When the assistant brought out a length of rich, silvery-blue silk, they knew they had found the perfect choice. The color lent brilliance to Caroline's eyes and hair while softening her skin tones to give a more porcelain effect. When Lizzy laid the filmy fabric of the over-skirt atop it, the puce color seemed to light up from within, change and softening the tones to give the impression of beautifully embroidered smoke. Caroline looked at them in surprise at their expressions when Jane and Mary turned to Lizzy and all three breathed a single word in unison.

"Yes."

The assistant added his approval enthusiastically. Jane turned to a nearby client who had offered her opinions twice before on fabrics they were looking at. Previously, the woman had guessed the over-skirt was part of a creation by Madame Gaillard, and Jane had explained that their sister was unsure of her choices as she felt the responsibility of finding just the right option to replace the "damaged" main gown. Without any more prompting than Jane's look, the older woman volunteered her opinion.

"Oh, yes, that is absolutely a perfect choice!" she said enthusiastically. "I am certain you will look quite stunning in it. I do hope I see you wearing it at some event this season. That will be a most flattering gown, indeed."

Taking a cue from Jane's manners, Caroline thanked the woman very courteously and agreed this would be her choice. The approval of a woman who dressed as a member of high society went a long way to reassure her the choice was a good one.

Lizzy told the draper how many yards they would need and requested a small sliver of the fabric to aid her as she went to the section of the shop where they kept the embroidery silks. Using the sample, she found threads of matching and coordinating blues. She explained to Caroline that she would add just enough to the existing pattern of embroidery on the over-skirt to make it look like the new gown had always been intended for it.

When the sisters told Caroline they would purchase the fabric as a gift to welcome her as a family member, Lizzy thought she looked almost ready to cry. Caroline thanked them quietly and went to the door of the shop to wait for them to finish making the payment. She dabbed lightly at her eyes with a handkerchief.

The woman who had kindly offered her opinion on the gown was just leaving the shop. She stopped and said a few words to Caroline, who responded with a curtsy. Lizzy had no idea what had passed between them, but as she and her sisters approached the door followed by a shop boy carrying their bundle, she saw that Caroline was now smiling.

It was a soft, happy smile, without any trace of the sneer the other woman usually wore. Maybe something was finally getting through to her.

The ride to the dressmaker was also made in silence, but it was not nearly so awkward. Lizzy had slipped the small package of embroidery silks into the basket with the over-skirt. As they rode, she held the basket on her lap, happily considering where in the pattern to fit the new hints of color that would tie the updated creation together.

Mary and Jane sensed Caroline did not wish to talk so they spent the short ride looking out the windows at the crowds of people moving around the streets. Lizzy knew Mary was still getting used to the sight of so many people. She had told Lizzy she was looking forward to seeing some of the sights when they had a free day or two and if the weather was fine. This day was still cold, but the snow from two days before had completely disappeared, trodden into a damp smear on the sidewalks and streets.

Mrs. Mellish, the dressmaker, was expecting them and already knew their errand. She and Aunt Madeline had known each other for years and had the same kind of friendly business relationship that Aunt Susan had with Madame Gaillard. Jane and Lizzy knew she would give Caroline a fair deal even for the quick turnaround they were requesting, and that the quality of work would be superb. She also knew Jane and Lizzy as both customers and workers. She had employed them for several commissions under the name of Gardiner as a favor to their aunt before Lizzy's work had been accepted by Madame Gaillard, although her assistants had no knowledge of that side of the relationship. Aunt Madeline and her nieces generally went to Mrs. Mellish for any gowns they did not make themselves. Even though Aunt Susan had them order several of their newest gowns from the celebrated modiste, Jane and Lizzy had also ordered some here and they had brought Mary the day after her arrival in town. Now, it was Caroline's turn.

"Ah, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Mrs. Bingley…it is good to see you all again. Thank you for sending over your note. I will be happy to provide a gown for Mrs. Bingley's new sister, even though most will attribute it to my esteemed colleague."

"It will not be the only one of your gowns to suffer that fate," Lizzy teased. "Rest assured, though, we will point worthy customers your way all the same."

"I trust that you will, Miss Elizabeth," the older woman said with a chuckle.

Jane introduced Caroline to the dressmaker. Then she opened the lid of the basket she carried and drew out the orange gown. Mrs. Mellish regarded it with evident surprise.

"Your note said it was not an advantageous color for your new sister, but I had no idea. I do hope you have picked something much better to replace it."

"The footman has the fabric we have chosen," Mary said, directing the dressmaker's attention to the man standing behind her with the large parcel of fabric wrapped in brown paper.

"Ah, good," Mrs. Mellish said. She pointed him to a side room. The sisters and Caroline stepped aside to let him deposit the parcel on a table inside the well-lit room. Once done, he bowed to Mary, who thanked him before he headed back out to wait with the carriage.

As he passed, Lizzy noticed a hint of frustration from Caroline, probably that "her" servants now looked to Mary as the mistress of the house. Fortunately, Mrs. Mellish distracted Caroline by asking them all to step into the side room.

Half of the room contained the table on which the parcel now sat, surrounded by a selection of delicate chairs for clients to use while picking patterns or discussing their options. The other half was open for easy movement while doing a fitting, except for a raised block where the client could stand while being fitted and having the hem adjusted.

The four young women took seats around the table while Mrs. Mellish examined the orange gown she had accepted from Jane. The dressmaker held it up by the shoulders to get a good look at the design.

"Yes," she said. "It is a very good style for you, Miss Bingley. Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth, have either of you seen her in it? How is the fit?'

"It is fitted beautifully," Jane replied. "The only problem is the color."

"And what a color it is," Mrs. Mellish said, shaking her head. "However, I do have a customer of the correct build and coloring to look good in this when it is resewn, with only slight alterations and, of course, re-trimming. Yes, if you are willing, Miss Bingley, I will purchase the gown from you in the form of a discount on the new gown we are making." She smiled at Caroline's nod. "Very good. Now, please let me see the fabric for the replacement gown."

Caroline opened the parcel. She seemed to realize Mrs. Mellish was already aware of her inability to properly discern colors, which was true. Lizzy had mentioned it in the note she sent to herald their arrival.

"Oh, yes! Yes, indeed," the dressmaker said happily before Caroline had even finished pulling the paper aside. "That is an _appropriate_ choice for your delicate coloring, Miss Bingley. This will highlight your natural beauty, not overpower it."

Mrs. Mellish handed the orange gown back to Jane and lifted a layer of the new fabric, running through her fingers. "Good, it is of similar quality, weight and drape to the original. That will make our work easier and ensure the fit is good. Now, I understand this was one of Madame Gaillard's more recent specials. Do you have the embroidered over-skirt with you?"

Lizzy had expected the request. She stood and drew the decorated puce fabric from the basket she had brought in. At the direction of Mrs. Mellish, she slipped it back into place over the orange gown, holding it up by the shoulders in the same way Madame Gaillard's assistants had done during the final evaluation of her work.

"Amazing," said Mrs. Mellish. "It does look exquisite together, but that is only because the embroidery bridges the gap between the two colors." She gave Lizzy a questioning look, silently asking if it was her work, and received a slight nod in return. "Now, would you place it over this delightful blue fabric?"

Lizzy gently drew the embroidered blue piece away from the orange gown, which was returned to Jane's care for the moment. She draped a segment over the blue as they had done in the draper's shop. The effect was even better in the light of the lamps that augmented what came in through two thin horizontal windows set high in one wall of the room. Mrs. Mellish sighed, although she did not seem truly unhappy as she spoke.

"Ah, it is a shame Madame Gaillard will get the credit for this creation."

"Do not worry, Mrs. Mellish," Jane said. "We all value the quality of your work."

The older woman smiled at Jane. "Yes, well, I understand we have a deadline so that Miss Bingley can wear this to a ball. Although we will have the original gown as a pattern, I would like to get your measurements to use for reference, Miss Bingley."

She directed Caroline to a private room where she and an assistant could take the necessary measurements. As they walked away, Lizzy carefully folded and packed the over-skirt back into her basket. Jane laid the orange gown carefully across the table.

"Caroline has been very quiet today. I hope she is well," Mary observed softly.

"I suspect she is still feeling off balance and fears doing or saying anything that might ruin our new peaceful accord," Lizzy told her sisters.

"That makes sense," Mary said.

The three of them gathered around their table to look through a pattern book while they waited for Caroline to return.

~o~

On the day of the ball, Mary and Caroline picked up the finished gown from Mrs. Mellish. They brought it to the Bennet sisters' home, where Jane carefully sewed the over-skirt in place. The embellishments Lizzy had added to the existing embroidery made exactly the effect she had hoped for, tying the pieces together into a single unit that suited Caroline beautifully.

Because they were so young and not fully "out" yet, Georgiana, Kitty and Maria would not be attending the ball. While the smaller party could just fit in Aunt Susan's carriage, logistically it made more sense for the Bingleys to come in their own carriage although they would arrive at the same time.

As before, Jane and Lizzy dressed and finished preparing for the ball at Aunt Susan's home, each wearing one of the carefully embellished gowns they had purchased from Madame Gaillard at Aunt Susan's prompting. William and Richard were there to greet and admire them when the two young women finished their preparations and came down to the sitting room to await the carriage.

"I must admit to feeling rather torn, Elizabeth," William said after complementing Lizzy on her beauty and her lovely gown.

"And why is that?" Lizzy asked.

"I am both proud and delighted to have you by my side this evening, I am very much looking forward to our dances together. Unfortunately, the rules of such an event mean I have to share you with others. I must watch while you dance with other men. I do not like that at all," he declared.

"Oh, it is worse than that, my dear," Lizzy said teasingly. "You must also do your duty as a gentleman and dance with other women _**while**_ I dance with those other men." She had seen Aunt Susan approach from behind him and expected what happened next.

"Must I?" William asked.

It was not quite a childish whine, but it could have been considered one if she had not known he was teasing as well. Aunt Susan lightly smacked him on the back of his head with her closed fan.

"Of course, you must dance with other women," Aunt Susan said, "and not just Jane, Mary and Miss Bingley. I will point out a few partners for you and I expect you to behave. You are betrothed now, after all, and the settlement is signed. It is not like any of them can entrap you now."

William had jumped in surprise when the fan hit him, causing Lizzy to laugh merrily. He tried to9 scowl at his aunt, but found himself distracted by the laughter. He began to chuckle as well.

"As you wish, Aunt Susan," he said. "I will dance with the partners you identify and do so graciously, but the first, supper and final sets are reserved for Elizabeth."

Aunt Susan looked at the couple fondly. "I would not have it any other way."

It was not long before a footman announced the arrival of the Bingley carriage. A few minutes more were all it took for the two couples and Aunt Susan to don their cold weather wraps and board the Matlock carriage that was already prepared and waiting for them.

This time, they were not the first guests to arrive at the event. The hosts were friends of Aunt Susan, but she had not felt the need to be early for introductions. This meant they had li8ttle time to linger in the entry after they removed their wraps. They still took a moment to greet the Bingleys as they entered just after. Lizzy was amused by the surprise in William's voice as he turned to Caroline just after she had removed her wrap.

"You look quite handsome this evening, Miss Bingley. That color suits you."

Aunt Susan knew that Lizzy and the others had planned to help with the gown, but had not seen the results. She came over to get a better look as Caroline politely thanked William.

"He is correct, Miss Bingley," Aunt Susan told her. "That color does suit you. In fact, I have never seen you wearing anything before that suited you so very well. The gown is exquisite and it shows off your natural beauty with style."

"Thank you, Lady Matlock."

Caroline curtsied, blushing as she did. She smiled nervously, the expression far more becoming than the sneers and smirks she usually sported. Aunt Susan nodded approvingly even as she shooed them all towards the receiving line to meet her friends.

This time, it was Lizzy and the other young women who were surprised. Aunt Susan presented them to her friend, the Dowager Lady Parkhurst. Their hostess turned out to be the older woman who had been so helpful when they were choosing the fabric at the draper's shop.

"How wonderful!" she exclaimed as Aunt Susan brought the group forward to introduce them. "I was hoping to see these young women again. Please introduce them to me, Susan."

"Of course, Abigail," Aunt Susan said, "although I will insist on an explanation of how you already know them later."

Aunt Susan introduced them in the same manner she had done at the soiree, including the information about the betrothals, starting with Richard and Jane and ending with Miss Bingley. After the four young women performed their group curtsy, the Dowager Lady Parkhurst gushed for a moment over Caroline's gown before insisting she wished to speak with them all later as well as introduce them to her son and daughter-in-law. They had been briefly called away from the receiving line to deal with some minor problem that had cropped up. She had to let them pass inside, as other guests had arrived behind their group and needed to be greeted.

As they entered the ballroom, Aunt Susan insisted they all stay together for a time. She had planned on meeting another guest, but would not say who or why she wanted the entire group together. "Let it be a surprise," was all she would say.

From the position she took up in the room, Lizzy realized Aunt Susan could scan the dance floor, where incoming guests were wandering to greet one another, and watch as the newest arrivals came through the main doors. Lizzy found herself smiling even as she shook her head slightly at the memories the location prompted.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" William asked softly. "You have the oddest expression on your face – amusement combined with...I do not know what."

She leaned a little closer towards him as she whispered back, "I am amused, along with some feeling I am not quite sure about either. You said once that you recognized the patterns I used at gatherings in Meryton when avoiding people. I just now recognized our placement as the kind of location I would use to keep track when some of the people I wanted to avoid were present while the others had not yet arrived, although I think Aunt Susan's goal is the opposite."

Before he could respond, they had to turn away from each other to accept introductions to a small group of guests who had approached Aunt Susan. They were not the guests she was looking for, however, and after the introduction and a bit of light chatter they moved on. Aunt Susan returned to scanning the crowd. William watched her for a minute, did his own scan of the room and then nodded to Lizzy in recognition of her observation.

The ballroom filled quickly as more and more guests arrived. Their small group remained in place, allowing the flow of people to pass around them like water around a small clump of reeds. Several new arrivals stopped to have a word or two, offered compliments to the ladies, with Caroline coming in for far more of those than she was used to receiving, and a few congratulations on Jane's and Lizzy's betrothals. Lizzy would have suspected the location was just Aunt Susan's idea of a good way to greet and meet people without being in the actual receiving line if not for the searching looks with which she swept the room after each conversational eddy flowed on by.

Despite not knowing who they were expecting to see, Lizzy and William both found themselves scanning the room as well. That was how Lizzy spotted a new arrival who she would have felt presented a difficult challenge. She was torn between wanting to run and embrace the woman who had caught her glance and smiled happily, and pretending she had not seen the woman to avoid likely trouble.

"Aunt Clarissa," she heard Jane say softly and knew her sister had spotted the new arrivals as well.

To Lizzy's amazement, Aunt Susan's head whipped around when she heard Jane. As Lady Clarissa Morton approached with her husband and a younger man in tow, Aunt Susan greeted her warmly.

"Clarissa! I am so glad to see you."

"And I you, Susan," Aunt Clarissa came forward and greeted Aunt Susan happily. Then she completely surprised both Lizzy and Jane as she embraced each of them while offering greetings, starting with Jane. As she released Lizzy, Aunt Clarissa winked at her, and Lizzy suddenly understood that _**this**_ was what Aunt Susan had been planning.

Sir Roger, a beefy man whose bristly mud-brown hair scraggled into bushy sideburns over his squared jowls, scowled angrily at his wife. He might not have met Lizzy or her sister, but he clearly recognized the names and suspected their identities. He had no chance to protest, though, as Aunt Susan greeted him.

"Ah, Sir Roger. I am happy to see you as well! Now that your nieces will be my family, I expect to be seeing you and Clarissa more often. I cannot tell you how happy I am that dear Jane is marrying my son. Have you met Richard?"

Sir Roger gave a surprised grunt in response as he took in her words. Jane and Elizabeth _**Bennet**_ might be of too little social consequence for his notice, not to mention the old grudge over their mother's dowry, but Lady Matlock was of too _**much**_ consequence to ignore or offend. He admitted he had not encountered Lady Matlock's son for over two decades.

Aunt Clarissa, who looked so much like Jane no one could doubt the relationship, stood by with a mischievous grin as Aunt Susan introduced Richard with a few more comments on his good fortune in finding such a kind, pleasant and lovely wife as Jane. She deliberately ignored the fact that Sir Roger had declined to ever meet or acknowledge his nieces and doing it in a public setting where he would lose political capital should he object to her assumptions. Clearly he understood and was somewhat frustrated, but he made an obvious attempt to be pleasant as he accepted the introduction to Richard.

Catching on to at least some of what his mother was doing, Richard continued the game. He offered his own comments to Sir Roger and Aunt Clarissa on his joy at linking their families through his marriage to Jane. He topped it with several compliments to Jane herself, demonstrating his affection towards her for the unpleasant man to see.

William caught Lizzy's eye as this was going on and raised a questioning eyebrow. She had no idea how to silently explain, and no time anyway. Aunt Susan quickly stepped in as Richard finished, this time announcing her additional joy that the families would be tied even closer when Sir Roger's second niece, Elizabeth, married her nephew. She introduced William, again acting as if Lizzy should need no introduction.

While not as fulsome in his responses as Richard had been, William still played along. He offered his compliments as he greeted Sir Roger and Aunt Clarissa. The name of Darcy had put the scowl back on Lizzy's uncle's face, probably due again to memories of William's father's role in the marriage of Lizzy's mother. The older man kept his mouth shut and accepted the introduction with another grunt.

Aunt Susan then charged ahead and introduced the Bingleys, only offering a slight dig when commenting that she was not sure if Sir Roger had ever had the chance to meet the oldest stepsister of his nieces since this was her first visit to London.

Their uncle gruffly completed the interaction by introducing his own nephew and heir, Mr. Dudley Morton. The younger man was of an age with William and Richard. He bore a passing resemblance to his uncle, particularly in coloring, but was a bit taller and not nearly as solidly built. He also seemed far more pleasant. He accepted the introductions graciously while recognizing Jane and Lizzy as cousins. After greeting them all, he turned to Caroline.

"I expect my cousins will be dancing the first with their betrotheds, and Mrs. Bingley with her husband. I hope I will have the honor of dancing with each of you at some point this evening. Miss Bingley, if you do not already have a partner, may I request the first dance?"

Despite her surprise at the application and her likely confusion over all the undercurrents in the situation, Caroline accepted Mr. Morton's offer. Lizzy and her sisters each assigned him a slot on their dance cards. He then turned back to Caroline to talk and get to know her better before their dance.

With a gruff snort that was all the displeasure he allowed himself to express, Sir Roger excused himself. After offering Aunt Susan a respectful bow, he headed for the refreshment table.

"I expect he does need a good, stiff drink after that little show," Aunt Clarissa said softly to Aunt Susan. "Very well, done, Susan, and thank you. Now I can publicly acknowledge my dear nieces and he can only growl and complain about it unless he wishes to brave losing the family connection."

"Is that what this little play was about?" Richard asked. He spoke as softly as Aunt Clarissa had, trying to avoid drawing the attention of Mr. Morton or Caroline, who had moved a little bit away from the group.

Aunt Susan smiled broadly. "Madeline, Clarissa and I planned this meeting to overcome Sir Roger's refusal to allow contact between Clarissa and her nieces. They have always had to meet in secret before. He wants social consequence and I have that in spades. We have just made it clear that to deny the connection to Jane and Lizzy means denying a connection to the house of Matlock."

"Roger would never allow his earlier annoyance to prevent him from accepting a public connection to such an influential family," Aunt Clarissa added. "I can now enjoy the company of my nieces at any time."

She looked ready to cry from joy as she hugged Jane again and then turned to give Lizzy a fierce hug as well. Lizzy understood the feeling. She loved Aunt Clarissa dearly but had almost given up on expecting to spend any time with her. Now, she would even be able to invite her aunt to her wedding and Aunt Clarissa would be able to come.

"I would like to catch up with my friend here, and the dancing is about to begin," Aunt Susan said. "We will enjoy watching all of you out on the floor together. Go on."

"Of course, mother," Richard said with a bow to the older women. Jane smiled as she offered them a curtsy before allowing Richard to draw her away.

"You are sneaky, Aunt Susan," William said. "I knew Richard never got that from my uncle. Lady Morton, I am truly pleased to meet you and look forward to calling you my aunt soon as well."

He bowed. Lizzy impulsively gave her aunt another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before making her curtsy to the two women.

As she and William stepped away, she heard Charles and Mary both making some form of polite comment to the older women. She hoped Aunt Clarissa would accept Mary and Kitty as nieces as well.

"Your uncle would not acknowledge you?" William whispered as they headed to the dance floor.

"And he forbade Aunt Clarissa from seeing us or spending time with her brother, my uncle Gardiner. She found ways to visit us at the Gardiner's home without her husband knowing, but she was never able to visit our home in Meryton. We have seen her more rarely in recent years, but that has not diminished the love Jane and I have for her. I should have known Aunt Susan and Aunt Madeline were up to something. Our aunts staged that brilliantly."

William chuckled. "Aunt Susan knows how to get what she wants. I often do as well and what I want now is to dance with you. Shall we?"

"With all my heart," Lizzy said, allowing him to lead her across the floor to where Jane and Richard were taking places in the set that was starting to form. It was finally time for their first dance together.


	37. Darcy Dances

_AN: Once again, I have to apologize for the long and longer delay. My thanks to all the people who have asked after me, __including those who were so worried that they even went to the lengths of checking with my cousin, a fellow FF writer, to make sure nothing fatal had happened to me. __I am honored as well as being ashamed at my long silence in these uncertain times.__ I did not intend for anyone to become concerned or to leave any of you hanging. Several people, including my sister wanted me to at least post a "proof of life" note, but every day I thought it would be the one I finally finished my partially written chapter. Every evening as I turned off the computer in exhaustion I realized it wasn't. The days turned into weeks __and then months__ before I knew it. All I can say is, "__I am sorry." _

_By way of explanation, I live in Washington state and work in a field tightly linked to health care. A large part of my job is sending out a variety of communications to a number of different related populations (yeah, a bit vague, but this is the internet and a very public space). As you might guess, I have been really, really busy at work since the first coronavirus cases showed up in our state and it has extended to bouts of OT at all hours when new important bits of information have to go out. I have gotten to the point where I hate turning on my computer (if it's on, they can find me easier than when it is off, although even that doesn't stop them) and have had trouble feeling comfortable at the keyboard as a result. __Don't get me wrong, I love my RL job. I do good work that plays a part in doing good for others. As I am sure many of you are finding, though, when you work from home it is hard not to be "always on." I truly miss my daily commute. It was a time __when I had __to disengage __for a while__, even if I just had to get back online and do more work when I got home. I have always gotten my best ideas and even drafted my best chapters while sitting in traffic. No break – no brain, __no inspiration, no writing__. __I mean it__._

_In the midst of all that, I had minor surgery __in March__. Total success, I am recovering well, but I do feel drained __as I recover__. My usual best writing time __(outside of traffic) __has always been those couple of extra hours I get in the morning when my insomnia kicks up, waking me well before time to go to work. __S__ince the surgery, I haven't been waking up early and have __often __been lucky to drag myself out of bed in time to get __**to**__ work (or start work, now that I am working from home). __While this means I am actually getting enough sleep for the first time in over a decade (a result of the surgery, in fact) it also means I have less time to write._

_I had hoped to finish up this story in the few days after the last post, but my mind kept rebelling. I mean literally – every time I tried it has been like something pushing me away. __It wasn't so much writer's block as just outright burnout. __Even handwriting, which is what I often do when away from the computer, has just been too much. My mind wants to escape, not create._

_Fortunately, my sister kept on me and even dragged me out for a long drive to help get my brain moving again. __As I said, __I always get my best ideas in traffic! __Fortunately, she was driving. __I/__we __also finally took the chance to drive around Camano Island – gorgeous place – the sis and I plan to rent a waterfront house there for a few days this summer where I can sit and watch the water while writing __and she can sit and watch the water while doing whatever she chooses__.__With her encouragement, __I have finally managed to get this chapter scraped together even if it is not exactly what I was hoping for. Pray for the __rest of the story__ to come together quickly now that I am back…_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

o

* * *

Darcy fully enjoyed his three dance sets with Elizabeth that evening. She was still skilled in the latest dances, despite not being allowed to dance at events near father's home. She and Jane had both attended events in London held by members of Aunt Madeline's circle and had learned and practiced there. The practice clearly paid off.

In the past, as a rule, Darcy almost never danced the first, supper or final sets at a ball, whether it was public or private. This evening those three sets were his to delight in and that is what he did. Moving through the steps he could watch Elizabeth and marvel at her grace and beauty. The pattern of the dance allowed him to take her hand several times, although he wished the gloves that they both wore in deference to propriety had not been necessary. Even with the gloves, the three sets with Elizabeth pleased him more than any sets he had ever danced before.

His sets with Jane and Mary also surpassed any others he had danced, even though they could not top his dances with Elizabeth. Both of her sisters were fine dancers. Partnering with them came with none of the social pressures he usually felt on the dance floor, which made the experience all the better. He heard the surprised whispers as he smiled at his soon-to-be sisters. There had probably been even more whispers over the besotted looks he bestowed on his betrothed, but he had not bothered to pay attention to anyone or anything else while dancing with Elizabeth. No one was used to seeing him smile, so they certainly had much to comment on that evening.

Even the dance with Miss Bingley was no hardship, especially when she was uncharacteristically silent for most of it. Like the Bennet sisters, his best friend's sister was a skilled dancer. That select seminary she attended had taught her at least one thing of value. The set only became uncomfortable at the end when she asked him a question very softly.

"I was never even under consideration as a match for you, was I?"

He managed not to cringe, although he was sure his public mask had locked firmly into place. She looked more curious than upset, but he knew it was probably still a sore point. After all, she had not been subtle in her attempts to draw his interest in the past. Despite the awkwardness he felt, he answered as kindly as he could, matching her low tones.

"No, Miss Bingley. You have only ever been the sister of my closest friend. Of course, soon you will be my sister as well, through your connection to Charles and Mary. I may not have considered you a match, but I will consider you as family."

She nodded slightly. He could tell she understood that acknowledgment of the extended connection depended on her own behavior.

"There is that," she said. She remained silent for the rest of the dance and continued so except for a brief expression of thanks when he brought her back to where their group gathered after each dance.

Out of courtesy, Darcy asked Lady Morton if she wished to dance. To his surprise, Elizabeth's aunt accepted, although she chose the slowest set of the evening, just after dinner. She had proven herself a good conversationalist when she joined their party for the meal. She proved to be a good dancer as well.

While Jane shared Lady Morton's looks, Elizabeth's wit must have come from her Gardiner heritage. Speaking with Lady Morton was, in many ways, like conversing with an older version of his betrothed who just happened to resemble Jane. By the end of the dance, he was calling her Aunt Clarissa by invitation. He was also looking forward to enjoying Aunt Clarissa's company at other upcoming events, although he could easily do without the company of Sir Roger.

Darcy knew himself to be considered overly solemn and a bit stuffy in company, but at least he did not use grunts as a primary form of communication. When he made a comment of that sort to Elizabeth, she laughingly suggested that it was a special dialect also spoken by Mr. Hurst. She joked that the two men, if they ever met, would understand one another perfectly and that whole phrases could be communicated by the pitch and duration of each grunt. It was all nonsense, of course, but it put him in a good frame of mind to carry him through when he went off to claim his next dance partner.

That was one of the sets he had promised Aunt Susan he would dance with someone outside their party. Even those were not too bad this evening. His aunt allowed him to ask married women instead of steering him towards young, single hopefuls. He was able to steer the conversations to praise for his betrothed and her family and did not have to worry about setting unrealistic expectations just by dancing with the women. All in all, it was the best ball he had ever attended in his life.

~o~

In the carriage on the way back to the Fitzwilliam town house, where Elizabeth and Jane would be spending the night as his mother's guests, he sat hand in hand with Elizabeth as she answered Aunt Susan's questions about how they had met their hostess while shopping for fabric. His aunt had heard the tale from Lady Parkhurst earlier, but enjoyed getting the other side of the story.

"I am glad to see Miss Bingley has taken my requirements seriously," Aunt Susan said after they had discussed shopping for the new gown. "With the connection to us, she could do well for herself if she does not shoot herself in the foot by acting out."

"That is becoming ever more clear to her, I think," Elizabeth replied. "She did present herself well this evening. Several men asked her to dance."

"Your uncle's nephew seemed quite taken with her at dinner," Aunt Susan said. "She has a good dowry and she is pretty enough. I will do what I can to promote her interests. Being separated from her sister while Mr. and Mrs. Hurst visit his parents at their estate has made her much easier to work with."

"I think she is glad not to have her sister around now that she knows about the gown. I must say that _**you**_ were certainly sneaky with the way you forced Sir Roger to acknowledge us," Elizabeth said. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am."

Jane quickly added, "And me as well. It has been so hard not being able to call on Aunt Clarissa or even write to her over the last few years. Even though she had to hide her visits with us from Sir Roger, we treasured any time with her when we were younger. It would have been devastating to meet her at a social event and have to pretend not to know her in order to protect her from her husband's wrath."

"Well, we have sorted that out in language he can understand," Aunt Susan said solemnly, then they heard the laughter in her voice as she added, "He never stood a chance once Madeline, Clarissa and I decided to work together."

Darcy found himself laughing with all the rest. At the same time, he took it for the warning it was. If the women in the family conspired against him, he also would not stand a chance.

~o~

Whether as a reward for dancing all the sets or just to please Jane and Elizabeth, Aunt Susan conspired for Richard and Darcy when her husband and older son arrived the day after the ball. Well, conspired might not be the best term, but she certainly put a quick stop to the teasing offered by the newcomers.

"Sisters? Really, Richard? Are you, Darcy and Bingley so desperate, or is that unimaginative, that you all decided to marry into one family? And not even as noble one at that. Could you do not better or did you decide it was time to just settle and be done with it?" Henry asked mockingly after the barest minimum of a greeting.

Darcy found himself glad Georgiana was spending the day with the Bennets and Maria if that was how his cousin was choosing to be. He felt even more glad his sister was absent when his uncle added his own comment with a disappointed shake of his head.

"That is hardly a way to build connections, boys. You know it is your duty to increase the consequence of our families, not diminish them. You owe that much to your heritage..."

"Stop right there, both of you!" Aunt Susan said in a quietly icy voice. "Have I not told you both more than once how pleased _**I **_am about the matches these boys have made? How much I approve of these young women?" She glared at her husband and oldest son. "Whether this is some poor attempt at teasing or an accurate reflection of how you feel, by mocking Richard and William for their choices, you also mock me for my belief in them. Worse yet, you did not even look around first to see if the young women or Georgiana, who looks on them like sisters, were present before you began to spew out your unmannerly comments, although I have also told you more than once that the Bennet sisters are often our guests here."

All four of them looked ashamed, although for Darcy and Richard it was merely a conditioned response to the displeasure in Aunt Susan's voice and regard. Henry had gone quite red as he attempted to peer around his mother.

"Are they?" he asked, grimacing a bit. Darcy was pleased to see his discomfort.

"No, they are not," Aunt Susan said flatly, still obviously displeased. "Fortunately for the two of you. I expect _**much**_ better behavior when you meet the Bennet sisters and their families at dinner tomorrow. Richard and William have chosen well and are well matched in all the ways that truly matter, whether the family gains additional social connections or not. Jane and Elizabeth are just the brides my boys need. Now it is time for you to get out there and find yourself someone as suitable, Henry."

Although he still looked somewhat ashamed under his mother's glare, Henry smirked at his brother. "So, Richard, does your betrothed have a sister for me, or have they all been taken?"

"Oh, there is one left," Richard said, his own smirk quickly matched by Darcy's, "but Kitty is too young for you. She needs a few years of training with mother and her very formidable aunts before she will be ready for the marriage mart."

"Exactly," Aunt Susan agreed, a hint of amusement and fondness creeping in under her stern expression. "And you need to broaden those _**connections**_ your father thinks are so important. After all, Henry, you are the heir."

For all her teasing words, Darcy was glad not to be on the receiving end of the glare she gave his uncle as she mentioned connections. The Earl took it well, only a slight reddening of his cheeks betraying the verbal hit. The older man cleared his throat nervously.

"Yes, well, now that we are in town Henry can start making himself seen at all the best events. Richard's betrothal will help there. Once one young buck from any good family is engaged it tends to open season on the single ones from every other good family. And with William off the market as well some of those who have been holding out for the prize will shift their attention your way, son."

Henry groaned and Darcy's smirk widened. The Earl was absolutely right. Not only would there be a number of women whose hopes, however unreasonable, had been disappointed by the two betrothals, there would also be the ones who had no care for Darcy or Richard but would do anything to catch a future Earl. Henry was now the fox and all the hounds would be baying for his blood. Darcy pitied him, but after years of being teased about his own aversion to being chased he was also glad to see his older cousin now put on the spot, especially when Aunt Susan weighed in on the matter.

"And make no mistake, Henry, you _**will**_ be attending events, both to show your support of the matches your brother and cousin have made and to represent our family well. I expect you to be pleasant and to participate, whether it be a dance or a soiree. You may have mocked William for hiding behind pillars and scowling at all comers, but I know you do the same. No more."

Having laid down the law, Aunt Susan then hugged her oldest son, giving him a kiss on the cheek before moving to her husband and taking his arm. "I am glad you have both arrived safely," she said. "It is time we celebrated Christmas as a family again, especially now that we have our new _**connections**_ to rejoice in. Dinner tomorrow will include William, Georgiana, all the Bennets, Bingley and his younger sister, the Gardiners, Sir Roger and Lady Morton and Sir Roger's nephew. These people are all to be considered family. Treat them as such."

With that pronouncement, she led her husband away. The Earl did not resist. In fact, his sons and nephew caught the hint of a grin as he shook his head before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Henry breathed out noisily once they were out of sight. "Whew! I think I really stepped in it that time. Talk about being hoist by my own petard. Well, come on you two, tell me everything you could not trust to a letter. What I am I facing tomorrow? And why is Bingley's sister part of the group? What about the Hursts? Oh, and are you sure this Kitty, is it, is too young?"

Darcy started laughing and was joined by Richard. When they got control of themselves, Richard gestured towards the door after giving his brother a light punch on the shoulder.

"Come on brother, we can go hide in the library for a bit of privacy while William and I fill you in on all the details."

Still chuckling, Darcy followed his two cousins out the door as they headed to their old hideaway from fussing nursemaids and frustrated tutors. The library was the perfect place to bring Henry up to date on all the news that could not be sent by post. It would also be a chance to give Henry another warning, just in case Aunt Susan's was not enough, that no disrespect towards any of the Bennet sisters would tolerated. That was a non-negotiable.


End file.
